Hermione Granger &
by Slytherin's Silver Princess
Summary: Just as the title says, Hermione Granger will be paired with a different character every chapter. Each new chapter will bring a new adventure for our favorite HP heroine. Which one will she be paired with next, you'll have to read to find out! Lemony goodness as well as fluffy family fun abound. Will it be drama or humor, or fantasy or friendship? Only the next chapter will tell.
1. Cheating Weasel

_**Cheating Weasel**_

 **(AN: Welcome to my new story. This will be a collection of one shots, just like Lust in a Storm. But unlike my first collection of one shots, this one will not be of the same story. Each chapter will take place in a different time line, story line, and universe. In some, Hermione will be a Muggleborn. In other's she will be a pureblood. In some, the war will never happen, and in others, Hermione will be at the heart of the war, both on the Light and the Dark sides. Each chapter will consist of Hermione being paired with a different character. It will also have lots of smut in it like Lust in a Storm. But I will try to work a solid plot line into each chapter if I can.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling, I'm just lucky enough to play in her sandbox. Please read, review and enjoy.)  
**

He ducked again as another plate sailed towards his head. He didn't understand why she was reacting so violently. It's not like the piece of fluff he had been shagging meant anything to him, and besides, Hermione wasn't supposed to be home until the following day. That was the only reason he had invited the woman over.

"Hermione, I don't know why you are so mad. It's not like that woman meant anything to me, she was just a piece of fluff I brought home to satisfy me while you were gone." Ron said.

"And that makes it okay?" Hermione screeched, and Ron ducked to avoid another plate being hexed his way.

"You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow Hermione. It isn't my fault you came home early." Ron said, not realizing that he was digging himself into a very deep hole.

"So you bring back a random woman to our home and fuck her in my bed!" Hermione yelled.

Ron merely shrugged.

"It isn't like I am getting any from you. We haven't had sex since we moved in together, and you even insist on sleeping in separate rooms. I had to get my jollies somewhere. And besides, you are such a frigid prude, you wouldn't even have sex with the lights on when we did have sex. That piece of fluff was a real wild one in bed. You would just lay there when I fucked you. She was very vocal and involved. But don't worry Mione, once we get married, I'll show you how to be more vocal during sex." Ron said.

Hermione snorted and then looked at Ron like he was crazy.

"First of all, that woman was clearly faking her responses Ronald. You aren't that impressive in the sack, and you don't even have anything to brag about in the trouser department. If I hadn't lost my virginity when I was fifteen, I would still be a virgin now, since you aren't big enough to pop a girl's cherry. Third, you can get your jollies off wherever you want now, you and I are over. Fourth, I am not a frigid prude, and the only reason I would lie there and do nothing, was that you made me feel no pleasure while you were getting yourself off. And you can't even keep it up long enough to make a girl orgasm. And last, I won't be marrying you, and you certainly won't be teaching me anything about sex, seeing as our relationship is now over and I am moving out. I'll be gone in about ten minutes, and then you can have as many desperate Quidditch Groupies as you want." Hermione said.

She stalked off to her room and began packing her stuff.

Ten minutes later, she returned to the living room, to find Ron still standing there, speechless. She pulled off the tacky engagement ring he had given to her six months before and placed it on the table next to the door.

"Have a nice life Ronald. And you try and turn this around on me, I will make sure you remember why I was dubbed 'The Brightest Witch of the Age.'" Hermione said.

And with that, Hermione's association with Ronald Weasley was over

* * *

She came with a cry of his name and collapsed against him, breathing hard. It had been eight months since Hermione had left Ron, and she had never felt so free in her life. Ron had been a stifling presence in her life, as had his mother. Neither believed that a witch should work outside the home and that her place was as a mother and wife, taking care of the children and giving into her husband's every whim whether she wanted to or not. But Hermione didn't want that life for herself and had fought the two Weasleys tooth and nail over it. Harry had taken her side, since he had refused to date Ginny and allow her to become the next Lady Potter. Harry knew that Ginny had only wanted to marry him because of his name and fortune. She didn't want to know the real Harry Potter, she only cared what being the wife of 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' could do for her.

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley hadn't forgiven Harry for refusing Ginny's advances, and they had both blamed Hermione for Harry's refusal as well. So, it hadn't been any surprise when Ron had gone to his mother and had tried to blame everything on Hermione for their breakup and Molly had gone to the press to try to smear Hermione's reputation, but Hermione had been ready to fight back. She had gone to the press herself with photos of Ron with his various transgressions as well as a copy of the memory of her walking in on Ron with the woman who had caused their breakup. The Wizarding Public had firmly stood on Hermione's side, especially when it came out that Ron had left Hermione and Harry when they had been on the run for a year. Ron had become an instant pariah and Hermione the heartbroken girl he left behind.

Now she was curled up against her newest lover while stroking his sweaty chest. Her peaches and cream skin contrasted nicely with the dark skin of her lover. She had been attending a charity auction when she had run into the dark-skinned Italian man. It had been an auction where women bid on men to go on a date with them. Blaise Zabini had been one of the men being auctioned for a date. Hermione had seen some of the lecherous looks on the faces of some of the women at the auction and she knew that the women would want to get their claws into the rich young man, an heir to a vast fortune. So she did something that shocked her even to this day. She made a bid for a date with the dark skinned man. Harry had been attending the auction with her, so that he could bid on a date with his boyfriend, Draco, and he had told her that he would pay for her bid if she didn't want to waste her own money and found a man she liked.

So, Hermione had bid on Blaise Zabini, and that sparked a rather wild bidding war. But Hermione eventually came out on top, paying a whopping 3,000 Galleons for a date with the attractive best friend of her best friend's boyfriend. When he had come up to her later and asked why she had bid on him, she had told him that she hadn't wanted to see him get snagged by a gold-digging slut desperate to get her claws into him. And so, the two had gone on their date.

Blaise had taken her to the beach and they had had a picnic as the sun set behind them. It had been rather romantic, but Hermione hadn't really expected anything to come of that first date. But when Blaise had shown up a few days later at her office, with a bouquet of flowers and the request for another date, she had said yes, after recovering from the shock. And soon after that second date, the two had gone on a third, and then a fourth, and then on and on. And now they had been dating for six months.

Hermione had found out that not only was Blaise an attractive man, he was a very skilled lover. He knew how to play a woman's body like a finely tuned instrument, and that first night they had made love, he had left her breathless and eager for more. Even now after six months, the passion hadn't worn off. The sex between the pair was still hot and never boring.

"So, are you excited about the party at the Ministry tomorrow?" Blaise asked.

"No. I really don't want to go, but since it is the second anniversary of the Final Battle, Harry and I will be expected to attend. I mean I am excited to see our friends, but not so much with the fact that I may run into Ronald or his sister and mother since the Weasleys will be in attendance." Hermione said.

"Well, we can always worry about that tomorrow. Right now, I feel like making you scream again." Blaise said, and he rolled over on top of her and settled himself between her parted thighs.

Hermione's back arched and she moaned loudly as Blaise's rather impressive length stretched and parted her as Blaise slid himself home in her tight heat.

"Fuck you are so tight baby, every fucking time. I don't think I'll ever get used to how tight your sweet cunt is." Blaise groaned.

"Blaise!" she whined, her hands grabbing onto his ass and pulling him closer.

"I'll take good care of you baby." Blaise murmured before leaning down and taking her mouth in a hot, passionate kiss.

He thrust into her, with long, slow thrusts of his hips. He knew how to drag out her pleasure to the point where she begged for release, and he loved hearing her beg him for release. He would change the angle and speed of his thrusts, driving her to the edge of bliss before slowing down and making her whine and writhe beneath him, begging him, pleading and promising him anything if he would just let her cum. Hermione wrapped her legs around her lover's hips and pressed herself against him, wriggling her hips and causing him to chuckle darkly when she tried to make him thrust faster. He continued his slow and tortuous pace before sitting up suddenly on his knees and slamming into her hard and fast. She shrieked and her body arched into his as her orgasm slammed into her and she came hard with a shriek of Blaise's name. But Blaise didn't stop his relentless pace.

He continued his brutal thrusting, gritting his teeth and grabbing Hermione's hips hard enough to bruise as her cunt attempted to milk his orgasm from him. But he managed to hold off as he continued thrusting into her. After another five minutes, Hermione came again, this time, her cunt squeezed his cock so hard that he could no longer hold himself back and after a half dozen more erratic thrusts, he blew his load into her waiting, thoroughly fucked cunt. Her cunt eagerly milked his cock, greedily squeezing every drop it could from his thrusting cock.

Blaise collapsed on top of Hermione, both of them breathing heavily, his cock still imbedded in her tight little body. When his weight became to much, she pushed against his chest until he rolled off of her. Not wanting to be separated from her quite yet, he took her with him as he rolled, keeping his cock firmly wedged inside of her.

* * *

The next day, Hermione and Blaise were in a dark corner of the ballroom. Hermione was currently bent over at the waist, her hands wrapped around her ankles, her dress pushed up above her hips, and Blaise's balls were slapping against her clit as he plowed into her from behind. They had been at the Ministry Anniversary Ball when Blaise had stolen her away from their friends and dragged her into a dark room. He had told her how sexy she had looked in the short, skintight strapless dress she had worn with the matching silver stilettos and he had asked if her knickers matched. She had told him she wasn't wearing any knickers, and he had pinned her against the wall, wedging one leg between hers, and pressing his thigh against her dampening center. His hand had traveled up her bare leg and slipped beneath her dress, only to encounter the bare flesh of her tight ass.

He had turned her around and had pushed against her until she had bent over, and she grabbed her ankles. She had heard the rustle of fabric, and before she could turn to see what he was doing, he had plunged himself inside of her. She bit her lip to stop her scream of pleasure as Blaise slammed into her. They hadn't cast a Notice-Me-Not charm around the darkened corner they were in, so she would have to be quiet. Of course, with Blaise as her lover, that was easier said than done. With Ron, she hadn't ever felt this much when she had sex with him, but with Blaise, she felt everything. A simple look from the Italian wizard and her knickers would be on the floor and she would be eagerly spreading her legs for him. With Ron, it had taken so much effort to get even a little turned on, not the dripping, slutty mess she was with Blaise.

"Shit baby. Were you hoping I would fuck you? Were you hoping I would bend you over and fuck your tight little cunt where anyone could walk by and see you taking me like a fucking slut." Blaise panted as he rammed her hard.

Hermione shrieked, thankful that the music was loud enough to cover the noise. Blaise chuckled and brought his hand down sharply against the taut skin of her ass.

"Quiet Cara darling, or someone might come to investigate those noises you are making." Blaise grunted.

Hermione came with a cry of Blaise's name and Blaise followed a few thrusts later, grunting as he spilled himself inside of her. As soon as the aftershocks subsided, he pulled himself out of her and pulled her upright. She felt her lover's release sliding down her thighs. Blaise smirked knowingly at her before he kissed her thoroughly and sent her off to the bathroom to clean herself up with a slap to her ass.

* * *

Hermione returned to the ballroom and made her way back over to where Blaise was standing with Draco and Harry. She groaned when she saw that Ginny and Ronald were standing next to them, and Ginny was blatantly trying to throw herself at not only Harry, but the other two men as well. Ron's date looked just as slutty as his sister, and she was eying up the three other men as well. Blaise looked up and the disgusted look on his face morphed into one of relief when he saw her. She walked over and he pulled her against him and gave her a quite thorough kiss.

"What are you doing over here Granger?" Ginny sneered, clearly not seeing the possessive hand Blaise had placed on Hermione's hip as she snuggled against her boyfriend.

"I'm over here because Harry happens to be my best friend and brother in all but blood, and Draco is also one of my dearest friends, and Blaise, well, he is my lover and best friend, he also happens to be my boyfriend, and I don't appreciate a slutty, gold digging cow like you, eye fucking my man. And I am sure that Harry doesn't appreciate it either." Hermione said.

Ginny and Ron looked gobsmacked until they both started laughing.

"Good one Hermione. For a second we almost believed you. We all know for a fact that you bought a date with Zabini at a charity auction six months ago. You probably paid him to be you date for tonight so you wouldn't look pathetic showing up alone. Everyone here knows Blaise is a fucking player, and he only stays with a woman long enough to get what he wants from them before he moves onto the next notch in his bedpost. He isn't so desperate for sex that he would stay with frigid, ugly cow like you. Here's some advice Zabini, she will never spread her legs for you. And if she did, she would just lay there while you plow her field. She is frigid, and does not respond to sex in any way whatsoever." Ron said.

"First of all Weasley, I don't need advice about how to bed a woman from you. Second, the only one paying for there date here is you. Third, Hermione bid on me in that charity auction so I wouldn't have to be stuck going on a date with a woman who is desperate for my name and money and what they can do for her. Third, I may have been a player in the past, but that is where that is, in the past. I haven't bedded another woman since I started dating Myah. She is the only woman I need and you clearly don't know how to please a woman, because Hermione responds very well when we happen to bed each other. And I have never met such a vocal witch when it comes to bedroom activities in my life. This beautiful, perfect woman knows how to give it as good as she gets it. And as for her spreading her legs for me, well, that is none of your business, but I have gotten her into bed with me on several occasions, and have loved every minute of it. I don't appreciate you disparaging the woman I love. And you will refrain from doing so again if you don't want to lose what _very little_ you think makes you a man." Blaise said.

"Hah! Granger isn't beautiful. She is a plain, boring, bossy little know-it-all with bushy hair and a flat chest." Ginny sneered.

Draco, Blaise and Harry all burst out laughing.

"Clearly you are blind as well as desperate Ginevra. Hermione is a beautiful, feisty woman who knows how to use her brain as well as the body that God gave her. Her hair isn't bushy, it's just wild and untamed, just like her. And as for her chest, clearly you can't see her cleavage she has on display. Harry and I have both seen Hermione naked on a number of occasions, and we can both attest to the fact that her breasts, very real breasts, are quite a bit bigger than the mosquito bites you call breasts. And if I wasn't so head over heels in love with Harry, and if Blaise wasn't my best friend, and if I didn't know that Hermione would hex me for it, I would be seducing Granger out of her knickers and into my bed so I could watch her tits bounce in my face as she rides me." Draco said.

Hermione smacked Draco on the back of the head while blushing profusely. Blaise smirked evilly at her and leaned over to whisper in Draco's ear. Draco smirked and turned to Hermione, giving her an overexaggerated wink.

"I do not have mosquito bites for breasts." Ginny screeched.

"Ginevra darling, you have the chest of a ten year old boy. And you have so much makeup caked on your face, you looked like a deranged clown did your makeup for you." Hermione said.

Ginny shrieked, causing several people to look over at the group. She made to slap Hermione, but Hermione merely grabbed her wrist and then flipped the scantily, and tackily, dressed girl onto her back.

"Try that again, and I will break each and every one of your fingers. Now why don't you and your scumbag brother take the hint and go bother someone else. None of us want you here." Hermione said.

The two Weasleys and Ron's bimbo sneered at them and left.

"That was fucking sexy love." Blaise said.

"Well, we've been here long enough. Why don't you and I go home and I can show you this nifty little trick I learned to do with my tongue." Hermione said.

Blaise bid a quick goodbye to his friends and pulled a giggling Hermione from the Ballroom and headed to the Floo Network where they took a Floo home together.

* * *

Blaise collapsed against the bed, breathing hard. Hermione kissed her way up his body and before snuggling against him. His girlfriend never ceased to amaze him.

"That was definitely a nifty little trick baby." Blaise said.

"I thought you might like it love." Hermione said.

"I suppose I should send the Weasel a gift basket for being a total berk to you. If he hadn't cheated on you, you wouldn't have been at that charity auction to save me from those gold digging vultures, and I wouldn't have ever had the pleasure of having a sexy little slut like you in my bed. And you wouldn't have been able to use your tongue on me the way you just did." Blaise said.

Hermione broke into a fit of giggles and Blaise rolled over on top of her, and soon her giggles gave way to moans of pleasure. Maybe she could get Blaise to let her help pay for a gift basket for Ron. She certainly had a lot to be thankful for. And she would be thankful for the beautiful man on top of her for a very long time to come.


	2. Babysittin'

_**Babysittin'**_

 **(AN: Welcome to the second installment of Hermione Granger &... This chapter is filled with cliched lemony goodness. It also involves Hermione and an OC. I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and all known characters belong to one J.K. Rowling. I'm just lucky enough to play in her sandbox. I will try to write an OC chapter every other chapter to make it more interesting like I did with Lust in a Storm. I'll be posting the next chapter of Lust in a Storm today as well. And as always, please read, review and enjoy!)**

She knocked on the door of the Grey's house and waited to be invited inside. Her mother had volunteered her for babysitting duty when the Grey's had asked if her parents wanted to go to an all-night New Year's Eve party with them. Hermione had grumbled, but acquiesced, it wasn't like she had anything better to do, since all her friends were in the Magical World, and besides, she had to admit, the Grey Twins were adorable little one-year old's who were still relatively well behaved. The door opened and she walked into the house.

"Thank you again Hermione, our regular babysitter has Mono and couldn't get out of bed to babysit. Twyla and Bridger are asleep, so all you have to do is listen for them if they wake. And our son is coming in tonight from out of town. He won't be in till late. You are welcome to any food in the kitchen that catches your fancy. We probably won't be home until early morning, so we've made up the guest bedroom so that you could be comfortable. But if you have any problems, don't hesitate to call us." Mrs. Grey said.

"You are welcome Mrs. Grey, your little ones are always so well behaved when you come over for tea with them, so it's no problem. And I don't mind spending the night either. Have fun at the party, and try to keep my parents out of trouble. Those two may be middle aged, but they still act like randy teenagers every chance they get." Hermione said.

Mr. and Mrs. Grey both chuckled and after a few more instructions, they left for the party. Hermione locked up the house and then headed up to the guest bedroom, which was right next to the Twin's room, and changed into her pajamas for the night. She then went downstairs to grab a few snacks before settling down in her room for the night. She flicked on the TV and found a movie to watch. A while later, she fell asleep.

* * *

Ian came home to find the house semi-quiet. His parents must have gone out for the night. He set down his duffel and head to the kitchen where he stopped in his tracks. His eyes took in the petite, curvy frame of the woman bent over in front of the fridge, searching for something. She had a nicely shaped ass that was being hugged snuggly by a tiny pair of shorts. When she stood and turned, he didn't even register her squeak of surprise as his eyes travelled up the rest of her body to take in a nice set of tits being hugged by a tight white tank top. His eyes travelled up her face, taking in plump pink lips, a small slightly upturned nose, and a pair of tawny brown eyes that were widened in surprise. Wild brown curls spilled over her shoulders.

"You must be Ian. Though I don't remember you looking like this two years ago." The girl said.

Ian blinked and shook his head.

"Do I know you?" Ian asked.

"Hermione Granger. My parents and I live next door." Hermione said.

Ian felt his jaw drop. This woman was little Mimi Granger, the quiet little bookworm from next door that had definitely not looked like this the last time he had seen her.

"Wow, you have certainly grown up Mimi." Ian said.

Hermione giggled.

"No one has called me that in a long time." Hermione said.

"So, what are you doing here?" Ian asked.

"My parents went to that party with your parents, and my mother volunteered me to babysit your brother and sister when she heard that their normal babysitter was sick at home with Mono." Hermione said.

The two looked towards the counter when they heard one of the twins crying over the baby monitor. Hermione dashed up the stairs, leaving a still stunned Ian in the kitchen on his own. A few minutes later, he decided to head up to his room. He grabbed his bag and headed upstairs. On his way, he passed the Twins' room to find Hermione sitting in the rocking chair, holding Bridger, and reading to him from the book of Fairy Tales that was always on the Twin's bookshelf. When Bridger caught sight of his older brother, he started squealing. Hermione shushed him so he wouldn't wake his sister. Ian chuckled under his breath and continued to his room. He unpacked his things and then headed to the shower.

* * *

Just as he walked out of the bathroom, Hermione came out of the Twins' room, and practically walked right into him. She squeaked in surprise, her face turning pink as her eyes roved over his still wet chest and down his body, her eyes widening when she found that he only had a towel covering his lower half, and she could feel her shorts growing damp as a tent started to form beneath the towel as she continued to stare at him. She squeaked again and then ran the rest of the way to the guest bedroom.

Ian chuckled and then headed to his room to take care of his erection and then get dressed. He had enjoyed watching Hermione turn pink with embarrassment at running into him when he was nearly naked, and he wondered if he could make her turn pink from pleasure as well. He entered his room and shut his door before he dropped his towel and lounged on his bed, picturing Hermione writhing beneath him in pleasure as he reached down and started to stroke his cock. It had been quite a while since he had had a good lay, that it didn't take him long to blow his load and coat his hand, abs and thighs with his cum.

After catching his breath he got up to clean himself up again and then he pulled on a pair of black low slung joggers. He had just left his room when he heard low moaning coming from the room Hermione was staying in for the night. He crept over to the door and peeked through the slight crack where the door was left open. He could feel himself getting hard again when he saw Hermione laying on the top of the covers on her bed, completely naked and her legs were spread. She had one hand cupping her left breast, while the other hand was between her legs, plunging what looked to be a vibrator into herself as she writhed and moaned on the bed. He knew he was a fucking perv for watching his seventeen-year-old neighbor get herself off in his guest bedroom, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. He hadn't even realized that he had accidentally pushed the door farther open until he heard her voice. He froze when he heard her speak.

"You know, it really isn't polite to peep on a girl while she is trying to get herself off Ian." Hermione panted as she continued to plunge her toy into her dripping cunt.

Well, now that he was caught he may as well enjoy the show. He sat in a chair at the end of the bed.

"You should have shut the door a little better then. You certainly have nothing to be embarrassed about Mimi. Your boyfriend is one lucky son of a bitch." Ian said.

"I don't….shit….have…shit….a….fuuuuuuuuck….boyfriend." Hermione whined.

"Why not? You are the hottest little thing I've seen in quite a while. If I had a chance to stuff your pretty little cunt with my cock, I would be in your bed in a fucking heartbeat." Ian said.

His hand slipped into his pants and he started stroking his cock again. He watched as Hermione got herself off and he groaned when she came, hard, her body writhing and twitching on the top of the bed. She pulled the toy from her with a whimper and shut it off. She caught her breath and then once she stopped trembling, she sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed on her hands and knees. He watched her breasts sway as she crawled over to him.

"So you want to climb into my bed do you?" Hermione asked.

She sat up on her knees and lifted her own breast to he mouth before taking her nipple between her lips and suckling it. Ian groaned and started stroking himself faster.

"I definitely wouldn't say no if you are offering baby." He panted.

She leaned back on her heels and spread her legs wide.

"You are welcome in my bed anytime baby." Hermione said.

That was all the invitation that Ian needed and he climbed onto the king sized bed and crawled over to her until he was hovering over her, cradled between her thighs and pressing himself against her slick cunt. He took her mouth in a passionate, toe curling kiss. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues slid over each other. She pressed herself insistently against him, rubbing her drenched center over his clothed erection. She pushed his pants off with her feet and he helped her along by kicking them off the bed.

"You on the pill baby?" Ian asked as he stroked his cock.

"Yes. Now are you going to lay there stroking yourself all night, or are you going to put that amazing cock inside of me and make me scream." Hermione said.

"Oh, I'm gonna make you scream baby, all fucking night long." Ian said.

He positioned himself above her and locked his olive green eyes on her tawny brown ones and slammed himself home into her tight heat. She wailed with pleasure as he started to thrust into her as deep and hard as he could. She wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his back, and met him thrust for thrust as her nails left long red welts down his back. He hissed as the stinging pain of her nails only added to the pleasure between them.

* * *

Hermione's face was buried in her pillow to muffle her cries of pleasure as her lover pounded into her from behind. She had one hand between her legs to help herself along, her fingers rubbing tight, quick circles over her engorged clit as Ian slammed his cock into her ass again and again. Gods this man was amazing. And she had always had a crush on him. But never in her wildest fantasies did she think she would ever be at his house, sprawled out on a bed in his guest room, with her face buried in a pillow and Ian sliding his long, thick cock in and out of her ass, trying to stay quiet since his siblings were asleep in the next room. And never did she ever believe that he would be as skilled a lover as he was. Even though he was in his twenties, she still expected him to be a fumbling inexperienced lover, as she had never seen him with any woman, but he knew how to play her body like a finely tuned instrument and he seemed to be loving every minute of it.

He brought his hand up and then brought it down with a sharp slap against her ass. Hermione let out a surprised cry as he did it again, and then again.

"Shit baby, your ass is so tight. And I love the way it bounces when I slap these tight cheeks. I'ma blow my load. SHIT!" Ian panted.

Hermione quickened her strokes against her clit and she felt the tightly coiled ball of pleasure building in her lower belly snap and she buried her face in her pillow and screamed her pleasure as she came. Ian followed soon after and came with a roar, spilling himself into her tight ass and gripping her hips hard enough to bruise the tender flesh. Hermione felt her lover's cum sliding down her thighs as he filled her to bursting and then some. The two lovers collapsed in a sated heap of tangled limbs once he pulled himself from her.

* * *

The next morning Hermione was saying goodbye to the Greys.

"I hope the twins weren't any trouble Hermione." Mrs. Grey said.

"Oh no, they were perfect angels Mrs. Grey. They slept all night and then I fed them when they woke up this morning." Hermione said.

"Did Ian come in last night?" Mr. Grey asked.

"Yes, I believe he is still sleeping." Hermione said.

"Actually, I'm wide awake." Ian said.

The three talking turned to see Ian sauntering down the stairs. Hermione managed to fight back a blush as he had walked down shirtless, and his neck and chest were covered in bite and scratch marks.

"I see you got up to no good last night again Ian. You didn't bring her home with you did you?" Mr. Grey asked.

"Nope, I had my fun and she and I parted ways before I came home. She was one wild ride though." Ian said.

He looked at Hermione from behind his parents back and gave her a wicked smirk and a saucy wink. She rolled her eyes.

"Pay no attention to him Hermione, Ian can't seem to keep himself in his trousers. Thank you for babysitting for us again. We'll see you on Sunday for brunch before you head back to your school." Mrs. Grey said.

"Alright, I better get home." Hermione said and then she headed out the door.

* * *

Halfway across the lawn, her phone went off in her pocket. She pulled it out and turned on the screen.

 _ **Ian: I had a lot of fun taking you for a ride baby. I wouldn't mind another go. If you ever need a cock to bounce on, you know where to find me.**_

Hermione blushed profusely and sent him an answering text before putting her phone back in her pocket and walking into her house. She needed a shower and some breakfast.

* * *

Ian was just climbing back into his bed when his phone went off. He picked it up and flicked on the screen.

 _ **Mimi: I had fun bouncing on your cock baby. Next time I'm home for break, I'll be waiting for you with my legs spread and my cunt wet and ready for you.**_

Ian smiled wickedly to himself as he thought about all the naughty things he had done with the girl next door and all the naughty things he could do to her the next time he saw her. As his mind took off into fantasy land, he let himself relax on his bed and drift off to sleep. The last thing he had expected when he returned home from school was to bed his next door neighbor. But it had most definitely been a welcome surprise and he couldn't wait for another chance to have her in his bed again.


	3. Bed of Magic

_**A Bed of Magic**_

 **(AN: Here it is my lovelies, the next installment of Hermione Granger &... This one is another lemony one shot. But it also has a story built around the sexy, smutty bits. I don't own Harry Potter. All known and recognized Harry Potter characters are the property of one J.K. Rowling. I'm just a playing in her sandbox. And as always, please read, review and enjoy! I certainly enjoyed writing it!) **

She was walking down the hall to the Slytherin dungeons when a hand shot out and pulled her into a classroom. Before she could make a sound of protest, a mouth was on hers, hot and insistent. As soon as a hand came up to cup her breast and tweak her nipple through the cotton fabric of her shirt, her body relaxed. Only one person would touch her in such a way after she had turned the only other boy to touch her in that manner, into a toad. Her boyfriend of five months pulled away from her and she looked up into the emerald eyes of her lover as he continued to manipulate her nipple through her shirt.

"You should know better than to grab a girl like that baby, she might hex first and ask questions later." She said before she ran her hands down his chest and ghosted over his belt buckle.

"You wouldn't hex me baby. What would your father say?" He asked.

"Well considering that I am his daughter, he would probably help me hex you, but since you are also his godson, he would cut you some slack." She said.

Her hand had slipped into his trousers and she was stroking his cock. He hissed and thrust into her hand as she stroked him.

"And what would your father say if he knew his precious little princess had her hand in his godson's trousers?" he asked.

"Since it would be hypocritical of him to judge me on my sexual liaisons, seeing as he couldn't keep himself in his trousers when he was our age, I would simply remind him of that and tell him to mind his own bloody business. Now, is there a reason you yanked me into his dark classroom, or does being in a dark, dank room turn you on Harry James Potter." She asked.

"Hermione!" Harry panted when she gave his cock a good squeeze.

"That is my name love. Well actually it's Hermione Adara Cassiopeia Black, but since that is a bloody mouthful, and since I love you so much, I'll let you get away with calling me Hermione." Hermione said.

She pulled his hand from his trousers and he groaned at the loss of her dainty little hand.

"We haven't had much time to spend together in the last few weeks and I missed you lovey. It's been so long since I've even been able to kiss you, and my hand can only do so much before it becomes a little redundant, masturbating to thoughts of your tight little body, bouncing on top of my own. Every time you have been over in front of me in the last few weeks, it has taken every ounce of my self restraint not to rip your knickers off and plunge my cock into your tight little body." Harry said.

"Well, we could go back to the Slytherin Dorms and I can sneak you in under your Invisibility Cloak and then we can make up for lost time. Just meet me here after dinner and I'll take you to my room. Luckily the Slytherin Dorms don't have the same enchantments on them that the other Houses do, keeping boys from going into the girls' dorms. It seems that Salazar Slytherin believed in teaching his students the proper charms to prevent pregnancies, and didn't deny his students the chance to experience all the pleasures of the flesh as long as they didn't get pregnant." Hermione said.

Harry snorted.

"So what you are saying, is Salazar was a horny old bastard." Harry said.

"Pretty much." Hermione giggled.

The two students left the classroom after Harry's erection finally calmed and headed up to the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

Harry followed Hermione into Slytherin House and had followed her up to her room. He found it highly unfair that the Slytherins got their own rooms when he had to share his dorm with four other boys. He said as much to Hermione after she had locked and Silenced her door. Hermione laughed at his pout.

"Like I said earlier Harry, Slytherin had more trust in his students than the other Founders. He also carved runes into the walls of Slytherin House so that no one could change Slytherin House into a stifling, prudish environment that would suppress his students desires or magic. Salazar believed that a student's excess magic could be bled off through sexual release and it would save his students from bouts of accidental magic that could cause them or others harm. He even wrote a book about it, but Dumbledore, in all his prudish, outdated wisdom, removed all the books on Sex Magics and their benefits from the school's Library, citing them as Dark and hurtful. But Slytherin's personal Library was left alone, seeing as only those of his own House could access it. Slytherins are taught much more about all the different types of magic in the world than any other student at Hogwarts. That is why my father didn't balk when I was placed into Slytherin. When my Uncle Regulus told him about how much more complete his own education was in Slytherin, my father knew that that would be where I would get the best education possible. He even tried to talk to your father about it, but that man is Gryffindor through and through." Hermione said.

She pulled him against her and crushed his lips in a bruising kiss with her own. That was the end of conversation for a while. She didn't want to waste time with buttons, so she tore her boyfriend's shirt from his body and threw the remains to the floor. Harry backed her up to her rather large bed as the two undressed each other. She fell back onto the cloud soft mattress and Harry climbed in after her. They moved up the bed until Hermione was laying back with her head on her pillows. Harry leaned down to kiss his girlfriend and he felt his magic come alive inside him, singing along his limbs and settling in his groin.

"What the hell?" Harry groaned, burying his head against Hermione's neck.

"Look up Harry." Hermione said.

* * *

He looked up into the wooden canopied ceiling of Hermione's large four poster bed. In each corner, a glowing rune was carved. In the bottom right corner, was the rune for sex, in the bottom left corner, was the rune for love. In the top left corner, was the rune for passion, and in the top right corner, was the rune for pleasure.

"Slytherin placed those runes on each bed in Slytherin House. If a student ever brought another into their bed, it would use their natural magics to enhance their pleasure. But only three of the four runes would activate if the two weren't in love, even if they believed themselves to be in love. Magic would know the truth. But as you can see, all four runes are glowing brightly. Bringing you into my bed has activated all four runes, the magic knows that we truly love each other. I can feel my magic bubbling inside of me. It is seeking yours out. That is why it has settled in our most intimate places, it wants us to join so that our magic can mesh. So please Harry, make love to me. Let our magics find each other." Hermione said.

She pulled his head down and pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss that caused their magic to spark along their skin, igniting all of their erogenous zones at the same time, causing them to moan into each other's mouths. Harry lined himself up with Hermione's throbbing center and pressed himself home. Gold bands of magic encircled the lovers, cocooning them in warmth, and Hermione cried out as Harry began to move inside of her. Harry had never felt so much pleasure in his life. Sex with Hermione had always been brilliant, but tonight, it was earth shattering. He could feel the pleasure Hermione felt as he made love to her, and he was sure she could feel the same. Everything felt a thousand times better than it normally did. Even Hermione tugging on his hair with her dainty little fingers felt fucking amazing.

"Harry, I love you." Hermione sighed, her tawny brown eyes glowing from the golden bands of light still surrounding them.

"I love you too my sweet witch." Harry murmured before he leaned down and captured her sweet lips in a kiss that caused the magic swirling around them to spike.

* * *

The two of them continued to move in tandem until the magic and pleasure between peaked and they came together, crying each other's names as their orgasms caused the magic around them to dissipate in a flash of light and the two collapsed on the bed, the aftershocks of the pleasure they had just shared caused their bodies to twitch. Hermione stroked Harry's sweaty back as their breathing finally slowed.

"Is that going to happen every time we have sex in this bed?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so. From what I have read, when a couple truly in love come together beneath the four runes the first time, the magic will bind the lovers' souls together. The magic will help the two along in their eagerness to find completion and they will be branded with runes showing that they belong to one another. The magic can never be undone, that is why it is only activated when the couple truly loves each other, and their souls are meant to be entwined for all eternity. But after the first time, it just intensifies the pleasure between the couple." Hermione said.

"So in the eyes of Magic, we are married?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but my father will still expect us to be married in a big, public ceremony that the whole bloody world will attend. It's a good thing I am on the Potion, or that little romp we just had would have seen be barefoot and pregnant." Hermione said.

Harry's head dropped against her neck and he groaned.

"Your father is going to bloody kill me." He groaned.

"Only if you don't plan on marrying me Harry. Though, if you were planning on leaving me after taking my virginity and having your way with me in this bed, there would be nothing left of you for my father to find, as I would bloody kill you myself." Hermione said.

She could feel Harry growing hard again. His cock was nestled between her thighs as they spooned in her bed.

"You are sexy when you are angry." Harry murmured, sliding his cock against her pillowy lower lips.

Hermione moaned and pressed herself back against him. Harry lifted her leg and slid into her still slick cunt. Hermione's back arched and she moaned as Harry put her leg back down and wrapped his arm around her waist as he started to move inside her once again. His fingers traced over the dark green and silver band of runes on Hermione's right wrist. He had the same one on his left.

* * *

Hermione was sitting with Harry in the Library when her personal house elf Pippa popped up.

"Missy Mimi, Master Black is here with Master Potter, they be waiting in the Entrance Hall." Pippa said.

"What are our father's doing here?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but it wouldn't do to keep them waiting." Hermione said and she thanked her elf before they gathered their things and headed downstairs.

* * *

When they arrived in the Entrance Hall, the two teenagers found their fathers waiting for them. Her father was holding a folded piece of parchment in his hand, with a broken Gringotts seal on it.

"Daddy, what are you and Uncle James doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Last night James and I received a letter from Gringotts notifying us that the two of you completed a soul bond. And that in the eyes of Magic, the two of you are now married." Sirius said.

Harry gulped nervously but stood his ground. He wasn't ashamed of being intimate with the woman he intended to marry, even though his Godfather scared the shit out of him sometimes. And as Padfoot glared at him, he couldn't help but start to right his own obituary in his head.

"Daddy! Don't you even dare think about pranking my Harry. He loves me and I him, and he is planning on marrying me once we leave school." Hermione said.

"But Princess, he defiled you." Sirius whined.

"He did not. If anything, I defiled him. I am the one who initiated the physical aspects of our relationship, he was to afraid that you would turn him into a flobberworm if he so much as put his hand on my ass. And if you prank him, or even harm a hair on his head, I will tell Great Grandfather Arcturus it was you who turned all of his favorite books into Nifflers that pilfered all of Great Grandmother Melina's favorite jewelry, when you didn't get what you wanted for Christmas when you were ten. Harry is mine, and you will not touch him." Hermione said, crossing her arms and standing her ground.

* * *

James Potter watched as his best friend and brother in all but blood crumbled under the threat of his daughter tattling on him to his Grandfather. Sirius may be many things, but against his daughter, he crumbled every time.

"Prongs, do something!" Padfoot whined.

James burst out laughing.

"Padfoot, don't you think you are being a bit hypocritical. I mean we were both chasing skirts before our fifth year of Hogwarts, these two seemed to have waited until they were both ready. And it isn't like my son is going to break Hermione's heart. She would break every bone in his body before feeding him to the Thestrals if he did that. And as much as I love you like a brother, Harry is my son, and if you harm him, I'll set Lily on you." James said.

Sirius threw up his hands in defeat and stomped away in a huff.

"I better go after him. Congratulations you two. Harry, your mother still expects you and Hermione to marry at the end of the school year. She has been planning your wedding since you two were in nappies." James said.

"I know Dad. And please tell Uncle Paddy that I do love his daughter, and I never plan on hurting her." Harry said.

"He knows Harry. He is just pouty because his 'Protective Father Routine' doesn't work on you." James said.

He bid both teens goodbye before he turned to go.

"Uncle Jamie, please tell Daddy that I love him and that I am sorry for snapping at him." Hermione said.

"I will Mimi. You two have fun and don't go making me a Grandfather just yet, I don't think my heart could take it." James said before he ran out the door after his best friend, chuckling to himself.

* * *

Harry let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding.

"I thought I was going to die. I think my life flashed before my eyes." Harry said.

"And you call yourself a Gryffindor." Hermione snorted with a giggle.

"Well you try being a boy standing up to the father of the girl that you deflowered. Then we can talk about who is brave and who isn't." Harry huffed.

"If I remember it correctly, I was the one who took your virginity. So I guess I deflowered you." Hermione said.

"You know what I mean Hermione." Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"I do. Now, why don't we go down to my room and celebrate the fact that you are still alive and can still enjoy the perks of sex with your girlfriend." Hermione said.

"Lead on lovey." Harry said.

The two teens headed down to Slytherin House and up to Hermione's room. For the rest of the day the two lovers spent the day in Hermione's bed, making the most of their Sunday afternoon. When classes resumed the next day, the two were exhausted, but they had never been happier. And all it had taken was one night in a bed of magic to twine their souls and magic together forever.


	4. A Picnic in the Park

_**A Picnic in the Park**_

 **(AN: Here is the next installment of Hermione Granger &... my lovelies. This chapter is another OC. Unlike my other chapters, there is no smut. This one is a fluffy family one shot. There is a bit of an allusion to a sexual situation, but no actual sex. I don't own Harry Potter. All known and recognized Harry Potter Characters are the property of one J.K. Rowling. I'm just lucky enough to play in the sandbox she created. August, Margaret (Daisy) and Samuel Preston are mine though. And as always, please read, review and enjoy!) **

A hand stroked her hair as her head laid in her husband's lap. The two were watching their children run around the park, chasing after each other. She was sleepy, content and very, very happy. Her hand rested on her swollen belly. She and her family were enjoying some of the last few good days of summer before the cold weather set in. She yawned and settled more into her husband's lap, letting her eyes drift shut.

"Sleepy love?" a deep voice asked.

"Mmmhmm." She sighed.

"Why don't we head home then, and put you and that baby in your belly to bed." He said.

"But Daisy and Sam are having so much fun." Hermione protested sleepily.

"They can have fun in the backyard baby. You can barely keep your eyes open. And you know what the Healers said, you need your rest." Her husband said.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes to look up into the cerulean blue eyes of the love of her life. She had met August Preston when she was on an assignment in America ten years before in 1999. The two had hit it off and when Hermione had gone home after her assignment was finished, the two had kept in touch. The two had had the struggles of any two people in a long-distance relationship, but they had battled through it. About two years after they had started dating, they had had an almighty row and Hermione had thought they were calling it quits. But three days after their fight, August had shown up on her parents' doorstep, she had told him that she would be visiting them for a bit. He had spent over an hour apologizing and the two had kissed and made up. And what a makeup it had been. They had spent the night making use of every solid surface in her room.

After that, he had told Hermione that he was transferring to London, the London office of the company he worked for was looking for a new lawyer, and they were sending him. Hermione had shown him exactly how much she approved of that idea, but in the pit of her stomach, she knew she still had a ginormous secret to tell. Auggie was a Muggle, and she had yet to tell the man she was rapidly falling for that she was a witch, and that magic was real.

After Auggie had moved to London, the couple had moved in together. About three months after he had moved across the world to be with her and had made a home with her, she decided that it was time to tell the man she loved her biggest secret. It had been nerve wracking and Hermione didn't know if he would still want her when the conversation was over, but she had sat him down and told him that she was a witch and that magic was real. He had taken it rather well, considering he had passed out. After that, Hermione had felt as if the world had been lifted off her shoulders. The two had become closer than ever and after another six months of dating, the two had become engaged to be married. They had married a year later, and their daughter, Margaret (Daisy) Helena Preston had arrived eight months after that on September 14th, 2004. Two years later, their son, Samuel August Preston had come wailing into the world on October 31st, 2006. And now, two years later, Hermione was six months pregnant with their third child, another daughter.

* * *

"Come on lovey. Sammy, Daisy, it's time to go!" August called.

The two dark haired children came running over to their father when he called.

"Do we really have to go Daddy?" Daisy asked.

"Your Mummy is tired darling. She and the baby in Mummy's belly need to take a nap. You two can play in the backyard when we get home." August said.

He stood up and helped Hermione to her feet. He packed up the picnic basket and picked up his toddler son and grabbed Daisy's hand. The young family headed to their car and once they piled inside, they headed home.

* * *

Auggie carried his sleeping wife up to their room and laid her in their bed. He gently removed her shoes, socks and jacket before tucking her under the blankets. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and then headed downstairs. His children were already out in the backyard, running around and giggling madly. Daisy was running from her brother who was chasing her on chubby little legs and shrieking with happiness. He pulled off his jacket and kicked off his shoes and socks and then headed out to join his children as they played. He swooped down and grabbed Sammy and he squealed in delight.

"Daddy!" he shrieked.

"I got you little buddy, and I'm going to get your sister too. Here I come Daisy!" August called.

Daisy dashed away with a shriek of delight as her Daddy and baby brother chased after her.

* * *

Hermione woke up a few hours later, feeling rested and content. And as the baby in her belly kicked her, she realized she was also rather hungry. She hefted her swollen body out of her and Auggie's bed and waddled downstairs. She found her husband and two toddlers asleep on the couch in the living room, while the floor, table and two other chairs covered in their toys, coloring books and other various things. Hermione simply sighed and with a flick of her wrist, the living room was back to the pristine condition it had been in that morning. She waddled over to the couch and brushed Auggie's hair off his forehead. He shifted under her fingertips and his eyes fluttered open, and a smile tugged at his mouth.

"Did the demon twins wear you out love?" Hermione asked.

"They always do. I see you cleaned up our mess." Auggie said.

"I did. How do you feel about takeaway tonight. Your daughter wants some Italian food. And ice cream." Hermione said.

"Why don't you order the takeaway and I'll go run and get some ice cream. You ate the last of it last night." Auggie said.

"Alright. And can you get some chocolate syrup and whipped cream. We finished that off last night too." Hermione said.

"I remember lovey. I'll get some. Now can you help me remove my attachments?" Auggie said, gesturing to the toddler's sleeping on his chest.

Hermione laughed and gently picked up Sammy. He whimpered in his sleep and snuggled against her chest as she held him. Auggie sat up and laid their still sleeping daughter in the spot he had just vacated. She snuggled against the pillow with a happy sigh. Hermione laid Sammy down next to his sister and covered them with a blanket. Auggie kissed Hermione passionately before he grabbed his shoes, jacket and keys before heading out the door.

* * *

Hermione shook her head to clear the cobwebs from her head and then went to the book of takeaway menus and found their favorite Italian menu. She placed and order and then sat down on the couch next to her snuggling children. She stroked her daughter's silky dark brown curls and smiled when Daisy made a soft cooing sound. A few minutes later, the two children started to wake.

"Where did Daddy go Mummy?" Daisy asked.

"He went to get some ice cream my sweet little flower. He'll be back in a little bit. Why don't you and your brother go wash up for dinner." Hermione said.

Daisy acquiesced to her mother's request and climbed carefully off the couch before helping her baby brother do the same. The two toddlers ran off to the bathroom to wash their hands. Auggie came through the front door just as their children finished washing up.

"Daddy!" the toddlers squealed.

"Daisy, Sammy, let your Daddy take the ice cream to the kitchen before you tackle him." Hermione said.

The two toddlers followed their father into the kitchen. Hermione hauled herself up off the couch when the doorbell rang. She paid the driver for the food and then carried it to the kitchen. Auggie helped her set the table and dole out portions of food for everyone. She helped Sammy eat his food while Auggie made sure that Daisy didn't choke on her own. After dinner was over, Auggie served up some ice cream for the four of them and then the children were bathed and put to bed.

* * *

Hermione snuggled against her husband as they spooned in their bed. It had been a long day, but Hermione had enjoyed it immensely. Auggie was gently stroking his fingers over Hermione's camisole covered belly. She sighed contentedly. Her friends hadn't understood her attraction to a man without magic, but Hermione had fallen in love with Auggie because he had accepted every part of her. He had accepted the part of her that used magic, because he knew that if he hadn't, he would have lost Hermione forever. But he had, and the two hadn't looked back. They had two beautiful children and another on the way, and the young parents couldn't be happier. Hermione fell asleep with a smile on her face. She wouldn't trade her little family for all the magic in the world.


	5. Office Liasons

_**Office Liaisons**_

 **(AN: Here it is lovelies, just a bit late though. The next installment of Hermione Granger &... I hope you enjoy this smutty chapter as much as I did when I was writing it. I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I just playing in her sandbox. And as always, please read, review and enjoy!)**

* * *

The bang of his office door hitting the wall notified him that his fiancée had arrived. He looked up to find the brunette beauty striding toward him, her hair crackling with angry magic and her eyes alight with an unholy fire. She slammed the door shut with a flick of her wrist and he felt her magic wash over him as silencing and locking charms went up. She stalked over to him, her hips swaying in a tantalizing manner. She slammed her hands down onto his desk and leaned forward enough for him to get a great view of her cleavage.

"What has got you so riled up, Hermione, darling?" he asked, his eyes travelling from her breasts to her pinkened face.

"Your mother is driving me round the twist Lucius. She insists that we consummate our marriage in front of witnesses, directly after the wedding. And I don't know about you, but I don't want to spend our first moments as a married couple, titillating a bunch of horny old people who want to time how long it takes you to make me cum while our guests wait in the ballroom for us to finish. I refuse to cow down to such a disgusting and archaic practice. I don't know about you, but the first time we have sex as man and wife, it won't be fore other people's satisfaction." She snarled.

Lucius stood and walked around his desk and took his shaking fiancée into his arms and stroked his hands down her back, each pass getting him closer to her pencil skirt clad ass. She began to calm in his embrace.

"I'll talk to my mother my sweet. We won't do anything you aren't comfortable with. This is your wedding, not hers. And if I have to, I'll have my father reign her in. But in the meantime, has anyone ever told you how sexy you are when you are angry?" Lucius asked.

"I believe you have, once or twice, or perhaps a dozen times, right before you take me against whatever solid surface happens to be available." She said.

"Hermione, what are you doing for the rest of the afternoon?" Lucius asked.

Hermione looked up into her fiancé's silvery eyes and saw that they were dark with lust. She could also feel his growing erection pressing into her belly.

"I don't have anything planned, why do you ask?" Hermione asked, her fingers playing with the buttons on his silk shirt.

"Well, I happen to have quite the sturdy desk over here that we haven't made use off, I was thinking that maybe we could make use of it right now." Lucius said.

"Don't you have meetings to be attending?" Hermione asked.

"Not until this evening. I just have paperwork to do until then. Doing naughty things with you sounds like so much more fun than filling out tedious paperwork." Lucius said as he began unbuttoning her top.

His cock twitched in his trousers when he saw that she was wearing a silver bra with emerald lace overlay.

"The knickers match." Hermione said.

Lucius growled and pulled Hermione into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and crushed her lips against his as he swept his free arm across his desk, sending piles of parchment, several bottles of ink, and several quills to the floor. Hermione felt the desk hit her derrière and began to unbutton Lucius' shirt as they continued to kiss. She pushed his shirt from his shoulders and scraped her nails down his hard, nicely muscled chest. He hissed into her mouth and tore her skirt off, leaving her in her matching knicker set and her nude silk stockings. Hermione tugged her fiancé's trousers off and made short work of his emerald silk boxers as well. He relieved her of her bra and knickers and she wrapped her legs around his waist again, pressing her wet center against his rock hard cock and rubbed it along his length.

"You like playing with fire little witch." Lucius hissed.

"Because I know you are worth the burn my love." Hermione said.

He merely smirked and lined himself up with her entrance and thrust himself home in her tight heat. Hermione arched against him as he began to move inside of her. She used her hands to brace herself against the smooth surface of his desk as he cupped her ass and changed the angle of his thrust, so that he went deeper into her tight little body.

"Shit!" Hermione screeched, her nails scratching deep into the surface of Lucius's desk.

"That's it baby, take all of me. I want you to milk me hard." Lucius panted as he pounded into her.

"Lucius!" Hermione whined.

"I've got you love. I've got you." Lucius grunted.

He took one of her nipples into his mouth and started suckling it as he drove himself into her sweet body again and again. Hermione clutched the back of Lucius's head and writhed against him. She was coming undone just moments later, her tight sheath squeezing him so deliciously and milking him hard. He came not long after with a roar, sending Hermione into another orgasm. She clutched herself to him while her body spasmed around his. He held her until her breathing slowed and her body stopped trembling. He laid her on the smooth surface of his desk and pulled himself from her tight body with a groan. She whimpered as his cock slipped from her body.

* * *

Hermione could feel the pleasure building inside her once again. She and Lucius had moved to the comfy leather couch in his office to continue their amorous activities. She was slowly riding them as they languidly kissed one another. The last few weeks had been rough and the two lovers hadn't had much time to spend alone together. Now, they were enjoying what little time they did have before reality intruded once again.

"I've missed you my sweet witch." Lucius murmured.

"I've missed you too Lucius." Hermione sighed.

* * *

Hermione Adara Black had fallen for Lucius Malfoy's charms during her fifth year at Hogwarts. Her younger brother Sirius had been appalled at his older sister's choice of boyfriend until she had hexed his mouth shut and put a stop to his sexcapades until he apologized to herself and Lucius for the things he had said. Now the two got on rather well. Lucius had gone to Orion and Walburga and asked them for their permission to marry their daughter. They had approved, and ever since, Hermione and Lucius had been elbow-deep in wedding plans. Her cousin Narcissa Black, had been furious, as she had had her sights set on the Malfoy Heir from her first year. When she had found out that he had chosen Hermione to become his bride, she had thrown a hissy fit of epic proportions. Her parents had had to send her to a secure facility when she snapped and tried to attack Hermione with the intent to kill. Narcissa had had her magic bound and would live the rest of her life in an asylum for mentally unstable people.

Now after two years of planning and another six months of arguing, Hermione Black was due to marry Lucius Malfoy in a matter of weeks. Hermione was brought out of her musings when Lucius gave a particular sharp thrust of his hips and his cock bumped her cervix. She cried out and looked down to see her lover smirking.

"Your mind wandered lovey. I was only regaining your attention." Lucius said.

"Such a greedy boy. You always need attention to be on you." Hermione laughed.

"Only yours my sweet, your attention is all I need to be satisfied." Lucius said.

His hand slipped between their joined bodies and he started to play with her clit as she continued to move on top of him. She buried her face against his neck and her fingers tangled in his hair as she came undone around him. The fluttering of her tight walls around him and the sound of her whimpering breaths against his neck and the feel of her fingers tugging his long blonde hair was enough to send Lucius tumbling over the edge of passion with his fiancée and he held her to him as he came, filling her until she was spilling over with his seed. They sat there, breathing heavily as they tried to regain their bearings.

* * *

Lucius returned home that evening, tired, and his back was stiff from sitting in his office chair for so long. He made his way up to his and his fiancée's room to find Hermione in their en suite, lounging in the tub. Her head was resting against the edge of the sunken pool sized tub while she seemed to be dozing in the steaming water. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled softly when she saw that it was him who entered their bathroom.

"Care to join me love? The water is nice and hot, just the way you like it. I'll even wash your hair." Hermione said.

Lucius smiled and slipped out of his clothing before stepping into the steaming water. He sat on the ledge below his beloved and she began massaging his shoulders, neck and scalp.

"That feels amazing my sweet witch." Lucius moaned, his eyes sliding shut with pleasure.

"You seem tense love. I'll take good care of you." Hermione said.

She slithered out from behind him and floated in front of him. She cast a Bubblehead Charm and before he could ask her what she was doing, she slipped beneath the water. He let out a string of curse words as her hot mouth slid down around his length. He felt her nose brush against the base of his cock before she pulled back up, dragging her teeth up the underside of his cock as she went. After a few more repeat motions, she really started to suck him. She fondled his balls and stroked his thighs as she brought him closer and closer to the brink. He came a few minutes later with a roar of her name and he pulled her out of the water, cancelled her Bubblehead Charm and smashed his lips against hers.

"I'm guessing you liked that." Hermione panted when he let her go so they could both breathe.

"That was bloody amazing lovey. Where did you learn such a trick?" Lucius asked.

"A witch never reveals her secrets my love." Hermione giggled.

She began to massage his scalp again before she thoroughly washed the silky blonde locks of hair that her lover possessed. After she rinsed his hair, they got out of the tub and dried each other off before climbing into their bed and snuggling up for the night. As they lay in each other's arms, they kissed each other languidly. Both were calm and sleepy and wanted to do nothing more than hold each other. It had been a long day and the two lovers were going to enjoy a quiet, early night together. Hermione snuggled against her fiancé's chest with a contented sigh and let her eyes drift shut. Lucius gently stroked her back as she drifted off into dreamland. Lucius was quick to follow his sleeping fiancée into the arms of Morpheus.

* * *

A soft knock on the door brought Lucius out of his musings. It had been two years since Hermione had come to his office and ranted to him about his mother, and it had been nearly two years since the two had been married. Hermione poked her head around the door.

"Come in lovey." Lucius said.

Hermione walked into the room, her swollen belly preceding the rest of her. She was six months pregnant with their first child. Lucius had decided to work from home for the last few months of Hermione's pregnancy so that he wouldn't miss the birth of their son. He had been working on a several things with Severus Snape earlier that day, but he had since gone home.

Lucius pushed himself back from his desk and Hermione perched her swollen body on his knee. He placed a gentle hand on her swollen abdomen.

"And how are we feeling today?" He asked.

Hermione placed her dainty hand on top of her husband's.

"We are doing just fine my love. Your little Dragon has been kicking up a storm today." Hermione said.

"He is just excited to meet his Mummy." Lucius said.

"I think he is excited to meet his Daddy more. Every time Sirius brought up your name today, our little man kicked me." Hermione said.

Lucius stroked her belly tenderly. The baby in her belly kicked each time his father's fingers stroked over his Mummy's belly. Hermione pressed her lips against Lucius' in a gentle, passionate kiss. The kiss became more heated when Lucius' hand came up and cupped her breast through her thin camisole. She whimpered into his mouth when his thumb flicked over her nipple. Hermione wiggled in his lap, her bum rubbing over his rapidly hardening cock. She turned herself in his lap, struggling a bit because of her pregnant state, but with Lucius' help, she was soon straddling him, pressing her needy center against his diamond hard erection.

They tore at each other's clothing until the two of them were completely bare. Lucius helped Hermione settle herself against him, and cupped her supple ass as she started to ride him. She clutched his desk and used it as leverage as she raised herself up and let herself fall back against him. Lucius gripped Hermione's hips and gripped them hard enough to bruise as the two made love in his office.

* * *

He stroked her back as the two lovers lay curled up on the couch in his office. She was resting now, her pregnancy making her sleepy. He would be a father in less than three months and he was both scared witless and more excited than at any other time in his life. He had met Hermione Adara Black when they were in their first year of school and had spent most of his school career trying to woo the pretty raven-haired witch with the shimmering grey eyes. And in fifth year, he had finally succeeded in winning her over, and she had fallen for his charms. Now five years later, he was married and his beautiful bride was carrying the product of their love inside her. Their little Dragon would be a welcome edition to their little family, and Lucius couldn't wait to meet his son. June couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

Hermione and Lucius were locked in a passionate embrace as Lucius' office door flew open and their four year old son burst into the room. Luckily the two weren't completely undressed, but the were half naked and intimately connected. Draco stopped in his tracks, his silver eyes wide.

"Daddy what are you doing to Mummy?" Draco asked.

"Mummy and Daddy are just playing a game darling, why don't you go and find Pippy and we will be downstairs in a little bit." Hermione said, covering her bare upper body with her arm.

Draco nodded his eyes still wide and confused. He turned and raced out of the office, the door swinging shut behind him.

"Well, if ever there was a mood killer, that was it. I thought you locked the door." Hermione said as she pulled herself up off her husband's now soft cock.

"I did. Draco must have wanted in here enough to break the charm. He has already been showing signs of strong magic. It isn't much of a stretch." Lucius said, tucking himself back into his trousers.

"He is a sneaky little devil, just like his Daddy. We should probably go and see what our little Dragon wanted." Hermione said.

She pulled on her shirt and buttoned it up over her still bare breasts. The two young parents headed downstairs to find Draco sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, munching on cookies and slurping his milk through a silly straw.

"Draco darling, little gentlemen don't slurp their milk. Now, what did you need me and your Daddy for?" Hermione asked, stroking her son's silky, platinum blonde hair.

Draco finished chewing and swallowing his cookie before he looked up at his Mummy. She laughed when she saw the chocolate mustache and matching goatee that her adorable little boy was now sporting. She gently wiped his face clean.

"Daddy promised to take me flying Mummy." Draco said.

Lucius sighed and then chuckled at the pout on Draco's face. He had Hermione wrapped around his little fingers and he knew it too.

"He did, didn't he. Well, I guess you should go and get your little broom my Dragon. And Daddy will be waiting for you in the backyard." Hermione said.

Draco carefully climbed down from his chair and raced upstairs. Lucius glared at Hermione, who just looked at him and smiled sweetly.

"You did promise love. Now I am going to go upstairs and take a bath. You and Draco can have some father/son bonding time." Hermione said.

She sauntered away with a smirk and headed upstairs to her and Lucius' room. She stripped out of her clothes and prepared herself a nice, hot bath.

* * *

Lucius was sitting in his office at work when his door opened and his wife sauntered in. She was wearing a knee-length black leather coat and from what he could see of her outfit, a pair of black silk stockings and a pair of emerald stilettos. Hermione smiled at him and turned and locked the door before Silencing the room. When she turned around she untied her coat and opened it, revealing that her thigh highs and stilettos were the only thing she was wearing. The coat slipped to the ground as she sauntered over to him, her hips and breasts swaying as she walked. He turned his chair and stripped off his tie, shirt and undershirt. He got his trousers undone and opened before Hermione straddled him.

"To what do I owe this very, very nice pleasure my sweet witch?" Lucius asked.

"We were interrupted by a nosy four year old yesterday and I thought that if I surprised you in your office, we could pick up where we left off yesterday. And I thought you would like it if I showed up to your office wearing nothing but a pair of thigh highs and a pair of stilettos under my coat. You weren't working on anything too important were you my love, because I was really hoping to take you for a long, slow, ride." Hermione said.

"Nothing as important as the naked woman currently rubbing her slick little cunt against my cock." Lucius groaned.

"Good answer." Hermione sighed before lifting her hips and sinking down onto his waiting cock.

The two lovers moaned as Hermione settled herself onto his cock and started to ride him, slow and deep. Lucius cupped the back of Hermione's neck and pulled her close, crushing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. She moaned into his mouth and her fingers twisted in his long blonde hair as the fire built between them.

"Lucius!" she whined, bouncing even faster on his cock.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her against his body as they moved together. Hermione grabbed onto the back of his chair and her nails gouged the expensive leather when her fingers curled into claws.

"Cum for me love. I want to see you fall apart my sweet, sweet witch." Lucius panted.

Her fingers slipped between her legs and she started to rub her clit hard and fast, panting and squirming on top of her husband until the tight coil inside her snapped and sent her careening over the edge of bliss. She screamed Lucius's name to the heavens as her cunt milked him for all he was worth. He followed his wife into bliss and coated her blistering inner walls with his cum.

* * *

Later that night, Lucius and Hermione were curled up in their bed, with their son sleeping so peacefully between them. The little blonde toddler was sucking on his thumb and clutching his favorite stuffed Dragon. Earlier that evening, Hermione had sat Lucius down and told him that she was once again pregnant. The two had celebrated with another shag on his office desk and then they had come home to tell their son that in seven months, he would be a big brother. The rather intelligent four-year-old had taken the news well, but when they had gone to bed for the night, he had wanted nothing more than to curl up with his Mummy and Daddy and sleep in their bed. He had snuggled up to his Mummy and she read him his stories before bed and he kept poking her belly. Hermione had laughed and told Draco that the baby would come out and meet him when they were ready. He had just sighed before snuggling down with his dragon and promptly falling asleep.

Hermione got comfortable next to her sleeping son and placed a hand on her still flat belly. She was hoping against hope that this time she had a girl. Two years ago, she and Lucius had once again been expecting a child, but six months into her pregnancy, she had collapsed, and after an intense six hours, the Healers had managed to save Hermione, but they had lost the baby. It had devastated Hermione and Lucius to lose their second child, but the two had managed to make it through the loss of their baby. Draco had been to young at the time to understand why his Mummy never had the baby. And they hadn't wanted to explain to the toddler that his baby sister had died. Now, with her expecting again, she was going to do everything she could to ensure that she gave birth to a healthy, happy baby, and she was really, really hoping that she was going to have a girl. She even had a name picked out. Lyra Elizabeth Malfoy.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face, dreaming of constellations and little baby girls with wild blonde curls and silver eyes.


	6. Halloween Treats

_**Halloween Treats**_

 **(AN: Hello again my lovelies. here is the next installment of Hermione Granger &... Since Halloween is coming up, I thought I would give you all a delicious, lemony one shot with an OC. Ethan Rose is mine , in all his sexy, piratey goodness. And Andrew is mine too. I don't own Harry Potter though, he and all recognized Characters belong to J.K. Rowling. And as always, please read, review and enjoy!)**

 **So I accidentally posted a chap from Lust in a Storm instead of this one, so let's try this for a third time. Here is the next installment for Hermione Granger & ...**

* * *

She slipped out of the house, wanting to get some air. Her ex-boyfriend was inside, currently sucking face with his newest piece of bed meat. They had broken up several months ago when she had found him in bed with her so called best friend, both had been naked and in the throes of major passion. Ever since then, she had been reluctant to start a new relationship. But it hadn't stopped her from having a few one nightstands. Just because she never had an orgasm when her ex fucked her, didn't mean she was a bloody frigid prude. The bastard just didn't have the stamina to keep up with her in bed.

She was hoping tonight she would find another man up to the challenge of bedding her. It had been a few weeks since she had had a good go round, and she was ready for another roll in the proverbial hay. She adjusted her sexy Little Red Riding Hood costume she headed back inside. She walked past her ex and up the stairs to the game room where there were several people either making out or well on their way to fucking each other in the darkened space. She meandered through the writhing bodies on the mini dance floor and stopped in front of the bar. She poured herself a drink and skulled it in one gulp. She hissed as it burned its way down her throat.

"That stuff really has a kick to it." A deep voice said behind her.

Hermione turned to find a tall, dark and handsome man standing behind her. He had shaggy jet black hair and the most beautiful ice green eyes she had ever seen. His body was definitely easy on the eyes as well. He was wearing an open black button down shirt that did nothing to hide his tightly muscled upper body and torso. He was also wearing a pair of ragged black trousers, , and had a sword at his hip, kept their with a wide red cloth belt.

"I think I can handle it. What are you supposed to be? A pirate." Hermione asked.

"Obviously baby. What are you supposed to be?" the man asked.

"I'm Little Red Riding Hood." Hermione said.

"Are you looking for a Big Bad Wolf?" He asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed.

"As ridiculous as that sounded, yes, I happen to be looking for someone who is willing to be very, very, _very_ bad with me. Do you know anyone who would be up to that sort of challenge?" Hermione asked, letting her eyes rove slowly up and then down his body.

"Oh I definitely know someone who is up to the challenge. In fact I'll introduce you right now. My name is Ethan Rose, what is yours, gorgeous?"

"Hermione Granger. This is my cousin's party. So, did you want to go somewhere else to be bad with me, or did you want me to hop up on this bar and spread my legs for your right here?" Hermione asked.

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more private. That way I can have your sweet little body all to myself. Though I am sure that no man in here would say no to watching you writhe around in pleasure as I slam my dick into it for the first time." Ethan said.

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I doubt my ex-boyfriend would agree with you on that. According to him, I am a frigid cock teasing bitch with a stick shoved so far up my ass that I wouldn't know what to do if it were ever removed. And that having sex with me is like having sex with a mannequin." Hermione said.

He wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her lush body tightly against his hard one. He leaned down and captured her plump lips in a kiss that set every nerve ending in her body alight with pleasure. She moaned into his mouth and kissed him back just as passionately as he was kissing her. Their tongues battled for dominance in the kiss and when the need to breathe became to great, Hermione tore her mouth away from Ethan's to gasp for air.

"Your ex must have not had many braincells. Any woman who kisses a guy with that much passion, is definitely not frigid. Now, I think we should find somewhere more private to get acquainted with each other, because I need to sink my cock into something hot and tight before I blow my load in my trousers." Ethan said.

He tugged her out of the game room and went searching the massive house for a room to get naked in. He finally found one and pulled her in after him. He closed and locked the door and pushed her up against the now locked door.

* * *

Hermione pulled Ethan's face down to her level and crushed her lips against his. He moaned against her lush lips and his hand slid down her body until he was gripping the backs of her thighs and lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips so that he could have his hands free again. She pushed his already unbuttoned shirt from his shoulder's and it slipped off his body. She let her fingers explore the tight muscles of his chest and abdomen. Her nails raked down his chest and he hissed into her mouth and bucked his hips, pressing his rock-hard cock against her still clothed center. He untied the tiny cape around her shoulders and pushed it off. Then he made quick work of the tiny red and white corset she was wearing, freeing her breasts from the confines of the tight top. His mouth left hers and travelled down her neck and across her chest.

Hermione cried out and began rocking her soaked center, still covered by her tiny knickers, against the bulge in the front of his trousers. The pleasure from the friction it caused, was delicious and sent little jolts to her nipples and core. She reached down and pushed his trousers down, her fingers taking his boxers with them. He kicked off his trousers and then carried his half naked lover to the bed across the room. He tossed her onto it and she bounced and let out a breathy giggle, before her eyes widened as she took in the tight, muscled and very naked body of the man in front of her. His cock was just as amazing as the rest of his body, and it stood at the ready, waiting to slide into her tight body. She felt her arousal seeping down her thighs. She wiggled out of her skirt and knickers and went to take off her garter belt, thigh highs and FUCK ME! red stilettos, but Ethan stopped her.

"Leave them on." He said.

* * *

She settled back on the bed and watched as he climbed onto the bed with her and then crawled towards her like a jungle cat on the hunt. Her breathing quickened as he hovered over her before leaning down and kissing her hungrily. His hand came up and began fondling her breasts and tweaking her tightly furled nipples. She whined into his mouth and started wriggling against him. He merely smirked against her lips before nipping at her bottom lip and kissing his way down her curvy little body. He nipped at both her nipples, her hips, and each thigh before settling between her now widely spready legs. His tongue lapped at her center and she cried out and grabbed fistfuls of his hair.

"So sweet and wet. Gods, baby. Your cunt is delicious." Ethan groaned against her cunt lips before diving back in and taking her clit between his teeth and worrying it as he flicked the tip of his tongue against it.

"SHIT!" Hermione screamed.

She squeezed his head between her thighs as he continued to eat her out. Her hips jerked when he slipped two fingers into her and started to scissor them as he licked her sweet quim.

"Shit you're so tight baby. You are squeezing my fingers, I wonder how good you'll feel around my cock." Ethan panted.

He curled his fingers and started to stroke her G-spot until it became to much for Hermione and she came, screaming his name and her juices spilling down Ethan's waiting throat. He lapped his tongue at her sensitive cunt until he had cleaned every drop of her release from her. He then kissed his way up her body and took her mouth with his own, slipping his tongue into her hot mouth and sharing her own taste with her. Far from being turned off, she eagerly kissed him back while wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him closer to her. He took the hint and plunged himself into her, his head dropping against her chest as he bottomed out.

"Fuck you're tight baby. Are you sure you and your ex ever fucked?" Ethan panted.

"Yes, but it isn't like the asshat knew what he was doing. He couldn't keep it up long enough to get me off. And he wasn't even within a lightyear of how impressive you are in the trouser department. And I don't know about you baby, but talking about my asshole ex is definitely a turnoff." Hermione said.

"No worries baby. No more talking then. Just good old fashioned, eyes rolling back in your head, fucking." Ethan said.

"That's a tall order to fill don't you think." Hermione giggled.

"Ahh, but I have the stamina to back up my words baby." Ethan said with a particularly deep thrust of his hips.

Hermione arched into him and moaned loudly. She didn't know what she had gotten herself into, but there was nothing left to do but hang on for the ride.

* * *

Stars burst in front of her eyes as her lover took her from behind. Fuck her bloody sideways, this man was amazing. And he had an unrelenting stamina. This was the eight position they had fucked in, and it was looking like this man could go all fucking night. He was definitely living up to his promise for eye rolling sex. Every orgasm he had dragged from her had caused her eyes to roll back into her head as she came. Ethan had already filled every one of her holes with his cum, and had covered her chest and back in his thick release as well. But he was still going. He was like the fucking Energizer Bunny.

"Shit baby, how can you still be hard, you've cum so many times already." Hermione panted as Ethan pounded into her ass, his balls slapping her clit with each thrust.

"I've learned to hold myself back so I give the women I have in my bed pleasure before I let myself have it. It's definitely built up my stamina. And tossing one off every few hours helps as well. Are you saying that you don't like me fucking you like there is no tomorrow?" Ethan grunted.

He leaned over her and pushed her knees farther apart as he began to thrust into her faster. He slid his hand around to her stomach and slipped his fingers between her widely spread legs and slid them through her slick, dripping folds. His fingers got to work on her sensitive, engorged nubbin as he fucked her tight ass. She came with a scream, his name falling from her bruised and swollen lips as he continued to thrust into her. Her fingers twisted around the sheets on the bed her eyes squeezed tight shut and her breathing coming in ragged pants. A few dozen more strokes later and she was cumming again, with him following her over the proverbial cliff. He filled her to bursting and watched as his thick seed spilled out around his spasming cock and down her reddened ass cheeks.

The two lovers collapsed onto the bed, wrung out and thoroughly exhausted.

"That was bloody incredible." Hermione panted.

"Yes, it was. You were definitely the perfect Halloween treat for me to sink myself into." Ethan said.

"My cunt certainly agrees with that statement, and instead of bobbing for apples, I went bobbing for cum when I sucked you off." Hermione said.

"And I licked your sweet cunt like it was a fucking lollipop. And it was the sweetest fucking thing I've ever tasted. I am glad my friend talked me into coming to this party tonight. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to take Little Red Riding Hood for a ride and watch your tits bounce while your took every inch of my thick cock inside of you. Your ex-boyfriend is a fucking idiot. You are not a frigid mannequin, and you definite proved you could give it as good as you got." Ethan said.

Hermione's hand travelled down Ethan's chest and her fingers played with his happy trail.

"I think it's time for a nap, and then maybe later we can have another go before we head home." Hermione said.

The two settled down for a nap in the bed they had spent the night fucking each other in.

* * *

Andrew was searching for a new piece of tail to get his rocks off with, his date had decided that he wasn't worth it and had jumped on another guy's cock. He stopped by a door when he heard several feminine moans and smirked to himself when he figured that there was a woman behind the door getting herself off and he could catch her in the act. He pushed open the door and stopped in his tracks when he saw his ex-girlfriend, Hermione Granger, on top of some guy, giving him the ride of his life, and looking far more wild and sexy than she had ever looked when he (Andrew) had bedded her. And her body looked amazing as it bounced on top of the random guy she was fucking. He turned and bolted from the room before the two lovers could catch him watching. He felt the jealousy boiling in his stomach, he couldn't believe that his girlfriend had never reacted like that to him. What did the lucky fucker she was riding have that he didn't.

As he walked through the house, still searching for a horny girl that was on her own, he couldn't help but think he had royally fucked himself over. If he hadn't been such a bastard to Hermione, he could have been the one in that bedroom with her partaking in a sexy Halloween treat, instead, he was dateless at a Halloween party full of couples getting it on, and he had no one to blame but himself. Karma was most certainly a bitch!


	7. Cursed for a Millennium

_**Cursed For a Millennium**_

 **(AN: Hello my lovelies, here is the next installment of Hermione Granger &... It is another Harry/Hermione pairing. I write each one shot as it pops into my head so there will probably be several one shots in this collection of Hermione with the same character. Only the O.C chapters will most likely never have the same characters, except Hermione. My other story is coming to an end, so I will be focusing more on this one. As it stands, I only have one more chapter written. But I have the next two days off from work, so I am going to churn out as many as possible, but there may be a break in my publishing as my life starts to get in the way more and more because I work in retail and it is the bloody holiday season. Blech! Anyways, I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. And as always, read, review and ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **England, 984 A.D.**_

The shouting of the crowd grew louder as she was dragged towards the pyre. She was about to lose her life, but she had accepted that. But before she died in the flames that she was doomed to burn in, she had a little unfinished business to take care of. As the smirking men tied her naked to the pyre, she felt her magic bubbling inside her, seeking to be free and unleash the retribution she sought. A voice caught her attention and she turned her head as far as she could to find the source of the voice. Her magic was fighting to get out of her, but she held it back as the man she loved stood up against his own father.

"You can't do this Father. She has done nothing wrong." Harry said.

"Nothing wrong? She is a witch. A whore of the devil himself. I've seen her fangs and wings for myself son. No human who hasn't consorted with the devil would ever look such a way. And she has been wielding her magic over you, enslaving you and turning you against your own people. Don't worry my son, you will not have to watch your beloved devil's whore suffer. You are just as guilty as she is. You may not practice witchcraft, but you have consorted with a devil's bride. You will die before her." Magistrate William said.

A sword flashed and her beloved's head was separated from his body and rolled away, only stopping when it hit her tied feet. Her magic nearly broke free of the binds she had placed on herself, the bonds continued to hold, but they were getting weaker by the moment. Watching her beloved die, was too much for the creature inside of her.

"You will pay for the cruelty you have wrought today Magistrate William. For ending the life of the mate of the Veela Queen, you and your descendants shall be cursed to never know true love, until such a time when magic decrees that they have paid for your crimes. You have taken love away, so you deserve none in return. Your descendants will suffer through heartbreak and unrequited love. Until the one who will break the curse is born, and accepts the love of a Veela. You may kill me today, but I will live, and love, again. And next time, you won't take my love from me." she said.

Her tenuous hold on her magic broke and it burst from her body, lashing out on the crowd and lighting the pyre on which she stood on fire. Her heart was already broken and her magic out of control, so she didn't feel the flames licking at her flesh until it was too late and she died, screaming in agony over her lost mate and the pain of the fire destroying her body. As her soul left her body, all the Veela across the world mourned the loss of their Queen.

* * *

 _ **England, Present Day**_ **, 1998**

Harry traced his fingers over his sleeping lover's dainty little nose. She scrunched up her cute button shaped nose and sighed. He couldn't believe that was finally reunited with his beloved Hermione. He had always felt different, even from a young age. His father had told him of the Family Curse, and he had understood why he felt different. He had been reincarnated. He was the Harry whose death had been the trigger for the Family Curse. Once he had accepted that, the two souls inside him had joined to become one. He had finally understood why his mother had left his father after Harry himself had been born. Lily Evans hadn't loved James Potter. She had just been using him for his name and money and to gain a foothold in the world that wouldn't accept her. Once she had all that, she left James to raise Harry on his own and had shacked up with Severus Snape of all people.

James had been devastated, but he had also known it would be inevitable. And he also didn't blame Hermione for what she had done in her past life to his ancestor. He had believed his ancestor to be wrong for what he had done to her. And he also knew that once a Veela's mate died, then there was no stopping what the Veela did in order to avenge her dead mate.

* * *

Now Hermione and Harry were once again reunited and the curse had been broken. James had turned to his best friend and on again off again sex partner, Sirius Black, and the two had begun a serious relationship.

"Harry…" Hermione sighed, snuggling against the silk sheets of their bed.

"Yes my sweet?" Harry murmured.

Hermione's eyes opened, showing sleep glazed silver orbs. They had finished mating a few hours before, but Hermione's normally whiskey colored eyes would remain silver for a few days yet.

"I never thought our souls would be reunited. I thought my soul would be trapped in Limbo forever as it waited to be one with yours again." Hermione said.

"Well, we are together now. And I promise nothing will ever tear us apart again." Harry said.

"Mmmmm, they can try my love, but they won't succeed. I won't let them separate us." Hermione said.

She rolled over on top of him and rubbed herself against his long, thick cock. He hissed and bucked up against her. She moaned and lifted her hips up high enough to sink down onto his waiting erection.

"Fucking Hell!" Harry hissed, his hands shooting out to grip his lover's curvy hips.

"Mmmmm, you were definitely blessed with a very nice cock, Harry, my love." Hermione groaned as she began to ride him.

Her nails raked down his chest, leaving long red welts in their wake. Harry hissed again and then flipped Hermione on her back and threw her long, shapely legs over his shoulders before he started to pound into her with abandon. She shrieked and wriggled beneath him, begging him to never stop as he plunged into her tight sheath over and over again. She grabbed onto the bars of the headboard above her head and held on for the ride of her life. Harry chuckled darkly above her and leaned forward, nearly bending her in half and twisting his hips every time he plunged into her, causing jolts of pleasure to slither along her nerve endings.

"Haaaaaaaaaaarrrrryyyyy!" Hermione wailed as she came, hard, seeing stars.

Harry grit his teeth hard enough to hear them grind together as he kept thrusting through his gorgeous girlfriend's cunt squeezing the everlasting hell out of his still pumping cock. As soon as her body relaxed, he was thrusting away again, harder and faster, driving them both to the edge. Harry heard his headboard crack under the strain of Hermione's Veela strength as she came again, and this time, Harry came with her. He roared his release to the heavens and spilled his seed deep into her womb. His hips continued to jerk as he came in great wracking spurts. He came so much his seed was leaking out of her still fluttering cunt.

They collapsed onto the bed and Harry pulled out of her, causing her to jerk and moan.

"You sure know how to wring a guy dry baby. That was amazing." Harry panted.

"I can't help it Harry, you make me cum so hard when we fuck. My cunt is always hungry for your cock baby. Now, I think another nap is in order, and then maybe later, we can roll around with each other again. I think I wanna feel you in my ass next time." Hermione said.

Harry pulled Hermione against him and his hand slid down her body to cup her ass. He gave it a good squeeze and smirked when she moaned.

"I bet your ass will feel just as amazing as your sweet little quim baby." Harry said.

"Mmmhmmm." Hermione sighed.

The two settled down for a nap and fell asleep holding each other tightly.

* * *

Hermione waddled down the main staircase of Potter Manor and tried to catch up with the toddler currently streaking through the house. Little Jamie Potter ran past the door butt naked just as his father came in the front door. Jamie shrieked when his father caught him around the waist and held him as he squirmed.

"What are you doing running around with no clothes on Mister." Harry asked.

"No monkey suit Daddy!" Jamie huffed, a mulish expression on his cute little face.

Hermione finally made it down the stairs, holding a little pair of slacks and a nice emerald shirt and white tie.

"Thank you Harry. I've been trying to get him into his outfit for the last hour. Your father and Sirius are gone for the afternoon and the elves are busy preparing for the party. Can you help me Harry."

"Come on little man, we need to get dressed for Auntie Nym's dinner. After dinner is over, you can change into your pajamas and have a sleepover with your cousins." Harry said.

Jamie sighed and rolled his emerald eyes. He may have had his mother's brains, but he was the spitting image of his father in both looks and attitude. Harry didn't like getting dressed up either. Jamie huffed and sighed as his parents got him dressed in his cute little outfit.

"You look so handsome my little love. Just like your Daddy." Hermione said, kissing her son on his cheek.

"Ewww Mummy, no kisses!" Jamie whined, wiping his cheek dramatically.

Hermione chuckled and let her son down so that he could run off to play. Harry wrapped his arms around her swollen body and pulled her close.

"And how are we today my sweet?" Harry asked, kissing Hermione's neck.

"Mmm, we are doing just fine Harry. Little Felicity has been kicking up a storm. She really likes it when Jamie touches my belly and talks to her. He finds it hilarious that his baby sister kicks me when he touches my belly. I think she is excited to come out and meet her big brother. Just as excited as she is to meet her Daddy." Hermione said.

* * *

She placed her hands, on top of Harry's. The two had been married for four years, they had married straight out of Hogwarts. They hadn't started a family right away, wanting to get their careers going first, and to spend some time with just the two of them, but when Jamie had come wailing into the world two years after they were married, they had been over the moon. Now they were expecting their second child and James couldn't wait to meet his granddaughter. Sirius moaned about not being old enough to have grandkids when they told James and him that they were expecting again, but Hermione had thrown a heavy book at him to make him shut up. And then James must have said something dirty to him, because they had taken off out of the library and not returned for several hours. When they had returned, the two men smelled of sweat and sex and had looked distinctly shagged.

"Where are my father and Padfoot?" Harry asked.

"They had to go and pick up Dora's gift from the high-end block of Hogsmeade. They said they would be back in an hour or so. But I am guessing they got caught up in the toy store again. They left three hours ago." Hermione said.

Harry chuckled. His father and godfather may have been in their forties, but they acted like five-year-olds most of the time. But he wouldn't change them for anything in the world. He pulled his wife back upstairs and the two dressed for the party.

* * *

Harry let his eyes rove over his wife's pregnancy swollen body. She was standing with his father and godfather as they greeted their guests. She was wearing a sapphire blue, floor length silk dress that had a sweetheart neckline and showed off some great cleavage, and when she moved, a slit in the left side showed her lovely leg, all the way up to the middle of her thigh. Her hair was left wild down her back, but pinned up with heavy silver hair combs at the sides of her head. Her makeup was done up in a way to play up her eyes and lips. He thought she looked breathtaking.

He was broken out of his musings when a tug on his pant leg caught his attention. He looked down to find his son standing there, looking up at him.

"What can Daddy do for you little man?" Harry asked.

"When do we get cake Daddy?" Jamie asked.

"At the end of the party Jamie. And then you get to have a sleepover with your cousins." Harry said.

"I know Daddy. I just want cake." Jamie sighed.

Harry chuckled and picked up his son and spun him around. Jamie shrieked in delight.

"You'll get cake when it's time little man. But can you do me a favor? Can you go over to Mummy and give her a kiss for me. I know you don't like it, but it makes Mummy happy. And give your sister a kiss too." Harry said.

Jamie nodded his head vigorously. Harry set the two year old on his feet and watched as he ran over to his mother.

* * *

Hermione was speaking to Blaise and his wife Daphne when she felt a tug on her dress. She looked down to see her son smiling sweetly up at her. Blaise helped her kneel down in front of Jamie.

"Yes, my love?" Hermione asked.

Jamie placed a smacking kiss on his mother's lips and then kissed her belly before running away with a giggle. Hermione giggled herself and Harry arrived to help his wife to her feet.

"Is that your doing My Lord Potter?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I know you don't like that Jamie thinks kisses are icky, but he does still love you. And he also loves his baby sister. Just as much as I do." Harry said.

"Alright, before the two of you get all mushy, have you two picked out a name for the sprog you are currently carrying?" Blaise asked.

"Felicity Margaret Potter." Hermione said.

"That is a beautiful name. Maybe you could help me pick out a name for mine and Blaise's daughter. Since Blaise wants to name her after himself. I think we need a little help." Daphne said, placing a hand on her own swollen abdomen.

"Well, I can show you all the name books I went through and you can choose from one of them. I still can't believe that you and I managed to get knocked up at the same time. I think our husbands planned it." Hermione said.

"Yes, Harry and I sit around discussing how we can knock our wives up at the same time, it is our favorite pastime. OW!" Blaise whined.

Daphne had smacked Blaise on the back of the head.

"Don't be such a fucking smartass. No one likes that." Daphne said.

Hermione giggled and they all sat down to enjoy the party.

* * *

Hermione sighed softly in contentment as Jamie snuggled against her, he hadn't stayed in his cousins' room long, because as much as he didn't like his Mummy kissing him in public, he loved to snuggle with her and his Daddy at night. Jamie had told her that she kept the monsters in the closet away when he snuggled with her. She had called him a silly little monkey and kissed his head before the tired little toddler had fallen asleep against his mother's breasts. Harry had grumbled but Hermione had merely rolled her eyes, telling him to grow up. After a millennium of waiting, she finally had what she desired most. Her mate who loved and adored her, and a son that she loved as much as she loved Harry. And now they had a daughter on the way. Their little family was growing, and Hermione couldn't wait to welcome their daughter into the world. Felicity Margaret Potter would be a welcome edition to the little Potter Family. This time, no one would take Hermione from her family, this time, no curse would be cast, and this time, the Potter Family would finally be whole.


	8. Le Phènix D'or

_**Le Ph**_ _ **è**_ _ **nix D'or**_

 **(AN: Hello my lovelies! Here is the latest O.C. installment of Hermione Granger &... This one is another lemony one shot. But it does have a little bit of plot to it as well. ****_Le Ph_** _ **è**_ _ **nix D'or,**_ **according to Google Translate, means _The Golden Phoenix._ If that isn't correct, I apologize. Blame Google. Hehe. I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling, the lucky lady, does. I just play in her sandbox. And as always, please read, review and ENJOY!)**

* * *

She stepped down into the darkened bottom floor of the club her friends had sent her to. They had told her that she would have a night to remember there. All she had to do was wear a mask and a sexy dress. So she had gone shopping and had bought a skintight gold dress that stopped midthigh and was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. She had paired the dress with a pair of gold stilettos with a four-inch heel that looked rather lethal. She had thrown her hair up into a messy bun and used a Sticking Charm to keep the golden mask over her eyes. She did her makeup to play up her eyes and lips and then grabbed her clutch and wand and heading out the door.

The club was Muggle, but Hermione didn't go anywhere without her wand. Even with the war over, and all the Death Eaters in custody, she still carried her wand on her at all times. But tonight, she was going to forget about being a witch and hopefully get lucky. As she walked through the club, she could see the silhouettes of bodies writhing around behind almost sheer gold curtains. There were beds spread out evenly throughout the club, the only thing creating privacy for the couples were the gold curtains. And there were also several couches dotted around the main part of the club where other couples who were more adventurous were having sex where anyone could see them, their masks the only thing protecting their privacy. That was one of the rules at _Le Phènix D'or_ , the masks stayed on no matter what.

* * *

Hermione made her way to the bar and ordered a drink. She sipped at her vodka and looked around the club. She felt someone watching her and found a dark-skinned man in her sights. He had the most hypnotic ice green eyes she had ever seen and his body was the most beautiful she had seen in quite a while. He was all tight muscle and smooth skin, and he was only wearing a pair of low slung jeans. She wondered if his skin tasted as good as it looked, and she could feel her mouth starting to water at the thought of running her tongue over his abs and feeling his large hands touching her body. He started walking towards her while his eyes dragged themselves up her body in a deliberately slow manner. She looked away, blushing and skulled the rest of her drink in one shot.

"Care for some company gorgeous, or are you already meeting some other lucky bastard here?" the man said.

His voice was deep and slid along her nerves, causing gooseflesh to erupt along her arms and upper chest. She looked up into his eyes and felt herself turning to jelly when he smiled at her. He was wearing a silver eye mask, but it did nothing to detract from how gorgeous he was.

"I'm not meeting anyone, and I definitely wouldn't mind the company if it is you." Hermione said.

She let her fingers reach up and she ran them across his broad chest and smirking when he hissed after her nail scratched over one of his nipples.

"Why don't we order a few more drinks and take this somewhere more comfortable." The man said.

"Won't you tell me your name first?" Hermione asked.

"It's Cristián, and what is yours, gorgeous?" He asked.

"You can call me Myah." She said.

The man smirked knowingly and then ordered a few bottles of wine before pulling Hermione over to one of the empty, semi-private rooms. He shut the curtains and Hermione sat on the edge of the bed. Cristián sat beside her.

"So, what brings an English beauty such as yourself to a club in France? And how could a beautiful woman like you be out all by herself with no man to keep her company?" Cristián asked.

"Well, I am just visiting some friends. They told me about this club, and I thought I would check it out. And of course, if I brought a man with me, you wouldn't get to experience bedding me, as I am sure you want to." Hermione said.

Cristián smiled and then leaned in to kiss Hermione. The kiss was hesitant at first, but as the heat sparked between them, the kiss became more intense. She moaned and he slipped his velvet tongue between her parted lips and tangled it with hers. She pressed herself against his naked upper body and he grabbed her hips and pulled her up until she was straddling him and rubbing herself eagerly against his growing erection. Hermione was glad that she had lost her virginity in her Fourth Year to Viktor, because this man felt very well-endowed and she couldn't wait to have him inside of her.

She felt something sparking in her, her magic was trying to tell her something, and when his fingers skimmed along her arms, she could see the sparks at his fingertips. This man was a wizard. He knew magic, just as she did.

"You feel it don't you, you are a witch, my sweet, aren't you?" Cristián asked.

"And you are a wizard. Your magic seems to like mine. I've only bedded a few other men, and my magic has never felt so alive before tonight." Hermione panted.

"Mmm, mine either my sweet. It is very pleasurable though, isn't it. To feel it sparking across your skin as if it were its own entity entirely. The moment you entered this club, I felt your magic calling to me. My magic drew me to you." Cristián murmured, before taking her mouth again with his own.

* * *

The magic between them flared again. Hermione used her wand to cast a few extra charms around their little love nest so that they would not be interrupted, nor would any magic released between them be noticed by the Muggles in the club. She dropped her watch and slipped out of her shoes as she got more comfortable with the man whose lap she was currently squirming in. Their tongues battled for dominance and Hermione heard the tell-tale sound of her zipper being pulled down. She pushed her lover onto his back on the bed and pushed her dress down to her hips.

His eyes widened and darkened with lust as he took in her naked breasts. Hermione felt her nipples hardening under his intense gaze. He reached up and cupped her breasts before giving them a squeeze, causing Hermione's back to arch as she moaned.

"So perfect…" Cristián murmured.

Hermione leaned down and crushed her lips to Cristián's and reached between them to unbutton his jeans. Her dainty little hand slipped into his open jeans and closed around his impressive erection. She gasped into his mouth, he was fucking huge. She started stroking him and he moaned into her mouth as she worked him. She squeaked in surprise when he flipped them. He tore his mouth away from hers and kissed his way down her slender neck. He left a nice love bite on her neck before making his way to her breasts. When his mouth closed around one of her straining nipples, Hermione's back came off the bed and she clutched the back of Cristián's head and tugged on his dark, shaggy hair as he tugged on her nipple with his teeth. His hand came up and started to tease and tug on her neglected nipple.

"Cristián!" she cried.

"I'll take care of you baby. Just relax my sweet witch." Cristián murmured around her tit.

He sat back on his knees and tugged off her dress, leaving her in just a pair of red lace knickers. He smirked and ran one finger over the dampened fabric of her knickers, tracing her already drenched slit. Her hips jerked and he chuckled.

"Don't tease baby." Hermione whimpered.

* * *

He used magic to remove his trousers and her eyes widened as she took in his tightly muscled, lithe body. Every part of his body was perfect, including the already rock hard and dripping cock nestled between his thighs. She licked her lips involuntarily and her legs fell open of their own accord. He reached down and tore her knickers from her body, Hermione hissing as the fabric scraped against her sensitive skin as her knickers were torn off. He settled himself between her legs, his broad shoulders keeping her legs spread wide. He parted her drenched lips with his fingers before sliding his tongue up the wet folds of her pussy. Hermione let out a keening whine and grabbed her lover's thick hair as he began to slide his tongue over each fold of her pussy, tasting her, teasing her and making her squirm, never putting his mouth where she wanted it the most. She tugged his hair harder until finally, he put his mouth on her clit, and started to suck it, and tease it with his tongue and teeth. He slipped two fingers inside her and started to scissor them as he continued to tease her clit. Her juices were already flowing and she was writhing beneath his hands and mouth. He licked up her essence as it coated her, and rubbed his fingers over her G-spot until a few moments later, she came with a wail of his name, tugging his hair hard and squeezing his head between her thighs as he lapped up all she had to offer.

* * *

As soon as her body stopped spasming, her dark-skinned lover pulled his magic fingers from her quim and she whined in protest. He chuckled and sat back on his heels, stroking his cock as he watched her watching him. He slipped the two fingers that had been inside her, into his own mouth and made a show of sucking them clean. He moaned at the taste of her on his fingers, and he smirked when she whimpered at the erotic sight. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her hands above her head as he hovered over her. She whimpered as he began sliding his cock through her still drenched folds, coating himself in her juices and she wrapped her legs around his slim waist.

"Tell me my sweet, are you on the Potion, or do I need to cast a Contraception Charm, because I don't want to have to suit up to fuck you, I want to coat your blistering walls with my cum and watch it seep from your tight little body." Cristián murmured.

"Yes, I am on the Potion. I take one dose a month and it lasts for the whole month. Now please, stick your cock in me. I want you to fuck me. Please!" Hermione cried.

"Your wish is my command, my sweet witch." He murmured.

He leaned down and crushed his lips to hers as he plunged, balls deep, into her in one thrust. She arched against him and cried out in his mouth. He was stretching her so thoroughly, it was pleasure bordering on pain, and Hermione had never felt so full in her life. Her nails bit into her palms as she clenched her fists.

"Shit you are so fucking tight." Cristián panted as he waited for her to adjust to his size.

She wiggled her hips experimentally and they both moaned at the sensations it was causing. He pulled his hips back and snapped them forward again, causing Hermione to let out a string of curses as he did it again, and again. Soon he had a good, steady rhythm going and she was meeting him thrust for thrust. He released her wrists and her hands immediately went to his back, her nails dragging down his muscled back, leaving long red welts in their wake. He hissed and snapped his hips faster.

He watched as her tits bounced as he fucked her, and he couldn't resist leaning down to take one of the straining buds into his hot mouth. Hermione moaned and clutched the back of her lover's head as he suckled her nipple. Soon the sensations all became to much for the two lovers, and Hermione came with a wail of her lover's name, before Cristián followed her into bliss and shot his load deep inside of her. Their magic had been racing with them towards the inevitable drop off, and as they came, their magic exploded around them, cocooning the still trembling lovers in a gold light before disappearing. Cristián pulled himself from his lover's body, and Hermione noticed that he was still hard as hell even though the evidence of their coupling was currently seeping from her recently fucked cunt.

"It's our magics gorgeous. It'll keep me hard until we exhaust ourselves. Once I take every one of your holes, and slid my cock between those magnificent tits of yours, my erection will go down." Cristián said as way of answer to her questioning gaze.

"Then we should probably get to work on that baby. Why don't you lay back and enjoy the things my mouth can do to you." She said.

* * *

She flipped them over and made her way down his body, nipping here, sucking there. She teased his nipples with her tongue until he was squirming beneath her before moving down his body, running her tongue over his ab muscles and down his happy trail. She wrapped her fingers around him, her fingers barely meeting around his thick shaft, and started to stroke him. His cock was still slick with her juices, so it made it easier for her to stroke him. He groaned as she began to give him the most fantastic hand job he had ever received. He let out a string of curse words in both French and Spanish as she took him into her mouth. She took as much of him as she could into her mouth, relaxing her throat and taking him deep, and what she couldn't take, she continued to stroke with her hand as she began to suck him off. Her juices were running down her thighs as she tasted herself on him. Her own taste, mixed with the taste of him was enough to get her wet and ready for more. He grabbed onto her dark brown curls and started to tug on her hair as his hips started thrusting, and soon he was fucking her mouth with abandon.

Hermione reached between her legs with her free hand as she continued to suck Cristián off and started to play with her own clit. Her hand was soon drenched in her juices as her fingers flew over her clit, teasing it and pinching it until a few moments later when she came, moaning around his thrusting cock and sending her lover into his own orgasm. She swallowed as much of his release as she could as he shot off down her throat, but some of his release seeped out around his cock and down her chin.

* * *

Hermione's fingers twisted around the sheets fisted in her hands as her lover took her from behind. After she had finished sucking him off, he had flipped her on her stomach and put a pillow under her belly, elevating her hips as he knelt between her parted legs. With a whispered spell, he had lubed himself up and she had felt her ass fill with lube, before being stretched by her lover's magic to accept his cock. He had pushed himself into her slowly, inch by slow tortuous inch, making them both moan as he stretched her. He had bottomed out and remained embedded in her ass until she began wriggling beneath him and begging him to fuck her. He had obliged willingly and started to thrust into her, slow and deep.

Hermione could feel the fire in her belly growing hotter and hotter as her magic wrapped itself tighter and tighter in her core. Cristián was thrusting faster and faster and she reached between her slick thighs and started to play with her clit again. She used her other hand and slipped two fingers inside herself and curled them up, brushing her own G-spot and causing stars to burst in front of her eyes. The fire inside her exploded into an inferno as her magic burst from her core and triggered her orgasm, her body wracked with pleasurable tremors as she continued to finger herself. Cristián came with a roar and blew his load deep into her ass, great wracking spurts filling her to bursting until his cum was seeping out around his cock and dripping down her ass cheeks. She collapsed forward onto the bed and panted for air.

* * *

Cristián couldn't believe his luck with the woman currently kneeling in front of him. Her tits were oiled up and stuck together with a minor Sticking Charm while his cock slid between the shiny mounds of flesh and she was twisting, pinching and pulling at her own nipples as she looked up at him. This woman was amazing, and as soon as the magic fueling them to continue their fucking dissipated, he was going to make slow, passionate love to her. After a bloody nap of course. And then he was going to see if this woman would be amenable to having more than a one night stand with him. Any woman who could keep up with him in the bedroom and made his magic come alive the way this woman did, was a woman worth keeping in his bed and in his life. He wasn't going to let this gorgeous woman slip through his fingers.

He blew his load all over her bouncing tits and her neck and the bottom of her face. He felt the magic finally release him, and his now soft cock slipped from between her cum-covered breasts.

* * *

Hermione woke to find her lover still laying in front of her, and his hand was stroking her bare hip. They had spent much of the night fucking and making love to each other. She was surprised, most happily so, that he hadn't left once she had passed out from sheer exhaustion only a few hours before.

"So, I have a very important question for you my beautiful little witch, how would you like to have more than this one night with each other?" Cristián asked.

"I would love it if we could spend more than last night together, but I live in England. It would make a relationship, even a sexual one, kind of difficult." Hermione said.

"We are both capable of Apparating my sweet witch. And what I have in mind with you is a lot more than a sexual relationship. My magic is firmly enmeshed with yours now sweet, and I am not letting you go without a fight. Most people don't believe in love at first sight, but the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that you were the one for me. My magic knew that you were the other half of my soul, just as I am yours. And I would be willing to go to the ends of the Earth to be with you. Moving to England to be with you would be anything but a hardship." Cristián said.

"You would move to England for me?" Hermione asked.

"In a heartbeat, my beautiful witch." Cristián said before he leaned forward and took one of her nipples into his mouth and started to suck it.

Hermione cried out at the pleasure, her already over-sensitized nipple responding eagerly to Cristián's ministrations.

* * *

Hermione was sitting with her friends at a club in England, up in a private VIP room. Both couples were getting frisky with each other. Georgina had her boyfriend's cock in her hand, and was stroking it as they made out and her boyfriend fondled her bared breasts. Her other friend Francesca was currently sucking her boyfriend off while Georgina's boyfriend was fingering her cunt. The two girls often shared their boyfriends with each other. Hermione was waiting for her own fiancé to join them. She was wearing an outfit that was sure to get his blood pumping south. It had already gotten comments from both Riley and Eric, Frannie's and Georgie's boyfriends, and the other men in the club.

She was wearing a sheer white halter top that did nothing to hide her breasts, as well as a tiny black leather skirt and a pair of black stiletto heels. She was wearing no bra or knickers, and was already wet as hell. She looked up when she heard the door to the VIP room open and smiled when her fiancé walked in, looking like pure sex on legs in a pair of low slung jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt that did nothing to hid his muscles. His eyes darkened when he took in her breasts straining against the sheer white fabric of her top. She could immediately see his reaction as a tent formed in his trousers. He sat down beside her and took her face in his hands before kissing her passionately, kissing the very breath from her lungs.

* * *

It had been three years since her night at _Le Phènix D'or_ , when she had met Cristián Baptiste and had spent the night with him. After that night, she had returned home, and only a week later, Cristián had moved to England to be with her. He had moved into the same building her flat was located in, and they lived across the hall from each other for a year and a half as the two got to know each other better. A year and a half after he had moved to England, Cristián had brought up moving in together, and the two had bought a house together. And just six months ago, after a year of living together, Cristián had proposed to her, and the two would be married on New Year's Day. Her magical friends had welcomed Cristián with open arms. Harry and Draco both approved heartily of the dark-skinned wizard, and Blaise and Daphne had hit it off well with him too. The Weasleys had all accepted him, save for Ginny, Ronald, Molly and Percy. Ginny because she blamed Hermione for Harry not wanting to date her, Ron because he wasn't the one getting into Hermione's knickers, Molly, because she didn't like anyone who got in the way of her 'One Big Happy Weasley Family' dream, and Percy, because well, he was Percy.

Ginny had even tried to come between Hermione and Cristián. The two had come home early from work to find the ginger-haired witch in their bedroom, naked and waiting to pounce on Cristián, thinking he would be home alone. After cursing her to hell and back, the two kicked Ginny out of their house and changed the wards to block the witch's magical signature. Then they had burned their bed and bought a new one.

* * *

Hermione was brought out of her musings at a curious but pleasurable sensation. She looked down and found that Cristián had pulled her top down and was sucking on her now bared breasts. Before she had met Cristián, she wouldn't have even dreamed of being such an exhibitionist. The club in France had been only semi-public, but here, anyone could walk in on them, and the bartender at the bar kept sneaking glances at the six people at the table. She gently pushed her lover's head away from her breast and nodded to the comfy looking couch across the room. He smirked at her and then stood and pulled her over to the couch. They made short work of each other's clothes and were soon making each other feel good.

* * *

Hermione awoke to find herself alone in bed. She looked around for her husband but couldn't see him in the still mostly dark bedroom. She was just about to get up and go look for Cristián when he came into the room, a bundle of soft dark grey blankets in his arms. Hermione caught sight of a chubby, caramel skinned arm sticking out of the blanket. Cristián smiled at her and gently placed the fussy infant in her arms. Her breasts already bare from her and her husband's earlier activities, she held her fussy infant son to her bare breast and he attached himself to her proffered nipple and started suckling.

"I thought I could get him back to sleep without waking you. But he started to get fussy again. So I brought him to you." Cristián said.

Hermione stroked her infant son's downy soft black hair. Henri Cristián Baptiste had come wailing into the world on January 16th, 2004, just two weeks and a day after his parent's 2nd wedding anniversary. He was now four months old, and the apple of his parents' eyes. His grandparents also adored the infant, and spoiled him rotten. His eyes had started to change color, and Hermione knew they would most likely be the same color as his father's ice green eyes. He would definitely be a heartbreaker when he grew up, just like his Daddy.

"I don't mind. I like bonding with him when I feed him. And besides, he is sleeping more during the night again, and I am very glad for that." Hermione said.

As she gazed down at her son as he sought his nourishment from her, she would be forever grateful to her friends for talking her into going to that club in France five years ago. If she hadn't, she wouldn't have met, dated, fallen in love with and married Cristián, nor would she now be holding the product of their love in her arms as he suckled her breast. One wild night between the sheets had led to Hermione Granger finding her soul mate and starting the journey to become Hermione Baptiste, wife and mother, and one very happy witch.


	9. Moon Mate

_**Moon Mate**_

 **(AN: Here it is my lovelies, the next installment of Hermione Granger &... I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I just play in her sandbox. And as always, please read, review and enjoy!)**

* * *

Hermione had waited for this night for a long time. After growing up with her brother and the rest of the Marauders, she had known this night would come. When she found out she was the mate of a werewolf, one would think she would go running for the hills, but Hermione Dorea Potter wasn't one for backing down or fearing something. Her twin brother James had been over the moon (no pun intended) when he found out his sister and one of his best friends were destined to be with one another.

Hermione and Remus had started dating during their fifth year at Hogwarts, and she had finally broken him out of his habit of being self-deprecating as well as a bloody pessimist. He had finally accepted his status as a Werewolf, and his transformations had been made easier by that self-acceptance. After they had graduated from Hogwarts, they had been married in a nice, intimate ceremony with only their family and close friends in attendance. Her parents had wanted to have a big, lavish wedding for their only daughter, but she had put her foot down and told them she only wanted a small wedding.

* * *

It was now her wedding night and the Elder Potters had given them Potter Island to use for their honeymoon. She knew tonight would be the night that Remus and Moony finally marked her as their mate and wife, and she was looking forward to it. She entered the room that she and her husband would be staying in for the duration of their stay on Potter Island, and found Remus standing at the open double doors leading down to the beach. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of black silk sleep pants that hung low on his hips. She cleared her throat to get his attention and he turned to face her. His normal green-grey eyes flashed amber as he took in her scantily clad form.

She was wearing a white silk nightie that barely covered up all her private bits. Her breasts were practically falling out of the top of the nightie. She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart and walked over to where her husband stood. He pulled her against him and leaned down to kiss her gently. She kissed him back, but she wanted more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hoisted herself up, wrapping her legs around his slim hips and causing him to cup her bottom lest they fall.

She kissed him more forcefully and he growled against her lips before nipping at her lush bottom lip and slipping his tongue into her mouth. She moaned into his mouth and pressed herself more fully against him, the silk of her nightie rubbing against her straining nipples.

"You're playing with fire my little wifey." Moony growled.

"Take me then, make me yours Remus. Let Moony mark me like I know you've wanted him to. Make me a woman." Hermione panted.

* * *

Remus tossed her onto the bed and Hermione let out a breathy giggle. He got up on the bed and crawled over her until he was hovering above her. She ran her hands up his well-muscled chest and played with the hair on the back of his neck as her hands stopped there. His eyes were glowing amber, and would until they completed their bonding. She squeaked when he flipped her over onto her belly and pulled her up until she was on her hands and knees. Not the most romantic position for a woman's first time, but Remus was only going on instinct. And his instincts were driving him to take her doggy style. She heard the silk of her nightie rip and the felt the cool island air brushing across her now bare back. The silk scraps fell from her body, leaving her bare for her husband's perusal.

Moony breathed in the scent of his mate's arousal and it shot straight to his groin. He had been fighting to mate with her for nearly three years now, but the wizard he shared a body with had blocked him at every turn. Now, the time had finally come and he would be claiming the witch currently bared before him. He ripped off his own sleep pants and knelt behind his mate's bared backside. She let out a whimper when he slid his cock through her already drenched folds. His mate was so innocent. He could smell that she had never been touched by a man, he would be her only lover, that was something that he would always pride himself on.

"Are you ready my sweet witch. Because I won't be holding back." Moony said, his voice slipping into a deep echoing double voice.

She wiggled her hips enticingly and looked over her shoulder. He could see a bit of fear in her eyes, but he could also see the lust glazed quality of the hazel orbs.

"Take me Moony. Mark me and take me as your own." Hermione murmured.

A rumbling growl was her husband's answer. He wrapped his hands around his shaft and gripped her hip as he pushed himself inside her tight, virgin channel. Hermione bit her lip and twisted the silk sheets in her fists as she gripped them. He continued to push into her until his hips were flush against her ass. He could hear Hermione whimpering and trying not to cry out. He had felt her maidenhood rip and he knew she was hurting. And as much as he wanted to start thrusting into his wife's tight cunt, he held himself off. He stroked her sides until she started whimpering and squirming for a whole different reason.

"Please Moony…" she whimpered.

He pulled out of her and plunged back in, hissing at the velvet tightness squeezing his cock. His mate whimpered and writhed beneath him as he got a slow, steady pace going. He leaned over her and pressed his chest against her back. As he drove them closer to the edge, the urge to mark her as his forever overtook him. He sunk his teeth into the side of her neck and bit down on the tender flesh. As his mating chemicals shot through her system, she came with a wail of his name, squeezing and milking him until he could hold back no longer and he came with a roar, coating her fluttering inner walls with his cum and spilling himself into her womb.

* * *

The two lovers collapsed onto the bed, panting for air. Moony finally faded back into the back of Remus' mind and Remus saw what a mess he had made of his beautiful young bride. He licked the wound on her neck, sealing it shut with his saliva. Then he summoned a cloth and filled a conjured bowl with water. He set about cleaning the blood from her neck and thighs.

"I hope I didn't hurt you my sweet witch." Remus said.

"You didn't Remus. I knew Moony would want to take me first, so I offered myself up to him. Now that he has finally gotten what he wanted, you and I can finally have our wedding night." Hermione said.

"Your wish is my command my love." Remus said before he pulled her against him and kissed her breathless.

* * *

Hermione woke with a start. She reached over for her husband only to find an empty warm spot where her body usually lay. She pressed her hand to her swollen abdomen, hoping to calm the life currently growing inside of her. As it got closer to her due date, the child currently resting below her heart was becoming more active. She only calmed for her Daddy. The man in question came out of the bathroom a few moments later. He rushed over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"What are you doing awake lovey. You should be resting." He said.

"You know your daughter only sleeps when you are close Moony. She doesn't like being without her Daddy." Hermione said.

Remus ran a hand over Hermione's swollen camisole covered stomach. The baby in her belly calmed at his touch.

"She isn't even born yet and she already has you wrapped around her fingers. She is definitely going to be Daddy's little girl." Hermione said.

"I love her already. Just as much as I love you." Remus said.

He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"I love you too." She panted when he pulled away.

The two lovers snuggled down in their bed and Hermione sighed in contentment as her husband wrapped her in his arms.

* * *

Remus looked up when a shrieking giggle broke his concentration. He turned in time to see his four-year-old daughter, Zoe, running into the room, her mother not far behind. He smiled as his wife of four years waddled into the room holding their two-year-old son Asher, while cradling her once again swollen belly. James had made a comment about Remus and Hermione's bedroom activities and how his best mate kept knocking his baby sister up. Hermione had forced him into his Animagus form and left him like that until she was sure that he would stop being such a prudish prig. He had maturely stuck his tongue out at his sister and then sent little Harry after his favorite Auntie.

The little three-year-old toddler had clung to her leg and giggled every time she tried to take a step, she had picked the little tyke up and started tickling him and making him squirm and squeal. James had pouted and called his son a traitor until the little boy had used his puppy dog eyes on him and he had caved.

"Daddy!" Zoe squealed, jumping into his lap and snuggling in his arms.

"Hello Princess, what are you, Asher and Mummy doing here?" Remus asked.

"We came by to see if a certain handsome husband of mine wanted to go to lunch with us. You've been working so hard lately, we hardly get to see you." Hermione said.

"I know love, but you know that Pads and Prongs are no good with the kind of advanced Arithmantic equations needed for some of our products. And the Rune etching, your brother and Pads might both be smarter than the average wizard, but they didn't take the advanced classes that we did at Hogwarts. But after I finish the directions for the formulae and the etchings, I can pass them off to one of the other employees that have the same background in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy that we do. Running a Joke Shop is no joke." Remus said.

"So would you like to come to lunch with us?" Hermione asked.

"I would love to go to lunch with my three, almost four, favorite people in the world." Remus said.

He got up and the little family of four walked out of the back of _Marauder's Toy Box_ to head down to their favorite little Italian Bistro down the street. Hogsmeade was awash with autumnal colors, and Zoe jumped across the cobblestones, crushing the crunchy leaves beneath her little feet. Asher was asleep in his mother's arms. He awoke when the family sat down to eat.

* * *

Hermione bolted upright when she felt a sharp pain shear through her abdomen. She looked down to see her bedsheets soaked with water.

"Lolly!" Hermione called.

Her personal house elf popped up. Lolly had been her elf since she herself was a baby.

"Yes Missy Mimi?" Lolly asked.

"Can you please go and get Remus, my water broke. The twins are coming." Hermione panted, gritting her teeth as another rippling pain shot through her abdomen.

The little elf's already wide eyes went wider and she popped away with a vigorous nod. Remus came rushing into the room a few moments later, his eyes glowing amber in the wake of his mate's pain. He lifted her up and rushed her to the Floo, before whisking her away to St. Mungo's.

* * *

James was sleeping peacefully when he was yanked out of sleep by a Patronus from his brother-in-law.

"Get to St. Mungo's, your newest niece and nephew are on their way!" Moony's voice said.

The giant wolf Patronus disappeared and James climbed out of bed and gently woke his own pregnant wife before waking up their son and daughter. Harry grumbled at being woken up when it was still dark out, but when James told him his new cousins were being born, he was a little ball of energy. The family of four headed to St. Mungo's and met the rest of their family in the Delivery Waiting Room.

* * *

Remus came out of the Delivery Room a few hours later, looking tired, but very happy. He looked at James and nodded his head towards Hermione's room.

"She'd like to see you first James." Remus said.

James followed his brother-in-law back to Hermione's room and they went inside. Hermione was sweaty and tired looking, but the smile on her face was blinding. She was currently holding a pink bundle to her breast while her older children gently stroked the blue bundle in the bassinet next to their mother's hospital bed.

"So did you pick names for them yet?" James asked.

"Yes, the boy we named Jamie Remus Lupin and the girl we named Myah Annabeth Lupin." Hermione said.

"Twins named after their Uncle and Mother." James said.

"And their Father and Grandmother." Hermione said.

James looked away when the little girl pulled away from his sister's breast, and Hermione covered herself up and placed the now sleeping infant in the bassinet next to her brother.

"Mummy, they so tiny!" Zoe said.

"You were that tiny once my love." Hermione said.

"I'm a big girl Mummy!" Zoe huffed.

"I know you are princess. Now why don't you and Asher climb up here so we can get some much-needed rest. Jemmie, please tell the rest of our family that they can come and visit me in the morning, for now, I want to sleep." Hermione said.

"Of course Mimi. And congratulations." James said.

He kissed his sister's forehead and left the family of six to sleep.

* * *

"You're pregnant?" Remus asked.

The twins were now a year and a half old, Asher was almost four, and Zoe, nearly six.

"You don't seem pleased." Hermione said.

"I'm overjoyed love. Just surprised as well. I thought you said you didn't want anymore kids after the twins turned your hair purple last month." Remus said.

"Well you can blame Moony. He seems intent on knocking me up every chance he gets. But he seems to wait two years between each child. And we forgot the Contraception Charm more than once over the past few months. It isn't a surprise that I am once again, up the duff." Hermione said.

* * *

Remus looked down at the infant sleeping against his mother's breast. This last pregnancy had been difficult on the both of them, and Remus had almost lost his wife and son three separate times over the last nine months. And the birth had been just as difficult with Hermione almost bleeding out after their son had been born. But after an intense six hour wait, the Healers had been able to stabilize Hermione. The Healers had told Remus that Hermione could no longer have children, but he now had five children, and he was content with the fact that all five were alive and healthy, and that his mate and wife would survive.

Now all they had to do was wait for the all clear to go home. The Healers wanted to keep her for a few more days to make sure no other complications arose from the difficult birth. And they wanted to be one hundred percent sure that both mother and child were healthy and happy. Remus had given the news to Hermione's parents, and his own, that Hermione and the baby were both happy and healthy, but that Hermione could bear no more children. The Potters had taken the news in stride, since they had been given five grandchildren from their daughter alone and another three from their son. They were just happy that their daughter was still alive and healthy. Moony had howled for the loss of his mate's ability to bear him more children, but had consoled himself with the fact that he still had his mate and his children. It would have killed him to lose Hermione. She was the other half of his soul, and losing her would mean losing himself.

"Come to bed love." Hermione sighed.

He smiled at his still sleepy wife and climbed into the overly large hospital bed. His other four children were curled up asleep on the couch next to the bed, and they were all snuggled beneath a blanket together. Little Samuel was asleep on his mother's breast, with Charms placed around him so he wouldn't fall, and Hermione wouldn't roll over on top of him. Remus curled up with his wife and newborn son and the two parents fell asleep, thanking every deity they could think of that they were still hearty and whole, and that their family was still in one piece. Now all they had to do was get through raising their own near Quidditch Team, and that in and of itself was a scary thought, but Remus and Hermione were definitely up to the challenge. Bring on the crazy!


	10. Personal Trainer

_**Personal Trainer**_

 **(AN: Hello again my lovelies. Here is the next installment of Hermione Granger &... It is another hot lemony one shot. I used the name Ash again. But he isn't the same man from my other story. This Ash is different, but just as bloody sexy. I don't own Harry Potter, that lucky lady J.K. Rowling does. I just play in her sandbox. And as always, please read, review and enjoy!)**

* * *

She couldn't help it. She was staring again. But she couldn't bloody well help it. Her personal trainer was sexy as hell, and he bloody well knew it too. The man walked around without a bloody shirt on every time they met for her training sessions. It was getting harder and harder to fight the urge she had to jump this man's sexy bones and ride him like an Amazon. Her eyes followed the beads of sweat that slid down his tightly muscled body. The low-slung, loose-fitting joggers that he was wearing did nothing to help her wandering eyes. He would catch her staring and smirk knowingly at her before letting his charcoal grey eyes slid over her own sweat slicked body dressed in nothing but a tiny pair of black spanks and a red and black sports bra. They had just run three miles, did several sets of squats and crunches, pushups and planks, and Hermione was struggling to stay standing, her body sore and tired from her intense workout.

"Why don't we stop here for today. I'll see you again on Thursday." Her Personal Trainer, Ash, said.

Hermione merely nodded and waved him off, afraid of opening her mouth for fear of saying something she might regret. Ash grabbed his shirt and the rest of his gear before heading out of her flat and down to his car. Hermione sighed in relief and then flicked her fingers, cleaning herself up with magic and changing her clothing with a quick spell. She pulled on her shoes and headed through the Floo to Harry and Pansy's house.

* * *

"I don't know how much more of this I can take Pansy. This man is like sex on fucking legs, and all I can think about when I'm watching him workout is how much I wish I could run my tongue over each and every one of his muscles and I really wish I knew what his cock looked like. A week ago, when he was helping me with a new exercise routine, I swear I could feel his erection through his joggers and it felt fucking amazing. I wanted to lay on my back and spread my legs for him to get between. He is driving me fucking nuts. And he bloody well knows it too." Hermione said.

She flopped back against the couch and huffed.

"You've got it bad Mione. Why don't you turn the teasing he does to you, around on him? Brush up against him on purpose. Where even more revealing clothing. You two are going swimming on Thursday, right? Well, wear a sexy bikini and then have the top 'accidentally' slip off. If that doesn't get him going, then there is definitely something wrong with him." Pansy said.

Hermione blushed at the thought, but she decided she would do as her friend said and tease the man who was teasing her.

* * *

Ash felt himself growing hard again as he took in the sight of his client in a tiny, revealing bikini. The black fabric barely covered all the interesting bits of her body, and the wet fabric clung to her curves, accentuating them even more. His eyes nearly popped from their sockets when her bikini top slipped off her body to float in the pool. He couldn't take it anymore. This woman had been driving him to distraction from the first day he had taken her on as a client. He swam over to her and backed her up against the concrete wall of the pool. She moaned as their chests brushed against each other.

"You did that on purpose didn't you? You've been driving me to distraction each time we meet, and I have a constant, unending erection because of you, that no amount of bloody wanking will relieve. I'm going to fuck you, princess, so if you don't want me to do so, you better speak up now before I rip your bottoms off and slam my dick into you." Ash said.

She merely wrapped her arms and legs around him and pressed her heated center against his straining erection. She looked up into his eyes and smirked.

"Fuck me." Hermione said.

Ash smirked and then crushed his lips to hers. She moaned and he slipped his tongue between her parted lips to tangle with hers. He reached down into the water and pulled off her bikini bottoms, letting them float away in the water. He removed his trunks and pressed himself more fully against her. She whimpered into his mouth as his cock slipped through her slick folds. He fondled her breasts and teased her nipples as continued to rub himself up and down her slit.

"Are you on the Pill baby? I didn't bring any condoms with me." Ash panted.

"I'm on the pill. Now please stick your cock in me and fuck me." Hermione said.

He smirked and leaned down to take one of her nipples into his mouth just as he slammed his cock into her waiting cunt. She moaned and arched into his mouth as he started to drive into her hard and fast. She tugged on his hair and met him thrust for thrust.

"Fuck you are so tight baby. So fucking tight." Ash grunted.

"Mmmmmmm!" Hermione moaned.

Her nails raked down his back and he reached between them to stroke her clit as he continued to slam into her. Stars burst in front of her eyes and she screamed as she came, hard, her head spinning and her heart nearly bursting out of her chest. Ash followed his newest lover into bliss, shooting his load deep inside of her and coating her tight velvet walls with his thick seed. The two nearly sated lovers collapsed against the side of the pool, breathing hard.

"Why don't we take this upstairs, so we can have a bit more privacy." Hermione said.

Ash nodded and the two quickly redressed and headed up to Hermione's flat.

* * *

Over the next few months, after each training session, the two lovers would roll around in Hermione's bed. And once Hermione realized that she was essentially paying for sex with her Personal Trainer, their training sessions had ended, but the sex had continued. At the moment, Hermione was on her stomach, with Ash straddling her while his cock slid in and out of her ass. He had stuffed a vibrator into her cunt and turned it on as high as it would go before sliding himself into her ass. Hermione was squirming and whimpering under her lover, begging him to never stop. He chuckled as he rammed her, thrusting into her hard and deep. He had no intention of stopping any time soon.

Hermione came a few minutes later with a long, lusty wail and as her body twitched beneath his, Ash blew his load, watching as his cum seeped out around his cock and down her ass cheeks. He pulled out of her and let himself fall on the bed next to her. Once she got the use of her muscles back, she turned on her side to face him. His eyes immediately fell to her still heaving breasts. He reached between her legs and pulled out the vibrator, causing her to jerk and moan. He shut the toy off and tossed it on the floor.

"You are such a slut Mia. Letting me come into your bed and fuck you the way I do. You whine and beg so prettily for my cock and I love shoving myself into you, making you writhe and moan as I fuck you senseless. Do your friends know what a slut you are?" Ash asked.

"My friend Pansy is the one who suggested I jump your bones. And you are easy on the eyes and have a bloody amazing body and cock, so why wouldn't I spread my legs for you. Any girl with two braincells to rub together would eagerly spread their legs for you. I have more than two braincells, so I know spreading my legs for you means amazing sex. Why would I say no to that?" Hermione said.

Ash reached down and started to stroke his cock. His cock was rock hard again and he want to slam it home in his lover's waiting cunt. Hermione seemed to know what he wanted, so she threw her bare leg over his hip and he slid himself home into her tight body. They both moaned as he stretched her tight channel, parting her easily with his thick erection. He took her mouth in a slow, languid kiss as he started a slow, deep pace.

* * *

It had been eight months since the two young lovers had started fucking each other. They had finally admitted a few months back after a trip to the Drive-in, that they were more than just fuck buddies, and had begun actually dating around their rolls between the sheets. Ash spent a lot of his time at Hermione's flat, and just a month before, she had told him her biggest secret. That she was a witch. He had been skeptical, but after she had used a spell to enlarge her already large breasts, and had given him a lust potion that had led to a marathon shag session, he finally believed her. And she had brought magic into their sexual adventures. It made the sex hotter when he could fuck her in one hole while watching a toy moving in and out of her to do the job in her other hole. And when she had used a Bubblehead Charm to go down on him in the bath, he had never cum so hard in his life. He had fucked her senseless against the bathtub wall after that and then the two had moved to her bed and made love all night long.

"I love you." The words caused Hermione to look up in surprise.

She and Ash had been laying in her bed in post-coital bliss when the words had tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. Hermione had realized a few days before that she was head over heels in love with this man, but she hadn't wanted to be the first to say those three words.

"I love you too." Hermione said.

He leaned down to kiss her lovingly on the lips before pulling away and settling back down against the pillows.

"You know Pansy is going to be insufferable now that we have finally admitted we love each other." Hermione said.

"Let her. Over the past year and a half, I have learned to pick my battles with that friend of yours, and this would be one that I would let her have." Ash said.

Hermione let her fingers trace nonsense patterns over her boyfriend's muscled chest. She let herself drift off to sleep a few minutes later. Ash watched his girlfriend sleep until sleep claimed him as well.

* * *

Hermione bit her lip to stop the moan of pleasure from escaping. Her fiancé had cornered her in the hallway off the kitchen in their new home while their guests were mingling in the room down the hall. He had flipped up her short skirt, tore off her knickers and unzipped his trousers before lifting one of her well-toned legs and sliding himself inside her. He dropped her leg and began thrusting into her, grunting and panting as he did so.

"Be quiet lovey, someone could come to investigate if you are too loud. But you would like that wouldn't you. You want your friends to watch me fuck your pretty little cunt while you moan and beg for more." Ash panted.

Hermione whimpered and then cried out when Ash brought his hand down against her ass cheek, slapping it hard. Her pussy clenched around his cock and he groaned and thrust into her even harder.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiittttttt!" Ash hissed.

He slapped her ass again and she came, Ash's hand clamping over her mouth to muffle her wail of pleasure. He came with a grunt, and the two lovers collapsed against the wall, panting for air.

* * *

Pansy smirked at Hermione as she and Ash came back into the room. Hermione sat down beside her now heavily pregnant friend.

"Did you two have fun?" Pansy asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Hermione sniffed haughtily.

"Right, so there is another reason you smell like sex, and your hair has that 'I've just been thoroughly shagged' look to it." Pansy said.

"It isn't my fault, the bloody bastard cornered me, tore off my knickers and fucked me against the wall in the hallway. I swear that man wants to get us caught by our friends while having sex. Just the other day, we were making out on a park bench after the sun went down, and he had me ride him where anyone could walk by us. I am pretty sure some horny little teenagers were watching us from the bushes, because he kept raising my skirt and squeezing my ass while smirking like the cat that got the cream." Hermione said.

"That man is insatiable." Pansy said as she fanned herself.

"Tell me about it." Hermione sighed.

Sometimes Hermione thought she had bitten off more than she could chew when it came to the man she had chosen to spend her life with, but then he would strip out of his clothes, and she would remember what a damn lucky witch she was to have such a beautiful man to come home to each night. Yes she would probably end up exhausted more times than not, but having a lover that was not only good looking as her fiancé was, but also knew what he was doing in bed, was worth all the exhaustion in the world. When Hermione had started her training with her personal trainer more than two years ago, she had no idea that it would lead to her having sex with, dating and falling in love with her personal trainer. But Hermione wouldn't change what had happened for anything in the world. She had gained not only a lover, but a best friend and fiancé as well. And Hermione would be forever grateful to Pansy for giving her the push she needed to get over her fear and snag herself a man.


	11. New Year, New Love

_**New Year, New Love**_

 **(AN: Here it is my lovelies. The next installment of Hermione Granger &... It is kind of a short one. But it is still a good one. I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I just play in her sandbox. And as always, please read, review and enjoy!)**

* * *

Hermione rolled over in her bed, only to find her way impeded by a hot, hard male body. Her eyes slid from his chest to his face and landed on a pair of grey eyes still glazed with sleep. Hermione groaned when she tried to sit up and her head spun and it tasted like something had crawled into her mouth and died.

"What the hell did I drink last night?" she groaned.

"Only about an entire bottle of Firewhiskey from 1945 and a few glasses of wine. All while plotting the demise of a certain ex of yours that should remain nameless. Then you got a little handsy with me, while being equally drunk as I, and I am guessing we had sex, due to our state of undress and the bitemarks on my chest and scratches I can feel down my back." Her bedmate said.

Hermione shook her head to clear it and when that didn't work, she grabbed a Potion vial from her bedside table and downed the vile blue potion in one shot. She gagged, but her hangover immediately dissipated. She took another look at her bedmate and realized that it was her best friend and Potions partner, Regulus Black. She had had a crush on him for a very long time, but didn't think he felt the same, so she had settled on her now ex-boyfriend, one Antonin Dolohov since she couldn't have the man she really wanted. But Antonin had proved to be disappointing. Not only in bed, but out of it as well. And three wees ago, Hermione had walked in on her boyfriend, bedding another witch. She had been absolutely livid, and had cursed the two illicit lovers to hell and back before breaking things off with Dolohov.

* * *

Last night, at the New Year's Eve party, she had seen her ex with his newest conquest, and she had gotten rip roaring drunk while planning their most thorough demise. Regulus had been there, and apparently the two had ended up in bed together. She groaned. She really wished the first time she had bedded the man of her dreams hadn't been when she was pissed off her head and couldn't remember a damn thing. She cast a Mouth Freshening Charm on herself and the taste of mint filled her mouth.

"If you want a repeat performance to jog your memory, I am most definitely up for anything you want to do Hermione. Now that I have had you in my bed, I am not letting you go." Regulus said.

Hermione whipped around to face her lover.

"What?" she squeaked.

"I've wanted to bed you for quite a while lovey. Ever since I realized you had grown up into quite a beautiful woman, I've wanted you on your back, in my bed, squirming and writhing beneath me as I make you mindless with pleasure. And now that I've had you, I'm not letting you go so that some other dimwitted fool can claim you for himself." Regulus said.

"Reg…" Hermione sighed.

"Lay back and let me make you feel good baby." Regulus murmured.

Hermione did as Regulus asked and laid back against the pillows and spread her legs. He settled himself in the cradle of her thighs and leaned down to kiss her slowly and languidly. She wrapped her legs loosely around his hips as he slid himself inside of her. She pressed herself into him and moaned as he continued to push into her until he bottomed out.

"Gods baby, you feel so good. Better than I ever imagined." Regulus groaned, burying his face in his lover's neck as he pulled out and plunged back into her.

Hermione whined and tugged on Regulus' hair, meeting him thrust for thrust as they made love. Their mouths crashed against each other as they kissed each other breathless. His mouth tasted of mint as well, and it also tasted of something that was uniquely Regulus, spicy, masculine, and perfect. Hermione couldn't get enough of the taste of him.

* * *

Antonin watched with narrowed eyes as his ex-girlfriend snuggled up to Regulus Black. The only reason he had slept around behind her back was because she didn't take care of his needs the way he believed a woman should. So he had to go elsewhere to find a woman who could give him what he needed in between getting what little sexual attention that he did get from Hermione. She had found him in bed with one of his little pieces of fluff and had ended their relationship. He had tried to explain why he had done what he had, but she hadn't wanted to hear it.

Now it looked like she had moved on with the second Black son, and she looked very cozy with him. The two were sitting in one of the overstuffed armchairs next to the fire in the Slytherin Common Room. She was whispering to him and giggling and looked very comfortable curled up in Black's lap. And by the way Black's hand was curled possessively around Hermione's hip, the two were already intimately familiar with each other.

"Antonin are you even paying attention to me? I've been talking to you for the last five minutes." The high, whiny voice of one Periwinkle Parkinson said.

Edmund's sister was annoying as all hell, but she was an easy lay, and up for anything in the bedroom. And she had a great pair of tits, magically enhanced of course, but Antonin wasn't going to complain. He just wished Hermione was still in his bed as well. That woman had a very nice body, he just didn't get to see it bare before him all that often. And now, because she had caught him in bed with one Periwinkle Parkinson, he would never get to see Hermione naked in his bed again.

"Antonin!" Periwinkle screeched.

He turned and looked at Periwinkle.

"Will you shut up you annoying harpy, no one wants to hear you screech!" Edmund yelled.

Periwinkle huffed and stomped off.

"I don't know how you put up with her." Edmund said, saluting his friend with his glass.

Edmund knew his sister was a slut, almost every guy in Slytherin besides himself and Regulus, in fifth year and above, had taken that broomstick for a ride.

"She is an easy lay. And she doesn't talk when we fuck. When her mouth is shut, she is hot as hell, but when she opens her mouth, I want to stab myself in the ears." Antonin said.

"Well, if your ex hadn't caught you with my sister, you would still have that fine piece of ass in your bed." Edmund said.

"Don't remind me." Antonin mumbled into his Firewhiskey.

"She and Black are looking mighty cozy. It seems she has definitely moved on to other pastures." Edmund said.

"He'll leave her when he realizes she doesn't put out as often as he'll want. He'll find a piece of fluff on the side, and eventually Hermione will catch him in the act, and she'll end up alone again." Antoni said.

"Just because you wouldn't know a good thing if it bit you in the ass, doesn't mean I am going to make the same mistake as you Dolohov. I finally have the woman I've always wanted thanks to your idiocy, and I am not going to let her go anytime soon." Regulus said, having heard the last bit of Antonin and Edmund's conversation.

"You'll get tired of her eventually Black. She is a fucking cock tease. And once that happens, don't come crying to me." Antonin said.

* * *

 _ **Two Years Later...**_

The crowd cheered as Regulus kissed his new bride. It had been two years since they had graduated, and Hermione and Regulus were now man and wife. As they walked back down the aisle, Antonin watched from his seat next to Edmund and his wife Lilith.

"I don't think that he got tired of her." Edmund said.

Antonin merely growled and stomped off. He headed up into the house and made his way to the bathroom to splash his face with water. He was on his way back downstairs when he heard a familiar feminine moan. He snuck a look through the slightly open door, and saw Hermione bent over at the waist, with her long white dress hiked up over her hips, her new husband behind her, thrusting into her like there was no tomorrow. And she appeared to be loving it. He felt his own cock getting hard in his trousers as he watched his ex-girlfriend being fucked by her husband.

* * *

Hermione was trying really hard not to moan. Regulus had pulled her into a spare sitting room and had kissed the very breath from her lungs before turning her around and bending her over. He had hiked up her skirt and before she could even ask what he was doing, he plunged into her from behind. She arched forward and moaned as her husband began a fast, brutal pace. They didn't have much time before they were due downstairs for the reception, but they were intent on finding their pleasure with one another before they had to deal with all the schmoozing and politicking downstairs.

She came a few minutes later with a wail of her husband's name, her husband following her into bliss. The couple collapsed against the dresser, not knowing they were being watched by her ex. A man who was now kicking himself for ruining his chances with the now married woman that had once been his girlfriend.

* * *

Regulus looked down at the infant sleeping in the bassinet next to his wife's hospital bed. Little Cepheus Alphard Black had come wailing into the world only a few hours earlier, and he already had both his parents wrapped around his tiny little fingers. Hermione was sleeping at the moment, having been exhausted by the intense labor she had been through, but both his wife and child were whole and healthy. Regulus would always be grateful to Antonin Dolohov for cheating on Hermione. Of course, he didn't like that his wife had been hurt by anyone, but if Dolohov hadn't cheated on her, Regulus would have never gotten his chance with Hermione. Now he had what he had always wanted, and he would be forever grateful that he finally had his happily ever after. All it took was a drunk girl pouncing on him at a New Year's Eve party four years before, to make all his wildest fantasies, come to life.


	12. Will She Say Yes?

_**Will She Say Yes?**_

 **(AN: Hello my lovelies! Here is the next installment of Hermione Granger &... It is a family reunion one shot. Bahaha, I had to do one. Rabid Plot Bunnies and all. I don't own Harry Potter. Damn! J.K. Rowling, the lucky lady, does. All known characters belong to her. The Granger family members are of my creation except for Hermione's parents, and her Grandfather, who is one of J.K. Rowling's characters. This is my longest chapter yet at over 5,400 words. And as always, I hope you read, review and enjoy this lovely one shot!) **

* * *

He nervously paced in front of the fireplace. He and his girlfriend were going to her family's reunion, and he was nervous about that, but he was also nervous for another reason. That reason was a little black velvet box in his suitcase, hidden in a secret compartment waiting for the right moment.

"She'll say yes Sam, she loves you." Harry said.

Samuel Reese had met his girlfriend's friends when she had told him that she was a witch and that magic was real. He had been unsure whether his girlfriend was lying to him or not, but when she disappeared and then reappeared with a loud crack behind him, he had jumped out of his skin and spun around to find Hermione standing behind him, looking apprehensive. He had accepted it, because he had loved her, and being a witch was a part of who she was. His parents had long since passed, so they hadn't had to explain to his extremely religious parents how their only son was dating a witch. They would have gone ballistic. Hermione's own parents had welcomed Sam with open arms into their lives. Even her grandparents adored him. Only her grandparents and parents knew that Hermione had magic, and Sam had been placed under a Charm to keep him from slipping up and saying the wrong thing in front of one of her family members that didn't know she was a witch.

"How do you know that Harry? She could decide she doesn't want me. What if she decides that she wants a wizard instead?" Sam asked.

"Sam, Hermione adores you. And she isn't the type of woman to leave the person she is in a relationship with just because something someone else may perceive as better comes along. I've never seen Hermione so happy as she is when she is with you. After the War ended, I didn't think that Hermione would ever smile again, but when she met you, that all changed. You brought her spark back. You gave me my sister back. So, I don't think she will say no to you." Harry said.

* * *

Sam had recently opened his own law firm. His parents had left him quite a bit of money, and his family was well known in the Muggle World. He also ran his father's company, with the help of Harry, Blaise and Draco and their own fathers. The three young men and their families would be attending the anniversary party for Hermione's Grandparents, as well as several other events during her family reunion.

* * *

"The only thing you have to worry about is Hermione snobby family members. Her Uncle Charles, Aunt Nysa and their kids Bridger, Dewey and Maritza are all alright. Hermione gets along with them, and her grandparents. The rest of her family are a bunch of bloody snobs. And once they find out Hermione is dating the heir to the Reese Fortune, well, they will pull out all the stops to make Hermione look like a gold-digging slut to you and her other family members. They will be of the belief that they deserve you, not Hermione. And when they witness you proposing to her, they will go fucking ballistic. So, I would use one of the nights of the two-week reunion to take Hermione out to a private dinner and propose to her that way. So that her cousins can't ruin your special moment with her." Harry said.

The front door opened and Hermione's voice floated up the stairs.

"Sammy? Harry? Are you here?" Hermione called.

"Upstairs darling!" Sam called.

Hermione came up the stairs and walked into their upstairs living room. They usually used this room for entertaining their friends.

"The car is all packed, except for your things Sammy. We have to be leaving soon." Hermione said.

"Alright love. I'll go and put my things in the car. And then we can go." Sam said.

* * *

Sam headed downstairs with his suitcase to put it into his car. They lived in Oxford but the reunion was in Brighton. They were staying in one of the Malfoys' many hotels. It was called _The Emerald Dragon_ , and it was a hotel complex on the beach front of Brighton. It was one of the Malfoys' most expensive and high-end hotel. Of course, her family would choose to stay there.

"So, I guess I'll see you and the rest of the gang in a few days." Hermione said.

"Yep. Try not to turn any of your cousins into flobberworms. Though I know it will probably be very difficult." Harry said.

"I fantasize about feeding them to Hagrid's Acromantulas, alive and kicking." Hermione said.

"That is vividly morbid." Harry said.

"It's not like the bitches wouldn't deserve it. They have treated me like shit on their shoes for as long as I can remember. They drive me batty." Hermione said.

"Just remember, you are so much better than them Hermione." Harry said.

Hermione smiled at her best friend and brother in all but blood. They hugged and pulled apart when they heard a honk from downstairs.

"Well, I guess that means he is ready to go. You should probably get back to Daphne before she sends out a search party for you." Hermione said.

The two friends walked down to the garage and Harry bid goodbye to his friends and headed back to the Floo to get home to his pregnant wife and their two-year-old son. Hermione climbed into the car and the couple headed out onto the open road.

* * *

Diana, Francesca, Sylvia and Georgina were all sighing and tittering over the man on the front cover of the magazine that lay open in front of them as they sat in the hotel lobby, waiting for the rest of their family. Samuel Reese was absolutely gorgeous, his blonde hair and dark blue eyes, tall, well-muscled body, and knicker dropping smile were enough to make any woman want him. But it was his bank account that Francesca and her sisters were interested in. The man was said to be the heir to a massive fortune. He was one of Oxford's most eligible bachelors. Or at least he had been, but according to the article in the magazine the Reese heir was currently dating a mystery brunette and things were beginning to look serious.

"Daddy says that Sam is supposed to be making an appearance at the reunion. Maybe I can use that time to seduce him away from his boring girlfriend. I am sure that I can offer him more than she ever could." Francesca said.

"Well now is your chance to start. He just walked in." Diana said.

The four girls turned and watched as Sam Reese walked confidently across the hotel lobby towards the front reception desk. Francesca stood up and strutted over to where the tall, blonde man was standing.

* * *

Sam was checking himself and Hermione into one of the top penthouse suites when a throat clearing behind him caught his attention. He turned, looked the scantily clad woman behind him up and down, snorted and then turned back to what he was doing.

"My name is Francesca Granger. I heard you were going to be at my family's reunion while we are here. I thought maybe you could use some company so you aren't alone at any of the events." Francesca said leaning against the front counter and pushing up her breasts so he could get a good look at her cleavage if he chose to.

"No thank you. I already have all the company I need." Sam said.

Before Francesca could open her mouth to try another seduction tactic, a much-hated voice sounded from behind her.

"Sammy, is the penthouse ready?" a feminine voice asked.

Francesca turned to give her annoying cousin a piece of her mind and use one of the well-honed insults she had perfected over the years against her cousin, when she caught sight of the young woman before her. Francesca opened and closed her mouth several times before snapping it shut.

"Nothing to say cousin?" Hermione said, before rolling her eyes and walking into Sam's waiting arms.

Sam smiled down at her and kissed her passionately, leaving her cousin speechless and burning with jealousy.

"Is our room ready love? I was really hoping we could make use of the facilities in our penthouse before dinner tonight." Hermione said.

The two that stood wrapped in each other's arms, paid no attention to Hermione's cousin who could have had steam coming out of her ears with how red her face was.

"Yes, I have the keys right here. Let's go take the car over to the parking structure and head up to our room." Sam said.

The couple left Hermione's cousin standing there, completely ignored and royally pissed off.

* * *

Hermione lounged on the bed, watching her boyfriend as he walked about their bedroom getting ready for the family dinner downstairs. Hermione could use magic to get ready, so she was still in her towel from their long, luxurious shower. The bathroom was amazing and the rainfall shower was big enough for at least twelve people and the two lovers had quite a lot of fun in the giant shower.

"Are you going to get ready love, or are you just going to lay there in a tiny towel all night. Not that I am complaining, but I don't really want other men looking at your tight little body all night." Sam said.

Hermione giggled and stood up, letting her towel fall from her body. She felt his eyes on her as she walked to the wardrobe that held their clothes. She pulled her dress for the night out of the wardrobe and then slipped into a nice set of pale peach lace knickers and matching bra. It offset her golden tanned skin nicely. She used her wand to curl and smooth her hair before pinning it up in a nice French twist. Then she did her makeup in a way to play up her eyes and lips; dark brown and gold eyeshadow, and a nice red lipstick. Then she slipped into her dress. It was a sleeveless black dress that had a sweetheart neckline and was tight down to her hips before flowing down loose to her knees. The top of the dress had a gold lace overlay. She paired the dress with a pair of gold heels and a pair of black silk thigh high stockings. She finished off her outfit with a pair of black and gold dangly earrings and a set of gold and a set of black bangles.

"So, what do you think?" Hermione asked, spinning around for Sam to see her outfit in its entirety.

"You look gorgeous as usual love. Now we should probably get downstairs before we are late to dinner." Sam said.

He offered her his elbow and she slipped her arm through it before the couple took the elevator down to the bottom floor of the building they were staying in, and took a ride to the main hotel building in a nice black car driven by an employee of the hotel.

* * *

Francesca was still fuming when they were sitting down for dinner. She felt her jealousy simmering beneath the surface as Hermione walked into the dining hall on the arm of one of the sexiest, richest men in England.

"I can't believe that bitch got her grubby little commoner paws all over the man I want to marry." Francesca sneered.

"I bet you could still seduce him. I mean how could he want Herwhiney when he could have you." Georgina said.

"Maybe you are right, I could still use these next two weeks to seduce him into my bed. And when I get my hooks into him, I am never letting that man go, well, until I use his money and then find someone richer." Francesca said.

"You are such a genius." Diana giggled.

Francesca preened and flipped her hair with a smirk. She stood and 'readjusted' her dress before strutting over to where Sam sat on his own.

* * *

Sam groaned when he saw that Hermione's annoying, slutty cousin was making her way towards him. Her tacky white and orange dress was pulled down so far that her clearly fake breasts were about to fall out of the top. Hermione had gone to find her parents while Sam held a table for them. Francesca sat down next to him and leaned over, trying to look seductive, but just looking even more slutty. Her makeup didn't even look good. She had too many layers caked on her face, that she looked like a clown that had escaped an insane asylum. He leaned back from her when she got into his personal space and smiled up at him.

"Soooooo, where is your girlfriend Sammy? I would think that she would be hanging off you like a limpet. You should be with a woman who wants to spend every moment with you. And who can please you better than that little prude can." Francesca said, running one fake-nailed finger down his chest.

Sam grabbed her hand and pushed it away.

"First of all, don't touch me. I haven't given you leave to do so. Second, I also haven't given you leave to call me by my first name, let alone a nickname that only my girlfriend may call me. Third, I don't want any woman I am dating to hang off of me like some demented ornament. I like my women with brains as well as a beautiful body. Fourth, I like my women to be all real, fake tits, hair, and other various body parts are a definite fucking turn off. Fifth, I doubt you could please anyone, unless they are crazy enough to get within 500 ft of you. And last, my girlfriend is not a prude, and she is the only woman I will ever need. Now please leave, I haven't invited you to sit, and I am sure that Hermione wouldn't want you here either." Sam said, a sneer on his face and his dark blue eyes hard and glaring.

Francesca huffed and got up and stomped away.

"Very well-done son." Mr. Granger said.

Sam turned to find his girlfriend and her parents standing behind him. He stood and pulled out Hermione's chair so she could sit. Mr. Granger did the same for his wife and the four sat down together.

"I almost came over here to rip that bitch's fake hair out when I saw her leaning over and touching you. That girl has always wanted everything that I have. If she ever found out that Grandmother and Grandfather actually have magic and have a whole separate fortune that I am the sole heir too, she would scream and cry and stomp and demand why she doesn't have magic and why she doesn't get any of what I am going to get from them." Hermione said.

* * *

Hermione's Grandparents were Hector and Guinevere Dagworth-Granger. Hermione's father and brother were their only biological children, and their three other children were adopted. Due to a curse, they had only Squibs for children, so the two Dagworth-Grangers had hidden their magic from their five children and changed their last name to Granger when they moved to the Muggle World. That was until Hermione started showing signs of magic. Then her Grandparents had sat Daniel Granger down and had told his son and his son's wife that magic was real and that he and Guinevere were magical, and so was their Granddaughter.

Instead of being angry, Daniel had taken his parents at their word and the two older Grangers had helped the young couple with their daughter gaining control of her accidental magic. Hermione was set to take over the magical side of his Grandfather's business. And she would be learning how to run the Muggle side as well. His adopted son, Trent, believed that he should take over his father's company, but Hector had set him straight and told him that it would be going to his Granddaughter after she finished her schooling. Trent, Francesca's father, hadn't taken to kindly to being told that his niece would be taking over the reins of his father's multi-billion-dollar international company. But Hector had an airtight, iron-clad Will that stated if anything should happen to him or his wife, even if they died of natural causes, only their two biological sons would receive anything from the family monies and estates, it would be split evenly between the two men. And that no matter what, it was Hermione that would take over his company, and that no one could try to tell his beloved Granddaughter otherwise.

* * *

"That is why they don't know about magic darling. To keep you safe and the rest of our family's vast assets out of their dirty little hands. And why if anything should happen to my father or mother, even natural causes, they won't be receiving a penny. Most would think that is harsh, but Trent, Gina, and Darren have done nothing but try to squander the family fortune and not lift a finger to add to it. Yea Trent and Darren have jobs of their own, but Gina lives off of her husband's money as well as the money that our parents give her each month. If they knew that there was a whole other side to our fortune, and that we were far richer than they knew, they would be all over Mum and Dad with their lawyers, trying to get a piece of their 'Magic' fortune." Dan said.

"I'm just surprised that Papa is handing over his company to me in just a few short years. I don't want people to think that I am just another example of nepotism. That is why I have gone into the offices several times a week to get to know the employees over the past few years as I gain my degree. And Papa has said that I can go with him when he goes overseas to see to his American holdings as well as his holdings on the continent." Hermione said.

"You aren't another example of nepotism Hermione. By the time you take over Hector's company, you will be a beloved boss to those employees, just like your Grandfather is now." Emma said.

Hermione smiled at her mother and then her smile widened even further when her Grandparents joined their table. The six adults enjoyed a lovely meal and great conversation as the family members around them looked on jealously, except for Charles and his family, the only other family members that Hermione and her parents could stand.

* * *

Hermione looked at Sam with worry. They had been at the family reunion for a few days now and he had stolen her away for a private picnic on the beach at sunset. The two had enjoyed a lovely picnic and were now walking along the shore, the sun had long gone down, with Warming Charms cast to keep the couple warm. Sam had been fine during the meal, but now as they walked, he was fidgety as all hell. He kept looking at her and then sticking his hand in his pockets and looking away from her when she caught him staring.

"Are you okay Sammy?" Hermione asked.

"I am, well, at least I hope I'll be." Sam said.

Hermione turned and gasped when she found Sam kneeling in front of her. A black velvet box in his hands and a look of nervous fear in his eyes.

"Hermione Jean Granger, from the moment I met you, I knew that you were the one for me. It took everything I had in me to wait until we had been dating a few months to tell you how much I loved and adored you. I love every part of you, including the parts that make you a witch. I want to wake up next to you everyday for the rest of our lives. Will you make me the happiest man on earth by becoming my wife?" Sam asked.

Hermione felt her eyes welling up with tears. Her boyfriend was so sweet, and as she fought to keep the tears at bay, and swallow the lump in her throat, she managed to nod in the affirmative.

"Yes, I'll marry you Sammy." She said, once she found her voice again.

He opened the box and stood up to slip the ring on her finger. He picked her up and spun her around, smiling when she shrieked in delight. He kissed her passionately when he let her down.

"Why don't we go back to our hotel room and celebrate. We can tell my parents in the morning." Hermione said, looking up at her fiancé with lust in her eyes.

"Alright, are we going to walk, or Apparate to the Floo room in our hotel building." Sam asked.

Hermione looked around, finding no one around on the vast stretch of empty beach and then wrapped herself around Sam before Apparating them to the designated spot in the building they were staying in. They took the private elevator up to their penthouse. They were stripping out of their clothes before they even got out of the elevator. By the time they got to their bedroom, they were naked and she was wrapped around him, her legs around his hips as he carried her to their room. The two lovers celebrated their new engagement for the rest of the night, simply wrapped up in their own private bubble.

* * *

Hermione gazed at her engagement ring, her hand resting on her sleeping fiancé's chest. The band was platinum and covered in alternating diamonds and sapphires. Nestled in the middle of a platinum band, was a circle cut dark blue 3 carat sapphire, surrounded by another five carats of tiny diamonds. It was a beautiful ring, and one Hermione had seen before. She had seen it as a child in her Grandmother's jewelry box. When she had asked Sam how he had gotten it, he had told her that he had gone to her Grandparents after speaking to her parents about asking her to marry him, and asked if he could have the ring to give to her. He had remembered the story Hermione had told him how she had always loved that ring. Hermione had rewarded her fiancé for his thoughtfulness and the two had spent another few hours rolling in the sheets on their bed.

"Go 'sleep love." Sam mumbled.

Hermione giggled and then snuggled against her fiancé's hot body before letting herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

A happy squeal alerted Francesca and her sisters that there was something going on. They looked over to find Hermione's mother holding her daughter's hand while jumping up and down and squealing. Francesca's beady little eyes zeroed in on the sparkler on her cousin's finger.

"It looks like little Hermy the Germy got engaged last night, we should go over and congratulate her." Georgina said, a sly smirk on her face.

The four sisters waited until Hermione's parents had gone off to get their breakfast to head over to the couple talking quietly at their table.

"That is quite the sparkler Hermione. Too bad it's fake. I thought your boyfriend had money, he couldn't shell out for a decent ring, that is pathetic. Maybe you don't mean as much to him as you thought." Francesca sneered.

Hermione held up her hand and the diamond and sapphire ring glittered in the sunlight streaming through the window behind her. She also placed a hand on Sam's thigh to stop him from jumping all over her cousins for their nasty words.

"First of all, Frannie, Sammy is now my fiancé. Second, he does have money, far more than you could ever dream of having. And third, this ring isn't fake. It belonged to Nanna. Papa gave her the ring for their 25th Wedding Anniversary. Sam knew how much this ring meant to me since it meant so much to my Grandmother. He asked Papa and Nanna if he could have it for when he asked me to marry him. This ring means more to me than any ring he could buy at a store, since it belonged to a woman I consider to be one of my role models and was given to her by a man she has loved since they were children. So, don't you dare stand there and criticize my fiancé for being so thoughtful when he proposed to me. Or I will make you regret the day your parents fucked each other and conceived you." Hermione said.

"Is everything all right here?" Dan asked.

"Everything is fine Daddy, these four were just leaving. Weren't you?" Hermione asked, smiling sweetly.

The four girls stomped off in a huff. Hermione giggled and then turned to peck Sam on the lips.

"Thank you for letting me handle that love. They needed to be put in their place." Hermione said.

"I am glad that you are finally standing up to them Mimi." Dan said.

"I'm not a scared, little, friendless girl anymore Daddy." Hermione said.

* * *

It was the final day of the reunion, and no matter how hard Francesca and her sisters had tried, they couldn't get Sam to even look their way. And when they had met Hermione's other friends, they had tried to seduce the attractive, rich males that Hermione seemed to have all the luck in knowing. But Hermione's raven-haired friend, Harry, his pregnant wife had grabbed Francesca by the hair before dragging her by her fake hair, out of the dining hall they were in before she gave the slutty girl a piece of her mind and one hell of a shiner. Francesca had tried to get Daphne kicked from the reunion, but her grandparents would hear nothing against the girl that was married to Hermione's best friend.

Now they watched as Sam drove out of their lives. They were invited to the wedding, and Francesca was going to use that as an opportunity to break him and Hermione up for good.

* * *

Hermione entered her fiancé's room the morning of her wedding. She froze for a moment when she saw Francesca wrapped like a fucking octopus around her fiancé and she instantly saw red. Sam was trying to remove the scantily clad girl from his person and wasn't successful until Hermione entered the room and Francesca pulled away from him with a smirk.

"Myah, this is not what you think. This crazy fucking bitch broke into my room and attached herself to me while trying to get me to 'see the error of my ways' and change my mind about marrying you." Sam said.

"Actually Hermy, this is exactly what it looks like. Sam and I have been seeing each other in secret for months now. He came to me a few months after the reunion and told me how he couldn't stop thinking about me, and we made hot, passionate love all night long before starting an affair with each other. I am now carrying the product of our love. He was planning on leaving you at the altar and running away with me." Francesca said.

Hermione snorted in disbelief before turning to her fiancé and smiling reassuringly at him. Then she turned to her cousin and pulled her arm back before letting it snap forward, smiling in satisfaction when her cousin's nose crunched beneath her fist. Francesca shrieked in pain and fell backwards, landing on her bony ass.

"First of all, I believe Sam over you any day Francesca. I know he would never cheat on me, especially with a woman who will flat back for any man with two cents to rub together. Second, if you were pregnant, you wouldn't have been drinking last night. If you were pregnant with the child of a rich man who you were trying to trick into marrying you, you would do everything in your power to keep that baby alive and healthy. But you drank more last night than everyone else combined. And you were also popping pills. Third, the love of my life would rather cut off his own dick than get anywhere near your overused, underdeveloped, very fake body. And last, he would never leave me. He loves me. Unlike you, a cold-hearted bitch, who doesn't know the meaning of the word, Sam loves me with all his heart, and would never do anything to risk losing me. Now, I believe it is time to take out the trash. Sam, I will see you at the altar." Hermione said.

She grabbed her still shrieking cousin by the hair and dragged her, kicking and screaming from Sam's room, Francesca was dressed in nothing but a skimpy knicker set that showed off more than anyone ever wanted to see. Guests poked their headed out of their rooms as Hermione dragged her cousin down the hall. She dragged her into the elevator and kept a hold on her hair until she got to the lobby. Then she dragged her cousin through the lobby and threw her out the front doors of the hotel.

"Henri, Brock, please make sure this filth doesn't step foot in this hotel again. And keep the whore well away from my wedding." Hermione said.

She turned and brushed off her hands before heading back upstairs to get ready for her wedding. She had a sexy man to marry.

* * *

Hermione twirled around the dance floor in the arms of her husband. She was now Mrs. Sam Reese, and she couldn't be happier. The only other black spot in their day was when Trent and his wife accused Hermione of assaulting their daughter and threatened to press charges. But Sam had explained exactly why their oldest daughter had been trussed up like a Christmas goose and then threatened her father with removal of his support from his already failing company if he so much as breathed at Hermione wrong again. The now pale Trent Granger had left the wedding reception with is wife and three other daughters.

"Are you happy Mrs. Reese?" Sam asked as he dipped his wife.

"So very much so Mr. Reese." Hermione said with a giggle.

"Then let's ditch this shindig and get a head start on our honeymoon." Sam said.

They had already had cake, thrown the bouquet and garter, now they were just dancing, so Hermione saw no reason that she and her new husband couldn't sneak away.

* * *

As the sound of tires screeching broke the otherwise silent night, Sam looked over at his wife as she sat in the passenger's seat of their car. Eight months ago, he had been a nervous wreck wondering if his beautiful bride would say yes to marrying him. She could have had any man in the world, any wizard, and she had chosen him, a plain old Muggle with no magic whatsoever in his family line. She had said yes, and had washed away all his fears, filling him with a happiness he hadn't known in a long time. And to think it all started with him bumping into her when he had been visiting his old Professors at Cambridge. But that my dear readers, is a story for another time.


	13. True Loyalty

_**True Loyalty**_

 **(AN: Here you go my lovelies. The next installment of Hermione Granger &... There is more story than smut in this chapter, but it is the longest one I have written so far. At almost six thousand words. I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Lucky lady. I just play in her sandbox. And as always, please read, review and enjoy!)**

* * *

She turned away from _The Burrow_ for the last time. She had had a massive blowout with Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley when she refused to tell them where Harry was. Harry had disappeared after the War had ended, and only a select few people knew where the Potter Heir had disappeared to. Hermione was one of those people. She was his sister in all but blood after all. Ron had been furious when Harry had disappeared without telling him where he was going. He believed, as Harry's so-called best mate, he should know where Harry was at all times. But Hermione wouldn't reveal her best friend's whereabouts.

While Ron was furious, Ginny and Molly were absolutely livid. Ginny had expected a ring and a very public proposal at the Ball to celebrate the end of the war. But that hadn't happened. Mrs. Weasley believed that Hermione was to blame for Harry's disappearance. She and Ginny had accused her of wanting the Potter Heir all to herself, and that she was nothing but a two-bit, gold digging, Mudblood whore trying to reach above her station. Hermione had laid some home truths at the three Weasleys feet and had set Mrs. Weasley straight when the nosy, bossy, screeching harridan had told her that she expected her to marry Ron and start providing him the heirs he deserved. She thought Ronald was abhorrent on the best of days, but the thought of marrying him and then copulating with him to create babies with frizzy red hair and too many freckles was vomit inducing. She had told Mrs. Weasley that she could take her ideas of 'One Big Happy Weasley Family' and shove them up her fat arse. She had more important things to do than take care of a man child that still clung onto his mother's apron strings.

She had then gathered up her stuff and proceeded to leave after picking up her godson from where he lay on the couch in the living room. Mrs. Weasley had tried to stop her from taking Teddy, but after reminding the harridan that she (Hermione) was Teddy's legal guardian, not Molly, and that if she tried to keep her and her godson from leaving, she would get in trouble with the Ministry and Gringotts, the woman had backed off. She made a few comments about how a Mudblood like her couldn't possibly know how to raise a child, and that Teddy was going to end up with the dregs of society being raised by Hermione. Hermione had slapped Molly across the face before striding out of _The Burrow_ for the last time.

She had Apparated from _The Burrow_ and then to _Diagon Alley,_ and then hopping to a few dozen other places before she Flooed from _The Leaky Cauldron_ to Harry's _Fidelus_ protected property in France.

* * *

Harry was curled up with Draco on the couch when the flames in his fireplace flared green and Hermione stepped out, holding an electric blue bundle of blankets. She siphoned the soot off herself and the blue bundle before plopping down next to Harry.

"It finally happened didn't it? You had your final blowout with Ron and his annoying sister and mother." Harry said.

"Yea. I did. And she tried to stop me from leaving with Teddy." Hermione said.

After the war had ended, and the dead had been buried, Hermione and Harry had been called to Gringotts for several Will Readings. Hermione and Harry had been awarded custody of Edward Remus Lupin. Teddy's parents and grandparents had been killed during the war. So, his care fell to his godparents. Harry knew that he wouldn't be a good parent for the orphaned infant, not having good role models of his own, so Hermione agreed to take on the care of the infant while Harry tried to piece his own torn up life back together. Sirius had also left the Black Fortune to Harry, along with the title of Lord Black. Harry had given Hermione the entirety of the Black Fortune, much to her consternation and vehement denial. He had told her that he was already ridiculously rich, so he didn't need the Black Fortune on top of the Potter one, and now, due to his relationship with Draco, the Malfoy one as well. So, Hermione had taken the money reluctantly, and had started investing it in all sorts of companies and real estate that were now paying dividends.

She was also a Potions, Charms, Ancient Runes, Herbology, Transfiguration and Arithmancy Mistress. She was one of the youngest witches to ever receive six Masteries before the age of 24. There were only six other witches and wizards that had ever achieved such a feat. Hermione had gone into Technomancy Research while also working on spell crafting and Potions Research on the side, all while raising Teddy. It was sometimes exhausting and hectic, but she wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

"Well, you are welcome to stay here for as long as you need. Your room upstairs is still set up along with the attached nursery. We will be having some friends over tonight if you would like to join us for dinner and a game night. Or you can have a quiet night in the Library with yourself and Teddy if you would like." Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry. I think I will go upstairs and unpack before taking a nice, warm bath and settling in the Library for the night." Hermione said.

Harry nodded and Hermione kissed his cheek, and then Draco's, before heading upstairs with Teddy still sleeping in her arms. Not knowing that that night would change her life for the better.

* * *

Theodore Nott had gotten bored with playing Poker with his friends, who were all now piss drunk, while he was still relatively sober. He decided to wander upstairs to the Library to poke around in all the rare books that were stored there from all the Potter properties. When he entered the Library, he stopped in his tracks when he saw a young woman standing near the fire, gently rocking a baby while the baby was latched onto her breast. She was humming softly to the baby, not realizing that she and the infant now had company, who was staring quiet blatantly at her mostly bared breast. She looked up and Theo felt instant recognition hit him. This young woman was Hermione Granger, Harry's best friend. But he didn't remember her ever having a child.

"He is my godson." She said.

Theo's eyes snapped to hers.

"How are you breastfeeding him if he isn't your child?" Theo asked.

Hermione merely raised an eyebrow.

"I am a witch, am I not? I found a spell that would trigger lactation in my body. Teddy wouldn't take a bottle, so I searched for days for a spell all while feeding him Nutrient Potions so he wouldn't starve. And I found one in the Black Family Grimoire. Since Harry is the Heir to House Black, he is given access to the book, and he has, as Heir Apparent, granted me access as well. So, I used the spell and Teddy immediately started feeding again. The only thing I have to deal with now is men gawking at my enlarged breasts whenever I go out in public, or women sneering at me for breastfeeding him in public." Hermione said.

She turned when Teddy pulled away from her breast so she could clean herself up and fix her shirt. Theo turned too to give the witch some privacy.

"You can turn back around now." Hermione said.

Theo turned around and saw that Teddy was now asleep against Hermione's chest, wrapped in a sling. He also noticed the massive amount of parchment and open tomes scattered on the thigh high 8' by 8' table. He sat down on the same couch as her, his eyes flicking over the complicated looking formulae and Potions recipes.

"What are you working on?" Theo asked.

"Several things, but right now, I am working on a cure for Lycanthropy. I think I may have a rough prototype of a potion, but I want some other Master's opinion before I try to make the prototype. And then I have to find a willing test subject to test it on." Hermione said.

"I could help you. I have a Mastery in several areas, Charms, Potions, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Herbology, and Defense. It sounds like something that I could put my name and money behind as well. But if it does work, we will make sure that you get most of the credit. I will not let your talent go to waste, or let you be told that you deserve less because of your blood status." Theo said.

"Thank you, Theodore. I was also thinking of asking Snape as well as Draco's father. Draco's father has a mastery in Arithmancy. Though many people don't know that. But how else could he be such a genius at making money." Hermione said.

Theo smiled at her and she felt her stomach clench in pleasure. It had been quite a while since she had been even remotely intimate with a man. The last time was on the run when she and Harry had given into their frustrations and had sex in the tent after Ron had run off. It was after that coupling that Hermione had found out her best friend was bisexual and in a relationship with one Draco Malfoy. She had felt like she had done something wrong when she had slept with Harry, but Harry had told her that Draco would understand, and he would forgive the two of them for their moments of weakness. But now, this man before her, who could probably match her point for point on the intelligence scale, was smiling at her and agreeing to help her with the impossible. She just hoped that she could succeed where so many others had failed.

The two began sorting through Hermione's notes. They hadn't gotten very far into their research when Hermione started to nod off.

"When is the last time you had a good night's sleep?" Theo asked.

"It has been quite a while. Between my six Masteries, taking care of Teddy, and doing my research, I barely have time to do anything. Even sleep. I haven't even been out in nearly two years." Hermione said.

"When is the last time you had a good roll in the sheets?" Theo asked, then blushing when he realized the words that had come out of his mouth.

Hermione burst out laughing, and once she calmed down, she looked over to see that Theo was beet red.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed at that. But to answer your question, Mr. Nosy Parker, I haven't had sex with anyone since Ron left me and Harry when we were on the run three years ago." Hermione said.

Theo's mouth dropped open in shock. How had this woman not gone batty? If he had had to go that long without getting any, on top of all the stress from his own research and gaining his six Masteries, he would have gone bloody mental. Suddenly a picture of Hermione naked and wriggling and moaning beneath him as he drove himself into her tight little body filled his head. He felt his cock getting hard as he fought against the images.

"I should go to bed. I have to get up early tomorrow for a meeting with Potions Master Snape and Professor Sprout." Hermione said.

"Good night Hermione." Theo said as Hermione got up and left the Library.

"Good night Theo." Hermione said.

She left the Library and headed up to her room. She put Teddy in his bassinet and then climbed into bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

The potion was bubbling away angrily for a few seconds before it calmed and the midnight blue potion turned gold and became still. Over the last eight months Theo and Hermione had been meeting regularly to go over her notes on her cure for Lycanthropy. They had had many trials, and many, many failures. But this time, the duo believed they finally had it. Theo pulled out a sample of werewolf blood, that they had gotten from a sedated, transformed werewolf, along with some saliva from the same wolf. He put the slides under two separate electron microscopes and then filled two droppers with the thick gold potion. He dropped a single drop on each slide and then he took the one with the blood on it, and she took the one with the saliva. They hooked up the microscopes to a screen and watched as the potion seemed to be battling with the diseased cells. The battle was rather violent, considering it involved potion and bodily fluids, but the potion seemed to be winning out.

After about five minutes, the potion had finally been absorbed by the saliva and the blood. Theo and Hermione couldn't see any diseased cells, but there was only one way to tell for certain. Theo pulled out a pure silver stirring stick and placed it in the blood sample. After several moments of anticipation, nothing happened. Hermione squealed and wrapped herself tightly around Theo. The two didn't realize how close they had gotten until they realized how close their faces were to one another. In the last eight months, the tension had built up between them. Theo was sure he had Carpal Tunnel from wanking so much, and Hermione had gotten a lot of mileage out of her toys. The last eight months of tension finally snapped and their mouths crashed together in a bruising kiss. They continued to kiss until they had to pull apart for air.

"I think we did it." Hermione panted.

"We'll have to do a few human trials. And we will have to do it a few times over the next few months to prove it is not a fluke, but yes, I think we did it. And we will be submitting it to Amelia Bones, as she is the head of the DMLE, as well as to Kingsley Shacklebolt. Those two are the fairest when it comes to matters of new potions and the law. They won't let your accomplishments be swept under the rug and let someone else lay claim to one of the most important potion creations known to all of mankind." Theo said.

Hermione smiled as tears welled in her eyes.

"Thank you, Theo. I just wish Remus was alive to see this." Hermione said.

"Well, we can name it in honor of him. We can call it Lupin's Remedy. He would have been proud to have his name attached to such a cure." Theo said.

Hermione's smile was less watery and more genuine as they stood there, Theo's arms wrapped around her.

"So, are we going to talk about what just happened between us. Because I have been thinking about doing that for months." Theo said.

"So, have I. You have no idea how hard it was for me on a daily basis not to jump across the lab table or desk and jump you. Especially that one time you spilled the Rose oil on your shirt and had to take it off. Seeing you standing there, half naked, with your chest all oily, well, let's just say that I have gotten a lot of use out of my toys over the past few months." Hermione said.

"So, I think the next step would be to go on a date." Theo said.

"You would have to ask me first, properly. And then you would have to get Harry and Draco to babysit my little monster. But I don't know if he will let me out of his sight for more than a few hours." Hermione said.

Teddy was now a year and a half old, and was up and about, walking, running and getting into all sorts of trouble. The little tyke was also picking up quite the vocabulary from his Mummy and her friends. Hermione had officially adopted Teddy on his first birthday, after debating about it with Harry for more than three months. She finally decided that though she would definitely tell Teddy about his heroic parents when he was older, he needed a mother, not a godmother right now. His first word was Mummy, and he always had to be held my either her, Harry or Draco. Sometimes he let Theo hold him, but mostly just his Mummy, his godfather, and his cousin. And he didn't like it when Hermione left him alone for any long length of time.

"We could always bring him with us, or I could just ask him if I could take his Mummy on a date." Theo said with a smirk.

He let go of Hermione and headed out the door and up the stairs. Hermione stood there in shock before she regained her senses and ran after her potential suitor.

Theo got to the living room and found Teddy sitting on the floor, playing with some educational toys. He looked up and his hair changed from sandy blonde and curly to shaggy dark brown, and his eyes went from grass green to dark blue.

"TEO!" Teddy cried, getting shakily to his feet and running unsteadily to where Theo was standing.

Theo caught the little tyke around the middle and then picked him up and spun him around, smiling as the toddler squealed in delight.

"Teddy, I have a very serious question to ask you." Theo said.

The little boy stopped laughing and looked up at the man holding him with a very serious look on his little face. He may have only been a year and a half old, but he understood a great deal more than someone his age should.

"I like your Mummy very much, and I would like to take her out on a date. But I thought I should ask you first, since she is your Mummy. Can I take your Mummy out on a date little man, just me and her?" Theo asked.

"You like Mummy?" Teddy asked.

"Very much." Theo nodded.

"Teddy go?" Teddy asked.

"Maybe next time, but I want it to just be me and her for the first date little man. But I promise to bring you a treat if I get to take your Mummy on a date." Theo said.

Teddy nodded enthusiastically.

"Otay Teo. You take Mummy date." Teddy said.

"Thank you, little man." Theo said.

He set the toddler back on the floor just as Hermione walked in the room.

"MUMMY!" Teddy screeched, his hair once again sandy blonde and curly and his eyes grass green.

Hermione laughed and knelt down for Teddy to run into her arms. She picked him up and he placed a smacking kiss on her lips.

"Teo, Mummy, date." Teddy said.

"Really now?" Hermione asked.

Teddy and Theo both nodded in sync.

"Are you really okay with Mummy going on a date without you Teddy Bear?" Hermione asked.

"Teo say I get treat!" Teddy said.

Hermione looked at Theo with a raised eyebrow.

"You bribed my son?" Hermione asked.

"I'm a Slytherin love, it's what I do." Theo said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed.

"I guess I am going on a date with you then Mr. Nott. When can I expect my chariot?" Hermione asked.

"How about tomorrow night. We can go out into the Muggle World, and well, the rest is a surprise. Just wear something comfortable and warm." Theo said.

"Alright. We should take our findings and the potion to Kingsley and Madam Bones. And get the process going for getting this Potion out there." Hermione said.

Theo nodded and the two of them headed upstairs and gathered all their things. Hermione then Flooed Kingsley and asked if was free for a visit. The Minister told he to come through, and Hermione and Theo stepped through the emerald flames, with Teddy in tow, and sat before Kingsley.

"What is it that you wanted to see me about Hermione.?" Kingsley asked, once they were seated and served tea.

Hermione merely handed over her and Theo's research for the Minister to read. The two watched anxiously as the dark-skinned man's eyes grew wider with each page he read.

* * *

"Is this all accurate Hermione, have you really discovered the cure for Lycanthropy?" Kingsley asked.

"We believe so yes. Theo helped me with my research. We tested it on some samples of saliva and blood from a werewolf, and after the potion finished its work, we exposed the blood to pure silver, and it didn't react. We will need to test it on a human subject. I believe that the werewolf that gave me his blood and saliva would be willing to be that subject. We wanted to show you our research, as well as Madam Bones. I think that if this works, Lycanthropy could be eradicated in less than five years." Hermione said.

"And we also believe that with you and Madame Bones backing us, that Hermione will get the credit and recognition that she deserves. The old blood bigots in the Wizengamot can't protest her findings, or the proof that it works if both the Minister and Head of the DMLE are backing her up. I won't stand for her and her groundbreaking findings being dismissed or pushed aside because a bunch of old blood bigots can't get over themselves." Theo said.

Hermione beamed at Theo. He smiled back.

"We should also get Madam Longbottom as well as her grandson on board as well. Madam Longbottom is the Chief Witch of the Wizengamot, and Neville is a Master of Herbology. Having another Master behind the two of you as well will do a lot." Kingsley said.

He conjured three Patroni and gave them all the same message, only changing the name of the recipient. The three silvery-blue lynxes bounded off through the wall.

* * *

Ten minutes later Madams Bones and Longbottom were escorted into Kingsley's office by Neville Longbottom. Hermione stood and hugged her friend before Teddy did the same, only the little toddler clung onto Neville, which surprised Hermione.

"He must have a sixth sense, Neville and Susan are expecting their first child in seven months." Madam Longbottom said.

"Congratulations Neville. I am so happy for you." Hermione said.

Neville merely smirked before turning to Kingsley.

"What did you call us here for Minister. All your Patronus said was that it was the most groundbreaking discovery to hit the Wizarding World in many, many years." Neville said.

Kingsley handed the pile of parchment to Neville and he began to read it with interest. His reaction was the same as Kingsley's and he merely gawked at Hermione once he was finished, and passed the research onto his Grandmother. The two women were gaping like fish once they were finished.

"Is this all accurate?" Neville asked.

"Yes, we ran a test of the Potion on some werewolf blood and saliva, and after it finished absorbing, we ran a test with pure silver and the blood didn't react. We would be more than willing to run the test again for you to witness. And then I can contact Donatello and ask if he would like to be our first test on a human infected with Lycanthropy." Hermione said.

"I would definitely like to see this test for myself. Not because I don't believe you my dear girl, but for validity's sake, when those old bigots try to say the results are faked." Madam Longbottom said.

Hermione nodded and the group headed back to Harry's house. All that were going with her were already keyed into the wards, so they had no problem Flooing.

* * *

Harry and Draco were sitting on the couch, talking quietly, when Hermione and her entourage showed up.

"Jesus, Hermione, why is half the upper Ministry Staff following you through the Floo, you didn't blow Ronald up did you? Not that he wouldn't deserve it." Harry said.

"I may have just finished on mine and Theo's Lycanthropy cure. We were just going upstairs to run a second test to make sure the first wasn't a fluke. Then we are going to ask Donatello if he would like to be our test subject for a human test. It will have to be done a week before the full moon, which would be at the end of next week." Hermione said.

Both Harry and Draco gawked at Hermione, and followed the now large group down to Hermione's lab.

* * *

After witnessing the test for themselves, and showing Hermione and Theo that their first test wasn't a fluke, the group headed to the living room.

"I will want to be here when you run your tests on Donatello. We will ward a space in your training room for him to be encased in on the night of the full moon, just in case the trial doesn't work. And we will observe him all night, to see if he changes or not. If the test is a success, we will find others to administer the potion to before we take it to the Wizengamot. You will want your ducks all in a row before stepping before the Wizengamot. You will of course, have my support." Kingsley said.

"You will have the support of House Longbottom." Neville said.

"And House Bones. This is too important not to get behind." Amelia said.

"And of course, you have the support of Houses Black, Potter, and Malfoy as well Hermione. I will do whatever I can to support you and Theo in this." Harry said.

"And of course, you have my help as well Hermione." Theo said.

"Thank you all, so much." Hermione said.

* * *

Hermione sat beside Theo, her head on his broad shoulder, and Teddy asleep in her lap. The now two-year-old had tried to stay awake, but he hadn't succeeded, and the little tyke had passed out in his Mummy's arms just a few minutes ago. It was now New Year's Eve of 2000. The last seven months had been quite the wild ride. Donatello had been administered the potion just a week after Hermione and Theo had gone on their first date. Theo had taken Hermione on a lovely sunset picnic on the beach the night after their discovery, and it had been wonderful. That date had led to others, and the two had become boyfriend and girlfriend just three months after they had begun dating.

The night of the full moon after Donatello had been given the potion, everyone had stayed to observe if it worked. When morning came and Donatello had remained human the whole night, the group had gone out to an extravagant breakfast to celebrate. Over the following two months, they had cured four other werewolves, and then they had gone to the Wizengamot. There had been opposition, of course, from the blood bigots, and Madam Umbridge. But Hermione had stood her ground and showed her irrefutable proof. Each of the known, now cured, werewolves, stood before the Wizengamot to give their testimonies, as well as be subjected to a test with pure silver. When the known werewolves hadn't reacted in any negative way to the silver, it turned the tide in Hermione's favor. They immediately made it compulsory for every werewolf in England and Scotland to be subjected to the Potion. If they refused, it would mean a short stay in Azkaban.

Hermione was given the credit she deserved, and a month after the ICW was presented with her findings, and sent the Potions recipe out to the rest of the Ministries around the world, she was given another Order of Merlin, and Theo had been awarded one as well. Both her Orders of Merlin were hung in her laboratory, in a shadowbox. And Theo's hung in his office at work. Lupin's Remedy had been distributed to every known werewolf across the globe, and each werewolf in turn had given names of others they knew about that needed the cure. Greyback would have been one to refuse the potion, and would have done everything in his power to create even more werewolves, but the sadistic monster had died in the Final Battle, by Trelawney's hand, or would that be Crystal Ball.

* * *

Now they were celebrating the end of 2000, and ringing in the New Year with friends and family at the home of the Malfoys. A sharp ringing noise brought Hermione out of her thoughts. She looked over to see Severus standing with his glass in his hand.

"We have all gathered here to celebrate the end of another year, and the beginning of a new one. Over the past year, the Wizarding World has been turned on its head by Miss Granger and Mr. Nott. They have brought the end of a horrible disease that much closer to us. At the rate the Potions are being administered, for free, I may add, Lycanthropy should see its end in just a few short years. So, I raise a glass to the couple that found the cure for Lycanthropy. I know Lupin would be proud, as am I. To Hermione and Theo." Severus said.

The large group repeated the toast and Hermione ducked and blushed profusely, while Theo just laughed. Neville cleared his throat and stood, pulling his wife and new baby up with him.

"My lovely wife and I would also like to announce that we have finally picked the godparents for our little Ivy. Theo, Hermione, Susan and I would be honored if you would accept the role of Godparents for Ivy." Neville said.

Hermione smiled as her eyes filled with tears. Theo answered for the both of them after getting a nod from Hermione.

"We would be honored Neville, thank you." Theo said.

Neville nodded and the little family sat back down. Harry and Draco stood up next.

"As you all know, the two of us were bonded and married a few months ago. We have finally found the perfect witch to be our surrogate. Daphne Greengrass has agreed to carry our heir or heiress. And of course, since there are three Houses involved, she has agreed, that at the right time, she will bear us children to carry on the other two Houses." Draco said.

Narcissa squealed and clapped her hands in joy. Lucius merely saluted the two men with his glass of whiskey. Hermione congratulated her oldest and dearest friend and his husband. She was very happy for Harry.

* * *

The party concluded with a loud and brilliant display of fireworks that Teddy had woken up for. But now he was once again asleep as Hermione placed him in his bed.

"Are you staying the night?" Hermione asked Theo once they were in her room.

"Would you like me to?" Theo asked.

"Yes, I would. It's been a while since you and I had some intimate alone time, and I think Teddy is out for the night, and Harry and Draco are both otherwise indisposed. So, we should enjoy the quiet time while it lasts." Hermione said.

She shimmied out of her long gold dress and let it pool at her feet. She stepped out of her heels and removed her jewelry and hairpins with a flick of her wrist. Her mahogany curls tumbled down around her face and down her back, leaving Hermione in just her silver lace knickers and matching strapless bra. Theo was soon down to his black silk boxers as well. He pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her passionately. She moaned into his mouth and he hoisted her petite, but curvy little frame up so that she was forced to wrap her long legs around his hips. She tangled her tongue with his as she started to rock against his long, thick erection through their underclothes.

"Bloody hell sweetness. You are so fucking wet." Theo panted.

"Teo. I want you to fuck me. Now!" Hermione whined, grinding herself down against him.

Theo hissed and bucked up against her. With a flick of his wrist, they were bared to each other. He tossed her onto her bed and climbed into the massive bed after her. She settled back against the pillows, with her legs spread wide, waiting for her lover and boyfriend to get between them. He crawled over to her until he was hovering above her. She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled his head down so that she could kiss him. Their tongues began to duel for dominance as he slid himself into her warm, welcoming heat. Hermione moaned into Theo's mouth and let herself move with him. She met him thrust for thrust as he started moving in and out of her. Soon the two were lost in each other, and it didn't take them long to find completion in each other. Theo had begun rubbing his thumb over Hermione's slick clit as his thrusts got deeper and faster. Hermione was writhing beneath him and begging for release.

After a few more thrusts, Hermione was cumming hard, wailing her lover's name to the heavens as her body twitched and spasmed beneath his. Theo managed maybe half a dozen more thrusts before he too was cumming. He came with a roar and spilled himself into her, with great wracking spurts. Hermione was still sensitive from her first orgasm, seeing Theo coming undone above her sent her into another, her body milking her lover's cock as they came together.

* * *

Theo collapsed against Hermione, panting heavily. The two had spent most of the night in her bed making love and fucking each other's brains out. It was now just before sunrise and the two were more than ready to go to sleep. Harry and Draco had agreed to take Teddy out for the day the night before. They had made sure to stay sober enough to do so. So, Hermione and Theo could have a lie-in. One that they would most surely enjoy.

* * *

As Hermione laid in her lover's arms, she thought back to what had brought her here. If Ronald and his mother and annoying sister hadn't decided that she wasn't worth pursuing anymore without Harry with her, she would most likely be stuck in a loveless relationship with a bigoted, disloyal, misogynistic pig of a man-child that depended way too much on his Mummy to help him live his own life.

But since the three Weasleys had given up on her, she had found true friends in Harry, Draco and their friends. She had met and fallen in love with Theodore Nott, had discovered the cure for Lycanthropy, and had adopted her godson as her own. She had been shown what true loyalty was, and it was something she would do everything in her power to keep in her life. True loyalty was something worth fighting for.


	14. A Rendezvous with a Quarterback

_**A Rendezvous with a Quarterback**_

 **(AN: Hello again my lovelies. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. You make the time I spend writing worthwhile. Here is the next installment of Hermione Granger &... I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Lucky Lady. I just play in her sandbox. As always, I hope you read, review and enjoy. **

**P.S. This is my longest chapter yet. It just bloody kept going. And, the football in this story is the American football, not soccer. Enjoy!)**

* * *

His head fell back and he moaned as the woman on her knees before him deepthroated his cock. This woman was fucking amazing. He had been at the park running, when he had seen her on the track in front of him, running in her tight little sports bra and even tighter little shorts. He had enjoyed staring at her ass while she ran in front of him. She had turned and winked at him before sprinting off. He had taken off after her, catching up to her just as she ducked beneath the bleachers. She had asked him why he was following her, and he had told her he had enjoyed the view of her tight little body running in front of him. She had looked up at him coyly and asked him if he had wanted to see more. He had instantly agreed and she had given him her phone number before giving him a hot, hard, passionate kiss that instantly sent the blood rushing south. She had disappeared after a few moments, and once he got his bearings back, he realized that she was gone. He looked down at the scrap of paper that she had slipped into his hand and smiled at what it said.

* * *

 _ **Text me if you wanna fuck me baby.**_

* * *

Her number was under the note and he typed it into his phone. He shot her a text and a few seconds later she sent one back.

 _ **Andrew: Hey sexy, my name is Andrew by the way, I would love to see your tight little body bouncing on top of mine. And I wanna bury my face in your cunt and lap up your juices. When can I fuck you?**_

 _ **Hermione: Hey Andrew, my name is Hermione, and I would also love to bounce on your cock. Tell me, is it big? Long? Thick? Why don't you send me a pic of your cock and I will tell you when we can meet up and fuck.**_

Andrew headed to his car and headed home. When he got home, he took a full-bodied picture of himself naked, thankful that he had just turned 18, and sent it to Hermione.

 _ **Andrew: Here it is baby, my long, thick cock is rock hard and ready for u baby. Why don't u send me a pic of yourself? It's only fair gorgeous.**_

 _ **Hermione: There u go hot stuff. I really want tht cock inside me now. I hope u enjoy the pic of me. I spread my legs in it, just for u. Do u like how wet my pretty little kitty is? U did tht baby.**_

Andrew felt his balls tightening painfully as he stared at the naked picture that Hermione had sent him. Her cunt was definitely dripping wet, and her tits were fucking amazing.

 _ **Andrew: Gods baby, u have a fucking amazing body. When can I stick my dick into it and make u scream?**_

 _ **Hermione: U can come over now. My parents are out and I am all by myself for the night. I'll be waiting, wet and ready for u when u get here. Hurry cuz I am soooooo fucking horny baby. Here is my address.**_

Andrew pulled his clothes back on and headed to the address Hermione had given him. He had gotten to her house ten minutes after she had sent him the text and had found her waiting for him, up in her room, spread out on her bed, her legs wide and her cunt dripping with need.

"Are you going to stand there staring at me all day, or are you going to get into this bed and fuck me?" Hermione asked.

Andrew smirked and ripped off his clothes. He climbed into the bed and crawled over to her.

"So, baby, what is a hot little piece of British ass like you doing here in America?" Andrew asked as he ran his hands up and down her body.

"My parents decided to move here to open a dentistry here in the States. They dragged me along for the ride, since I have already graduated from school." Hermione said.

"Mmmmm, well, lucky me then." Andrew said.

He leaned down to kiss her as he started to rub his cock against the wet folds of her slick cunt. They both moaned as he got his dick slick in her arousal. They made out and rubbed against each other for twenty minutes, Hermione whimpering and writhing beneath the teenaged boy above her.

"Are you a virgin baby, cuz I wanna slam my dick into you right now." Andrew panted, reaching down to stroke his cock while looking into her hazel eyes.

"No. I have bounced on a handful of cocks, but none have been as big as yours. I want to bounce on yours. But first, I want you to fuck me." Hermione said.

Andrew smirked and lined himself up with her entrance before slamming himself home into her in one hard, deep thrust. Hermione arched off the bed and let out a scream of ecstasy as he filled and stretched her so deliciously.

"SHIT!" Hermione screamed.

"Damn baby, are you okay, I didn't think you would be this tight. FUCK!" Andrew groaned.

His head dropped against her shoulder as he fought the urge to thrust into her.

"I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting it to be such a tight fit. Shit baby, you are fucking enormous." Hermione panted.

She wiggled her hips and they both hissed at the action. He took that as the go ahead to start thrusting into her and started pumping his hips.

* * *

Their first time was fast, hard and messy. Hermione came so hard her world almost went black, and Andrew had spilled himself inside her with a roar of her name, coating her tight, fluttering sheath with his cum, and watching it seep out of her tight, thoroughly fucked hole.

"You're on the pill, aren't you baby? Cuz I really don't want to suit up to fuck your tight little body, and I came enough just then to have you barefoot and pregnant." Andrew said.

"I'm on the Pill baby. And I am STD free, so you don't have anything to worry about. Now, how about I choke on this amazing cock of yours." Hermione said.

* * *

That was how he found himself, head lolled back and moaning as Hermione gagged on him, massaging his rock-hard cock with her tight throat muscles and fondling his balls with her dainty little hands.

"Shit baby, that's right, choke on it. Gag on my dick baby. You're sucking me so good. Shit, I'ma blow my load baby, so either let me pull out, or you're drinking all I have to give you." Andrew panted.

Hermione merely sped up her movements and a few moments later, he shot his load down her throat and she milked him dry again, drinking up every drop of his release. He collapsed back against the mattress once he finished cumming and watched as she licked his cock clean.

"You are such a good little cock sucker baby. Give me a few minutes and you can bounce on my dick. I wanna see those titties of your bouncing while you ride me like a fucking bitch in heat." Andrew said.

* * *

Hermione straddled her lover and started rubbing her drenched center over his half-limp cock. He groaned and watched as she lifted one of her breasts to her own mouth and started sucking on her own tit. She smirked around her own tit when she felt his cock get rock hard in a matter of seconds. She lifted her hips and when he was perfectly lined up she sank down onto him with a long, drawn out moan. She leaned down and kissed him passionately as she started to ride him. They moaned into one another's mouths, Andrew ran his hands down Hermione's back and over her tight little ass. He squeezed her tight ass cheeks and then gave her left one a sharp slap. She cried out and bit down on his neck, which she had just been sucking on, leaving quite a nice mark behind.

"Shit baby, you get off being spanked like a naughty little slut don't you." Andrew said before he gave her another sharp slap on the ass.

Hermione moaned again and sat back up. She started bouncing on him in earnest. He gripped her hips and watched as she touched herself. First she gave her large, bouncing tits a good squeeze, then she pinched and twisted and pulled on her own nipples, and the her left hand wandered down her body while her right stayed on her nipple, tugging on the sensitive flesh. He watched with rapt attention as she started to rub her own clit with practiced fingers. His fingers dug into the skin on her hips hard enough to bruise. She came a few moments later, her body spasming on top of his as her orgasm rocked through her. Andrew held on through Hermione's first orgasm. He managed to flip them and then he started thrusting into her hard, fast and deep. Hermione shrieked with pleasure, begging Andrew to never stop.

"Don't worry baby, I won't." Andrew grunted.

A few strokes later and he was blowing his load deep into her waiting body, coating her womb and tight fluttering walls with his thick cum. Hermione came with a scream, her nails dragging down Andrew's back hard enough to draw blood. He hissed from the pain and his hips bucked involuntarily.

* * *

Andrew pulled out of Hermione for the final time. They had been fucking all night, all over her room, and the rest of her house. He had especially liked seeing her spread out on the island in the kitchen as he used his mouth, teeth and tongue on her cunt to bring her to another nerve destroying orgasm. She had laid there in a puddle of sated Hermione goo when he had slammed himself home into her tight cunt and started fucking her, hard and deep. His pace was slow, but it was still fucking amazing, and she came twice again before he filled her up with his cum once again.

He had been following her up the stairs, watching her ass sway in front of his face, when he had had the wonderful idea of sticking his cock in her tight back entrance. He wanted to feel her ass around his cock, and had asked her if she wanted him to stuff her ass. She had eagerly agreed, and he had grabbed some lube from her bathroom before joining her on her bed. He had slid his cock into her cunt while he had used his fingers to spread her tight back entrance enough to slid into. He had brought her to the brink before pulling out of her and lubing himself up. He had slowly, and gently, pushed himself into her ass. She whimpered and twisted the sheets with her fingers as he pushed into her until he was flush against her ass. He had rubbed the small of her back as she had gotten used to the feel of him inside a new hole.

Once she was ready for him to move, he had pulled out and slid back in. She had arched forward and moaned as he got a steady, deep pace going. Her ass felt as amazing as her cunt, except for the fact that it was tighter than her sweet pussy.

"Shit baby. You're so tight. I thought that sweet little pussy of yours was tight, but it has nothing on your sweet little ass." Andrew grunted.

Each time he thrust forward, his balls slapped her clit. She reached between her legs and started playing with her clit while he fucked her ass.

"Andrew, you are so fucking big baby. Your cock is tearing my tiny little hole up so good." Hermione whimpered.

He picked up his pace and really started to fuck her. He pulled her upright by her hair and tilted her head up so he could kiss her as they fucked. Their teeth clashed together as their lips met. Hermione played with her clit until she came with a wail, her juices coating her hand and thighs as she came. Andrew followed her into bliss as her ass squeezed his cock when she came. He blew his load into her and filled her to bursting, his cum seeping out around his cock and down her ass cheeks. When she had fallen forward, he had pulled himself out of her.

* * *

Now she lay on her bed, covered in cum, sweat and a little bit of blood from several love bites, panting for air. He collapsed beside her.

"Well, as much as I have enjoyed banging your beautiful body, I think it is time for me to be getting home. I have football practice later tonight, and I need to get some sleep. But we should definitely hook up again in the future. I wanna fuck you again." Andrew said.

He leaned forward and kissed her.

"I would definitely like to take you for another ride Andrew. We didn't even get to use the shower, so maybe we can do that in the future." Hermione said.

"Definitely baby. I'll text you later. And maybe you can send me some more naughty pics as well." Andrew said as he got up and pulled on his clothes.

"I'll send you all the pics you want as long as you don't send them to your friends or post them online. I'm not going to tell you not to show them to your friends, just don't send them to them." Hermione said.

"I wouldn't do that. And my friends are a bunch of horny dickheads. I wouldn't show them any naked pics of you, they would try to steal them off my phone. They will just be for me when I am at home. And I'll send you plenty of nude pics as well. It would only be fair." Andrew said.

He leaned down to kiss her one more time before he left. Once Hermione heard his car take off, she climbed out of bed and set about cleaning herself up. She used her wand to summon some Pain Relief Potions and poured them into her bath water, before summoning another one to drink. Her lover had been very thorough. And she had loved every minute of it. But she didn't want to be sore in the morning.

* * *

"Damn Andrew, where did you get those scratches on your back from?" Eric, his best friend asked.

Andrew had come to football practice and they had had a long, brutal one. He had been stripping off his sweaty uniform after practice, when his friends had caught sight of the scratches that Hermione had left on his back. Andrew smirked and turned to his friends, showing off some smaller scratches on his pecs, along with several hickeys and bite marks.

"I met this sweet little hottie in the park on my run yesterday. She invited me over to her house and we went at it all night long. I left her in a sated puddle in her bed with my cum dripping down her thighs early this morning. And don't worry, she ain't gonna get pregnant, I saw her birth control when I was looking for the lube. She takes it religiously." Andrew said.

"She let you do her bareback?" Rod asked, his jaw dropping in shock.

"Yup, and she was a fucking wildcat, if you can't tell by all the marks she left on me. She is definitely a girl worth nailing again. And I told her that too. Her cunt was like a skintight velvet glove, and her ass was even sweeter. I'm getting a fucking boner just thinking about it." Andrew said.

"What does she look like?" Greg asked.

Andrew pulled out his phone and pulled out the tamest picture Hermione had sent him in the last 6 hours. It was of her, kneeling on her bed, in a scarlet baby doll nightie. She had taken it at the perfect angle to get her whole face, her tits, that were nearly falling out of the top of the nightie, and her lush thighs in the picture. He showed his friends and they all groaned at the sight of the sexy woman on his phone.

"Damn she is fucking fine." Greg said.

"She looks even better naked." Andrew said.

He grabbed the rest of his stuff before locking his phone up in his locker and heading to the shower. After he showered, he dressed, grabbed his backpack, and headed home. When he got home, he stripped out of his clothes and climbed into his bed. He Facetimed Hermione as he started to stroke his cock.

"Hey sexy, are you finally home?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, I am. And I am naked and stroking my cock while I am talking to you." Andrew said.

"Mmmmm, let me see baby." Hermione said.

Andrew turned his phone enough for Hermione to see his cock and still see his face. He stroked it with long, slow pulls.

"That is so fucking hot Andrew. Shit, I wish I was there riding it right now." Hermione groaned.

"Why don't you come over, I only live a few blocks away. We could mess around for a bit. But I do have school in the morning, so we can't fuck all night again." Andrew panted.

"What street do you live on sexy?" Hermione asked.

"1376 Grotto Place." Andrew said.

"I'll be over in about 20 minutes baby." Hermione said, and she hung up the call.

* * *

Andrew dropped his phone and started to really jerk himself off. He thought of Hermione's tight body bouncing on top of his as he tugged his cock. It didn't take him long to blow his load and coat his hand, stomach and thighs with his release. After he caught his breath, he went to clean himself up and then waited for Hermione to arrive.

* * *

Andrew looked down at the girl sleeping in his bed. The two had been fucking each other for several months, and then last month, they had decided to give dating a try. His friends had yet to meet his girlfriend, but they had kept pestering him to meet her. He had brought up the subject just before she had dropped off to sleep. She had agreed to meet his friends at their championship game. His team had had an undefeated season. And he was hoping tomorrow, he took home a championship ring.

"Andy, you have a big day tomorrow, you need to get to sleep." Hermione said.

He looked down into his sleepy girlfriend's sleep glazed hazel eyes. He hadn't even realized she was awake.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Andrew said.

"Stop thinking and go to sleep. I don't want you ruining your chances at a championship season because you are too tired to focus." Hermione said.

She sat up, she was wearing one of his shirts, and she had him turn over on his stomach. She started rubbing soothing circles into his back and shoulders, and it was only a few minutes later that he was finally asleep. Hermione smiled, job done, and laid back down next to him.

* * *

Hermione waited in the stands for her boyfriend to stop celebrating with his team. They had won the game, 45-13. They had won the championship. When he waved her down, she headed onto the field. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the very breath from her lungs.

"I love you." He murmured when he pulled away.

Hermione was shocked, she thought maybe he was just swept up in the euphoria of the moment, but she could see it in his grey eyes. He loved her.

"I love you too." Hermione said.

He smiled brightly before leaning in to kiss her again. She wrapped herself around him, not caring that she was getting dirty from his mud caked uniform. She could always change later.

"So, this is your secret girlfriend." Greg said.

Andrew pulled away from her with a sigh.

"Yes, she is my girlfriend, but she was never secret, I just didn't want you dickheads scaring her away with your ridiculousness." Andrew said.

"She's dating you, so she must not be easily freaked out. Hello, I'm Eric Dewey, it is finally nice to actually meet you. I feel like I know you already from how much Drew talks about you." Eric said.

Andrew shoved his friend with a huff.

"It's nice to meet you Eric, I'm Hermione." Hermione said.

"You didn't tell us she was British." Rod said.

"It slipped my mind." Andrew shrugged.

"I am officially jealous of you dude. You have a hot, British girl as your girlfriend, how the fuck do you get all the luck." Eric said.

"I don't know, I'm just lucky I guess. Mi, do you mind waiting for me to shower and change here. I don't want to get your car dirty." Andrew said.

"I don't mind waiting." Hermione said.

Andrew leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"The guys are just heading home. They aren't staying here to shower. Wait for them to grab their stuff and leave, and then sneak into the locker room and we can shower together." He whispered.

* * *

He bid his friends farewell before heading to the locker room. Hermione walked over to the locker rooms and stood outside, watching each of the boys leave. Once she was sure they were gone, she looked around before slipping into the locker room. She stripped out of her clothes and headed towards the showers. She took a moment to admire her boyfriend's tight body from behind as the water washed over him, the mud washing away down the drain. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him from behind and pressing her breasts against his back.

"I didn't think you would actually do it babe. But I am glad you did." Andrew said.

He turned around and lifted her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. He turned them around and pressed her into the shower. She hissed as the cold tile wall hit her back. He chuckled and then took her mouth in a loving, passionate kiss. She kissed him back just as passionately, running her fingers through his dripping wet black hair.

"Make love to me Andy. Please?" Hermione sighed.

"Anything for you my love." Andrew said.

He lined himself up with her and slid inside of her. He took her mouth with his own again while he thrust, slow and deep into her. Both of them were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't notice that someone was watching them.

* * *

Eric had forgotten his keys on the bench in the locker room. He headed back to the locker room to grab his keys. When he entered the room, he heard the shower going, but thought nothing of it until he saw a lacy red thong and its matching bra as well as a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Then he heard a moan. A feminine moan in the _boy's_ locker room. He peeked around the lockers and saw his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend, having sex against the wall in the showers. She was wrapped around Andrew, so he couldn't see any of her body, but the look of pure bliss and pleasure on her face was enough to make him (Eric) hard as hell. He decided to get out of their as quickly as possible, before his best friend caught him watching them and beat the shit out of him. He grabbed his keys and bolted from the locker room. When he got to his car, he jerked himself off before heading home and doing it again in the shower.

* * *

Hermione and Andrew were laying on her bed, wrapped in each other's arms.

"I'm proud of you babe, you did so well tonight." Hermione said.

"I'm glad the season is over. As much as I love playing football, it isn't my passion. Now I can focus on my art classes. What are you doing since you graduated, besides me of course." Andrew said.

Hermione hesitated for a few moments.

"Andrew, there is something I need to tell you. I just don't know how you are going to take it." Hermione said.

"You aren't pregnant are you, your father will kill me if you are." Andrew said.

"No, I'm not pregnant Andy, and my parents love you." Hermione said.

"Then what is it." Andrew asked.

"What would you say if I told you magic was real, and that witches and wizards existed?" Hermione asked.

"I would think you were completely nutters. But I would still love you." Andrew said.

"They do exist Andrew, and I am one of them. I am a witch. The school I went to in England was a school of magic." Hermione said.

Andrew looked at her as if she had grown a second head. Hermione sighed and reached over into her bedside table. She pulled out a polished wooden stick that was slight shorter than his cock.

"This is my wand. I'll show you it's real." Hermione said.

She pointed the stick at a corner of the room and said something in another language.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ she said.

Andrew really didn't expect anything to happen, but then blue wispy smoke started to slither from her wand. He watched in shock as it solidified into the shape of an otter. He watched in amazement as the otter swam towards them, and then nuzzled his girlfriend, causing her to giggle. He reached out to touch it, and was surprised at how solid it felt. The otter nuzzled his hand before fading away.

"What was that?" Andrew asked.

"It's called a Patronus. Not every witch or wizard can produce a full, corporeal one. But my best friend taught me how to produce one. Do you believe me now? I can show you other things if you want more proof." Hermione said.

As a point, she pointed her wand at his crotch. His immediate instinct was to cover his most prized body part, but as a soft green light enveloped his cock, he felt undeniable pleasure building in his balls, and his cock was instantly erect. Hermione's tiny hand went to work on his cock, pumping him like a pro until he blew his load a couple minutes later. He was surprised to find his cock was still rock hard.

"What did you do?" Andrew asked.

"An Aphrodisiac spell. It keeps you hard until it fades. It usually fades after the fifth orgasm. Do you believe me now?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but why didn't you tell me before tonight?" Andrew asked.

"I wanted to be sure. I needed to know that you loved me. And I had to ask permission from the Ministry of Magic to tell you. Witches and Wizards have strict laws when it comes to telling non magic people, or Muggles as we call them, about magic. In America, the laws are less strict, and so I went to the America Ministry, and asked them for permission to tell you. When you told me that you loved me earlier, I knew I couldn't keep it from you anymore. I had to tell you my biggest secret. And now that you know, you can't tell anyone else. I can place a charm on you that prevents you from telling anyone not in the know already, but only if you want." Hermione said.

Andrew cupped her cheek and brushed the tears that had begun to fall away with his thumb.

"Don't cry love. I'm not mad. I'm just surprised is all. Not to mention horny as all fucking hell. I think I need to make you feel good to prove I am not mad at you. According to you, I still have four more orgasms before my dick gets soft. So why don't we make the best of it." Andrew said.

Hermione let out a watery laugh and then laid back and spread her legs. Her boyfriend got between them and slid himself inside of her waiting body.

* * *

Hermione clapped along with her parents and Andrew's grandparents. His parents had died when he was young, and he lived with his mother's parents. The elderly couple adored Hermione and found her British accent adorable. The fact that she loved their grandson gave her an A+ in their book. It was the night of Andrew's graduation and Hermione couldn't be prouder. Her boyfriend would be staying in state for school. He had gotten into the Arts Program at Harvard University. His grandparents had supported his love for the arts since he was a child, and he had a room in his house that had everything he would ever need to draw, paint, sculpt and carve. He was a very skilled artist, and Hermione had helped him put together the perfect portfolio for his Harvard Application, and he had been accepted into the school of his dreams. He already had a place close to campus, and had asked Hermione to come with him. She had also applied to Harvard, and had gotten into the art program as well, earlier in the year. Not many people knew that Hermione was a very artistic person, but she had shared her passion of the arts with her boyfriend and lover. She was studying the Magical side of art as well, due to her status as a witch. There was a Magical side to Harvard, accessible via a nondescript broom closet on the grounds. Hermione had brought her boyfriend to the Magical side of the campus and had introduced her lover to her professors. Andrew had been awed and amazed at the magic around him, and the art that was literally alive on the canvases around the studio they had been in. He couldn't get over the stunning beauty of the art around him. He may not be able to do some of the things that Hermione could, because he had no magic, but that didn't make him appreciate the art any less.

* * *

Andrew made his way to his Grandparents and saw that his girlfriend and her parents were standing next to his Grandparents.

"Congratulations son, we are so proud of you. Your parents would be proud too." His Grandfather said.

"I wish they could have been here." Andrew said.

Hermione took her boyfriend's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"They were here Andy. The ones who love us never really leave us. (1*) Not if we keep their memory alive in our minds and our hearts." Hermione said.

"Beautifully said, Hermione. Why don't we all head out to dinner to celebrate this momentous occasion. My treat. Unless of course, you have a party to be getting to young man." His Grandfather said.

"No Pops, I don't have a party to go to. I'd much rather chill with my family and my beautiful girlfriend." Andrew said.

Hermione smiled up at her boyfriend as he pulled her into his arms. He gave her a gentle kiss and then the six of them left the gym and headed out to a nice Italian restaurant.

* * *

Andrew looked around his room one final time. His childhood bedroom was mostly bare, save for his bed and dresser. His walls were bare, as he had taken down all the photos and posters and various other paraphernalia that he had on them. His clothes were packed, his closet and bathroom were empty, and everything was currently shrunken and packed inside a tiny beaded handbag his girlfriend carried everywhere with her. She had recently told his Grandparents that she was a witch, and they had accepted it, because rejecting her meant losing him, and he was their only grandchild. They had been absolutely fascinated by her magical abilities and she had placed them under the same secrecy charms that she had placed on him a few months before.

"Are you ready to go Andy?" Hermione asked as she breezed into the room

"Yes. I was just thinking if I needed to take my bed with me as well. I have a lot of great memories of that bed over the past year, all of them involving you somehow impaled on my cock." Andrew said.

"Well, we already furnished our new home in Boston. And we have a big new bed to break in. I was hoping we could break it in tonight. It's been a few days since we've had sex baby, and I miss it. And I know you do too, since I walked in on you wanking this morning in the shower." Hermione said.

Andrew smiled and pulled Hermione into his arms. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and they disappeared with a crack.

They landed in their new home and Andrew picked his giggling girlfriend up and carried her up the stairs. They spent all night breaking in their new bed.

* * *

Hermione looked up when she heard giggling from her daughter and her husband's laughter soon after. She had been working on a new painting, and was mixing some colors when Andrew came into the room, carrying their daughter Allegra in his arms. Their three-year-old had streaks of paint on her face and in her hair. And Andrew also had paint all over him.

Hermione and Andrew had been married two weeks after their graduation from the Arts Program at Harvard. They had both graduated with honors at 22 years old. Three months after their wedding, Hermione had found out she was pregnant. Six months later, she had given birth to Allegra Emery Bradstone. She was the apple of her family's eye, and was a spoiled little princess. And with her dark bouncy curls and grey-green eyes, it wasn't hard to see why she was so loved.

"What are my two, favorite people in the whole world doing covered in paint?" Hermione asked.

"Mummy, we mades a pretty picture for you. Come and see, come and see!" Allegra said.

Allegra wiggled until her father let her down and she ran out of the room. Andrew helped Hermione up from her low stool and they headed to the other room. Hermione was currently seven months pregnant with her and Andrew's second child, and Allegra was so excited to be a big sister.

They got to the Allegra's little art room and found their daughter bouncing up and down next to her easel. Hermione honestly didn't know what her daughter had painted, but her daughter was so excited, so she accepted the very colorful picture of a rainbow blob.

"It's beautiful love. I am going to hang it in my studio next to Daddy's painting of me and you." Hermione said.

Allegra beamed at her mother and then followed her parents back to her mother's studio where her Mummy hung up her painting.

"Now let's go get you in the bath and clean you up my sweet. And then we can have pizza and a movie night tonight." Hermione said.

Allegra cheered and ran off to the bathroom.

* * *

Andrew watched as his wife and daughter snuggled in their bed as the slept. Allegra had one hand on her Mummy's belly and the other clutching her favorite teddy bear. They had had their pizza and movie night in their bedroom and Allegra had passed out before the movie was halfway over. Hermione had followed their daughter into sleep not long after. He still couldn't believe that after eight years with Hermione, he was still so in love with her. The passion hadn't died one bit between them. And he would be forever thankful for the moment his wife ran into his life. If he hadn't gone running that day, he probably never would have met Hermione, and he wouldn't have pursued his dreams of becoming an artist, nor would he have married her or had a beautiful daughter and another child on the way. He would probably be in a loveless, dispassionate relationship with his ex-girlfriend while she ran around spending his money, and guilt-tripped him into continuing his football career and screwing other guys behind his back. But he had gone running that day, and he had met the woman of his dreams that was a fucking animal in bed.

"Go to sleep Andy, we have a big day tomorrow." Hermione murmured.

Andrew settled into their bed and let himself begin to drift off to sleep with thoughts of his daughter, wife and soon to be newborn baby. In less than two months, their son would arrive and they would have a new addition to their family. With that thought, he finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **(AN: (1*)- Part of a quote from Prisoner of Azkaban when Sirius is talking to Harry.**


	15. A Malfoy-Longbottom Affair

_**A Malfoy-Longbottom Affair**_

 **(AN: Hello my lovelies. Here is another installment of Hermione Granger &... I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Lucky Lady. I just play in her sandbox. And as always, please read, review and enjoy! Sorry it's a short one, but there is definitely lemony goodness in it, as well as plenty of actual plot.)**

* * *

She let out a breathy giggle when she felt her fiancé's breath on her back as his nose brushed her skin. The two were laying in her bed in her room at her home, enjoying a nice lie-in. Hermione Athena Malfoy had grown up a spoiled pureblood princess, but she hadn't let that change her. She had even caught the attention of the Longbottom Heir. Her twin brother Draco had approved of the two getting together, as Neville was the only young man that didn't treat his sister as if she were sex on tap. Yes, she and Neville had had sex, but the other boys at Hogwarts had treated her as if she were good for nothing more than warming their beds. And when she had refused their advances, they had called her a frigid cock-tease. Neville had always stood up for her, and had ended up in detention more times than Draco for beating the shit out of other boys to protect her honor. With her long curly blonde hair and sparkling ice blue eyes, and a body to die for, she was every boy's wet dream.

"Neville, that tickles." Hermione giggled.

Neville chuckled.

"Your skin smells like the roses I planted for you in your greenhouse." Neville murmured.

"I extracted the oil from some of them and mixed them with the lotion my mother had made for me." Hermione said.

"I love it. What time do we have to be up and dressed today?" Neville asked.

"Mmmmm, we have today free Neville. So, we could stay here all day if we wanted to. We could have Lolly bring us some breakfast in bed, and then we could take a nice long shower or bath, and then spend the rest of the day in bed, or we could go down to the gardens and take a walk. Maybe use the swing in the rose maze for a little bit of fun." Hermione said.

"I like the sound of spending all day in bed with you. But won't your parents and brother come looking for you?" Neville asked.

"No. Draco is out with Tori and Daddy's at a meeting all day. And I believe Mum is going out with her friends for an afternoon of shopping." Hermione said.

She turned over on her back and gave her fiancé an eyeful of naked flesh. She smiled when she saw the tent beneath the sheet over her fiancé's bottom half forming.

"Breakfast first." Hermione said.

She got out of the bed and slipped on her silver silk robe.

"Lolly!" Hermione called.

A little house elf popped up and Hermione ordered her and Neville some breakfast before thanking the elf and watching her pop away. Hermione sat back down on her bed and Neville pulled her robe to the side before attaching his mouth to her nipple. She moaned and tugged on his dark hair. He tugged on the sensitive flesh with his teeth and used his hand to play with her other nipple.

"Neville!" she whined.

He pulled away from her breasts and took her mouth in a hot, passionate, openmouthed kiss. She moaned into his mouth and kissed him back just as passionately. They didn't even notice when Lolly popped in and out of the room. Nor did they care that their breakfast lay untouched as they got lost in each other.

* * *

Hermione rolled out of her bed. It was a few hours later, and Neville had gone to the loo while Hermione picked up the tray of neglected food and brought it over to her bed. It was still hot, so she set about eating. Neville joined her, giving her another lusty once over since all she was wrapped in was her silver silk robe. He was back in his sleep pants.

"I'm hungry, don't even think about it." Hermione said.

Neville pouted but sat beside Hermione and joined her in eating. After they finished their breakfast, they took a long, hot shower and then spent the rest of the day in bed. Only stopping their lovemaking for lunch and a late dinner.

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the three mirrors and willed her heart to calm. It was her wedding day and she was very excited. She had finished getting ready with her mother and future mother-in-law's help just ten minutes ago, and now she was just waiting for the ceremony to begin. Her platinum blonde hair was curled to perfection, with two of the curls pinned at the back of her head, keeping the rest of her wild hair in place, falling in curls down her back. There was a tiara perched on top of her head that was encrusted with diamonds and sapphires, a veil was attached to the back of the tiara. Her dress was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice of the dress was embroidered with small flowers, but the rest of the dress was unadorned. The skirt of the dress flowed around her body and was made of satin. It fell to the floor and swayed back and forth when she walked. A pair of satin white stilettos finished off her outfit. In just under an hour's time, she would become Lady Hermione Longbottom. And she couldn't wait.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. Her father poked his head around the door.

"Is it time?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Princess, it's time. And you look beautiful." Her father said.

"Thank you, Daddy." Hermione said.

She picked up her bouquet and headed out of the room on her father's arm. Her wedding bouquet had been made for her by her soon-to-be-husband. It was made up of Peruvian Lilies, white carnations, honeysuckle, and ivy. Hermione had thought it was beautiful and Neville had kept it under Stasis for the last week. He father guided her downstairs into the Longbottom's massive gardens. Hermione would be marrying Neville in his mother's massive rose garden today.

* * *

Neville looked up when he heard the audience gasp, and he felt his breath leave his body as he took in his beautiful bride. Her face was obscured by the veil she wore, but she still looked beautiful. She made her way up the aisle and stood before him, and he gently pulled her veil away from her face and put it back in place at the back of her head. She smiled up at him, her ice blue eyes shining with happiness and love.

"Who gives this bride to this groom?" The Minister said.

Her mother and father and brother stood up.

"I, Lucius Malfoy, her Mother, Narcissa, and her twin brother Draco do." Lucius said.

The three Malfoys sat down and the ceremony commenced.

* * *

Neville swept his wife across the floor as they shared their first dance as husband and wife.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today My Lady Longbottom?" Neville asked.

Hermione beamed up at her husband.

"Yes, but frequent reminders are always appreciated My Lord Longbottom." Hermione said.

Neville dipped her and she giggled.

"You look beautiful my love." He said before he kissed her passionately.

A throat clearing caused them to pull apart. Draco was standing beside them.

"Do you mind if I dance with my sister?" Draco asked.

Neville bowed with a laugh and handed over his still giggling wife to her brother. Then he went to find his mother.

"So how do you feel now that you are a married woman Mimi?" Draco asked as he twirled his sister across the floor.

"It doesn't feel much different Dray. Other than the fact that I have a different last name and am a Lady now, nothing has changed. But I am very, very happy." Hermione said.

"I'm happy for you Mimi." Draco said.

"You know Mum and Daddy will be expecting you and Tori to be married next." Hermione said.

"I know, but we are waiting for you and Neville to return from your honeymoon before we start with the serious planning." Draco said.

Hermione giggled and hugged her brother before she wandered off to find her husband.

* * *

Hermione looked out the window at the violent snowstorm going on around them. She and Neville had been in their little Swiss Chalet for a few days now, and since about an hour after they had arrived it had started snowing heavily, turning into a blizzard sometime during that first night. They would be spending about six weeks in the Chalet, and while it was cozy right now, being stuck inside because of the blizzard, Hermione did want to go out and explore. But for now, she was enjoying the peace and quiet of just her and her husband, no wedding plans, no crazy mothers, no constant chaperoning from house elves. Just her and Neville.

"Hermione, Lolly dropped off ingredients for S'mores. And the fire is ready." Neville said.

Hermione giggled and made her way over to where Neville had set up a nest of pillows and blankets in front of the fireplace. There were bowls of marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate well away from the fireplace, and two skewers for the marshmallows. Hermione sat next to Neville and the two set about making S'mores and feeding them to each other.

* * *

Later that night Hermione was enjoying pleasure of a different kind. She was straddling her husband, while he was ball's deep inside of her, and they were kissing passionately as her body moved on top of his. They had stayed in front of the fire after all the S'mores were finished and had begun snogging like the teenagers they still technically were. They had both shed their clothing as their lips stayed fused together and had rolled around on the blankets until Hermione had pinned her lover down with her hips and had slid down onto his throbbing erection.

"I love it when you ride me baby. I love watching you as you bounce on my cock. Fuck I am a lucky man." Neville panted.

He rolled them over and threw her legs over his shoulders as he began to pump into her hard and deep. The angle change caused Hermione to shriek with pleasure as his pelvis hit her clit with each thrust. She tugged on his hair and met him thrust for thrust.

"Neville! Don't stop baby!" Hermione moaned.

"I don't plan on it baby." Neville grunted.

He thrust harder and deeper and it wasn't long until Hermione came, hard, wailing her lover's name as stars burst before her eyes. Neville came a few moments later, with a roar of her name, coating her tight fluttering walls and her womb with his thick seed. His hips continued to jerk for a few moments before his body finally relaxed and he let her legs down and pulled out of her with a contented sigh. He laid down next to her and she snuggled up against him.

"I didn't expect eating S'mores to lead to sex, but I'll take it." Neville chuckled.

"What can I say, you licking chocolate off my neck and chest turned me on. We should try that again, but with chocolate syrup and whipped cream. I wouldn't mind licking chocolate off you, or your cock." Hermione said.

"Keep talking like that love, and we'll end up fucking again." Neville said.

Hermione smirked at her husband before leaning over and kissing him before making her way down his body. She looked up at him through hooded eyes and started stroking his half-hard cock. He groaned and felt his cock getting harder by the second. She kept her eyes locked on his as she took him down her throat.

"Fuck!" Neville hissed, grabbing Hermione's thick curls and tugging on them while she really started to suck him.

Every time she came up, she would drag her teeth up the underside of his cock, before licking his head and taking him back down her throat. She reached up and started fondling his balls as she sucked his cock. He hissed and his hips bucked, forcing his cock deeper down her throat. She slipped her hand between her slick thighs and started to play with her own clit as she sucked his cock. He watched with half his attention as she fingered her own cunt. But most of his attention was on her mouth and his impending orgasm. He thrust into her mouth with abandon and he came when she moaned around his cock as she came herself. He spilled himself into her waiting mouth and she drank up every drop.

"Shit that was amazing Myah." Neville said.

Hermione merely smirked like any Malfoy would and then snuggled against her husband.

"I love you Neville." Hermione sighed.

"I love you too Myah." Neville said.

* * *

Hermione shrieked as she ran from her husband as he gathered up more snow to throw at her. The storm had finally passed, and they had been spending time outside every day. And right now, they were having a snowball fight. Well, Neville was chasing Hermione with balls of snow and she was running away squealing with laughter. She let out another shriek as her husband's body crashed into hers and they fell into a fresh pile of snow, that flew around them in flurries as they crashed into it.

Neville looked down at his wife as she continued to giggle beneath him. There was snow in her blonde hair and clinging to her eyelashes. Her cheeks were pink from the cold and from her running from him. Her chest was heaving as she caught her breath. But he thought she looked beautiful. He leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back and ran her fingers through his hair, keeping him against her body. When she started to shiver, he pulled away and pulled her from the snow. He brushed her down and cast a Warming Charm on them both.

"Are you quite done chasing me Mr. Longbottom?" She asked with a huff.

"Yes love. I promise not to chase you with anymore snow." He laughed.

Hermione giggled and then smashed a snowball on top of her husband's head when he leaned down to kiss her and then she ran away giggling. She made it into the Chalet and up to their room before Neville caught up to her. He tackled her and they landed on the plush carpet with a thud. He pinned her arms above her head.

"That wasn't very nice love." Neville panted.

"Turnabout is fair play baby." Hermione said.

Neville smirked and murmured a spell. Hermione gasped when she felt the carpet against her flesh. She looked down at herself and found that she was completely naked. Neville sat up on his knees and started to stroke his cock as she watched. She tried to move her hands but realized that she couldn't. They felt as if they were tied, and when she looked up, she couldn't see any bindings, but her hands wouldn't move from their place above her head. She looked back at Neville just as he slid himself home inside of her. She arched against him and moaned, fighting against her binds. She wanted to touch her husband's hot, tight flesh, but the spell was too strong. Neville chuckled darkly and continued to thrust himself into her tight sheath.

"Neville!" Hermione whined, writhing and wriggling beneath him.

He knew she loved to touch him when they had sex, but he was denying her that.

"Turnabout is fair play love." Neville grunted.

Hermione keened loudly as she came, thrusting up against him as he continued to pound into her through her orgasm and pushing back his own. He released her from the spell and she immediately flipped them over and started riding him with abandon. She dragged her nails down his chest as she rode him, leaving behind long red welts in their wake. He grabbed onto her hips and hung on for the ride of his fucking life. They both came with shouts a few minutes later when the pleasure became to much and he shot his load into her fluttering, squeezing cunt.

* * *

Neville heard his wife calling him and he raced up the stairs to find Hermione attempting to get up from their bed. She was nine months pregnant, and ready to pop.

"Is it time love?" Neville asked.

Hermione nodded before she let out a whimper as she fought through an intense contraction. Neville pulled her up into his arms and raced her through the Floo to St. Mungo's. Once she was settle in a room, he sent off several Patroni to various family members. He made sure to not make a sound as Hermione attempted to rip his hair out as another contraction hit.

Draco was pacing in the waiting room. He had heard his twin sister screaming obscenities at her husband as she pushed her baby out. But now it was quiet. It had been quiet for over an hour. Just as he was about to go back, his brother-in-law came out of the Delivery Room, holding a blue bundle, and a pink bundle.

"I thought she was only having one baby." Narcissa said.

"So did we. But this little guy was hiding behind his sister. Meet Adara Margaret Longbottom and her brother, Leo Rowan Longbottom. I have to take them back to Hermione to feed, but she wanted you to see them before she becomes a milk factory. Her words, not mine." Neville said.

"Is Mimi alright?" Draco asked.

"She's fine Drake. She is just resting for a few minutes." Neville said.

He took his two babies back to his wife and watched as she fed the twins at the same time.

"You did well love, I am proud of you. And thank you for not cursing my balls off." Neville said.

Hermione laughed tiredly.

"I wouldn't do that to you love. I happen to like your cock very much. And cutting off your balls would damage your most prized possession. And that would be detrimental to us both." Hermione said.

Neville chuckled and helped Hermione burp her babies and placed them in the bassinet.

* * *

"LEO ROWAN AND ADARA MARGARET LONGBOTTOM, GET YOUR LITTLE BUTTS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Hermione shouted up the stairs.

The twins raced down the stairs and stared innocently up at their mother. The four-year-olds had the innocent look down to an art. But Hermione was a born Malfoy, she invented that look.

"Don't try that look on me you little demons, which once of you took the cookies from the plate on the table again?" Hermione asked.

Leo scuffed his foot and looked down at the ground. He looked so adorable, that Hermione had to fight back a chuckle. If she laughed, her children would think they got away with it. She was currently six months pregnant with her and Neville's third child, and her four-year-old twins were driving her batty. They never misbehaved for their Daddy or Uncle, but they were little demons for her. Her parents simply gave her looks that said 'I told you so," before laughing at her frustrations and taking the little hellions off her hands.

"I did it Mummy. But Lolly said it be okay!" Leo cried, tears welling up in his ice blue eyes.

Hermione felt herself tearing up at the tears in her son's eyes. Her eyes. They had Neville's hair and face, but her eyes. Lolly had always caved when it came to her when she was a child, and it looked like it was the same with her own children.

"Don't cry lovey. I'm not mad, I just don't want you ruining your dinner. And those cookies were for your grandmother." Hermione said.

"I helpded eat them Mummy." Adara said.

"Alright lovies, lets make some more cookies for your grandmother." Hermione said.

The twins cheered and followed their mother to the kitchen. They had a lot of fun making a mess and dozens of cookies for their family members.

* * *

Hermione awoke with a start. After making the cookies, the twins had crashed in the beds, the sugar finally burned off in their little systems. Hermione had left the mess in the kitchen and sat down on the couch to rest for a few moments. A few moments had turned into a few hours, and it was now dark outside. Hermione hefted herself up off the couch and found what had awoken her. Her kitchen was once again pristine, and Adara and Leo were sitting at the table eating dinner while their father stood at the stove cooking something else for himself and Hermione.

"Finally awake I see? Did the twins tire you out again lovey?" Neville asked.

"They always do Neville. They ate all of your mother's cookies and then we made more and they made a giant mess in the kitchen before crashing out and passing out in their beds. I was too tired to clean up. Lolly must have cleaned the kitchen before you got home." Hermione said.

She kissed her husband on the cheek as a hello.

"Why don't you go and take a bath lovey. I'll have Lolly send up some food if you are hungry. I'll put the twins to bed." Neville said.

"You are a saint Neville." Hermione said before waddling her way up the stairs to their room.

* * *

Neville entered his and Hermione's room later that night to find Hermione asleep in their bed. She was wearing one of his oversized shirts and was wrapped in their blankets. Her blonde curls were wild around her face, making it look like a halo around her face as she slept. Neville sometimes wondered how he had gotten so lucky. Hermione could have had anyone in the world, but she had fallen in love with him of all people. Sometimes he wondered if this was all a dream and one day he would wake up in his dorm in Gryffindor Tower to find himself without the love of his life and the two children she had given her, but then he would smell the rose oil on her skin, or feel her nails scraping down his back or chest, or feel her tight cunt squeezing his cock when they made love, he would realize that this was real, and not just a dream, and that he was actually wide awake. From the moment she had yes to a date with him in Fourth Year, it had been a wild ride. And Neville would never look back.


	16. Double the Fun

_**Double the Fun**_

 **(AN: Hello my lovelies. Welcome to the next installment of Hermione Granger &... It is another lemony, citrusy one shot. The title tells it all. I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Lucky Lady. I just play in her sandbox. As always, please read, review and enjoy! **

**P.S. I may be slowing down my posting schedule. My life is getting a little squirrely and I work in retail. It's the holiday season and it gets wacky at work. My advice, never work in retail. BLAH! I will try to post a chapter every day, but I am not going to promise it. But I do promise that I am not going to abandon this story. I am enjoying writing it too much. Please review, so I know you are enjoying it too!)**

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. She had been helping two guys with their homework when the subject of sex came up. She had told them that she had had sex with a few guys, but none had ever really been able to satisfy her. She was a tutor at the University she attended, so most people thought she was just a sexless nerd. But off campus, was a different story. She loved cock. No one knew how much she loved it, but she loved sucking it, riding it, stroking it, and letting it slide between her tits. But most of her friends believed her to be a good little girl who you would have to use a crowbar on to pry her legs apart. The two young men she had been helping were surprised to find she wasn't a virgin. She had made sure to use a spell on them so they wouldn't be able to go spreading rumors about her. Especially if they had sex with her.

She had never been double teamed before, and was now pretty sure that was what was going to happen. Derek was currently sucking on one of her tits while Henry was between her legs, lapping at her cunt. They were in her dorm room and Hermione was naked, while the two young men were both half naked. She was tugging on Henry's hair while he licked, sucked and nibbled on her slick cunt. She tugged Derek's mouth off her tit and smashed her lips against his.

"Shit this girl is amazing." Henry said before diving back into his task with vigor.

"Have you ever been fucked by two guys at once baby?" Derek asked, tearing his mouth away from hers so they could both breathe.

"No. But I've always wanted to have two dicks inside of me at once." Hermione panted.

She was wiggling against Henry's mouth and tugging more insistently on his blonde hair. He slid two fingers inside of her and curled them just right to start stroking her G-spot. She threw her head back and moaned loudly as her orgasm got closer and closer. The telltale tightening of her belly was her only warning and she came with a wail and Henry lapped up her juices as they spilled from her fluttering cunt. Hermione pulled him up and kissed him with an eagerness that surprised him. Their tongues tangled as she tasted herself on her lover's mouth.

Derek stood up and stripped off his jeans and boxers, showing off his long, thick erection that was already ready for action. Hermione stood up and after Henry stripped, he sat in the chair that Hermione had just vacated.

"Do we need protection or are you on the Pill baby?" Derek asked.

"I'm on the Pill baby." Hermione said.

Henry pulled her down into his lap. She sank down onto his cock as she went. She moaned and wriggled in his lap. As she started to bounce on his cock, she started to stroke Derek's cock. He moaned and thrust into her hand. She leaned over and took him into her mouth. He let out a string of curse words as more and more of his cock disappeared into her mouth. When her nose brushed against the base of his cock, he almost blew his load. But he wasn't an inexperienced schoolboy and he was going to enjoy a woman who could take every inch of him.

"That's right baby, take all of me. Suck me good baby. I wanna blow my load down your throat." Derek grunted as he began thrusting into her mouth.

Hermione moaned around his cock. Henry started playing with her tits as she bounced her sweet little body on his cock.

"Holy fuck this little bitch is tight as fuck. My cock is definitely having fun right now." Henry panted.

Hermione reached between her legs and started to play with her clit, using practiced fingers to tease the tight bud of slick, swollen flesh nestled between her pussy lips.

"Yea baby, play with your clit, that's so fucking hot. Shit!" Derek moaned.

He thrust harder into her mouth and she moaned around his thick shaft as she came hard. Henry grit his teeth and thrust through her orgasm, but followed her into bliss a few moments later, blowing his load into her waiting body just as Derek blew his load down her tight throat.

* * *

Henry was lounging back against the bed as he watched his best friend since diapers, bend Hermione over and slam his cock into her ass. They had been going at for several hours now, and Henry was taking a much-needed break as his best friend banged one of the hottest girls either had ever seen. It definitely helped that she had a fucking British accent. That definitely added to how sexy she was. They were all in her bed, and Hermione's face was about a foot and a half from his own and he watched the pleasure scrunch up her face as Derek fucked her tight ass. Her tits were swaying back and forth with each thrust. Henry reached down between their lover's legs and found her clit with is fingers.

"Henry!" she whined.

"You like it when I play with your clit don't you. You like my fingers on your clit while Derek is fucking your tight little ass don't you baby." Henry murmured.

"Yes!" she cried.

Derek chuckled and slapped her ass as he continued to fuck her. She cried out and he felt her ass clench around his cock.

"You dirty slut, you like having your ass slapped while it gets stuffed too. You are such a little slut." Derek grunted.

He alternated between both sides of her ass as he slapped her cheeks. It didn't take her long to cum from the amount of overstimulation she was experiencing. But when Henry pinched her clit at the same moment Derek's hand came down against her inflamed ass cheek, she came with a loud, lusty scream that Henry swallowed as he caught her lips in an open-mouthed kiss. Derek watched as copious amounts of cum oozed out around his cock and down Hermione's inflamed ass cheeks as he blew his load into her tight, sweet ass. Hermione collapsed against the bed and continued to twitch with pleasure. But the two boys definitely weren't done with her yet.

* * *

The two young men were standing in the middle of Hermione's dorm with Hermione sandwiched between them. Derek was thrusting into her tight velvety cunt, while Henry was fucking her in the ass. Hermione had her legs wrapped around Derek's slim waist while she had one arm thrown around each of her lovers. At the moment, she was snogging Henry while Derek was sucking on her tits once again. She didn't know how these two men could keep going like this. They had been going at it for hours, but the two of them didn't seem to be tiring out. They had taken a few breaks, but had mostly been fucking her and drawing out every ounce of pleasure they could from her over-sensitized body.

"You're insatiable baby. You have our cum all over your tits, stomach, back, and in your ass and pussy, and you still haven't had enough. Do you want us to stop gorgeous?" Henry panted as he pounded her ass.

"NO!" Hermione shrieked as they both thrusted into her, _hard_ , at the same time.

Both men chuckled darkly.

* * *

The two men looked down at the mess they had made of their tutor. She was covered in their cum and barely conscious.

"We should definitely do this again baby. How about next week. Maybe Derek and I can both stuff your cunt at the same time the next time we fuck your pretty little body." Henry said.

Hermione nodded tiredly and the two now dressed young men left her dorm room. Luckily, she had a bathroom in her dorm, so she didn't have to leave her dorm and walk down the hall covered in the cum of two boys. She managed to get herself off her bed and into her shower. With the help of some potion infused body wash and some magic, she was clean and the soreness in her body was quickly fading. She pulled on a pair of knickers and then climbed into her now clean bed. She was asleep almost immediately.

* * *

"SHIIIIIIIT!" she screamed.

She had been cornered by Derek and Henry a few weeks later in the Library. They were in one of the study rooms in the Library and the two had come in and Henry had locked the door. And then the three had picked up where they had left off that first night in her dorm room. Henry was laying on the table with Hermione on top of him and riding his cock. Derek was behind her, his cock also stuffed in her cunt. The two were stuffing the same hole on the slut between them, and she was loving every minute of it.

Henry took her mouth with his own to quiet her screams of pleasure as they stuffed her.

"Quiet baby, you don't want anyone coming in here to investigate, do you?" Derek grunted.

Neither boy knew that she had cast a wandless and nonverbal locking and silencing spell on the door and room. Having two cocks in the same hole was fucking amazing. She was stretched so far, and she didn't know if she could ever go back to bouncing on just one dick now that she had been double teamed and double stuffed.

"Just wait until we stuff your ass together. You won't be able to speak after we fuck your sweet ass at the same time." Henry said.

He took one of her nipples into his mouth and started to suckle and tease the tender flesh. The two men kept pumping, making her cum with a wail and then managing to pump through her first orgasm, though it was difficult, and making her cum not once, but two more times before they both finally let themselves go and they blew their loads into her tight sheath and made her scream as they coated her to bursting with their thick, hot cum. It oozed between them coating her and Henry's thighs with their releases. Derek pulled out of her first and Henry flipped her over and pulled out of her a few moments later. The two men watched as the half dressed, panting woman laid on the study table, her legs still spread, her skirt flipped up, and their cum oozing from her stretched cunt onto the table below her.

They turned and headed for the door after they pulled their pants back into place, and she discreetly removed the spells from the door before they reached it. They left the room and shut the door behind them, missing the fact that she had pulled a dildo out of her bag and mounted it on her chair. She relocked the door with another spell and then mounted the dildo. She used another spell to make the dildo feel like a real cock, and to make it vibrate as well. She teased her own nipples and rocked against the chair as she fucked herself. Being double stuffed had been an immense turn on for her. And she was still horny as hell.

* * *

Hermione and Derek were currently on the couch in his and Henry's dorm room, having sex, but they weren't being quick and dirty about it. They were taking their time to enjoy it. Henry had gone out to get some food for them for the night, as well as some alcohol. Hermione was only nineteen, but that had never stopped her from knocking a few back. She had been in their dorm room all day, being double teamed as well as banging them one at a time. And right now, it was Derek's turn. They were fused at the lips while Hermione moved her hips forward and backwards sliding herself up and down his cock. Derek was alternating between squeezing and slapping her tight ass. He really liked her ass.

That was what Henry walked into. His best friend and their hot little fuck buddy wrapped up in each other on their couch. Derek had confided in him a few days before how he was starting to feel more than just physical attraction to the girl they were both fucking and had asked Henry if he would be willing to step back and let him actually try to make a relationship with Hermione. Henry himself was bisexual and had his eyes on another guy on campus that he had been banging in between bedding Hermione, so he was more than willing to step back and let his friend have a shot with the British hottie. But he had told Derek that if he ever wanted to have a threesome again, he would definitely be down for it. And that he and Hermione were more than welcome to fuck in front of him any time they wanted. Derek had chuckled and said he was more than welcome to watch them fuck. He had nothing to be ashamed of and neither did Hermione.

Henry watched with rapt attention as Hermione threw back her head and wailed to the heavens as she came to a hard, full body trembling, orgasm. She was definitely a stunner.

* * *

Derek looked down at the girl currently snuggled on top of him. His cock was still imbedded in her tight cunt, but they were both too tired to move. Since the night they had first fucked on the couch in his and Henry's dorm room, the two had been dating. They still had Henry in their bed sometimes, but usually it was just the two of them. Right now, they were laying on the very couch they had been fucking on that night so many months ago, and Hermione was asleep on top of him. Henry was lounging on a beanbag, playing a video game on the TV in front of them. His cock was out and currently semi hard. He had jerked himself off while the two on the couch had made love to each other. Derek had cum hard when Hermione had cum with a wail of his name before murmuring how much she loved him. He had blown his load hard and deep into her tight, waiting, still fluttering body. He had returned her sentiment of love and Hermione had snuggled down on top of him without removing his cock from her cunt.

"So, she's a witch." Henry said.

"Yes. And since she cast that spell on us, we won't accidentally slip up and tell anyone not in the know. Shit, this is going to add so much more fun to our bedroom activities. I fucking lucked out man." Derek said.

"Will you two shut up for five minutes, I'm trying to sleep." Hermione mumbled.

"Sorry love." Derek said.

Henry got up and then came over to them. He leaned down and gave Hermione a gentle kiss on the lips. She smiled and sighed.

"I may not be in love with you Henry, but I do love you too. Just not the way I love Derek." Hermione said.

"I love you too silly girl, but definitely not as much as Derek does, and not as much as I love my boyfriend. Speaking of which, I am going to go and meet up with Riley." Henry said and he stuffed his limp cock back into his trousers and head out of the dorm, leaving the two lovers on the couch.

Derek stroked Hermione's back until she drifted back to sleep with a contented mewl.

"I do love you baby." Derek murmured before he let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Derek looked around in wonder. Hermione had invited him and Henry back to England to experience a Magic style Christmas. They were on a month-long break from school. He and Hermione had been together since March of that year, and just before Summer Break had been when she had told them she was a witch. Now they had just finished their Fall/Winter semester and were on break before they started their Spring semester. Henry had been invited along because Riley had broken up with him because he didn't understand or like the dynamic of Henry's relationship with his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend. Henry had brought Riley back to the dorm room and hadn't batted an eye when he walked into the shared part of the dorm and found Hermione bouncing on Derek's cock. Riley had shrieked and then stomped off in an overly dramatic huff. Henry had been angry that Riley had called Hermione a whore and a bunch of other names so he had stopped talking to his boyfriend. But Riley hadn't taken too kindly to that. He had broken up with Henry in front of Derek and Hermione and after some of the rather rude things he said about Hermione and Henry, Hermione had laid the asshat flat on his back with a swift right hook to the face. She had broken the plonker's nose.

"Come on guys, our room is on the third floor. Yes Henry, you are staying with us, unless you want to stay in a separate room. The room we are staying in is actually a suite, so it actually has two bedrooms." Hermione said.

"I don't mind staying with you guys. And don't worry about being quiet when you two fuck each other. You two are like my own personal porn channel. I love it cuz I don't have to pay for it." Henry said.

"You are a fucking pervert man, but I think that is why we are best friends." Derek said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked upstairs with the two boys following her.

* * *

"So, you have fucked both of those sexy boys there?" Pansy asked.

"Yea, but I am dating Derek now. I haven't had both boys do me in a few months, but Henry likes to watch us together. It's kinda hot having someone watch you while you are fucking someone else, and jerking off while doing it." Hermione said.

"Fuck that's hot. I wish Theo were that adventurous in bed. I can barely get the bastard to spank me when we fuck. The bastard is lucky I love him so much." Pansy said.

Hermione giggled.

"And to think this all started with me tutoring both of them. I didn't think it would turn into a relationship with one of them." Hermione said.

"You should save them from Daphne's sister. She looks like she wants to sink her claws into them. And your boyfriend looks like his is about to get stuck under that Enchanted Mistletoe." Pansy said.

Hermione got up and walked over to where Derek was standing trying in vain to get away from Astoria. Hermione grabbed the girl by her blonde hair and yanked her away from her boyfriend by her long ponytail.

"That is my man, and you won't be getting anywhere near him. Go near him again and I will turn you into a fucking Flobberworm and then stomp on you. Do you understand me?" Hermione snarled.

The now terrified girl nodded vigorously. Hermione let go of her hair and the blonde girl fell with a shriek. Hermione turned and wrapped herself around her boyfriend and made love to his mouth with her own, not caring who was watching. She felt the magic release him and gave him a wink before she sauntered back over to her friends. Leaving behind a horny, thoroughly snogged boyfriend and his equally horny best friend.

"Shit that woman is going to be the death of me." Derek managed.

"But what a death it would be." Henry agreed.

* * *

Hermione walked out of her room and into the 'living room' portion of her suite. After Harry had moved into Grimmauld Place, he had gutted it, renovated and updated it. Each room on the third floor was actually a two-bedroom suite meant for family members. Harry and Draco shared a suite using the second bedroom as an office, and the living room portion of each suite had a massive TV and several game systems that all ran on magic. Henry was currently playing on the Xbox while Derek was lounging on the couch and he was already naked and ready to fuck her. She was wearing a tiny blue silk nightie and matching knickers that did nothing to hide her most intimate parts.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked, twirling around to show the full outfit.

"I definitely like it, but it would look better on the floor. And you would look better impaled on my cock baby girl." Derek said. (Bahaha, sorry, I had to. But he's not Derek Morgan. Poo!)

Hermione giggled and then sauntered over to her boyfriend. She straddled him, trapping his hard cock between their bodies. She reached down and pulled her nightie over her head, leaving her in her tiny blue silk thong.

"Shit that's hot." Henry said.

Hermione turned and gave him a saucy wink before standing up and wiggling out of her thong. She flung it at Henry and then settled herself back into Derek's lap.

"You know he is going to jerk off with that skimpy little thing around his cock while he watches us, right?" Derek asked.

"I know baby. Now, let me sink down onto you so we can give your horny friend a show." Hermione said.

She lifted her hips and lowered herself down onto her boyfriend's cock. They both moaned as he stretched her and she squeezed him. Henry watched with rapt attention as Hermione began to bounce on his best friend's cock. They were laid out on the couch in a way that he could see Hermione's breasts and when she sat up, he could see her slick folds ever time she pulled herself up off of Derek's cock. He started to stroke his own cock unconsciously as he watched his friends fuck each other.

* * *

Hermione got up from her spot on the couch, leaving Derek to relax for a bit. She walked over to Henry and dropped herself into his lap.

"Wanna fuck me while my boyfriend watches?" Hermione asked, sliding her slick folds over his rapidly hardening cock.

Henry nodded vigorously and Hermione leaned back on the floor and spread her bent legs wide. She crooked her finger at him and then spread her cunt lips apart with her fingers.

"Come on baby. Stick your cock in me." Hermione said.

Henry looked over at Derek, who nodded, and then pulled off his clothes before kneeling between Hermione's willingly spread legs and sank himself home into her tight cunt. He groaned and nearly came as her heat enveloped him. It had been about two months since he had had any kind of sex, and he was definitely feeling it. Hermione moaned and her back arched as Henry started to fuck her. She looked over at Derek, who was jerking himself off while watching her get fucked by his best friend. Henry sucked on her neck and played with her nipples. Hermione tugged his hair and pulled his face up to hers so she could kiss him. Their tongues tangled together and he really started to pound into her. She kept her legs spread and met him thrust for thrust.

Henry reached between them and began playing with Hermione's clit as he sped up his thrusting. She whined and writhed beneath him and came with a wail. Her cunt squeezed his cock and he couldn't hold back any longer. He blew his load deep into her waiting body and came with a roar. The two lovers collapsed onto the floor and Hermione stroked Henry's back as they came down from their high. After they got their bearings back, Henry headed off to his room and Hermione and Derek did the same. The two lovers showered together before climbing into bed.

Derek slid his cock into his girlfriend's seemingly always slick cunt and settled into spooning her. Hermione loved sleeping with her boyfriend's cock in her.

"Sleep well love." Derek murmured.

"Mmmmm, you too." Hermione sighed.

* * *

Hermione woke up to the pleasurable sensation of her leg being held in the air and her boyfriend sliding his cock in and out of her.

"Mmmmm, what a way to wake up." Hermione moaned.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up. I already spilled myself into you twice, and you came twice as well. I got hard again and you still weren't awake, so I slid myself back into you and started fucking you harder and deeper. If you still didn't wake up, I was gonna get Henry to come in here so we could double stuff your pretty little cunt." Derek grunted.

"Mmmmm, you treat me so good baby. I love you so much." Hermione whined.

She reached between her widely spread legs and started to rub her own clit. It was sensitive and swollen and ripe enough to play with and send her spiraling into the stratosphere. She came with a wail and her release coated her slick cunt, her thighs and his cock. He came with a roar and filled her to bursting, his cum seeping out and coating her cunt lips and thighs. He pulled his cock out and she trembled and moaned loudly as he did so.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Derek asked.

"Not much, we'll finish up shopping tomorrow, and we've already decorated the house, so we can just relax today if you want. Maybe you and Henry can both fuck me today. I miss being stuffed with both your cocks. And you trust him enough and me enough to let him into our bed. So how about you both stuff my front and back holes and fill me to bursting and then cover my face, back and tits with your cum as well. I can make sure no one bugs us, and I have a potion that can keep both of you hard even after you've cum and not have any bad side effects when it wears off. It lasts for eight hours. And I can take a variation of it to keep me wet and needy for just as long if you want. I already told Harry and my other friends last night that I wouldn't want to be disturbed today so we could have a day to relax and unwind. I can even get Harry's elf Mitzy to bring us up some food." Hermione said.

"That sound fucking amazing. I definitely think we should do that." Derek said.

"Mmmmm, okay. Go and wake up Henry and tell him to get his tight little arse in here so the three of us can fuck each other's brains out. I'll go get the potions." Hermione said.

She climbed out of the bed and went to her trunk. She pulled out three potions and then pulled out several toys from her trunk as well. Derek got up and walked naked to his best mate's room. He woke his friend up and told him to get his ass into his and Hermione's room for some fun. When the two men came into the room they found Hermione lounging against the pillows, her legs spread and three potion vials in her hand.

"Wanna play?" Hermione asked.

The two men nodded and took the potions from Hermione. The three lovers knocked back the potions and they all immediately felt the effects. The two men were rock hard and ready to fuck, and Hermione was wet and her clit and nipples were both swollen, ripe and ready to be toyed with. She squirmed in the bed and whimpered as she resisted the urge to touch herself. Henry laid back on the bed and with a whispered spell from Hermione, his cock was lubed up and so was her tight back hole. She pressed her back to his chest and sank down onto him, taking his cock deep into her ass. Her legs were spread wide, and Derek got between them. He sank himself home into her tight cunt and the two men started thrusting slow and deep into their lover. Hermione writhed and moaned between them, begging them to never stop and to fuck her harder and deeper. They did as she asked and really got into fucking her. Henry sucked on the side of her neck and Derek sucked on her tits and squeezed the tender, heavy flesh. He also angled his hips so that every thrust forward, he clipped her clit.

"Fuck, Gods you are so fucking wet and tight, shit I don't know how long I can hold on before I bust a nut in you baby." Derek groaned.

"Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Hermione cried.

She went taut between them and came with a wail. Both men gritted their teeth and managed not to spill themselves into her as she came back down from her orgasm. Once she stopped twitching, they started thrusting again, harder, faster, and deeper. In no time at all, she was cumming again. This time the two men blew their loads deep inside her. They kept cumming and cumming, their cum streaming out around their cocks and down their bodies.

* * *

Hermione was currently eating while sitting on Henry's cock. Derek was sucking on her tits while she ate a sandwich. They had all gotten hungry, but were all still horny as hell. So, they had asked for a platter of sandwiches so they could continue to fuck while they ate. Henry was once again in her ass and Derek got between her legs and went down on her, eagerly lapping up her copious fluids and teasing her clit with his tongue and teeth.

"Shit, this potion is amazing. I've never been so fucking horny in my life." Henry moaned.

Hermione merely moaned, her ability to form a coherent thought or sentence reduced to caveman level.

* * *

Hermione was now lounging in a bath. Henry had gone back to his room to take a much-needed nap, while Derek just laid in his and Hermione's bed. The Potion had finally worn off and Hermione was now soaking in a nice hot bath after washing the ridiculous amount of cum off her body and out of her hair. She had simply cleaned her bed, sheets and boyfriend up with a flick of her wrist. But she wanted to take a bath. Eight months ago, when she had started tutoring Derek and Henry, she had no way of knowing that she would end up dating one of them and fucking both of them. She knew one day their fun with Henry would end, but for now, she could have her cake and eat it too. It was most definitely, double the fun.


	17. The Secret of Slytherin House

_**The Secret of Slytherin House**_

 **(AN: HELLO AGAIN MY LOVELIES! Here is the next installment of Hermione Granger &... It is a nice, hot, citrusy one shot that I most definitely had fun writing. There are multiple scenes with Hermione and the members of Slytherin House, but she is actually only really paired with one of them. You have to read to find out who it is. Hehehe. I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does, the lucky lady. As always, please read, review and enjoy. And let me know if you all want me to continue this one shot series. Reviews make authors happy. :D)**

 **P.S. I may write one more chapter to Lust in a Storm. It will be an outtake of sorts if I do. But I am sure that you will enjoy it just as much as the rest of the story.**

* * *

Draco and Blaise headed up to the Seventh Year Slytherin Boys Dorms. They had been asked up there by Adrian and Marcus. The two older boys were in their Final Year of Hogwarts. They entered the room and found Adrian and Marcus sitting on the couch, waiting for them.

"So why did you call us up and not Theo, Greg and Vince?" Draco asked.

"Theo already knows what is going on, and Greg and Vince are dumber than a box of rocks and they are also more interested in fucking each other rather than a drop dead gorgeous woman, so they won't care. You two are about to find out what every boy in Slytherin has gotten to experience since the school was founded. At the age of fifteen, you are told the Secret of Slytherin House. I am sure that the two of you have noticed the locked door at the end of the hall on the boy's dorms side. And how Slytherin Boys come out looking like the cat that got the cream when they come out of there. Well, behind that door is a little piece of heaven that only the boys in Slytherin get to experience. Now that you two have turned fifteen, you get to experience it as well. Now, follow us to a little slice of paradise." Adrian said.

* * *

The two younger boys followed the two older boys down the hallway. Adrian pressed his wand to the door with a smirk.

" _Infinitum Voluptatem._ " He intoned and a lock clicked open and the heavy oak door was pushed open.

"Infinite Pleasure huh?" Blaise asked.

"Yes." Marcus said.

* * *

The four boys stopped outside of another heavy oak door. They all heard skin slapping on skin and two distinct voices moaning and grunting. Having been in here many times, Adrian and Marcus were used to hearing moans and grunts, so they could control their bodily reactions, but Draco and Blaise were both getting extremely turned on by the feminine moans. And when a wail of pleasure came from the room, signaling an orgasm, both boys were definitely at attention now. Adrian waited a few more moments after the noises had stopped and then knocked on the door.

The door opened and Terrence Higgs, another Seventh Year, came waltzing out, his shirt open and his trousers not buttoned, but he had an extremely satisfied look on his face.

"Have fun boys, she's all warmed up for you." Terrence said.

Marcus poked his head around the door and found the woman they were here to see, lounging on her bed, now half wrapped in a silver silk robe, her tits on almost full display.

"Hey Angel, your new victims have arrived." Marcus said.

She smiled at him and waved them inside.

* * *

Blaise and Draco both gawked at the woman in front of them. She was sitting on her bed, resting back on her hands, and her robe was open enough that they could see her big, bare breasts in all their heavy glory. And when she uncrossed her legs, they caught a glimpse of the slick folds of her pussy.

"So, Blaise, Draco, this is Hermione, but she likes to go by Mimi or Myah. She is every Slytherin Boy's ticket to manhood and has been here since Salazar Slytherin himself brought her here from her homeland. She is an Immortal. Every woman of her race chooses what they may do with their immortality. Hermione chose to use her body to give pleasure to men. During the school year, she stays here in this little suite, and during the holidays and summer, she goes into the Muggle world to bring pleasure to other men there. Or she finds Slytherins who have already graduated that she has already bedded before when they were in school, and she takes them for a ride. Did I forget anything Mimi?" Adrian asked.

The four boys watched as she gave one of her exposed tits a squeeze before throwing back her head and moaning.

"Mmmmm, only that I really, really, really love cock. Now, which one of these sexy boys do I get to have in my bed tonight? Terrence really got me going, but I definitely need more man meat." Hermione said.

"Well I do believe Draco will be having the pleasure of your company tonight lovey. Classes don't start till Monday, so you can have him for the whole weekend if you would like." Adrian said.

The two older boys knew what she really wanted. She wanted her very first lover back in her bed. But Salazar had died almost a millennium ago. She had loved Salazar, and he had loved her. But he had been killed by his own wife at the age of 45 when he had caught him in bed with Hermione when they had come home for the summer. She had tried to kill Hermione, but since she was an immortal, she couldn't die, but Hermione had killed Lady Slytherin for killing her beloved Salazar. Now she spent night after night attempting to sate her eternal lust by filling her holes with other men's cocks, and teaching teenage boys the ways of the flesh.

"Mmmmm, he is definitely a very handsome man. If his body is anything like his father's then it will be no hardship to bed him." Hermione said.

"Come along Blaise, Marcus, let's leave Mimi to get to know Draco a little more intimately." Adrian said.

He shooed the other two young men out of the room, leaving Hermione alone with Draco.

* * *

"So, how often do you masturbate Draco?" Hermione asked.

Draco's eyes snapped up to hers and she smirked at the lust glazed quality of her newest conquest's eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"I asked you how often you masturbate?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I am a teenage boy, I toss one off as often as I have a chance, or whenever I am hard. Which is quite a lot." Draco said.

His eyes kept wandering to her exposed breasts and her now exposed and very slick cunt.

"I want to watch you pleasure yourself. And I am going to give you something to watch while you do it. I am going to masturbate with you. So why don't you strip off and let me see the body the Gods decided to gift you with and we can get down to it." Hermione said.

She opened her robe completely and conjured up some pillows at the end of the bed and rested them against the footboard before getting comfortable and spreading her legs. Draco eagerly stripped out of his clothes. Hermione looked her newest lover up and down with a long, lusty once over. He was even more beautiful that his father. And his cock was long, thick and perfect. She couldn't wait to feel it stretching and filling her. But for now, she wanted to watch him stroke himself to completion.

"Don't think about me watching you baby. Just do what you normally do when you are alone in your room at night. And I will be doing the same when I touch myself." Hermione said.

She gave her tits a squeeze for emphasis. He watched as one of her hands settled between her legs and started to play with her clit. She threw back her head and moaned.

"Come on baby, stroke that amazing cock of yours. I want to see you give yourself pleasure." Hermione panted as she used her free hand to tease her nipples.

Draco licked his hand and started to stroke his cock, first slowly, but as he watched Hermione really get into fingering herself and playing with her tits, he really started to stroke himself. Watching a beautiful woman get herself of, listening to her moans and whimpers as she fingered her sweet cunt, was more than enough to get Draco going. He tugged and stroked his cock until he came a few minutes later, Hermione followed him into bliss and he watched as she squirted around her fingers and whimpered.

"Shit that was fucking hot. Why didn't my father ever tell me about you?" Draco asked as he watched Hermione lick her own release from her fingers.

She shrugged out of her robe completely and crawled over to him.

"All the boys that have had me are sworn to secrecy so they don't accidentally expose me to the wrong person or persons. Your nosey headmaster being the main perpetrator of that." Hermione said.

She leaned down and he let out strangled groan when she took his limp cock into her hot mouth and licked his release from his cock. He was starting to get hard again. Once he was good and hard again, she released him with a wet pop before straddling him and sliding her slick cunt against his rock hard shaft.

"So, do you want to have full sex tonight, or do you want to learn how to pleasure me with your mouth and fingers first." Hermione asked as she continued to rub herself against his cock.

"I'd like to learn how to pleasure you first." Draco groaned, his hips bucking up.

"Mmmmm, okay baby. I'll teach you how to eat pussy like a expert before you leave here later." Hermione panted.

* * *

She laid down beside him and spread her legs. She took his hand and put it on her slick pussy. She told him exactly where and how she liked to be touched, and soon he was making her squirm and moan under his ministrations.

Hermione came with a wail, but Draco kept his tongue and fingers going. Shit this teenage boy had to be a fucking God. He was a bloody fast learner and Hermione couldn't wait to sink herself down onto his fat cock for the first time. She was tugging hard on his platinum blonde hair as he continued to send her back into the stratosphere.

"Draco!" she whined.

She came again a few minutes later wailing and squirting her release down Draco's waiting throat.

Draco made his way up her body.

"You know, we haven't even kissed each other yet." Draco said.

"Mmmmm, I love the taste of myself." Hermione said before she pulled his face down and kissed him passionately.

It was a little clumsy and sloppy at first, since Draco had never really kissed anyone before, but soon, just like eating her out and fingering her cunt, he caught onto the whole openmouthed kissing thing and was turning her to mush once again. When he pulled away so they could breathe, he laid down beside her.

"So, do you want to fuck me now?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know how long I'll last. I don't know if I'll bust a nut before I make you cum." Draco said.

"This isn't about me Draco. It is about teaching you the pleasures of the flesh. The first few times I bed a guy after popping his man cherry, I don't expect to cum myself. It's all about building up your stamina so the first time you bed your girlfriend you won't embarrass yourself after busting a nut on the third pump." Hermione said.

She swung her leg over him and straddled him, rubbing herself against him again. She lifted her hips and his cock popped up to greet her. She sank down onto him with a satisfied moan. He stretched and filled her so deliciously. He grit his teeth and gripped her hips hard enough to bruise the tender flesh. She was so perfectly hot, tight and so fucking wet. It took all his self-control not to blow his load before she even started riding him. She raised herself up and slowly lowered herself back down onto him.

"Shit baby, your cock is so big." Hermione moaned.

She rode him slowly, trying to prolong the experience, but Draco only lasted about ten pumps before he came with a groan and spilled himself into her. She reached down and started playing with her clit while he continued to fill her up, and with a few practiced swipes, she herself came with a wail, squeezing his now mostly soft cock as she came. She pulled herself up off of him and he slipped from her body.

* * *

It was now two days later, and Hermione was on her hands and knees in front of Draco, who was on his knees and pumping into her from behind. He could now last for ten minutes before he blew his load into her. They had spent the weekend fucking each other's brains out, and Hermione had used her feminine wiles and a little bit of magic to build up Draco's stamina. He had a fucking fantastic recovery rate as well.

"Shit baby, keep fucking me, stretch my tiny pussy with your fat cock." Hermione panted.

Draco started fucking her harder and faster. She moaned and played with her own clit as her lover did her from behind.

* * *

Blaise looked over at his friend as he dropped into his seat next to him at the Slytherin table. He looked exhausted, but extremely satisfied and like the cat that got the cream.

"How was it?" Blaise asked.

"Fucking amazing. She was a wildcat. I know you've had a few girls Blaise, but this woman was fucking a fucking slut who couldn't get enough of my rod." Draco whispered.

"Drakey, where have you been? I've been looking for you for the past three days, I even sent a letter to your parents, they sent one back telling me to mind my own business." Pansy whined, trying and failing to pout cutely.

"Where I was is none of your business Parkinson. We aren't dating, nor will we ever date. I am a free agent. Not to mention a fifteen-year-old boy who has other things on his mind than whether or not a whiny little slut like you knows where I am every moment of the day." Draco said.

Pansy huffed, sounding like an angry bull and then stomped off in a huff.

"Mimi wants you in her room this weekend. So I would get my homework done in advanced if I were you." Draco said.

He grabbed an apple and some toast before heading off to his first class. Blaise couldn't wait to spend his weekend with Slytherin House's secret pleasure.

* * *

Hermione came with a wail and collapsed against her bed. Her lover collapsed beside her.

"That was so good baby. You always treat me so good." Hermione sighed, snuggling up to Adrian.

"Mmmmm, I do try my hardest lovey, but I know it isn't the same as it is with him." Adrian said.

"Nothing will ever be like that. He made me feel things no other man ever has. But there is no way to bring him back." Hermione said.

"There might be. I think Marcus and I have found a way to bring Salazar Slytherin back from the clutches of death. He was taken to soon, and if Fate deems it, we could bring him back on Samhain night. We just need you there with us. I am going to ask Blaise, Draco and Theo to join us, as well as their fathers and my father and Marcus' father. We are going to Slytherin Estate. We have the pendant he gave you, that acts as a Portkey to his home. We will go there on Halloween and stay for Samhain. We will try to bring him back at midnight on Samhain. The ritual calls for you to be completely bare and lay in the middle of a runic circle, while your bare flesh is painted with runes that will help his soul find his way back, and recreate a body for him. If we do it right, he will return to his human form. But there is one price to pay. You will lose your immortality. The Fates will demand a sacrifice." Adrian said.

"If it meant being with him again, I would give up my very soul. But my immortality seems a fair price to pay to be with him again. And we'll be able to make a family if he come back." Hermione said.

"I bet you would be so sexy when you are pregnant baby. I would love to stick my cock in you while you are swollen with another man's child." Adrian said.

"Just because I forfeit my immortality, doesn't mean I would forfeit all the other parts of myself. I'll still love cock. And I am sure that Zar would be more than happy for me to spread my legs for other men, as long as they don't knock me up. He brought me here when he found out that I chose Sex Magic over everything else, I doubt he would deny my magics the release they need to survive. There are spells we can do so only his seed can impregnate me, but we are putting the cart before the horse. He has to come back first. We have two months before we can even attempt it, so why don't we stop talking and worrying about something that is a few months away, and get back down to some hot, messy business." Hermione said.

She rolled over on top of him and immediately impaled herself on his thick, meaty erection. A whispered spell from Adrian and her clit and nipples felt as if they had vibrators pressed against them. She moaned and wriggled against her lover. He always knew how to stimulate her in all the right places.

"Ooooooooh Adrian! Shit baby! Fuck, you're so good to me." Hermione whined.

She moved faster on top of him, taking him hard and deep into her.

* * *

Hermione was lounging in her bed when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in!" she called.

Blaise poked his head around and Hermione beckoned him inside. He came in and the door closed and locked itself. Blaise was watching her with hungry, dark violet eyes. Hermione felt herself getting so wet at the sight of the young man before her. His dark skin and stunning looks made for an extremely attractive looking weekend. She wondered if the rest of his body was as amazing as his face and hands. She flicked her fingers, and he was bared before her. He definitely wasn't ashamed of his nakedness in front of her. He certainly had nothing to be ashamed of. His whole body was beautiful. Her legs fell open at the thought of that cock sinking into her.

"So Blaise, have you ever bedded anyone before?" Hermione asked,

"A few girls in Italy last summer jumped on my cock. I'm not inexperienced like some of my other friends. So we can skip over the whole 'teaching me how to fuck' bit and I can get to pleasuring you." Blaise said.

He reached down and started stroking his cock as she watched with rapt attention. She had had a few lovers in her bed that had already known what they were doing when they climbed into bed with her. She had just been there for them to refine their fucking and lovemaking techniques. She crawled over to the edge of her bed and sat back on her heels.

"Why don't you climb into my bed and show me what you think you know baby." Hermione said.

Blaise smirked confidently and strutted over to her bed, his cock bobbing with every step. Hermione pulled him to her and crushed her lips against his. Their tongues tangled together, fighting for dominance. They moaned into each other's mouths as Blaise tweaked Hermione's nipples and Hermione started to fist Blaise's cock. Blaise pushed her back until she was leaning back on her hands and he legs were spread wide. He climbed up onto the bed and knelt between her spread legs. He ran the head of his cock up and down her drenched slit. She jerked and moaned.

"Put it in me baby. Let my pretty little kitty milk your cock and drink your cum." Hermione whimpered.

Blaise chuckled and pushed himself into Hermione. He hissed and groaned as her tight sheath squeezed his throbbing cock. He kept pushing until he bottomed out and then he pulled out and slammed back into her, causing Hermione to cry out with pleasure.

"Shit!" she cried.

"Fuck your cunt is so tight. Gods, it so wet and so fucking good." Blaise panted as he leaned forward, changing his angle and thrusting into her deeper and faster.

Hermione crushed her lips to his and kissed him hungrily, nipping his bottom lip and tangling her tongue with his. This was one lover whose father hadn't already had the pleasure of banging her. His father had gone to school in Italy. She had seen him around Magical Britain, but had never taken him into her bed. But his son was definitely worth bedding again and again. Her 'sex' magic was singing as this young man gave her all he had. He definitely knew what he was doing.

* * *

Blaise stared up into the mirror over the bed as Hermione rode him hard and deep. He was balls deep in her ass and loving every second of it. He definitely liked watching himself be ridden by this goddess and watching her tits bounce in the mirror and her face contort with pleasure as she threw her head back with a wail of pleasure, was enough to make him almost cum, but when she started to squirt, her juices coating his cock and stomach as she came, he blew his load deep into her tight ass. Watching her cum was amazing. And something he, like all those before him who had bedded this woman, would never get tired of seeing.

* * *

Blaise left Hermione, sated and exhausted that Monday morning. He headed down to breakfast with a smug smirk on his face. He nodded to all the guys who knew what that smug smirk was for, and he watched as Theo made his way up the stairs to that secret room. Theo didn't have any classes on Monday mornings since he had dropped Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic. He and Draco headed up to breakfast together, discussing their experiences with Hermione.

"You were right about her being a wildcat. She was insatiable." Blaise whispered.

"Did you make use of that mirror above her bed? Did you make her watch as you fucked her?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yea, she definitely got off watching me fuck her in that mirror. That was fucking hot." Blaise said.

* * *

Hermione was lounging in her bath when she heard a knock on her bathroom door.

"Come in!" she called.

She smiled when Theo walked into the bathroom, already naked and ready for her.

"Will I be seeing you every Monday morning baby?" Hermione asked.

She sat up and let him slip into the bath behind her.

"Yes. Unless they move my classes around, I will be coming to get my rocks off with you every Monday morning. Did you have a good weekend with Blaise?" Theo asked.

His hands came around her and cupped her breasts. He took her nipples between his fingers and started to pinch and pull the still over sensitized flesh.

"Yes. He was so fucking amazing. Oooooh, baby, that feels so good." Hermione whined.

She wiggled against his ministrations. He started twisting her tight buds while he attached his mouth to her neck and started to suck the tender flesh.

"Theo!" she keened.

"I think we should take this somewhere a little more comfortable don't you think? How about in front of the fireplace in your common area? I could lay you out and spend the next few hours making love to your sweet little body." Theo said.

The two got out of the bath and with a quick spell they were dry. They headed out into the common area of her lavish suite and Theo conjured up a nest of pillows and blankets in front of the roaring fireplace. Hermione laid down on the fluffy blankets and spread her legs wide. Theo settled himself in the cradle of her thighs and leaned in to kiss her. They spent twenty minutes just languidly kissing each other while their most intimate areas were pressed together. A few simple adjustments, and Theo was buried in her to the hilt, while never moving his mouth from hers.

* * *

Theo made good on his promise and spent the morning making love to her. He was slow and gentle, which was the perfect contrast to the fast paced weekend she had spent with Blaise. Now she was curled up in her bed, once again bathed and clean. She was sleeping peacefully. Theo climbed out of her bed and kissed her forehead before dressing and leaving. He was definitely ready for the rest of his day.

* * *

Hermione was on her hands and knees in front of her fireplace. Terrance was behind her, thrusting into her cunt with abandon. It was now three days before Samhain and Hermione was getting more and more restless about the ceremony she would undergo to bring her beloved back. Salazar had been her first lover, and he had been the first to treat her as if she were the most precious thing on the planet. And even though he had known she couldn't die, he had thrown himself in front of the curse meant to take her life and had, himself, died. He had loved her, and she him. Every man that climbed into her bed here at Hogwarts got their rocks off with her, but treated her like a queen. They had taken Slytherin's teachings to heart and given her as much pleasure as she gave to them. They never treated her as if she were a whore, and if there was ever someone who did, they would be taught a swift and painful lesson not to do so again. She had no problem being called a slut in bed, but if anyone ever took it farther that that, she would kick them swiftly out of her bed.

"Mmmm lovey, you cunt is soooooo fucking good to my cock. It milks me like no other cunt I've ever had." Terrence grunted.

"Don't stop baby." Hermione whined.

"I don't plan too." Terrence panted.

* * *

Hermione stepped into the intricate runic circle that had been carved into a perfect slab of marble. On the northern side of the circle, there was a bowl of water, on the east side, a bowl of fresh, untainted earth. One the south side of the circle there was a bowl of Everlasting Fire, and on the west side of the circle a jar of swirling blue air. There were runes to summon a soul back from the afterlife, as well as runes for sacrifice, love, eternal bonds, and free will. Hermione was bared to the cold autumn night and her skin was also painted with several runes that matched the ones making up the circle. She laid down on the star that had been carved into the marble and spread her legs. If this worked right, Salazar Slytherin would materialize before her, once again a seventeen-year-old young man, and they would have to make love to complete the ritual. She was already wet and ready for her beloved to take her. She didn't care that there were over a dozen men and their sons here to watch her complete the ritual. As the clock they had brought with them struck midnight, they began the ritual.

Hermione felt the pleasure radiating through her body as the men circled around her started chanting in Old English. The runes began burning to life, one by one and the ones on her body heated up and made her wriggle and writhe in the circle. When it came time for her part in the ritual, she had to fight back a moan as she opened her mouth.

" _ **I willingly surrender my immortality as a sacrifice to bring back the soul of Salazar Slytherin. A man taken before his time. A man who deserves to be reunited with his soulmate, so that their souls may be entwined and bound for all eternity. May the Fates see my willing sacrifice and grant me my hearts greatest desire. Bring back my love. Bring back my heart. Bring back my soul!"**_ Hermione cried.

A bright white pillar of light shot up from the ground and enveloped her. She screamed as her immortality was ripped from her body. But through the blinding light, a form started to take shape.

" _ **The Fates have accepted your sacrifice Hermione Grey, and we grant you your boon. May your souls be entwined forever, and never parted again. So we say, so mote it be!"**_ A cool, sexless voice intoned.

The light dissipated and Salazar Slytherin was kneeling before her, a young, virile, seventeen-year-old male again. Without a word, and as the men around them kept up their chanting, Salazar settled himself in the cradle of Hermione's thighs and slid himself home into her tight heat.

"Oh, my love, I thought I would never feel your tight, wet warmth again. You still feel so good my sweet, sweet witch." Salazar murmured.

Hermione was too overcome with emotion to speak, so she pulled her lover's face down to hers and poured everything she couldn't say into a kiss that caused their magic to flare. He kissed her back with just as much passion, and tears streamed down her cheeks as he continued to thrust into her. As the magic reached its crescendo, the two lovers came hard, calling out each other's names and the magic exploded around them, knocking the men in the circle onto their backs and the two lovers unconscious.

* * *

The next thing Hermione was aware of, she was being laid in a most comfortable bed. She blinked the bleariness from her eyes and looked around. She was in a very familiar room. They were back at Hogwarts. She looked to her left and was staring into the dark, midnight blue eyes of her long lost love. She thought she had dreamt that. But here he was, solid, hot flesh and bone. She threw herself at him with a broken sob and buried her face against his chest.

"Shhh my sweet, I am here, we are together again. I know how much you have had to give up to get me back. And I will be forever grateful to you for doing so." Salazar murmured, stroking her hair and bare back.

"I thought I would have to live an eternity without you my love. I would gladly give up my own soul for you to live again." Hermione whispered.

"Well now we never have to be without each other again. And before you ask, yes, I am fine sharing you with your other lovers. Just as long as my seed is the only one that makes your body swell with life. I love watching you take your pleasure from others. And I know your magic demands it my sweet. I won't allow any type of harm to come to you, and I know denying you your pleasure would be doing so." Salazar said.

"I don't want to think about that right now my love. Right now, I want only you." Hermione murmured before taking his mouth in a hot, passionate, openmouthed kiss.

"You have me sweet. Let me take good care of you." Salazar said.

He rolled over onto his back and pulled her with him so she ended up straddling him. She sank down onto him with a sigh of contentment.

* * *

Hermione looked up when Salazar poked his head around the door.

"Myah, Adrian is here to see you." He said.

"Okay, send him in, are you going to be tutoring Blaise and Draco again?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I'll be back later." Salazar said.

"Okay. I love you." Hermione said.

"I love you too my sweet witch." Salazar said and then he disappeared.

Adrian came into the room and sat on the bed. Hermione saw the tent in his trousers and gave him a saucy smirk.

"So you still want to fuck me baby?" Hermione asked.

"All the bloody time. And Salazar says that you need sexual contact from more than one male to keep your magic in balance. And he seems to like me." Adrian said.

"Of course, he does. I told him what you did to bring him back to me. Now, why don't you climb up in this bed and show me how much your cock enjoys my tight little cunt." Hermione said.

Adrian got right down to business and set about wringing every ounce of pleasure from Hermione's tight little body.

* * *

Hermione snuggled down into her blankets. It had been three years since Salazar had come back from the 'Other Side' and they had been married a year after Hermione had decided to leave Hogwarts for good. She and Salazar had moved into the Slytherin Estate and made a home there. They had been married a little over a year when she had fallen pregnant. They had found a spell that they had cast on Hermione so that only Salazar's seed could create life within her. So she could still have wild sex with other men, to keep her magic stable. Just a few weeks ago, Hermione had given birth to her and Salazar's son, who they had named Daemyn Zar Slytherin.

At the moment, Salazar was sitting up in their bed, rocking their infant son in his arms. He was talking quietly to the infant, making soft shushing noises anytime he started to fuss.

"You are a wonderful father Zar." Hermione sighed.

"And you are a fantastic mother Mi. And I think our little man is hungry." Zar said.

Hermione sat up, her breasts already bare to the cool night air. She took her baby in her arms and he latched onto her nipple, eagerly feasting on the milk her breasts provided.

"You are such a hungry little fella. Just like your Daddy. He eats all he wants and never gains a stone. I eat one extra donut and I gain a million pounds." Hermione sighed.

"Oh darling, you look amazing. Your body is still the same from before your pregnancy except those tits of yours, and your shapely little hips." Zar said.

"You are biased my love." Hermione said as she placed her now sleeping baby into the bassinet next to their bed.

"Nope, I walked in on Drake jerking off to a picture of you that you had taken while you were pregnant. He said you looked fucking amazing. And he couldn't wait to stuff his dick back into your pretty little kitty. He says that he loves that your 'sex' magic has healed you so quickly, because he wants you to go over to his house tomorrow for a threesome with him and Blaise. They want to stuff their cocks into your cunt. Just like I want to do right now." Zar said.

Hermione smirked at him and then pulled him down to kiss him passionately. Once again thanking her lucky stars that her people's magic gave her the ability to heal from anything worse than a stubbed toe in a matter of days, instead of the normal amount of time it took. Her magic needed sex to be stable, so her body and magic worked together to heal her. Zar rolled over on top of her and pushed himself up onto his hands, cradling his hips against her thighs. He rubbed his thick erection against her drenched slit and she moaned into his mouth. He flicked his wrist and a shield went up around the bassinet, to block what they were doing from waking their son, or letting him see what they were doing. Hermione wrapped her legs around her husband's slim hips and Salazar slipped inside of her with a low moan.

Even after all her lovers, even after having a baby less than three weeks before, she was still so fucking tight. Hermione dragged her nails down her lover's back and left long, angry red welts in their wake. Salazar hissed and pumped his hips faster.

"You are so good to me my love. So, so, so fucking good. Don't stop." Hermione whined.

"I don't plan to my love. I'll never stop being good to you." Zar panted as he fucked her harder and deeper.

She came only a few moments later with a wail of her husband's name. He emptied himself into her with a roar and managed not to collapse on top of her before he pulled out and laid down beside her. Hermione curled up against her husband, sighing with contentment. Salazar gently rubbed his hand up and down her back until she drifted off to sleep with a gentle mew.

"Sleep well my love." Zar murmured.

* * *

"OH SHIIIIIIT!" Hermione screamed.

Hermione was sandwiched between Draco and Blaise in Draco's very large bed. The two of them were pounding into her cunt with abandon and enjoying it immensely. Draco was playing with her over sensitive nipples and suckled them eagerly. Blaise had two fingers inside her back hole, stretching her and teasing the sensitive flesh. He slid a long, thick dildo into her tight back hole and then lubed up another and slid it in beside the first. Both men wanted to fuck her in the ass too, but Blaise knew he had to loosen the tight flesh up first. He tapped the dildos with his wand and they started to move on their own, in and out of her sweet ass. Hermione moaned and writhed and whimpered as the four cocks fucked her senseless.

"Shit, you are still so tight and wet baby. You definitely don't feel or look like you just had a kid. Fuck!" Draco panted.

"Mmmmm, tear me up. Fuck my pretty little kitty. Let her milk you dry and lap up everything you have to give." Hermione whined.

She wiggled her hand down between her and Draco's body and started to play with her clit. The extra stimulation from her fingers, and the toys in her ass, and she was cumming only moments later. She screamed her release and her cunt squeezed the two cocks imbedded in her as tightly as it could, attempting to milk them dry. Both boys tried to hold off, but she was so tight, so hot, and so fucking wet, that they blew their loads soon after and filled her until she was overflowing. Their combined releases oozed out of her fluttering cunt around their cocks and down her thighs.

* * *

Hermione returned home to find her husband and son asleep in her and her husband's large bed. A charm kept their son from falling from Salazar's chest and kept Salazar from rolling over on top of their baby in his sleep. She walked over to Salazar's side of the bed and pressed a kiss to her husband's lips. He sleepily responded, but didn't completely wake until Hermione took their son into her arms and latched him onto her bared breast. The little infant's hungry suckling filled the room and woke Salazar completely.

"Did you have fun my sweet? Did those two young men take good care of my hot little wife?" Salazar asked.

"They took very good care of me lovey. I'm still throbbing from them being inside me in the same hole, at the same time. They took me in every hole, in every position, and with all the toys they could think of to use. I think if you touched my clit right now, I might cum again. It is that sensitive. Those two always take such good care of me." Hermione said.

"Not as good as I do though." Salazar said haughtily.

"Of course not love. You take the best care of your little wifey." Hermione said.

She placed her now sleeping son in his bassinet and then shimmied out of her dress. She stood naked in front of her husband and set a charm on her wand to alert her if her son awoke. Then she sauntered off to the bathroom, letting her hips sway enticingly as she went.

* * *

As Hermione watched her husband and son as they slept beside her, she thought back to more than a millennium before. Salazar had taken her away from a life of solitude and loneliness and had helped her find her true calling in life. He had shown her the pleasures of the flesh and had awakened the 'sex' magic within her. When he had died, he had taken a piece of her soul with her, that no amount of physical pleasure could fill. When Adrian had told her that he had found a way to bring her beloved back to her, she had grabbed onto it with both hands. Even as the ritual was taking place, Hermione had still had her doubts, but when Salazar had plunged his cock into her only moments after returning to life, she knew her dreams and desires had all come true.

Yes, she had given up her immortality, but she had gained so much in return. A husband, friend and confidante in Salazar, a son of their own, and many, many lovers who helped keep her magic in balance. She may have given up an eternity of being young and beautiful, but she wouldn't take back what she had done for all the youth and beauty in the world.


	18. The Nanny

_**The Nanny**_

 **(AN: Hello my lovelies! I'M BACK! I've had a crazy week at work so I didn't have time to publish anything and I also wanted to get a few chapters ahead on this story, and I also have a few others in the works now. Here is the next installment of Hermione Granger &... It is another cliché one shot. And no, I don't condone cheating in any way, but it worked for this story. It is another lemony good one. But it gets fluffy towards the end. I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I just play in her sandbox. And as always, please read, review, and ENJOY!)**

* * *

His head fell back and he moaned as the woman at his knees continued to suck his cock. She was so much better at it than his wife. The two of them had been having a passionate, sexual affair for the past eight months. Ever since the night he had walked into the Nanny's room and found her watching a naughty movie and her hand in her barely-there knickers, her chest bared to the cool night air, and she was fingering herself. It had been so long since he had had any physical contact from his wife, and his hand and watching porn could only do so much. Hermione had blushed profusely, but her hand had kept going, and she had kept her eyes locked on his as she came with a wail and drenched her knickers and fingers. He had watched as she licked each and every finger that had been in her own cunt clean and had climbed up onto the bed and buried his face between her thighs. He had groaned at the taste of her as he had proceeded to eat her out like a man starved.

After he had made her cum with his mouth and fingers, he had used his cock to make her scream with pleasure. His wife had been on a two-week business at the time, and by that time he and his wife hadn't had sex in almost two years. So, he had bedded the nanny. And Hermione had loved every minute of it. Over the next few months, the two would have sex wherever and whenever they could get away with it. Until a few months ago when his wife had come home early from a business trip to find his husband being ridden by their nineteen-year-old nanny, and enjoying it immensely. She hadn't even been angry. Their marriage had been more for the business aspects of their two families rather than actual love, so the two carried on in public as if they were a happily married couple, but in private, they each had their own affairs. He knew his wife was banging a few younger men, so any time she brought up his sexual relationship with Hermione, he would bring up her three sex partners. He had even had their twins Paternity tested to make sure that they were his. They were.

* * *

Now Hermione was on her knees, gagging on his dick as she sucked him off. He was glad that even after 32 years of being alive, he still took good care of himself. This young woman seemed to enjoy his tightly muscled body very much. He still played rugby and went swimming, running and hiking. He had even taken Hermione on a camping trip one weekend when his wife had taken their twins to see her parents. They had spent all weekend in a nice RV, making use of every solid surface they could, and a few times, they had had sex on a blanket under the stars in front of a nice fire.

"Gods above Myah, you are such a good little cock sucking slut. But I want to stick my cock in you before I blow. Lay back and spread those nice little legs of yours. I wanna make those lovely tits of yours bounce as I ram you." Seth said, pulling her hair lightly until she released his cock with a wet pop.

She leaned back and spread her legs wide. He knelt between her lush thighs and sank his cock into her tight sheath. She threw her head back and moaned as her lover stretched and filled her. He pumped into her hard and fast, causing her tits to bounce is his face as he fucked her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed her lips against his, kissing him hungrily. She came a few moments later, whining into his mouth, and biting his bottom lip. He came hard, filling her up and spilling over as he blew his load. He pulled his cock from her now cum-filled cunt and looked her up and down, enjoying the mess he had made of her. Her hair was wild and tangled, her lips were swollen and bruised, her nipples were swollen, and there was a bite mark on her left breast, on both her hips, and on the inside of her right thigh. Her chest was heaving, her body trembling, his cum dripping out of her slick cunt, her skin slick with sweat, and he thought she looked bloody gorgeous.

He watched as she dipped two of her fingers into her own cunt and spread his cum over her clit and cunt lips before she started fingering herself in front of him. He could feel the blood flowing south again as his lover slid two more fingers into her own cunt. When she threw her head back with a moan of pleasure, he was standing at attention. She was already sensitive from her first orgasm, it didn't take her long to reach her completion again. She came, her juices spilling out over her hand, covering her fingers, wrist, palm and thighs in her own release. She pulled her hand from her pussy and he watched with rapt attention as she licked her own release, mixed with what remained of his, from her fingers.

* * *

Hermione bit down on her pillow as her lover seemed intent on dragging out her pleasure. He was in her ass, pushing in and pulling out again, slowly, over and over. He would go slow for a few minutes, then he would go hard, fast and deep, then he would slow again. Each time she got close to cumming, he would slow himself down again. Her hands were twisted in her sheets and she was trying to be quiet, but Seth was making her feel so good. But if she didn't bloody cum soon, she was going to go out of her fucking mind.

"Seeeeeeth!" Hermione whined.

Seth chuckled and sped up his pace again. This time, he didn't stop, and he kept up his relentless pace, even as she came. Her juices coated his stomach and thighs as he continued to pound into her. He grit his teeth as her ass squeezed his cock. He wanted to make her cum again, wanted to hear her wail of pleasure. To feel her tighten around him and quiver with pleasure. A half a dozen pumps later, he got his wish, she came again, wailing her pleasure, and her ass squeezed his cock so hard he let out a surprised grunt as he spilled himself into her ass.

Hermione twitched beneath him as she felt his cum sliding down her ass cheeks and thighs. She collapsed onto the bed and tried to calm her breathing. His cock slipped from her ass as she fell to the bed. He laid down beside her.

"I should probably get to bed, I have a meeting in the morning. I have some friends coming over tomorrow night, they'd really like to meet you. I think that is code for, "do you think that hot little babe you are fucking would be up for having some fun with more than one cock?" But I could be wrong." Seth said.

"I wouldn't mind. More than one cock, that is. I've always wondered what it would feel like to have more than one cock inside of me. Hell, I am sure that every woman wonders what it would feel like. That is, if you don't mind sharing your sweet little slut with other men." Hermione said.

She leaned over and kissed him slowly, languidly, enjoying the feel of his lips on hers.

"I think it would be hot to watch you be pleasured by my friends. And I hope you let me take pictures to add to my private collection." Seth said.

Seth had a shoebox with a private collection of risqué and downright NC-17 rated photos. He refused to even think about putting them up online, or sharing them with anyone else. They were for his own personal enjoyment. Most included Hermione in some sort of sexy outfit, or no clothing at all. Some had them fucking, some had her playing with herself, and some were just regular photos meant to titillate the viewer.

"Mmmmm, that sounds like so much fun baby." Hermione said.

Seth kissed Hermione once more before he got up and headed to his own room. He and his wife had their own rooms. He took a quick shower and then climbed into his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione looked at the four men sitting around her. Seth had brought three friends over, and they were all as handsome and fit as her lover was. She was sitting between Aaron and Brayden. Seth and his friend Adam were sitting on the couch across from them talking quietly. Her shirt was unbuttoned and her bra pulled down. Aaron and Brayden were sucking on her tits, while she had a leg thrown over each of their laps and they were stroking her bared thighs with their warm, calloused hands.

"Look at that pretty little cunt, it is already so fucking wet. Damn Seth, you are a lucky fucking man to have such a tight piece of hot ass like her to fuck. I really can't wait to stuff my cock into her tight little cunt." Adam said.

"Why don't you go and have a taste Adam, she tastes just as delicious as she looks, and her legs are spread wide, and her wet cunt free for the taking." Seth said.

Adam smirked and stood up. He stripped down to his boxer-briefs like the other two men, the tight fabric only enhancing his clearly long and thick erection, before he knelt between Hermione's lush thighs and buried his face in her wet quim. Hermione cried out as Adam began to eat her out, her hands grasping his thick blonde hair and tugging on it hard. Aaron took her mouth in a bruising kiss and tangled his tongue with hers while his fingers continued where his mouth had left off on her nipple. He twisted, pinched and pulled on the tightly furled nub of flesh.

Seth watched as his three closest friends got his lover off with their mouths and hands. Hermione was whining, wriggling and begging for more under their ministrations. Seth was naked and stroking his cock while watching Hermione take her pleasure from others.

* * *

Hermione's tongue traced over the tattoo on Brayden's side. Aaron was pumping himself into her from behind. Seth and Adam were lounging in different chairs, catching their breath from just finishing double teaming the still teenaged young woman.

"Are you gonna suck my cock baby? Or are you just going to keep licking my dragon?" Brayden asked.

Hermione smirked.

"You want me to stop licking your dragon and start actually sucking your dragon?" She giggled.

His cock was long, thick and hard, and many different women had called it many different things, but never had he heard it be called a dragon.

"That's right baby. Choke on my dragon." He said.

Hermione smiled and then Brayden let out a string of very colorful curse words as Hermione took him deep in one go. She had had plenty of practice sucking cock at Hogwarts. The boys were easily kept quiet with a few spells, and Hermione had sucked a lot of cock, perfecting her technique until she could deepthroat with the best of them. Now, she could take almost any length or thickness down her throat, as long as she relaxed herself correctly. Sucking Brayden's cock was no different, and she used a technique that she learned early on made a man turn to jelly after only a few sucks. Seth certainly enjoyed her sucking him off whenever he wanted it.

"Shit!" Brayden shouted.

"Yea, she is fucking fantastic when she gives head. I cum hard, every time, and she fucking swallows, every time." Seth said.

Hermione hummed in agreement around Brayden's cock and he couldn't hold back anymore. He blew his load down her throat, and she eagerly slurped up every drop. Hermione herself came hard when Aaron gave her a sharp slap on the ass. She had just pulled Brayden's cock from her mouth when Aaron slapped her ass, and she came. She screeched with pleasure and her body trembled and twitched while Aaron blew his load deep inside her, coating her blistering walls with cum and filling her to overflowing.

* * *

Seth had his cock buried deep in Hermione's cunt while Aaron and Brayden stuffed her ass. She was moaning around Adam's cock as she gagged on him. The four men had all taken turns fucking her individually, double teaming her, and all four of them fucking her at the same time. They had all stuffed themselves in each of her holes, slid their cocks between her very nice tits, and had her hands wrapped around their cocks, jerking them to completion. It had been two days since they had arrived, and in between fucking, they ate, slept, used the bathroom, and showered. They had even had sex with her in the shower a few times as well, each of them taking their own turn with her.

The four men had wanted to tag team her before Adam, Aaron and Brayden had to head home. They had all told their wives and in Adam's case, girlfriend, that they were having a guy's weekend at Seth's house. They had definitely had a guy's weekend, just with quite a bit of adult, female, entertainment.

"Gods this bitch is fucking amazing. My wife would never let me do the things that Hermione has let us do to her. She would screech like a banshee if I even suggested anal sex. And if I asked to stick my cock down her throat, she would give me a look that would be meant to shame me." Aaron grunted.

"I told you she was amazing. I'm just glad my wife doesn't care that I have a 19-year-old lover to pleasure me. Not that the bitch can complain, since she is fucking three 20-year olds." Seth panted as he continued to fuck Hermione's tight pussy.

The four men came when Hermione came, the five lovers utterly spent. Aaron, Adam and Brayden went to go clean up, leaving Hermione in a twitching, cum covered mess on top of Seth's chest. Seth stroked Hermione's back as she relaxed. He waved his friends off as they left one by one. He then lifted Hermione's face to his and gave her a surprisingly tender kiss on her bruised and swollen lips.

"You were magnificent my sweet, letting my friends take their pleasure from your sweet little body." Seth said.

"'M sleepy." Hermione slurred.

Seth chuckled, causing Hermione to jerk and moan as her lover's cock was still inside her. He gently rolled them over and pulled himself out of her with a hiss. She let out a tired whine and he stood and picked her up in his arms.

"Baf firs'." She slurred, already half asleep.

* * *

Seth carried the half-asleep young woman up the stairs to her room and set her gently on the bench next to her bath while he ran her a nice, hot bath. He helped the sleepy young woman into the bath and then helped her clean herself up. By the time he pulled her from the bath and dried her lithe body, she was asleep in his arms. He carried her naked body to her bed and laid her in it. She snuggled beneath her blankets with a happy sigh.

"Love you…" she murmured.

Seth paused by the door. He looked back to see if Hermione was still asleep, but her eyes were open, but hooded with sleep.

"What?" He asked.

"I love you." She said with a sleepy smile.

"I love you too Hermione." Seth said.

And he did. He had realized it a few weeks ago. When she had been asleep across his chest, his cock still buried inside of her. It had been the first time their sex had been more than just sex. He had felt it. It had stirred something in his chest that he had never felt with his wife. Yes, his wife was a beautiful woman, but she was so cold and unfeeling with him. She had only married him because it was expected of her, and they had produced the heir his parents had required of him while building up the family business. He loved Hermione, but he would probably never be able to do more than treat her as his mistress, as his wife would never divorce him.

Hermione settled into her bed with another happy sigh and let herself fall back to sleep.

* * *

"I want a divorce." His wife said.

He looked up in surprise.

"What?" He asked.

"I want a divorce. We are both unhappy. The only thing I want is the money I brought into and earned during our marriage, as well as the beach house in Maui and the ranch in Puerto Rico. You can have full custody of the twins. I'll sign over my parental rights. We can do it quick and quiet if you agree. Both mine and your parents are all finally dead, and I want free of this marriage. I did what was required of me, now I want out. My lawyer tells me if you sign the papers, we can get this marriage done and over with." His wife said.

"Do you have the papers?" Seth asked.

His wife handed over a stack of papers, and Seth read through each page carefully. Being a lawyer helped in this situation. He signed the papers after finding no loopholes or anything his wife could use to screw him over in the future. He also signed the custody papers, making him sole parent of his twin son and daughter. His wife had never shown a maternal inkling towards her children anyway, so it was good that he would get to keep custody of them. As soon as he signed the papers, along with signing over the two properties she wanted, his wife took the papers and turned to leave his office.

"I'll be packing my stuff up tomorrow. I plan to be in Hawaii before the end of the week." she said.

"Alright." He said.

* * *

"She left?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I signed the papers and she left. The last of her stuff was gone when I returned with the twins yesterday." Seth said.

He had taken Daisy and Ethan out for the day while their mother packed up and left. Hermione had been gone for the past week, visiting her friends in Scotland for her best friend's birthday. He had missed her immensely.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fantastic Hermione. I am just surprised that she just up and left without so much as a 'I want half your money and property' spiel that I thought I would get if she did leave me." Seth said.

"So, what does that mean for us?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking that you could move into my room with me and we could actually try a real relationship. We don't have to go public yet. As I don't want to tarnish your name or reputation, and have you called a homewrecker, especially when you aren't. I really want to make a go of things with you my sweet." Seth said.

"There is something I need to tell you first. You may hate me afterwards. Just let me get it all out first before you say anything." Hermione said.

Seth felt a rock settle in his stomach. He didn't like the sound of this.

* * *

It turns out, that his lover, now girlfriend, was a witch. A real wand waving, potion brewing, broom flying, witch. Seth had taken that well, seeing as he thought that Hermione was going to tell him that she was leaving him and that she was pregnant with another man's baby.

"So, did you still want to move into my room with me. I would really like to sleep next to you at night." He said.

"I would love to move in with you." She giggled.

The two set about moving her things into his room, and then celebrated his divorce in their bed.

* * *

"Mumma!" Daisy cried.

Daisy and Ethan were now four years old and they called Hermione Mummy or Mumma. She had adopted the twins when they were two and she and Seth had been married in a small, intimate ceremony with only their friends in attendance. Hermione had already given birth to a son and was now pregnant, six months along, with her and Seth's youngest child. At the moment, Hermione was attempting to feed Tristan from a bottle while balancing him on her hip, and Daisy was tugging on her skirt.

"What do you need my little flower?" Hermione asked.

She still couldn't believe that Seth's ex-wife had left her children behind. They were such beautiful little things with their father's dark hair and bright blue eyes.

"Mallow!" she cried, reaching a chubby hand up to the bowl of marshmallows on the counter, out of her reach.

"Later lovey. Daddy and Ethan have to get back from the river first." Hermione said.

The family of five (and a half) had decided to go camping. Hermione had cast a lot of charms around the magical tent and campsite to keep her children in the small area, so she wouldn't lose her mind from worry if they managed to get away from her.

"Mumma, want mallow!" Daisy cried.

Hermione sighed and grabbed one of the marshmallows and handed it to her daughter. She squeed in delight and started gnawing on the sugary treat. Hermione sighed again. Her children were so spoiled.

"Fank you Mummy!" Daisy said as she turned and ran to the room that belonged to her in the magical tent.

"Are you spoiling our little flower again my sweet?" A deep voice, one that never failed to make her knickers wet, said from behind her.

Hermione turned and smiled at the sight before her. Seth had his shirt tied around his waist, leaving him bare from the waist up, and he was holding their squirming son. He had a several fish on a line hanging from his free hand.

"You know I can't stand to see her cry. She knows how to use her tears. And I am sure that if she had magic within her, she would be in Slytherin if she attended Hogwarts." Hermione said.

Tristan still wouldn't take the bottle, and started crying. Hermione sighed and sat in the rocking chair in the living room of the tent. She unbuttoned her top and pulled down her bra. The toddler immediately latched himself onto her proffered nipple and started to suck. He had been weaned, but sometimes, he refused to take his bottle and would only eat if she breastfed him. Hermione rocked the chair while her son's hungry suckling filled the room.

"I am going to go and get myself and Ethan cleaned up and then we can make some dinner." Seth said.

He leaned down to kiss his second wife and she kissed him back passionately.

"I love you my sweet." He murmured.

"I love you too, my heart." She murmured back.

He picked up his wiggling son again and headed off to the bathroom. Hermione looked down at her son, who had fallen asleep against her breast, and placed a hand on her swollen belly. Most people who didn't know her, would call her a homewrecker if they knew how her marriage came about. But her friends and family all knew and accepted the fact that no one could help who they fell in love with. And Hermione loved Seth with all her heart. There was a small voice at the back of her head that always seemed to whisper to her at the most inopportune times that she as a whore, and that her husband would leave her and take another into his bed. But each time he looked at her, she saw the unconditional love in his eyes, and the voice would be silenced. She knew her husband loved her. He told her every day, every chance he got. And he showed her too, in the way he made love to her each morning and night. And she saw it in the way he loved his own children, as well as the one they shared. And she loved his children, as if they were her own. Their family was a blended one, and she wouldn't change that for anything in the world.


	19. The Models

_**The Models**_

 **(AN: HELLO MY LOVELIES! No, I haven't forgot about you all. I've just been super busy. I am not abandoning this story. I've been writing new chapters for this collection while I am working on another story, this one will be a multi-chapter story that will follow a linear line and have a set storyline. I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Any known characters are hers, and the original ones are mine. I just play in the sandbox Ms. Rowling has created. It is ever so much fun, haha! Anyway, as always, please read, review and enjoy! It's another lemony good one, and this one is DRAMIONE!**

* * *

Hermione could feel her mouth drying out like the Sahara while her knickers became ridiculously wet. She was on a photoshoot with another model, and he was sexy as all fucking hell. He had platinum blonde hair that was short on the sides and longer in the front so it flopped into his stormy blue-grey eyes. His body looked as if it was carved by a God. He was fucking sex on legs. And when he smiled at her, her legs turned to jelly.

"Miss Granger, you are wanted in your dressing room." Her assistant, Frieda said.

Hermione shook herself out of her stupor and headed to her dressing room. She stripped out of her clothes and slipped into her favorite silk robe. Then she sat in her makeup chair and let the makeup artists do their work.

* * *

Draco felt his mouth dry up when he watched his photoshoot partner walk out on set. He was dressed as a Spartan Warrior and was thankful for the costume he was wearing being loose, because he could feel his cock stirring. And when she removed her robe, he cock got rock hard when he saw that she was only wearing a split skirt that showed off every inch of her legs from her hips down to her feet, and he could see she wasn't wearing any knickers. The skirt was made out of a gauzy light blue material and was held to her body by a thick gold belt that stopped just under her belly button. She was completely bare on top, showing off her magnificent breasts. Her makeup was done to play up her sparkling hazel eyes and full, lush lips. Her hair was braided in a series of plaits and pinned down her back. She looked like an Egyptian slave girl.

"Alright you two, this set is for your portfolios as well as the new models spread in _Witches and Wizards Worldwide_ , and as you can see, you, Draco, are a Spartan Warrior, and Hermione is an Egyptian slave girl. You two are lovers in a secret affair. I want to see passion, fire, and sexual chemistry between the two of you in your pictures." The photographer said.

The two models stood together, and as soon as their bare chests brushed one another, the awkwardness disappeared and a sizzling hot undertone of sexual tension filled the two of them.

* * *

The photographer fanned herself after her subjects left the set. They had definitely given her what she had asked for. And it was only the first set. There were five more sets today. And Mirza Gregorovich was really hoping she didn't spontaneously combust from the sexual chemistry that the two models, that were her subjects, exuded.

* * *

Hermione came with a wail. She had gone back to her dressing room for a short break between sets and asked her assistants to let her have ten minutes of quiet. She was thankful that her hair and makeup were charmed to stay as they were until they were changed. She had lounged back on the couch in her dressing room, moved her skirt to the side, and plunged her fingers into her drenched cunt. It hadn't taken her long to cum to a very intense orgasm, as all she could think about was the feel of his hot skin on hers, his hand cupping her breast, or his lips leading hers in a dance that sent her body up in flames. The photographer had wanted passion and sexual chemistry, and the two young models had given her exactly what she wanted. Hermione cleaned herself up with a spell and then invited her assistants and the makeup and hair artists back inside.

* * *

"Shit!" Draco hissed.

Hermione had come out onto the new set in a tiny little green bikini that did nothing really at all to hide all the good bits of her body. He, himself, was wearing pair of emerald swim trunks and an opened button-down shirt.

"Alright you two, you are a couple who has gone to the beach for a day. I want the same type of chemistry that you gave me in the last set, but I also want playful and carefree." Mirza said.

Hermione and Draco got into position and did as they were directed.

* * *

By the end of the rest of the photoshoot, the two young models were wound tightly with sexual tension. The final set had really gotten them going. Draco had been completely bare, and Hermione had just been in an silk black men's button down that was unbuttoned. Hermione hadn't actually seen Draco's naked bottom half, as their set was a giant bed covered in black silk sheets and he had been beneath the top sheet. Hermione had climbed into the bed next to her photoshoot partner and got into position.

"This photoshoot I want sleepy sexy, hot and ready to go sexy, and passionate, I want to make love to you all night long chemistry. This magazine caters to the 'adult' demographic, so don't worry about offending anyone. But no actual sex, I think you two would set the bed on fire, and this isn't a porno." Mirza said.

Hermione had gotten into position and the camera started flashing. When Mirza had told her to straddle Draco, and simulate sex, she could feel exactly how long, thick and fucking hard Draco was under her bare, slick cunt. He had hissed and tried not to buck, but he couldn't help it. The camera flashed just as the shirt slipped off her shoulders when she threw back her head and moaned when his cock clipped her swollen clit.

* * *

By the time they had left the set, the two models were ready and raring to go. Draco had had his hands all over her body, and his mouth on hers, her neck, and her breasts. He had whispered naughty things into her ear and rubbed his cock against her clit when he had hovered over her to elicit the perfect reaction from her when the camera had gone off. It had caught a look of orgasmic bliss on her face as the picture was snapped.

* * *

Now Hermione felt like she was crawling out of her skin. She knew getting herself off with her fingers wouldn't help. But she had seen Draco leaving with his driver. The other model was staying in the same hotel as her, on the same floor, in the same bloody penthouse. They worked for the same modeling company. But they hadn't met before the shoot, as they had been taken straight there from the airport. Now they would be going back to the penthouse to stay for the night before going back the next day to take their individual shots.

* * *

Hermione had just entered the kitchen of the penthouse when a hot presence pressed her into the counter next to the fridge. She felt the long, thick erection of her captor pressing into her bum. A pair of soft, lush lips began attacking her neck. She moaned.

"I want to fuck you. Tell me now if you want me to stop." Draco murmured into her ear.

"Don't stop." Hermione whined.

Draco reached up and ripped Hermione's shirt open, without any regard to the metallic fabric. He cupped her breasts and tweaked her nipples as he began sucking on her neck again. They both knew they were too wound up to take things slow the first time, but neither of them cared. Draco released his throbbing cock from his trousers and then reached up Hermione's skirt, ripping off her thong and lifting her leg. He made sure she was wet enough, she was fucking drenched, before slamming his cock, balls deep, inside her in one hard thrust. Hermione arched into the counter and screamed as her lover began a hard, relentless pace into her eager body. Since they were so tightly wound, it didn't take long for either of them to cum. And cum they did. Draco spilled himself inside Hermione's spasming cunt with a roar. Hermione wailed her release to the heavens as Draco continued to pump into her.

* * *

They were lounging in the hot tub on the balcony, enjoying the view of the ocean. Or they would have been, if they weren't so wrapped up in each other. Hermione was straddling Draco, riding him nice and slow as they made love to each other's mouths.

"All I could think about today was what you would feel like, what you would look like, and what you would sound like when you were impaled on my dick. Every time one of your breasts brushed my chest, every time you moaned when I sucked on or pinched your tit, or when my cock was rubbing all over your pretty little cunt, it was all I could do not to bust a fucking nut and blow my load all over your pretty little body. Gods above baby, you are so fucking perfect." Draco panted.

"You drove me crazy all day today baby. I wanted your cock in me so bad, after our first photo set, I went back to my dressing room and got myself off with my fingers and I came so hard, because all I could think about was what it would feel like to have you fucking me. And now we are fucking, and it feels so fucking good." Hermione whined.

They went back to kissing each other as she continued to ride him.

* * *

They spent a few more hours making the most of all the solid surfaces in the penthouse suite before heading to bed. They had another long day of photos the next day.

* * *

Hermione leaned back on her hands and looked towards the ocean. They were on a private beach, and Hermione was grateful for that. She wasn't embarrassed at being topless, she just didn't want people gawking at her right this moment. She was leaning back on her hands, looking towards the ocean. She had on a pair of tiny cutoff jean shorts that were unbuttoned, and a pair of sunglasses. That was it. Her breasts were bare. It was her last shoot of the day. Draco had already finished with his photographer and was currently watching Hermione's final shoot. She could feel his heated stare on her breasts and face. It was making her wet.

"Alright everyone, we are done. Hermione, you can go. That's a wrap everyone. Thank you. Hermione, Draco, the photos will be ready in about a week, and then you will sit down with the editor and an interviewer from the magazine to go through the pictures and answer questions. It has been an absolute pleasure to work with the two of you. I hope I get that pleasure again soon." Mirza said.

"It was a pleasure working with you too Mirza." Hermione said.

Draco thanked the photographer as well and the two models decided since this was a muggle beach, and it was private, they would make the most of it. The crew left for the day and the two models told their bodyguards and drivers that they would Apparate back to the Penthouse.

* * *

Hermione was on her knees in the shallow, warm, crystal clear blue water. Her nipples were being lapped at by the gentle waves as her lover pumped into her as he knelt behind her in the water. It felt amazing, and so did his cock inside her cunt. Hermione had teased her lover by walking in just her tiny shorts. Her silk wrap was in the bag she kept around her wrist and the two made it half a mile before they were using magic to create an even more private area in the shallow, beautiful waters and on the surrounding beach. Hermione had knelt in the water, using another spell to keep the sand from sticking to any part of their bodies, and then she was on her hands and knees, wiggling her arse enticingly. He had stripped out of his clothes and knelt behind her. He had teased her slit with the head of his cock, sliding it up and down the slick flesh for five minutes before he finally gave into her pleading and slipped himself inside of her.

* * *

Hermione and Draco sat in front of the interviewer. They had already met up with the editor of the magazine and she had shown them the pictures they had chosen for the spread. The whole magazine would be a profile of just the two of them, as they were the newest models on the scene in the Wizarding World. The interviewer had been asking a lot of questions, each one had been answered by the two models.

"So, Miss Granger, I saw a lot of your pictures, and I have to say, you have a very sexy body. What I, and I am sure the readers want to know, is if your breasts are real, or if they are magically enhanced." The man asked.

Hermione turned and smirked and Draco, who gave her a nod. She unbuttoned her top and opened it, then pulled down her bra. The interviewer was shocked.

"Well, those are very nice, but that doesn't answer my question." The man said.

"Draco, cast a _Finite_ at my breasts. And then give them a good squeeze." Hermione said.

Draco pulled out his wand and pointed them at Hermione's breasts.

" _Finite Incantatem._ " He intoned.

An orange light enveloped her breasts, but nothing happened. Her breasts stayed the same size. Then Draco stood up and stood behind her chair before reaching around and giving her breasts a good squeeze. It was all Hermione could do not to let out a moan of pleasure.

"Does that answer your question?" Hermione asked.

"It certainly does." The man said, readjusting himself in his chair.

He couldn't take his eyes off her breasts. She hadn't fixed her shirt.

"One more question. These pictures feature the two of you in some rather intimate positions with one another. And a blind man could see that there is enough chemistry between the two of you to set the pages of this magazine on fire. What I would like to know, and I am sure our readers will too, is if this passion is real, or was it just in the moment. Are you two an item?" The man said, his eyes still glued to Hermione's still bared breasts.

"We aren't dating, but I wouldn't exactly say no to the idea of us becoming a thing. If we could create that kind of chemistry in front of the lens, what kind of chemistry could we create behind it." Hermione said.

"I definitely wouldn't be disagreeable to a 'thing' with Hermione. She is definitely a beautiful woman. And one I would be lucky to get to know. Any man who refuses a chance with a beautiful witch like her is either gay, or fucking stupid." Draco said.

* * *

The interviewer left the penthouse and once the door shut, the two swept the room for cameras and microphones, and after destroying all that they had found, Draco immediately attached his mouth to Hermione's still bared breasts and started to tease and suckle the tender flesh of her nipples.

"Shit!" Hermione whined, wriggling beneath her lover's mouth.

Draco chuckled and Hermione tugged on his short hair.

"So, baby, do you really want to have a 'thing' with me, or is this just about a weekend of sex for you." Hermione panted.

Draco released her nipple with a _pop!_

"I do want to try to have a 'thing' with you. I don't know how well it would work, depending on how our schedules would mesh or clash and all, but like I told that pervert interviewer, only a stupid, or very, very gay man would turn down a chance to be with someone as gorgeous as you." Draco said.

He stood up and with a flick of his wrist, the two of them were butt naked. Draco turned and sauntered to his room. By the time Hermione caught up with him, he was lounging in his bed, idly stroking his already rock-hard erection. Hermione licked her lips and then climbed into the bed. She crawled over to him and straddled him. She rubbed her wet slit against his erection. They both moaned at the feeling.

"Come on baby, ride me. Make us both feel good." Draco panted.

Hermione lifted her hips, and as soon as Draco was lined up with her entrance, she sank down onto him with a long, satisfied moan of pleasure.

* * *

Hermione was getting really frustrated. Draco was late for their date, and she was being hit on by a fucking meat headed pervert who was making very lewd and disgusting comments to her.

"Look, you fucking pervert, I have a fucking boyfriend, and I don't need a pigheaded asshole like you, who thinks all women should be on their knees in front of him with his cock down their throats, when I have a man who treats me like a fucking queen. You look at me like I am a piece of meat slathered in gravy, and I am a fucking human being. So, get the fuck out of my face, or my boyfriend will be happy to do it for you." Hermione said.

"I doubt your boyfriend could take me on, you fucking cockteasing whore. And you are definitely going to be coming home with me so I can teach you some manners." The man said.

He grabbed her arm rather tightly and yanked her out of her seat, causing her to stumble into him and cry out in pain when he twisted her arm, but before he could drag her out of the bar, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked the man behind him up and down and snorted. He could definitely take this man with one hand behind his back.

"What do you want you poofter?" The man snarled.

"First, I want you to take your hands off my girlfriend, and then you will fucking apologize to her for your filthy language. Then, I am going to call the police and have you arrested for assault." Draco said.

The man holding tightly onto Hermione's arm simply chuckled, he laughed until a sharp pain in his free hand caused him to scream in agony. Draco had snapped his pinky.

"Do you want to let go of her now." He asked.

He still didn't let go. He screamed even louder when two more fingers were broken.

"Let her go or I will break all of them." Draco said.

The man released Hermione's arm and cradled his broken fingers. Draco gently cradled his injured girlfriend against his chest. She was trembling in his embrace. Someone had called the police and they had just arrived. Draco stood, with Hermione in his arms, while he spoke to the police. The man was taken away in handcuffs.

"Ma'am, would you like to press charges?" The officer asked.

"No. My boyfriend and I don't live here, and my job wouldn't allow me to stay here for any long amount of time. I just want him to leave me alone." Hermione said.

"Alright, you can go. If we have anymore questions, we will call you." The officer said.

Hermione nodded and snuggled against Draco's chest, her body still trembling. All she had wanted to do was meet her boyfriend for a night out, and she had been accosted and assaulted by a fucking drunk asshole.

"Can we go back to the hotel?" she whispered.

"Yea, and we'll get that arm all healed up love. And I want a Healer to look at your shoulder." Draco said.

The headed out of the bar and down the street. They slipped into an alley and then Apparated back to their hotel suite.

* * *

"Your arm should be fine Miss Granger. I gave you a potion to relieve the stress on the twisted muscle, and you should be fine in about an hour. And the bruise on your arm is gone, so you have nothing to worry about." Healer Bradstone said.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"Until next time Miss Granger." He said with a nod.

The dark-haired man disappeared with a twist and a pop and Draco came back into the room.

"How long in the sling?" he asked.

"Just another hour. I'm sorry I ruined our night out." Hermione said.

"You didn't love, that fucking bastard did. I'm just glad I showed up when I did." Draco said.

He sat down beside her and she snuggled up against him. They had been dating for eight months, under the radar, and no one had caught on to the fact that they were dating. They usually didn't make it obvious that they were anything more than coworkers, and had gone out into the Muggle World more often than not for their dates. They liked the peace that came with a 'secret' relationship. There were no cameras following them around, no paparazzi, no annoying reporters, it was very nice. But every once in a while, they ran into either a man or a woman who thought they could lay claim to Hermione or Draco. And the other would always set the would-be-interlopers straight. Tonight, was the first night they had been able to see each other in about six weeks. It was difficult, but they were making it work.

"So am I." Hermione murmured.

"How about we order some room service and watch a movie." Draco said.

"That sounds nice. And maybe later, we can have sex. It's been a month and a half, and I have missed you, and your fucking amazing cock." Hermione said.

"That sounds like a plan to me Mimi." Draco said.

He got up and used his wand to order room service from the extensive menu.

* * *

Draco laid in the large hotel bed, watching Hermione as she slept. The sun had long since risen, and was now high enough to come through their penthouse window. It caused her hair to glow like a halo around her face, and she had a sleepy smile on her lips, and her eyes were still closed, and she was laying on her stomach, facing him.

"Mmmmm, what time is it?" she murmured, her eyes fluttering open, the hazel orbs still hazy with sleep.

"About eleven thirty or so. I figured I would let you sleep, since I kept you up so long last night." Draco said.

"Thank you. Do you really have to go home today?" Hermione sighed.

"Yea, I have another job starting in a few days. I would stay here with you, but my manager wants me back before tonight." Draco said.

"Mmmmm, do you have time for one last roll between the sheets before you have to leave?" Hermione asked.

She pressed herself against him and threw her leg over his hip, pressing herself against his very obvious erection and rubbing against it. She was soon wet and ready to go.

"I guess I have time enough to leave you breathless." Draco said.

He rolled over on top of her, making her giggle before capturing her lips in hot, passionate kiss.

* * *

He kept his promise and left his girlfriend breathless in the bed before he showered and left. Once Hermione got her breath back, she got up and got dressed. She still had another week left of her own assignment, and had another shoot today. When she told Draco she would be doing a nude/mostly nude photoshoot with several other models, male models, he had gotten all huffy. Hermione had shut him up with a blow job, and then explained to him that if he thought that she would cheat on him, with anyone, then he didn't know her very well. Yes, she might have to kiss another model for a photo, but that didn't mean she enjoyed it. And she had brought up how he had done a shoot with a bunch of nude female models, that got to touch all over his naked body. He had shut up at that. He would not be a hypocrite.

Hermione grabbed her bag of things for the day and headed down to her car. Her driver dropped her at the studio and she headed inside. She was once again working with Mirza. The bubbly photographer sent her off to her dressing room.

* * *

Donovan Ackley was used to getting what he wanted. And he wanted the woman currently lounging on the chaise, in nothing but an open silk robe, posing for a picture that could have been taken out of a history book. She was playing the part of a courtesan in this set, and the men around her were all in various states of undress. She was leaning against one of his fellow male model's chests and they were kissing while he was playing with her bared tit. Donovan had wanted to do it, but Hermione had chosen Raphael to be the one she kissed. Donovan was one of the men standing in the background of the picture and he wasn't very happy about it, but he didn't let it show in his face. He would speak to her after the photoshoot and see if she would be amenable to a date and maybe something more with him.

* * *

Hermione rolled her eyes and fought back a sigh. Donovan Ackley had been eying her like she was a piece of meat all day. It was why she had intentionally chosen the other male models for the more intimate photos. They had all been professionals about it. But he was a bloody pervert. And now he was swaggering over to her as if he were the hottest thing alive. Yes, he was good looking, but his arrogance was a total fucking turnoff. He stopped before her and stroked his fingers down the bare skin of her arm.

"So, how about you and I go out on the town tonight? Just you, me, and a _private_ VIP room at a club, and I can show you a _really_ good time." He said, stepping directly into her personal space.

"No thank you." Hermione said, and she stepped away from him.

"Why not? A pretty little thing like you deserves to be shown a good time." Donovan said, smirking arrogantly.

"I said no thank you. And I have a boyfriend. Who I happen to care very deeply for. And if you don't get out of my fucking personal space, I will hex you so badly, you will never be able to even look at yourself in the mirror again without crying like a little bitch." Hermione said.

"Ackley, leave the young lady alone, she clearly doesn't want anything to do with you. Hi, I'm William Edgefield. Raphael wants to introduce you to his wife, and Darren and I were hoping that you would come to dinner with the four of us." Another of the models said.

"That sounds like fun, but will this dick be coming, because he gives me the creeps." Hermione said.

"No, Donovan doesn't know how to treat beautiful women like yourself. He thinks the female species will just throw themselves at his feet. And he is used to getting what he wants. But you seem to be both beautiful and smart. Not something this egghead is used to, at all." William said.

"Then I would love to join you." Hermione said.

"Well fine, I could find a hotter piece of ass than you anyway." Donovan said before he swaggered off in a huff.

"Good luck with that." William called after him.

Hermione followed William to where Raphael was sitting with Darren.

"Are we ready to go now that the dead weight is gone?" Darren asked.

"I need to get some things from my hotel room, can I meet you back here in ten minutes?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. We shall wait for the beautiful lady to return." Darren said with an exaggerated bow, causing Hermione to giggle and roll her eyes.

* * *

She disappeared with a twist and a pop, returning ten minutes later in a tight pair of blue jeans and a lavender colored halter top, and matching flats. Her hair was down, wild and curly.

"Wow, you look great, and that is perfect for where we are going to dinner. It is a little out of the way Italian restaurant with small, intimate dining rooms, if that is what we choose. We can eat in the more open area of the restaurant, but we prefer to eat in the private rooms, since we can get gawked at quite a bit. We may only be models in the Wizarding World, but in the Muggle one, we still get gawked at because of the way we look." Raphael said.

The group left the studio and headed, in Hermione's car, to the Italian restaurant. Once they were seated in their private room, they waited for Raphael's wife.

* * *

Hermione absolutely adored Raphael's wife, Anastasia. She was a beautiful woman, standing at 5'8", with mile long, killer legs, a perfect body, and a face that could have been made by angels, big blue eyes, a perfect little nose, and full, lush pink lips, and an ivory complexion, she was every man's dream woman. If Hermione had been into women, she would have definitely chased this skirt. And it was clear that Anastasia loved and adored, and even trusted completely, her husband Raphael. And he was the same with her. Her lily white skin contrasted beautifully with her husband's mocha colored skin.

"So Hermione, Raphael didn't get too handsy with you did he? My husband has a thing for breasts and from what I can see of yours, he would have loved touching them." Anastasia said.

Raphael smirked unrepentantly.

"He definitely liked tweaking my nipples, and even though I have a boyfriend, I got wet when these three were touching me. All I had to do was look at Donovan and I would immediately get turned off. That man made me want to take a fucking hot shower with the filthy way he was looking at me." Hermione said.

Anastasia sneered at the mention of Donovan.

"That man is a fucking pig. He attempted to feel me up at a release party, while Raphael was speaking to his agent, and didn't take to kindly to me telling him to fuck off. He called me a cockteasing, frigid bitch who probably gave her husband frostbite when he eventually managed to pry my legs apart so he could get between them. I was so tempted to turn that arrogant wanker into a toad and then stomp on him, but I didn't want to ruin Raphael's big night, so I just told him to fuck off again and then walked over to where Raphael was still speaking to his agent. Raphael hates him so much for what he did to me, and dreams of ripping his head off with his bare hands every time they have to work together." Anastasia said.

"My boyfriend would have ripped his arms off and then beat him to death with the torn appendages." Hermione said.

"Who is this boyfriend you have mentioned, and why wasn't he there today?" William asked.

"He went home this morning because he had another photoshoot in England. And I am dating Draco Malfoy." Hermione said.

The three men all spat out their wine at the same time. Hermione started giggling. When Anastasia joined in, her giggles turned into full-belly laughter.

"How have you kept that out of the press. When I began dating Anastasia, the press stalked us everywhere." Raphael said.

"We've kept our relationship out of the public eye, and have all our dates in the Muggle World. I would like to keep it on the DL a little longer, so I would appreciate it if you guys would keep it quiet as well. I know it will come out eventually, but I am hoping that our relationship will be far enough along that we can withstand anything the press and general public throw at us." Hermione said.

"We aren't petty like most other models looking for dirt on their 'competition' so to speak. Being petty leads to early retirement in some cases." Darren said.

"So, is his cock really that big, or is it charmed to look like that in the photos?" Anastasia asked conspiratorially.

A few months before, Draco had done a solo shoot where he was clothed in some pictures, and completely nude in others. The Wizarding World had gotten to see every inch of Draco Malfoy's beautiful body. And Hermione had a poster sized nude photo of him in her room at home, laying nude across a large mattress that was covered in white sheets with one hand behind his head, and looking up at the camera. His cock had been rock-hard in the picture, as Hermione had been at the photoshoot and had been giving him heated looks all day. Whenever she was home, and Draco wasn't there, she would get herself off while looking at the smirking, moving photo of her boyfriend.

"It is that big. And he loves stuffing it inside me whenever he gets the chance. Which isn't that often. We may work at the same agency, but we rarely get sent on shoots together, and we rarely cross paths. Last night was the first night we had any real alone time in the past six weeks, and we've been dating since we met during our first photoshoot together. Well, we started fucking after our first photoshoot, we started dating a few days later." Hermione said.

"Well, if I didn't like my men dark and a little bit older, and you two weren't together, I would definitely take that mortal Adonis for a ride." Anastasia said.

"Well, I saw what Raphael had to work with Anastasia, and if weren't in a relationship, and you weren't married to Raphael, I would have jumped him after the photoshoot and had a taste of some delicious looking chocolate." Hermione said.

Raphael gave her a blatantly, but extremely ridiculous looking, hot once over. Hermione giggled and did the same.

* * *

Hermione and Draco were once again together on a photoshoot, but this one was different. This one was a private one, just for them. They had gone public with their relationship two months after their one year anniversary, and that had been nine months ago. It was just a week before their two year anniversary, and Hermione had suggested a naughty photoshoot for the two of them. Mirza was their photographer again.

"Alright you two. You know how I like it. I want as much passion and fire as you can give me. but this time, you can have sex. Since this is a private photoshoot, you can _play_ with each other as much as you like. Don't hold back, and pretend I am not here. Just focus on each other." Mirza said.

Their first set was in front of a cozy looking fireplace. There was a nest of pillows and blankets in front of a roaring fire. Draco laid down on the blankets and Hermione straddled him. She was wearing a tiny green nightie that didn't really cover any of her good bits. Draco pulled the top of the nightie down and played with her breasts as she rubbed her bare cunt against his hard shaft. The two forgot all about the woman taking photos of each other as they got lost in one another.

* * *

Hermione threw her back and moaned as Draco drove into her over and over again. They had been at the photoshoot for several hours now, and Mirza had taken thousands of photos of them. They had changed sets several times and the two lovers had been enjoying themselves immensely. He leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you." He murmured as he pulled his mouth from hers.

The camera flashed to catch the look of ecstasy on Hermione's face as she came, hard. Draco followed her into bliss and shot his load deep into her waiting, wanting body. Hermione pulled Draco's face down to hers and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too." She murmured when they once again, pulled apart.

* * *

The two lovers were sitting in Hermione's flat while looking through the photos that Mirza had took of them a few days before. It was the night of their anniversary, and they had already had dinner, and given each other their gifts, Hermione had given Draco a beautifully made pocket watch, and Draco had surprised Hermione with an engagement ring. They had made love, right there on the living room floor. Now they were naked and looking through their naughty photos.

"You are so beautiful when you cum baby. Even the camera catches it perfectly." Draco said.

"This was my last photoshoot." Hermione said.

"What? But you are only twenty-two." Draco said.

She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her still flat belly.

"I know, but in about six months, no modeling agency is going to let me waddle about on set. I may pick it up again at a later time, but I would like a break." Hermione said.

The words permeated his brain and they clicked.

"You're pregnant?" he asked.

"About two months. I guess we forgot the Charm, it only takes once. Are you angry. I don't want you to think I am trapping you because I wo…." She started.

She never got to finish, as Draco had taken her mouth in a needy, passionate kiss.

"I don't think you are trying to trap me love. And if this was your last photoshoot, then it will be mine too." Draco said.

"But I thought you liked modeling." Hermione said.

"I do, but it was more for something to keep me occupied. I have more money than I will ever need in 20 lifetimes. I don't need to work. And now, you don't either." Draco said.

He brushed his thumbs over her still flat stomach.

"I can't wait to see you swell with my child. You could do one more photoshoot while you are heavily pregnant. I would love some nude pictures of your pregnancy swollen body. That would make great wanking material." Draco said.

Hermione giggled and then snuggled against her fiancé.

* * *

Draco was sitting in his office at home, going over some work for his father, when Hermione came into the office. She was now seven months pregnant, and still as beautiful as ever. The two had been married in a small, intimate, and private ceremony with only their parents and a few friends in attendance when she was four months pregnant. Draco watched Hermione walk up to his desk and set a thick, ornately decorated photo album on his desk.

"What is this my love?" Draco asked.

"Your new wanking material. I hope you enjoy it. I am going to go and take a bath." Hermione said.

She waddled gracefully out of his office. Draco opened the album, and the first picture made his dick extremely hard. His wife was wearing one of his button-down shirts, that was unbuttoned and open over her naked form. She was kneeling on a soft rug and her swollen breasts were on full display. Her hands were on her belly, one above, one below, and she was looking up at the camera with a beautiful smile on her face. Draco flipped through the book, getting progressively harder and hornier with each page. By the time he was done looking through the book, he had his trousers around his ankles, and his cock thrusting through his fist. He and Hermione had stopped have full sex when she hit seven months pregnant, she tired out easily, and it was getting harder for her to heft her pregnancy swollen body around. She still sucked his cock, and used her tits and hands to get him off, but he hadn't sunk his cock into her tight heat in a few weeks, and he had become well acquainted with his hand once again.

* * *

Three years ago, if you had asked Draco if he thought he would be married and expecting a child in just a few short months, he would have laughed in your face. But now that he was in that moment, he wouldn't change any part of his life for anything in the world. He had a wife that loved him, the product of their love growing within her beautiful body, and friends who he wouldn't give up for anything. He had everything he could have ever wanted, and he would never take it for granted.


	20. Boy Next Door

_**Boy Next Door**_

 **(AN: I'M BACK! No I didn't forget about y'all. I've just had a lot on my plate over the last month. Here is the next installment of Hermione Granger &... I hope you enjoy it. It has lots of lemony goodness, but it also has a good plot line to it. I don't own Harry Potter, or any of it's known characters. Greyson Fields belongs to me though, as do any other original characters. I have about five more chapters for this story written. But I plan on doing a lot more. I am also in the process of writing a longer, streamline story with a solid plot and characters. It probably won't be published until the new year but I am shooting for the first week of January for the first chapter. As always, I hope you all read, review, and enjoy! **

* * *

Hermione opened the front door to her parents' home. She was home from boarding school for the summer, and already bored out of her skull. She had one more year at Hogwarts. Her boarding school was for the exceptionally gifted, and her parents had sent her there when she was a child. She excelled in her English and Art classes and her parents knew she would do great things. She focused on her schoolwork during the school year, but she was like any other 16-year-old girl on summer vacation, she needed social interaction with people her own age, especially boys. She had lost her virginity the year before, to a boy at her school, the night before they left for the summer, and it had been messy and awkward, at least the first couple of times, but by the time they separated the next morning to get ready to leave school, they had really gotten into it with each other, and were going at it like the horny teenagers they were.

Now Hermione was looking at the boy…man standing before her. She had never seen him around before, and the moving truck in front of the Jensens' old house being unloaded told her why. It looked like they finally got new neighbors. And this man was fucking sexy as hell. He was tall, broad shouldered, with dark, shaggy hair, and dark blue eyes. His grey shirt stretched tightly across his muscled chest, and his jeans hugged his rather nice-looking butt.

"What can I do for you?" Hermione asked once she got her mouth and brain on the same page.

"I am Greyson Fields, my family just moved into the house next door, and I thought I would come and introduce myself." He said.

"It's nice to meet you Greyson. My name is Hermione Granger. Welcome to the neighborhood. Would you like to come in, I just made some fresh lemonade and cookies?" Hermione said.

Greyson accepted the invitation and followed Hermione to the kitchen. They sat at the breakfast bar and munched on cookies while getting to know each other better.

* * *

"So, you have a pool?" Greyson asked.

"Yea, it's indoor/sort of outdoor, so we can use it all year round. We also have a hot tub. You are welcome to come over anytime for a swim if you don't have a pool. I know the Jensens didn't like having one. Their son almost drowned one year so they emptied the pool, filled it in, and cemented it over. I think they put a tennis court where their pool used to be. We always found their tennis balls in our backyard when they would lose one over our fence." Hermione said.

"Thanks for the invite Hermione, and also thanks for the cookies and lemonade, but I should be getting back. My parents are probably wondering where I got off to." Greyson said.

"You are welcome anytime Greyson. It was really nice meeting you. And I usually go for a nighttime swim if you were interested in joining me. My parents are usually completely passed out by eight, since they get up so early for work, so I like the solitude and quiet a night swim provides me. You can join me tonight if you want." Hermione said.

"I just might, depending on how tired I am when we are done unloading that truck." Greyson said.

Hermione merely nodded and watched as Greyson walked out of the house.

* * *

He didn't come over that night, but he did come over the next. The two teenagers swam around the pool, chasing each other and laughing. Hermione had had all the windows and doors shut so that the noise wouldn't wake her parents, or their neighbors. Hermione had fun just acting like a teenager. At school, there was so much pressure to succeed. And at home during the holidays, she could be a silly teenage girl.

The two had finally climbed out of the pool and were drying off.

"I had a lot of fun Hermione. Thanks for inviting me over here." Greyson said.

"Thank you for actually coming over. I don't have very much contact with my friends during the summer months, they all live in different parts of the country, far away from Crawley. So it's nice when I can hang out with someone near my own age." Hermione said.

Greyson smiled and Hermione's knees turned to jelly. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Would you like to come over for lunch tomorrow? We could eat by the pool and go for a swim." Hermione said.

"That sounds great." Greyson said.

He kissed her cheek again and then headed off.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. She and Greyson had been hanging out, playing video games, when she had looked over at him, and he had leaned over and kissed her. She had gasped in surprise and he had slipped his tongue between her parted lips. It took her a few seconds to react, and then she was kissing him back. The controllers were now on the floor, the game over, and Hermione was straddling Greyson's lap, and they were making out heavily with each other. The two had gotten to know each other rather well over the last five weeks. And both had been fighting their attraction to the other until today, when Greyson had finally taken the bull by the horns and kissed her.

He slowly pulled his mouth away from hers.

"Do you always kiss girls out of the blue like that." Hermione panted.

Greyson chuckled breathlessly.

"I really like you Hermione." He murmured.

"I like you too Greyson." Hermione said.

"I mean I _really_ like you Hermione. A lot." Greyson said.

Hermione felt butterflies fill her stomach. She leaned in and kissed him again, kicking off another heavy snogging session.

* * *

"Go out with me?" He asked, once they stopped kissing again.

"Where to?" Hermione asked.

"Well, there is a new movie playing at the Drive-in. We could go there. Or we could go to the actual movies, but most people wouldn't like it if you were straddling me while we were snogging each other's brains out." Greyson said.

"Oh, so you think there will be more snogging?" Hermione giggled.

"Well, I do enjoy kissing you, just as much as I do, spending time with you. So yes, I believe there will be more snogging. So, will you go to the Drive-in with me?" Greyson asked.

"Yes. It sounds like fun." Hermione said.

"Well, we can go tonight, but for now, I would really like to get back to snogging the gorgeous girl, currently in my lap, bloody senseless." Greyson said.

Hermione smiled and then leaned into him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly, tangling her tongue with his as her hips started moving. His hands cupped her bum as she started rocking back and forth against him, rubbing herself against his very obvious arousal. She moaned into his mouth when he squeezed her ass with his big hands. Hermione pulled away from him when one of his hands slipped under her shirt and slid up her belly.

"We should probably stop before we go too far baby." Hermione said, standing up and fixing her mussed clothing.

"You're probably right. I should get going. I'll pick you up around nine thirty. The movie starts at ten." Greyson said.

He stood up and after giving her one last breath stealing kiss, he left her house and headed home. Hermione made her way to her room and shut and locked her door before stripping down to her barely there, lacy, powder pink thong. Her thong was drenched and she peeled it from her body before sitting on the edge of her bed. She grabbed her favorite toy from her bedside table and spread her legs wide. She was horny as hell. She turned the Rabbit on and slipped it into her drenched, needy cunt. She laid back and closed her eyes as she began to thrust the vibrating toy into her own cunt. She used her free hand to play with her own tits. She got herself off to the thought of her next-door neighbor's lips on hers, and the feeling of his long, thick erection pressing against her through their clothes. So, focused on her pleasure was she, that she didn't realize she had an audience.

* * *

Greyson had just entered his room when he looked out his window. He felt his already straining cock throb painfully when he saw the young woman he had just left, laying spread out on her bed, fucking herself with some sort of toy. And she was completely naked. He felt like a perv watching her, but he couldn't look away as she writhed and wriggled on top of her bed. When it was obvious she was getting close to cumming, he decided to close his curtains and head to his shower. He desperately needed one, and now he had some great wanking material. He stripped and climbed into the shower, letting the hot water wash over him as he began to jerk himself off.

* * *

Hermione came with a wail. She kept the Rabbit in her, the vibrating tip against her clit, until she couldn't take it anymore, and she let the toy slip to the floor. Her body twitched intermittently as she got up and walked to her en suite. She took a long, hot shower and then got dressed for her date. She wasn't expecting any heavy action tonight, but she had still shaved herself regardless. She also wore a lacy black thong but forewent a bra, her outfit consisted of a short dark grey skirt and a blue halter top. She put her hair up in a ponytail and put a pair of blue stilettos on her feet. She didn't bother with makeup, as Greyson seemed to like her without it. She finished off her outfit with a black letterman's jacket with Hogwarts' crest and motto on the back, and an H on the left arm. She also had a Ravenclaw one, but this one was much more comfortable, and it went with her outfit.

She headed downstairs when she heard a knock on the door. When she opened it, Greyson's eyes widened as they looked her up and down.

"You should always wear that color babe. You look fucking gorgeous." Greyson said.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself hot stuff." Hermione said.

They headed out to his car and headed to the Drive-in.

* * *

Greyson was in heaven, or something bloody close to it. He and Hermione had gotten to the Drive-in, and not even half an hour into the movie, they had started making out. Hermione had climbed into his lap and straddled him. They had moved to the backseat so they could sit closer together at the beginning of the movie, and about fifteen minutes later, they were making out. And five minutes after that, she was straddling him and rocking against him. His hands were up her shirt and playing with her sensitive nipples. She was whimpering into his mouth and wriggling against his erection. He could feel how wet she was through his jeans.

He pulled his mouth away from hers and kissed his way down her neck. He wanted more, but he knew not to push it. He didn't want her to think all he wanted from her was sex. He actually liked this girl. But she was so fucking beautiful. And he was hard as all hell. So he was surprised when she pulled her halter top off and went back to kissing him. She took one of his hands and pressed it against her bared breast. He cupped her other breast with his other hand and started to squeeze the hot, heavy flesh. She moaned into his mouth and started wriggling against him again.

* * *

The glass was steamed up, it was hot in the car, the movie had ended, and it was raining, but Hermione was still enjoying herself. Both she and Greyson were shirtless, and they were laying in the back of his car, Greyson was sucking on her nipples and fingering her cunt. Her hand was in his trousers, stroking his cock. He pulled his mouth away from her breasts, panting, as his fingers continued to pump into her tight heat.

"We should really stop before I end up inside you, baby." He panted.

"I need to cum baby, please, make me cum." Hermione whimpered, wriggling against his pumping fingers.

She was still stroking him, and he was enjoying it, so he went back to sucking on her tits and his fingers pumped faster and curled inside her, rubbing against her G-spot. She started stroking him faster as she got closer and closer to the edge. It was only a few minutes later that she came with a wail, her tight sheath clamping around his fingers and trying to milk them. He couldn't wait to feel his cock being squeezed by her velvet heat. And that thought combined with her whimpers of pleasure, and her dainty little hand squeezing his cock as she pumped it, made him blow his load. He came, his cum covering her hand and thigh. She pulled her hand from his trousers and he watched as she licked his cum from her fingers.

* * *

They were back in front of her house, making out again. It was nearly two in the morning.

"I should get going before we end up half undressed again. I had a lot of fun tonight baby. I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione said.

She climbed off his lap and out of his car. He smiled at her as his thumb brushed against the lacy fabric in his pocket. He had kept her sweet little knickers. Knowing she was bare under her skirt as she walked away from him, made his dick hard again. He sighed, parked his car in his driveway, and headed up to his own room for a long shower and a wank.

* * *

Hermione had just returned from shopping for her last year at school. Her parents were going away for the weekend with Greyson's parents for a couples' retreat, so she had the house to herself. She was planning on having Greyson over for the whole weekend. And she couldn't wait for her parents to leave.

Greyson watched as his parents and Hermione's parents finally left in the car they had rented for their weekend. He grabbed his overnight bag and headed over to Hermione's house. She was waiting for him up in her room when he arrived. He greeted her with a long, breath stealing kiss.

"So, what do you have planned for me this weekend my sweet?" he asked, giving her sweet little ass a good squeeze as he held her to him.

"Well, since we've already gotten the whole, "let's have sex for the first time and see if our relationship survives," out of the way, I thought we could have a little fun. I got my new school uniform and I wanted to model parts of it for you. Would you like that baby?" she asked.

They had had sex for the first time about a week ago. They had been dating for three weeks before they had finally given in completely and they had had sex on one of the loungers next to the pool. Not the most romantic place to have sex for the first time, but it had been hot and very satisfying for both of them.

"I would like that very much sexy. Why don't we start the fashion show now?" he said.

* * *

Hermione laughed and then turned to walk to the bathroom. She squeaked in surprise when Greyson slapped her on the ass as she walked away. Greyson tossed his bag onto the couch across the room and then kicked off his shoes and socks and stripping out of his t-shirt before lounging on his girlfriend's bed. He was just starting to relax when the bathroom door opened and Hermione came out. Greyson looked up and immediately felt his cock rubbing uncomfortably against his zipper. His girlfriend was standing in her bathroom doorway looking like every straight man's teenage wet dream. She had on a blue and bronze tie that lay enticingly between her heavy breasts. She was also wearing a pair of knee high dark blue socks and a short grey woolen skirt. Her hair was braided into pigtails. She walked over to him.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

"You look fucking sexy baby. I wish I went to your school if you get to dress like that." Greyson said.

Hermione giggled.

"I do have a uniform shirt, I just thought this would be sexier. So, do you want to fuck this naughty little school girl. Because she really wants to fuck you." Hermione said.

He pulled off his jeans and boxer briefs, his cock already rock-hard and ready.

"I really want to fuck my naughty school girl. Now why don't you climb on up here and ride me baby." He said

Hermione smiled sweetly and then lifted her leg up, showing she was already soaking wet, and not wearing anything beneath her short skirt. She climbed up on top of her boyfriend and straddled him, rubbing her already drenched slit against his hard cock, making them both hiss. He grabbed onto her hips as she continued to rub herself against him. She lifted herself up enough for his cock to pop up and greet her. She sank down onto him with a satisfied moan as she took every inch of him into her tight body.

"Shit baby." He groaned.

She leaned down to kiss him passionately as she started to ride him. Her toes curled in her socks as he started meeting her with his own thrusts and fucking her fast and deep. She threw back her head and moaned loudly as her boyfriend slammed into her again and again. She was on top, but he was fucking her hard.

* * *

She was on her hands and knees, her skirt flipped up over her hips and her face buried in a pillow as her boyfriend slid his cock into her ass for the first time. She was biting her pillow hard and her eyes were squeezed tight shut, as he pushed into her until he bottomed out. This was the first time she had ever done anal, and it hurt nearly as bad as when she had lost her virginity. When he stopped pushing, he began rubbing soothing circles into her back. She released her pillow.

"Alright love?" he murmured.

"Just give me a minute to get used to it baby. I'll be fine." She panted.

After a few minutes, the pain had gone and it was replaced by the feeling of being full and stretched. She wiggled her hips experimentally and moaned as pleasure shot through her. He took that as a good sign and pulled out of her before pushing back in. Gods, it felt so good. And knowing he was the first guy to take her up the ass, was definitely something to feel good about. Soon he had her moaning and writhing in pleasure as he picked up his pace. Hermione reached between her legs with one hand, and started playing with her clit, while her other hand was tugging on her nipples.

"Shit that's so fucking hot baby. Watching you touch yourself while I fuck your sweet ass is going to give me some great wanking material when you go off to school next week. I am definitely going to miss your sweet little body. I'll definitely have to come and visit you sometime during the year. I don't think I can go nine months without this sweet little body of yours in my bed." Greyson grunted as he continued to fuck her.

He picked up his pace, fucking her hard, fast and deep. She was now fingering her own cunt and rubbing her G-spot as he slammed into her, and it didn't take much more to make her cum with a wail. She nearly blacked out as the pleasure washed over her, but she managed, just barely, to keep a hold on her consciousness as Greyson blew his load into her waiting body. She was glad that she was on the Pill, because with the amount of cum her boyfriend had filled her with, just in the last few hours, she would be barefoot and pregnant in less than a few months. And her parents would kill Greyson. And then lock her up in a convent.

Greyson pulled his now limp cock from her ass and watched his cum slid down her ass cheeks and into her slick cunt. Hermione collapsed against her bed and tried to get her breathing under control.

* * *

Hermione was wrapped in Greyson's arms again. The train to school was about to leave, but for the first time, she didn't want to go. She was going to miss her boyfriend quite a lot.

"I'll come and visit when I can, and Yule will be here before you know it baby." Greyson said.

"I know. I am just going to miss sleeping with you at night, feeling your arms wrapped around me. and I am really going to miss feeling you inside of me. My toys only do so much." Hermione said.

Greyson chuckled lightly, glad that her parents had already said goodbye to her and had left the two teenagers to say their goodbyes. They were waiting for him outside the station to give him a ride back to his house.

"I know baby. But we can Skype, Facetime, and text each other all the time. And we can watch each other get ourselves off. I do enjoy watching you fuck yourself with those toys of yours." Greyson said.

He leaned down to kiss her, and for about five minutes, no more words were said as he put everything he felt for her into the kiss. When he pulled away, she was breathless.

"I love you. I know it's only been a few months, but I love you." He said.

"I love you too Grey." Hermione said.

He smiled and leaned down to give her one last kiss before they bid each other goodbye and he watched her climb onto the train that would take her off to her school in Scotland.

"So, who was that hottie all over you at the station Mia?" Her friend Pansy asked.

"That was my boyfriend, Greyson. We met this summer. He moved into the Jensens' old house." Hermione said.

"That looked like a pretty intense goodbye for a summer fling." Millie said.

"It wasn't a summer fling Mills, he told me he loved me right before I got on the train." Hermione said.

"You are a lucky bitch Mia. But don't let the school sluts find out you have a boyfriend, they will make it their mission to break the two of you up." Pansy said.

Pansy was referring to a group of girls that loved trying to make Hermione's life a living hell. Hermione honestly didn't understand how these girls got into Hogwarts, as they seemed dumber than a box full of rocks, but it was what it was. The group consisted of Ginevra Weasley, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Cho Chang, and Astoria Greengrass. Hermione was friends with Padma, Parvati's twin sister, and Daphne, Astoria's older sister, and she couldn't understand how two people from the same family could be so different. Padma and Parvati were identical twins. But looks were all they shared. Parvati spread her legs for all the boys in fifth year and above for anyone who wanted between them, just like her best friend Lavender Brown. Padma was more selective about who she let in her bed, and from what Hermione had seen, the pretty, dark-skinned Ravenclaw had only had two boyfriends her entire Hogwarts career, and she was still dating Harry Potter, much to her sister, and Ginevra's, everlasting fury and annoyance.

And Daphne was a beautiful, tall, leggy blonde with a nice, curvy body and a heart of gold. She was dating one of the most popular boys' in school, and her little sister Astoria was a short, waif-like brunette that looked like the poster girl for an Eating Disorder, and she had stringy brunette hair and spread her legs for anyone who was desperate for a little bit of pussy. She was desperate to get into Draco Malfoy's pants. Draco was Blaise Zabini's best mate, and Blaise was Daphne's boyfriend. Both the older girls were nothing like their sisters. And it confused the hell out of Hermione.

* * *

"Don't worry about it Hermione, we'll keep those little sluts away from your very hot boyfriend. Speaking of which, does he happen to have any friends?" Millie asked.

Hermione giggled.

"Yes, his best mate broke up with his girlfriend over the summer. Maybe during Yule, I can introduce you to him. I think you two will be perfect for each other. He likes a girl with the curves you have." Hermione said.

Millie believed herself to be fat, but her friends had told her otherwise. She was tall and curvy, just like Daphne, but she had a little more in the breast and ass department than Daphne did. A lot of boys at school hit on her, but Millie wasn't interested in any of the boys at school, they just didn't appeal to her. She had thought that maybe she didn't like boys, but after a night of tipsy experimentation with Hermione, which was very, very nice, she realized she liked both boys and girls, but she liked boys more. She just didn't want to be looked at like a piece of meat slathered in gravy.

"That would be nice." Millie said.

"I'll call Grey later and talk to him. But for now, I am going to take a picture of you in your cute little outfit and send it to Grey to show to Antonio." Hermione said.

She took out her phone and had Millie pose for the camera with her. Millie really did look quite nice in her skintight blue jeans and emerald halter top that showed off her navel piercing and a good amount of some great cleavage. She had on enough makeup to play up her big grey eyes and her lush red lips, and her hair hanging in a thick side ponytail down to her waist, over her shoulder. Hermione sent the picture to her boyfriend. Along with a text.

* * *

Greyson was hanging out with his best mate, Antonio, when his phone went off.

 _ **Mimi: I sent you a picture of me with my friend Millie, show it to Ton and ask him what he thinks of her.**_

Greyson pulled up the picture. The girl standing next to Hermione was definitely a babe, but he only had eyes for his girlfriend.

"Hey Ton, come and take a look at this pic. Mimi sent it to me. She thought you would like her friend Millie." Greyson said.

Antonio came over and took Greyson's phone from him. His eyes clouded over with lust as he took in the woman in the picture in front of him.

"I am guessing you like her?" Greyson asked.

"She is fucking fine. How does she not have a boyfriend?" Antonio asked.

"I don't know. But do you want me to text Mimi back and ask her to send you Millie's number?" Greyson asked.

"Definitely dude. I'd like to get to know that little hottie." Antonio said.

Greyson chuckled and texted his girlfriend back.

* * *

 _ **Grey:**_ _**He definitely likes the way she looks. He wants her number. So, give her Ton's number and have her text him.**_

Hermione snickered at the text her boyfriend sent her. Then she gave Millie, Antonio's number. Pansy had gone to find her boyfriend, Anthony, and spend a little time with him.

* * *

Greyson was sitting in his room, waiting for Hermione to Skype him, when she popped up on his TV screen, which doubled as a computer monitor.

"Hey baby. How was your first night back at Hogwarts?" He asked.

"It was good." Hermione said.

Greyson smirked and stood and stripped out of his shorts before sitting down and stroking his already rock-hard shaft.

"Fuck, I miss that already." Hermione said.

"I miss you too baby. I can't wait to have you on my cock again, while I watch your tits bounce in my face." Greyson said.

* * *

Greyson went to bed that night with thoughts of his girlfriend riding his cock and her lovely tits bouncing in his face as she rode him. He wished she didn't have to go so far away for school. He honestly didn't know if he could handle so long without her.

* * *

Hermione was enjoying lunch with her friends down in Hogsmeade. Hermione found it hilarious that the pub they were eating in was called _The Three Broomsticks_ , it sounded like something from a fantasy world. Hermione was snapped out of her musings by a nudge to the shoulder.

"Hermione, isn't that Greyson?" Pansy asked.

Hermione's head whipped around and she felt her heart soar when she saw her boyfriend standing at the door, looking around for her. She had missed him immensely, and if it wasn't for modern technology, she would have gone crazy with homesickness. She got up and ran into his arms, kissing him rather enthusiastically as way of greeting.

Greyson pulled away from his eager girlfriend when the need to breathe became to great. He had missed her immensely, and his cock was already responding to what her mouth had been doing to his own.

"Hello love." He said.

"I've missed you." Hermione said.

"I've missed you too love. That is why I came to see you. And Halloween is tomorrow, I would hate to miss you in your costume. I've already gotten permission to stay with you for the weekend from your Headmistress, and I also brought someone with me who is anxious to meet a certain sexy friend of yours." Greyson said.

Hermione smiled in excitement.

"Where is Ton?" Hermione asked.

"He is outside. Why don't you grab Millie and meet us out there?" Greyson asked.

Hermione nodded and went to grab her friend.

* * *

"I think they will be busy for a while, why don't we head back up to the school. I want to show you how much I've missed you." Hermione said.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up to the school.

* * *

Greyson swung Hermione around as she giggled. She had just graduated, as Valedictorian, with Honors, from Hogwarts. Now they would spend the summer moving into their new home, he had asked her to move in with him, while she prepared to attend Uni. Their relationship had grown stronger over the past year, and Hermione was looking forward to not having to sneak around to have sex with her boyfriend, or wait for him to come visit her at school. Now they were moving in together, and they could have sex wherever they wanted. They had found a place over Easter Break, and had told their parents' that they were moving in together.

"Come on love, I thought we would drive home. We can stretch it out into a few days trip if you would like. I know a little B&B we can stay at." Greyson said.

"That sounds amazing. Just let me say goodbye to my friends." Hermione said.

Greyson waited for Hermione to bid farewell to her friends, and then they walked down to the train station in the village. They climbed into his car and headed out onto the open road.

* * *

Hermione was perched on the edge of the couch in their room at the B&B Greyson found for them to stay at, and her legs were spread wide. Greyson was kneeling between her legs and was sliding his cock in and out of her, at a slow, tortuous pace. Her wrists were tied together behind her back, so she could do nothing but beg, squirm and plead with her boyfriend to fuck her faster. But he was intent on dragging out her pleasure.

"Grey!" she keened.

He suddenly picked up his pace and really started to pound into her. She arched off the couch and screamed as he fucked her relentlessly, not even stopping his brutal pace when she came hard enough to see stars. He leaned forward and threw her legs over his shoulders and thrust into her until she came a second time, screaming her release to the heavens, and he came with a roar, spilling himself inside of her tight, hot, slick cunt. They collapsed against the couch and he pulled himself out of her and then untied her wrists.

"That was so good baby. I came so hard." Hermione panted.

Greyson leaned in to kiss her slowly, languidly.

"I've been waiting weeks to fuck your pretty little cunt again baby. I needed you writhing and begging beneath me." Greyson said.

"I love you Grey, you take such good care of me." Hermione sighed.

"I love you too baby girl. Now, let's take a nice long bath and get into bed." Greyson said.

He helped her up and they headed off to the bathroom to take a nice bath.

* * *

Hermione looked around at the place that had been her home for the past four years. She had just graduated from Uni. Greyson had been there, cheering in the crowd with his parents, as well as her parents. The two had been married after her Sophomore year. She was currently six months pregnant with her and her husband's first child. Which was why she was currently standing in her living room with a moving box. This little house had been good for them while she had been attending university, but now that they had a child on the way in less than three months, they had needed a bigger house. They had found one, just down the street from their parents' houses.

"Mi, you should be resting, you know what the doctors said." Greyson said, when he came into the room carrying a box of books.

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid." Hermione said, slapping her husband's hands away as he tried to get her to sit.

She sat with a huff.

"I know love, I just worry about you is all, because I love you so much." Greyson said.

Hermione sighed. She knew how much Greyson loved her. He showed her and told her on a daily basis.

"I love you too silly man, now why don't you be useful and make me cum, we haven't had sex in a few days. And I want your cock in my pussy and your mouth on my tits." Hermione said.

She hiked up her skirt and spread her legs, showing her husband she wasn't wearing any knickers, and her cunt was already slick and ready for him to fuck. She pulled off her top and her husband licked his lips at the sight of her swollen, heavy breasts. He felt his cock getting so hard. He stood up and stripped out of his clothes before lounging back on the couch. He helped her straddle him, and then he eased her swollen body down onto his cock so she could rock against him. He suckled her sensitive, swollen nipples as they brought each other off, slowly and lovingly.

* * *

Laying in bed that night, the two were quiet with contemplation. They would be parents in just a few short months and both were excited and scared at the prospect. But with their family and friends around to help them, they would have all the love and support they would ever need. They both fell asleep with thoughts of sleeping babies in their heads. Tomorrow would bring a whole new adventure.


	21. The Tom Riddle That Should Have Been

_**The Tom Riddle That Should Have Been**_

 **(AN: Hello my lovelies! Here is the next installment of Hermione Granger &... . Sorry it has been so long since I've updated, family time, holidays and life came up and smacked me in the face. One of my coworkers, who was also like a second dad to me, died from a heart attack after being jumped by four idiots on his way to work. So I have been dealing with my grief on top of trying to juggle a full time job, helping my stepdad set up a business, and helping my sister move. It has been a crazy few weeks. But I am not going to let it stop me from finishing this story. I am still working on my other story that a reader asked me to write. I will be trying to publish the first chapter in January, but I am not going to promise anything. I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling, the lucky lady, does. I just play in her sandbox. And as always, please read, review and enjoy!)**

* * *

She giggled as he whispered naughty things in her ear. They had been courting for over a year, and had recently become engaged. The two of them were deeply in love and he would sneak over to her home in the middle of the night and they would spend all night with each other. He had attended Hogwarts, and she had attended Beauxbatons. The two had met when their fathers had met for business, and young Tom Riddle had taken an immediate liking to Hermione Dagworth-Granger, the only child of Hector and Guinevere Dagworth-Granger.

"Tommy, you are being so naughty." Hermione giggled in a whisper.

"I can't help it my sweet, you are looking so delectable in your dress. I cannot wait for us to be alone later tonight. I am going to make you scream with pleasure my sweet witch. And I will taste your nectar on my tongue." Tom whispered.

Hermione whimpered quietly, a blush staining her cheeks. Her whiskey colored eyes were glazed over with lust. He smirked and gave her a 'socially appropriate' kiss on her plump lips before he wandered off to find his parents. Hermione pulled out her fan and began fanning herself to cool down.

* * *

Hermione was just buttoning up the last bit of her nightgown when her fireplace flared green and her fiancé stepped out of the emerald flames. She felt her beloved's magic wash over her as the wards to keep people out of her wing of the house went up so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"I don't know why you don't just climb into your bed naked my sweet, you always end up that way." Tom said, pulling her into his arms and giving her a completely inappropriate and very passionate kiss.

She moaned into his mouth as the kiss continued. He backed her up to the bed and released her now swollen lips as she fell back onto the soft mattress. He pulled his shirt off and unbuttoned his trousers. He kicked off his shoes and socks before he started pushing her floor length white muslin nightgown up her long, smooth legs. He stopped when he got to her hips, exposing her bare center to the cool night air coming in through her open window. His thumb flicked over her swollen clit. She whined and her hips bucked against his hand.

"You are already so wet my sweet. I'm going to taste you now. I'm going to make you cum and beg so prettily for my cock." Tom said.

He removed her nightgown completely, leaving her bare to his hungry gaze. He knelt between her legs and pulled her hips to the edge of the bed. He pressed his nose against her slit and inhaled deeply, the musky scent of her arousal going straight to his cock. He parted her lower lips with his tongue and moaned as her taste coated his tongue. She grabbed a fistful of his hair as he started to lick her in earnest. Tom knew exactly how to send Hermione flying, and watching her fall apart in pleasure because of him was more than enough to keep him hard. It didn't take him long to have her writhing and begging for his cock. He sucked hard on her clit and brushed over her G-spot at the same time and she came, her breath leaving her body and her lips parted in a silent scream as her body shook with pleasure.

* * *

Tom stood up and without waiting for her to completely relax, he pushed himself inside of her sweet body, relishing the squeeze of her cunt around his long, thick erection. She let out a pretty little whine as he continued to push into her. The sheets of her bed were twisted in her fingers while he began to fuck her. The first time they had had sex, it had been on a night when both their fathers had been away, and he had slipped away to her house, to spend some unsupervised time with his betrothed. It had been awkward, messy and painful the first time, but he had spent every moment since that night, more than making up for the awkward first time.

"Tommy!" She whined.

"Hold on love, I'll give you what you need, just be patient my sweet witch." He panted as he thrust into her slow and deep.

Much to Hermione's consternation, he didn't speed up his thrusts. He was content with dragging every ounce of pleasure from her sweet little body that he could before the night was over.

* * *

Tom was in heaven. Hermione was on top of him, her body moving so beautifully on top of his. He was buried in her sweet center while she was leant over and making love to his mouth with her own.

"I love you." She sighed.

"I love you too Myah. So very much." Tom murmured.

Hermione smiled sweetly before connecting their lips once more. It was nearly sunrise, and he would have to be leaving soon, but for now, they were enjoying being so intimately connected to each other. They were so tired of being prim and proper in public, so as to not offend the sensibilities of delicate old ladies. But here in the privacy of her bedroom, they could be together in every way. Tom slipped his hand between their entwined bodies and began rubbing Hermione's swollen clit with his calloused fingers. She whined into his mouth and began moving faster on top of him. A few more strokes of his fingers over her clit and she was cumming. Hard. She tore her mouth away from his and threw back her head with a cry of pleasure. His name left her lips with a whine as she came. Watching her fall apart on top of him was enough to send Tom over the edge and he came a few moments later, filling her tight sheath until she was overflowing with his cum.

She collapsed on top of him as their pleasure passed. They shared a long, sensual kiss.

* * *

"I should probably get back home my sweet." Tom said after a few moments of quiet.

Hermione sighed and sat up. They both hissed as she pulled herself up off of him as he watched as his cock slipped from her body, and their combined releases dripped down her thighs. He rolled out of her bed and a few quick spells later, they were both cleaned and dressed, and she was laying on fresh sheets. The others destroyed with a simple spell to hide the evidence of their couplings. He leaned down and gave her one more long, loving kiss before he took the Floo back home. The wards dropped when he disappeared. Hermione let herself drift off to sleep a little while later.

* * *

Tom looked down at his sleeping wife. They had been married for just shy of two years now, and just three months ago, she had given him a son. One she had named so lovingly after him and his own father. His name was Thomas Edward Riddle Jr. And he was the apple of his family's eye. Their son was sleeping on her still pregnancy enhanced chest and clutching the front of her white muslin nightgown. He reached over to brush a stray tawny curl from her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at her husband.

"I thought you wouldn't be home until tomorrow my love." She murmured, sitting up carefully, so as to not wake their son.

"I got done early and thought I would come home tonight. I missed my wife and son." Tom said.

"We missed you too my love." Hermione sighed.

Little Tommy woke against his mother's chest and started fussing. Hermione shushed the infant by putting him to her breast. Tom watched as his son took his nourishment from his mother's proffered nipple.

"He's a greedy little thing." Hermione giggled.

"Just like his Daddy. I always get what I want. And the first moment I saw you, I knew I would have you. And now look, we are married and have a child of our own." Tom said.

Hermione smiled up at Tom. She reached up with her free hand and cupped his face.

"I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too my sweet witch." Tom said.

* * *

Little Tommy Riddle ran around his backyard with his little sister toddling after him.

"Come on Rosie, you can catch me!" Tommy yelled.

Hermione and Tom watched as their son and daughter ran around their backyard.

"Tom-Tom!" Rose squealed.

The little two-year-old caught her brother around the waist and the two tumbled to the ground with their childish laughter filling the air. Tom noticed his wife was quiet and staring off into space. He gently stroked her cheek and she sighed and leaned into his touch.

"Is everything alright my sweet?" Tom asked.

"Everything is fine Tommy. I just had a really awful dream last night." Hermione said.

Tom pulled her into his arms and she snuggled against him with another content sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it my sweet?" he asked.

"You were a Muggle, and a woman named Merope Gaunt love potioned you so that you would be with her. After she got pregnant, she released you from the Potion's influence, because she thought that with a baby in her belly, you wouldn't leave her. But you were disgusted with what she had done. And you left her. She pretty much gave up on life and on the last night of her life, she gave birth to a son, whom she named Thomas Marvolo Riddle. After you and her own father. He grew up abused and unloved in an orphanage, and he became a twisted, bitter and dark little boy, who grew up with dreams of taking over the Wizarding World. He killed so many people to reach his goals, and he shredded his soul with Dark Rituals to become immortal. He nearly succeeded in destroying the Wizarding World, but a boy named Harry Potter brought him to his ultimate end. He was an unrepentant monster by the end, and had no remorse for what he had done. It frightened me so much." Hermione said.

"Is that why I found you in the children's nursery this morning with them both sleeping in your lap in the rocking chair?" Tom asked.

"Yes. I don't want that future to become a reality Tom. I want little Tommy to know that we love him, just as much as we love his baby sister. I don't want him to think that he has to take over the world for people to love and accept him." Hermione said.

"Well, that future will never happen my love. I am a wizard, Tommy was conceived on our wedding night, he is a product of our love, not a love potion. He has never been denied love or affection, and his little sister adores him. He won't become a monster. I won't let that happen." Tom said.

Hermione smiled lovingly up at her husband before pulling him close for a kiss.

"Ewww!" Tommy squealed.

Hermione pulled away from her husband with a laugh and got up. She took off after her now shrieking children. She caught her toddler son around his waist and then peppered his face with kissed while he shrieked with laughter.

"Mummy that tickles!" Tommy squealed.

"I love you my little man. And I love my little Rose too." Hermione said, picking up her two-year-old daughter who had been tugging on her skirt.

Her daughter gave her a smacking kiss on the lips.

"Me love Mummy and Tom-Tom." Rose said.

"What about Daddy?" Hermione asked.

"Rosie love Daddy too!" Rose squealed.

"And I love you and Rosie and even Daddy too." Tommy said.

Tom chuckled and wrapped his little family in his arms.

"And I love all of you." Tom said.

* * *

"Mum! Mum! I got my letter!" Tommy yelled.

"Thomas Edward Riddle, how many times must I tell you not to run in the house!" Hermione huffed.

Tom ducked his head and scuffed his foot on the floor.

"Sorry Mum." He said.

Hermione withheld a giggle and pulled her son into her arms.

"I'm not mad love. I just don't want you hurting yourself. Now, let me see that letter." Hermione said.

Tom handed his mother the letter in his hand. She looked it over.

"Once your father gets back with your sisters, we will head to _Diagon Alley_ to get your things. Your father and I will make sure you want for nothing." Hermione said.

* * *

Hermione and Tom had five children. Tom was the oldest, at almost 12, Rose was next at ten. Then the twins, Ara Louise and Talia Guinevere, were next at five. And their youngest, at one, was Benjamin Hector at just seven months. Their youngest son had been a total surprise, as the two Riddles hadn't planned on having another child after the terror twins were born. But he was just as loved as the rest of his siblings, and his oldest sibling, Tom, adored him.

* * *

"Where is Benny?" Tom asked.

"He is with Lolly in the den. Why don't we wait for your father and sisters there?" She said.

The two headed off to the den where Hermione's personal elf was tending to the youngest Riddle.

* * *

Tom came home with his three daughters to find his wife and two sons in the den. Tom was sitting in the armchair next to the fire reading, and Hermione was sleeping on the couch with their youngest son snuggled against her breasts.

"Mummy!" Ara squealed.

Hermione woke abruptly when Benjamin started crying. She gently rocked him once she sat up, trying to calm the frightened infant.

"Ara Louise, you scared your brother." Hermione said sternly.

"I'm sorry Mummy." Ara sniffled.

"Just be quieter when you come in and see him sleeping. He is still a baby my sweet, and he scares easily." Hermione said, stroking her daughter's rosy cheek.

Ara nodded in agreement.

"Tom got his letter today, and I told him we could go to _Diagon Alley_ when you returned." Hermione said.

"Well these two need a nap and Rose is going over to the Blacks house to play with Dorea. Why don't we take the twins to your parents' house and we can take the two boys to _Diagon Alley_ to shop for Tom's school things." Tom said.

Hermione nodded. The twins whined and cried about how unfair it was that they didn't get to go to _Diagon Alley_ with their big brother, but their father had put his foot down. The two five-year olds needed a nap. So, they took the two five-year olds to Hermione's parents house and then headed to _Diagon Alley_.

* * *

"Riddle, Thomas!" Professor Dumbledore said.

Tom walked up to the stool and sat upon it as the ancient hat sat upon his head.

 _"Ah, you would do well in any of the four Houses. You have the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, the bravery of a Gryffindor, the intelligence and wit of a Ravenclaw, and the cunning and ambition of a Slytherin. But where to put you. Your father was a Slytherin himself, and I am sure your mother would have been a Ravenclaw if she had attended Hogwarts when she was a student. Hmmm."_ The Hat pondered.

" _Where can I reach my full potential to help my siblings when they come here as well?"_ Tom thought.

 _"The best place for you to reach your full potential would be in Ravenclaw young Tom. But is that what you truly want?"_ The Hat continued to ponder.

 _"Yes."_ Tom thought.

"RAVENCLAW!" the Hat shouted.

Tom jumped down from the stool and headed over to the Ravenclaw Table.

* * *

"He got into Ravenclaw. The Hat told him he could be in any of the four Houses, but in the end, he chose Ravenclaw." Hermione said as she finished reading her son's first letter home.

"That is wonderful sweetheart. Now come back to bed. I wasn't finished with you yet." Tom said.

Hermione giggled and set the parchment back on her desk before climbing back into their bed and continuing her earlier activities with her husband.

* * *

"Congratulations class of 1945, may you go out into the world and make it a better place!" Headmaster Dippet said.

The clapping was thunderous for the graduating class, and Tom looked out over the crowd to find his family cheering the loudest. His five-year-old brother was on their father's shoulders, holding up a sign for him to see. He chuckled. Little Benny was like his shadow, and practically worshipped his oldest brother.

Once the ceremony was over, Tom made his way through the crowds to his family. His mother hugged him tightly and then Benny was demanding his attention. He picked his brother up and held him as he spoke to his parents. He smirked at several girls who were giggling behind their hands and looking at him. They all started tittering and giggling even more.

"Just like your father." Hermione sighed.

"Hey!" Tom said.

Hermione giggled.

"So, whose hungry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm hungry Mummy!" Benny said.

"Well, Lolly made a big meal to celebrate Tommy's graduation, we should get home and eat." Hermione said.

The family of seven headed home.

* * *

Hermione was walking towards her bedroom when she heard several low moans. She knew those kinds of moans. The same ones came from her mouth when Tom was making love to her. She passed her son's room and saw through the sliver of open door, that her son was tangled up in his bed with a naked young woman, and they seemed to be oblivious to everything but each other. Hermione gently shut her son's door and went to find her husband.

* * *

Hermione felt the tears welling up in her eyes. Her baby boy, her little Tommy, was now a father. He held a pink bundle in his arms. He had married a girl from France. It had caused his father to roar with laughter, saying that he was most definitely his son, since his mother was French as well. Now two years later, the young couple had brought a daughter into the world. Tom handed his daughter to his mother.

"What did you name her?" Hermione asked as she stroked the infant's cheek.

"Myah Gabrielle Riddle." Tommy said.

"She is beautiful son." Tom said.

"Thanks Dad." Tommy said.

* * *

It was about ten days before her 145th birthday. She was surrounded by her immediate and extended family. Five children, seventeen grandchildren and 32 great-grandchildren. She knew that she didn't have long left. Her beloved Tom had already passed, and she was barely hanging on with her shattered heart. Her oldest son was 126 years old, and she was happy to see that he was nothing like the nightmare she had had when he was four years old. Thomas Edward Riddle Jr. had grown up loved and cherished, he had married and had his own children and grandchildren. He had graduated with honors from Hogwarts, had become a Master in Defense, Charms and Transfiguration. He spent from 25-37 years of age as the best Minister of Magic Britain had ever had. He became a professor at Hogwarts for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and then when he was 73 years old, he became Headmaster of Hogwarts. He still held that position to this day. His eldest grandson's wife was expecting their first child, and Hermione knew that she wouldn't be around to see it. But she was content with the fact that her son had grown up knowing that he would always be loved. Lord Voldemort had never come to be, and the Wizarding World was at peace. With that thought in her head, she closed her eyes for the final time, and felt herself drift away.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. She looked down at her hands, noticing the youth had once more been restored.

"You always were impatient love." A deep voice, that she hadn't heard in almost ten years, said.

She whipped around to find her beloved husband standing before her, looking as he had when they had begun courting each other well over a century before. She let out a sob and threw herself into his arms. He held her to him and stroked her back until she calmed in his arms.

"I've missed you so much my love." Hermione sighed.

"I've missed you as well my sweet witch. I thought we agreed that you would wait until our first great-great grandchild was born to meet me here on the other side." Tom said.

"I tried my love. But ten years without you was too much for me to bear. They have Tommy, they will be fine without me." Hermione said.

Tom smiled and leaned down to lead his wife in their first kiss in almost a decade. She moaned into his mouth and returned the kiss with eagerness.

"It's time to go home my love." He murmured when he finally pulled away.

The two now young again Riddles walked hand in hand into the afterlife, knowing their families would come to meet them when they were ready.

* * *

 _ **Here lies Hermione Camilla Riddle**_

 _ **Beloved Mother, Daughter, Friend**_

 _ **Born September 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1907**_

 _ **Died September 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2052**_

 _ **May She Rest in Peace.**_


	22. Business Partners? Or Something More?

_**Business Partners? Something More?**_

 **(AN: Hello my lovelies. Here is the next installment of Hermione Granger &... It is another steamy one shot, but it isn't a PWP chap. It does have a bit of substance to it besides sex. I don't own any of the known characters. Any known people or places are owned by J.K. Rowling the lucky Mistress of Magic. I just play in her sandbox. And as always, please read, review and enjoy!)**

* * *

Hermione was just going over the documents for her company's latest acquisition. After the War had ended, Hermione had gone on to University in the Muggle World and had gotten her business degree. She had, with the help of Harry, Draco, Blaise, Theo, and a few others, built up a company that was now an international corporation. It was rooted in both worlds, with Hermione owning technology companies and Muggle hotels right alongside Potions, Technomancy, and Magical hotels and spas around the world. She had also created and ran several Charities that helped war-torn families, orphans, and families in other countries that needed food and clean drinking water.

Ron had tried to get her to quit her dreams and get her to marry him, but after she had refused to give up her dreams of work, for his of a big family with a stay at home wife that catered to his every whim, he started cheating on her. She had caught him, with his pants around his ankles, ramming his sad excuse for a cock into some dumb blonde bimbo as said bimbo faked her way through an orgasm. She had broken up with him then and there, cursed him soundly and then left him and his sad, bass ackwards ideas behind. She had thrown herself into her work, building up her company into a multi-billion-dollar international corporation. Ron had come crawling back to her after she hit millionaire status, begging for a second chance, but she had given him a good earful before sending him on his merry little way.

* * *

Hermione looked up when there was a knock on her office door. Harry, who was the head of her private security, poked his head around the door.

"Mimi, Nicolai Mercier is here for your 2 o'clock appointment." Harry said.

"Send him in Harry." Hermione said.

She placed the documents she had been looking over into her desk and locked the drawer. She smoothed out her clothing and stood to greet the man that walked into her office. She felt her mouth dry up and her knickers dampen as she took in the man before her. He was tall and broad shouldered, with light brown hair that was cut short on the sides and kept longer on top so that his hair flopped into the most intense, stormy blue eyes she had ever seen. His suit fit well to his well-muscled body and Hermione realized in that moment, that she hadn't had a good roll between the sheets in quite a while if she was looking at this man like he was sex on legs, which he was.

"Mr. Mercier, it is a pleasure to meet you." Hermione said once she found her voice.

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Granger. I can assure you." Nicolai said.

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, looking up at her through dark eyelashes, his eyes darkened with lust. Hermione gently pulled her hand away from his.

"Why don't we sit down and discuss what you came here to speak to me about. I've had my assistant prepare us tea as well as a light lunch." Hermione said, gesturing to a small seating area in the corner of her office, the table laden with food and tea.

* * *

She led him over to the comfortable leather couch. They sat down and spoke while they ate the lunch her assistant had prepared.

"Why are you looking for new business partners for these companies?" Hermione asked.

"My father had many shady business dealings before he died. When I took over his company, I decided to shut down the shady ones and try to salvage the ones that could be salvaged. I know that you have built your company from nothing and can be the one to help me fix what my father nearly ruined. I believe that we could turn these companies around and make them profitable again. That is, if you would like to help me." Nicolai said.

"Mr. Mercier…" Hermione started.

"Nicolai please." Nicolai said.

"Nicolai, if you think that I can help you rebuild these companies, then I would very much like to sit down with you and hash out the details. How does dinner tomorrow night sound? We can sit and discuss the finer points of your business ideas." Hermione said.

"That sounds like a great idea. But why can't we go out tonight?" Nicolai asked.

"I have plans tonight. My friends and I have a weekly movie night. And tonight, is my turn to host it." Hermione said.

"Then I will see you tomorrow night." Nicolai said.

They both stood from the couch.

"Where will we be going for dinner, and what time should I pick you up?" Nicolai asked.

"Well, give me your number and I will let you know. And we can meet wherever we have dinner." Hermione said.

Nicolai smirked and gave Hermione his number, and she gave him hers. He gave her another kiss to the back of her hand and then left. Once the door shut, Hermione flopped back onto the couch and fanned herself with her hand. She wasn't completely sure what had just happened, but she was sure that she had just set herself up on a dinner date for the following evening.

* * *

As Hermione set up the snacks for the night, Daphne helped her.

"So, on a scale of one to ten, how hot is this Nicolai Mercier?" Daphne asked.

"Harry, would you like to answer that question, I saw you staring at his ass when he walked into my office earlier." Hermione called into the living room.

"An 11!" Harry called back unrepentantly.

"Damn he must be sex on legs." Daphne said.

"He was. And I can't believe that I asked him out on a business date tomorrow night." Hermione said.

"Well, it has been a while since you've been laid Mimi, just like guys and their peckers, you were letting your pretty little kitty do the thinking for you." Draco said.

"And how do you know what my kitty looks like Draco, you've never been in my bed." Hermione said.

"I walked in on you getting out of the shower once in Seventh Year when we shared the Heads Dorms. That was also the first night I nailed Harry." Draco said.

"And what a night it was. But Draco is right Hermione, you let your hormones think for you, and there is nothing wrong with that. When was the last time you actually got a little something-something from a hot man?" Harry asked.

"Like two years ago. With that Quidditch Player from Spain. He really knew how to push every naughty button I had. But he wanted more than I was ready to give him at the time. I saw him the other day, and met his wife and baby girl. They make a beautiful couple. And their daughter is absolutely darling." Hermione said.

"So, you go out tomorrow night, discuss your business, and if anything, else happens, it happens. Just try not to jump into bed with him on the first date. You don't want to look like a desperate slut." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry, you sure know how to sweet talk a girl." Hermione said with a fake swoon.

"Paws off Granger, Potter is my man." Draco said with a possessive grin.

Hermione did the mature thing and stuck out her tongue.

* * *

Nicolai could feel his cock hardening in his trousers. Hermione was sitting at a table on the veranda of the restaurant, and she looked delectable in her little dark blue dress. It stopped midthigh and had off the shoulder sleeves that went down to her wrists, but had a lowcut neckline, showing off a decent amount of her cleavage. The dress was skintight and looked absolutely amazing on her. She was also wearing matching blue stilettos and a pair of black silk stockings. Her hair was up in a side braid that came down over her left shoulder. Her makeup was enough to play up her dark eyes and lush pink lips. She stood up when he arrived.

"You look amazing Ms. Granger." Nicolai said.

"You can call me Hermione, Nicolai, and you don't look so bad yourself. That color looks amazing on you." Hermione said.

They sat down and Hermione ordered a bottle of red wine and some starters.

"So, let's get the business part of this over so we can enjoy dinner." Hermione said.

It only took two hours to talk over their business deal and write up a rough draft for a contract. Their second course had arrived just as Hermione slipped the contract into her purse.

"I'll have my barrister draw up a final draft of this contract and then we can meet again to finalize everything. Now we can enjoy the rest of our meal since the business part is done." Hermione said.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea to me. This wine is amazing by the way." Nicolai said.

"I own the winery that makes it. And I own this restaurant. The winery actually belonged to my Grandfather, but he wanted to retire with my Grandmother to the French Riviera. So, I bought the winery and surrounding vineyards from him. They still stay in the house on the property from time to time when they want to visit me and my parents, but mostly he and my Grandmother stay in the French Riviera and we go to visit them." Hermione said.

"I would love to visit the vineyard sometime." Nicolai said.

Hermione merely smiled at him.

* * *

They were just finishing off their dessert and their second bottle of wine. Hermione was feeling pleasantly tipsy.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Nicolai asked.

"There is a beach a bit down the road. I just need to get a more appropriate pair of shoes, and my jacket from my car." Hermione said.

* * *

They paid for their dinner and Nicolai walked Hermione out to her car. She removed her stilettos and stockings and slipped on a pair of sandals. Then she pulled on a warm jacket, complete with a Warming Charm, and the two headed down to the beach.

"So where did you go to school?" Hermione asked.

"Beauxbatons." Nicolai said, causing Hermione to stumble in shock.

"You're a wizard?" she asked.

"Yes. And I know you are a witch Hermione. I was once good friends with Fleur Delacour. I believe she is married to your ex-boyfriend's eldest brother. She told me all about your part in the war, and of course, I know of you through the articles I've read in the _Magical Business Times_ , that was one of the reasons I came to you. Because I knew if anyone could bring a business back from the brink of collapse, it would be you. Yes, your friends may have helped you to set the foundation for your business, but it was you who built it from that foundation. And you have done an amazing job." Nicolai said.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

* * *

They walked in silence for a bit, just enjoying each other's company.

"I'd really like to take you out again Hermione. On an actual date, not a business one." Nicolai said.

"I'd like that too. But let's take care of the business aspect first, and then we can go on a date." Hermione said.

"That is probably a good idea." Nicolai said.

* * *

They were back at her car now. He so wanted to kiss her lush lips, but he held himself back and kissed the back of her hand instead.

"Sweet dreams Hermione." Nicolai said.

He let her hand go and disappeared with a twist and a pop! Hermione fanned herself for a moment before climbing into her car and heading home.

* * *

They had held off for four months. It had been extremely difficult, but they had done it. They had been dating since about a month after they had met, and three weeks after they had completed their business deal. Even though they had gotten into several snogging and heavy petting sessions, they hadn't had sex, because they didn't want to rush their relationship. But tonight, they could no longer hold back. They were in the living room of her home, making out on the couch. Both had had very long weeks at work. They had ordered takeaway and turned on Netflix. Hermione had shut down the Floo connection to her home, and had changed the wards so that she and Nicolai would have complete privacy. She had told her friends that they could contact her if it was an emergency, but to leave her alone for the weekend otherwise.

The food had been consumed, a bottle and a half of wine, drank, and now they were both topless, Hermione straddling Nicolai, and their mouths were meshed in a passionate kiss. When she pulled her mouth from his to breathe, he kissed his way to her chest and took one of her nipples into his hot mouth. Hermione arched into his mouth and moaned as Nicolai's tongue lapped at her nipple. She slipped her hand into his trousers and wrapped her hand around his cock and started to stroke it.

* * *

Nicolai hovered above Hermione in her bed. He was looking down at her and stroking his cock. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pressed her wet center against his straining erection. He hissed at the contact. He slipped inside of her and his head dropped into the crook of her neck as her tight sheath enveloped his throbbing cock. Hermione's nails raked down his back, leaving angry red welts in their wake as her lover began to move above her.

"So big!" Hermione whined.

Nicolai chuckled and started thrusting faster. He wanted to see her fall apart beneath him. He had already made her cum a few times, and he wanted to see the bliss on her face when it happened again. He sat up on his knees and pulled her up with him, causing a change of angle. Hermione let out a pretty little whine as she started to ride him in earnest. He took one of her bouncing tits into his mouth and started teasing and nipping at the swollen nub of flesh.

"Nico!" Hermione keened.

"I've got you baby. I've got you." Nicolai panted.

He reached between their bodies and found her clit. It was slick and swollen and just begging to be touched. He began teasing the swollen flesh while Hermione writhed and wriggled above him. Their eyes locked and he saw it, the moment she fell off that teetering precipice into freefall. She threw her head back in a silent scream and her body went taut in his arms. Nicolai kept thrusting through Hermione's orgasm. It was hard, since her pussy was squeezing him so good, he almost blew his load. But he wanted to make her cum at least once more before he filled her little honey pot.

It didn't take him long to achieve said goal, as she fell apart on top of him a few minutes later. He followed her into bliss and filled her up as he came.

* * *

He knew, he bloody knew she was torturing him. And she bloody knew it too. They had a meeting with the new managers of the few businesses that they had decided to run together, and she was dressed to impress, but she had also dressed to tease him. She had spent the night at his penthouse and then this morning, she had dressed after their steamy shower together. She had put on a formfitting black pencil skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees. Then she had smirked at him before slowly slipping a pair of thigh high black silk stockings up her bare legs. She had put on a black garter belt before she had slipped on her skirt, and then she had put on a lacy black demi bra that barely held up her heavy breasts. She had made a show of buttoning up her formfitting dark blue silk top. Then she had finished off her outfit with a pair of five-inch black stiletto heels. When he had made a comment about the fact that she had no knickers on, she merely smiled at him.

"Easy access." She had said before leaving him aroused and speechless in his bedroom.

* * *

Now he was sitting in a meeting, horny as hell, and all he could think about was bending Hermione over onto the heavy oak table in her conference room and slamming his cock into her over and over while she screamed with pleasure. A sharp kick from Hermione under the table brought him back to reality.

"Alright gentlemen, I will be reviewing all of your ideas and suggestions in great detail. I am hoping we can get these businesses up to snuff before the year is out. We will be interviewing new staff for each of the businesses and I will have my accountants go over the books. Mr. Mercier believes that these businesses are worth saving, and I agree with him. We've already gotten rid of all the corrupt staff, and brought in new managers, CEOs and so on. We will meet again next week. If you have anymore suggestions or ideas for staff or how to run the businesses better, please leave them with my assistant." Hermione said.

She stood and shook each man's hand. They all flirted with her shamelessly, and she merely giggled and blushed prettily as they did so. Nicolai knew that these men thought that Hermione was a pushover, but they would soon learn that she was more than a pretty face and a banging body. Nicolai bid the men farewell. As soon as the last man was out the door, Nicolai felt Hermione's magic wash over him as a Silencing Ward and locking spell went up around the conference room.

"You've been staring at me like a man starved for the past three hours Nicolai, why don't you come over here and have a taste of what you seem to so desperately want." Hermione said.

Nicolai turned around and instantly his slacks felt three sizes too small. Hermione was perched on the edge of the conference table, with her legs spread wide. She had stripped out of her skirt and shirt and stilettos, and was teasing her already dripping slit with her own fingers.

"Mmm." She moaned.

Nicolai couldn't get naked fast enough. But as soon as he was, he was kneeling between Hermione's widely spread legs and feasting on her dripping quim. Hermione cried out and was tugging on his dark hair with her fingers, her nicely manicured nails scraping his scalp.

* * *

While the two company owners tested how sturdy the conference table was, the people outside the conference room went about their business as if they had no clue what was going on, but they all knew. They all knew that their boss was fucking her new business partner. But they knew better than to say anything. And it wasn't like she worked for him or vice versa, and neither were trying to sleep their way to the top, so it was none of their business.

* * *

Hermione came with a wail. Nicolai had her bent over on the conference table, and he was slamming his cock into her ass, over and over again. Her ass was cherry red and over sensitized from the spanking she had received from her lover as he fucked her ass. He had told her how naughty she was for teasing him and not wearing any knickers beneath her pretty little skirt. Nicolai let out a roar as he spilled himself into her ass. He collapsed on top of her.

"We should probably get cleaned up." Hermione said a few minutes later.

Nicolai stood and let his cock slip from his girlfriend's ass. She had cum dripping off her ass cheeks and out of her pretty little cunt, it was dripping down her thighs and puddling on the nicely lacquered floor below. They cleaned up with a few spells and then redressed.

* * *

"Are you sure that you don't want me to numb your sweet little ass baby? I did spank you kind of hard, and your ass is probably a bit more than a little sensitive." Nicolai said.

"I like it. When I sit down at all today, the sting will remind me how thoroughly you pleasured me. And it will keep me wet all day for you." Hermione said.

Nicolai pulled Hermione into his arms and gave her ass a squeeze that caused his girlfriend to let out a surprised cry of pleasure.

"Keep talking like that love, and I'll have you bent over again, spanking you until you cream yourself in pleasure." He said.

He leaned down and gave her a thoroughly passionate kiss. She returned it with interest.

"I should get going. I have a few more meetings today. Are we meeting up at mine or yours tonight?" Nicolai asked.

"We can meet at mine. I'm going home early today. I don't have any more meetings, and I need a nap." Hermione said.

"Alright babe, I'll meet you at your house tonight." Nicolai said.

"Just Floo straight into my room. I'll be waiting for you." Hermione said.

Nicolai gave Hermione one last kiss before he headed to his own office in a building seven streets down. He took the Floo to his office.

* * *

Nicolai Flooed straight into Hermione's room when he had finished for the day. He found her sleeping in nothing but one of the button-down shirts he had left on one of his previous visits. It was open and unbuttoned, her breasts on full display. Nicolai stripped out of his clothes and climbed into the bed next to his sleeping girlfriend. Her legs were spread and he could see her cunt was wet. She must be having a naughty dream with the way she twitched and let out cute little moans every few moments. Nicolai decided to make pretense a reality and slipped down between his girlfriend's spread legs. His broad shoulders kept her lush thighs spread and he slowly, languidly licked his way up and down her drenched folds. Hermione whined in her sleep and squirmed against his mouth. He parted her lower lips with his thumbs and slid his tongue as deep as he could into her dripping channel. As his tongue made love to her cunt, his fingers played with her swollen, needy clit.

Hermione woke up to find her dream was actually real. She had been dreaming about her boyfriend feasting on her cunt. And it was very pleasurable. When she opened her eyes to find that her boyfriend of eleven months was really going to town on her pussy with his mouth and fingers, she let out a keening whine and began thrusting against his mouth with each pass of his tongue over her folds.

"Nico! Baby please make me cum! I'm so close baby." Hermione whined.

Nicolai took Hermione's clit between his teeth and started to worry it while his fingers pumped in and out of her drenched channel. He was stimulating her G-spot. And a few quick brushes over the spongy ridge inside her and she was cumming, filling his mouth with her sweet juice. He pulled his mouth away from her once her body began to relax. She pulled him up and kissed him, moaning into his mouth when she could taste herself on his lips and tongue. She pushed him down and kissed her way down his body. She settled herself between his legs.

"My turn." Hermione smirked.

She took his cock into her hand and start to stroke him. He groaned and then let out a surprised noise when she took his sac into her mouth and started to play with it with her tongue while she stroked him. After a few minutes of blissful torture, she finally took his cock into her mouth, taking more and more of him with each downstroke until he was sliding down her throat and her nose was brushing against his pelvis. She looked up at him through her thick eyelashes as she started to suck him, and it was all he could do not to grab onto her curls and fuck her throat with abandon the way he so wanted to.

She continued to suck him and play with his sac. He could feel his belly tightening. Hermione knew what was coming and she took his hands and placed them on her head. He took the hint and began fucking her throat deep. He fucked her throat until he came with a roar, shooting his load down her throat. She took every drop she could, but inevitably, some dripped out the sides of her mouth and down her chin. He pulled himself from her mouth and she licked him clean. After cleaning the cum off her face, she snuggled against him.

* * *

"That was a hell of a welcome." Nicolai said once he caught his breath.

"Mmm, it was just a thank you for the wonder job you did with waking me up. Now I have something to ask you. Since you are here more often than not, would you like to move in with me? We've been together for nearly a year now, and it would make it easier for our relationship if we lived together. And since I am all alone in this big house, I was wondering if a certain sexy boyfriend of mine would like to move in and keep me warm at night. Maybe you'll even get a welcome home blow-job every now and then." Hermione said.

"That sounds bloody fantastic love, and I would definitely love to move in with you." Nicolai said.

He leaned down and took one of Hermione's taut, swollen nipples into his mouth and started to suckle it. She clutched his head with her hands, pressing her breast harder into his mouth.

"Nico baby!" she whined.

She threw her leg over his hip and started to rock against him. His cock was rapidly hardening again. He continued to suck on her tit while he grabbed the leg thrown over his hip before lifting it slightly and sliding his now rock-hard erection home into her tight, welcoming heat. He put her leg back down and started to thrust into her. She pulled on his hair until he released her nipple with a wet _pop!_ And she crushed her lips against his.

"You are so good to me baby. I love you so much." Hermione panted.

"I love you too Myah." Nico grunted as he continued to pound into her.

They reconnected their lips and continued to kiss each other while they fuck each other breathless.

* * *

Nicolai was sitting at his desk, waiting for a new client, and Hermione was beneath his desk, giving him a fantastic blowjob. She had surprised him at work that day, he had been coming back from a meeting when he walked into his office to find his girlfriend of a year and a half sitting in the chair behind his desk, wearing a black overcoat. He shut the door and locked it before walking over to her. She stood from the chair and opened her trench coat, revealing that she was bare except for a garter belt and a pair of black silk stockings. She pushed him down into his chair and then crawled under his desk. She had unbuttoned his trousers and pulled out his cock, stroking him until he was hard. He had told her he had another meeting soon.

"We better make this quick then." She had said before taking him into her mouth and sucking him off.

* * *

Hermione was deepthroating him by the time his assistant paged him.

"Mr. Mercier, your 2 o' clock is here to see you." She said.

"I'll be out in five minutes." Nicolai said into the intercom.

Hermione looked up at him and gave her tits a squeeze as she continued to suck him off.

"Come on baby, I wanna bust a nut down your throat before I have to meet this new client." Nicolai grunted.

She put his hands on her head and again, he took the hint and started to fuck his girlfriend's throat hard and fast. She moaned around his cock, and that was all it took. He blew his load down her throat with a satisfied grunt and she eagerly drank every drop.

"I'll see you at home later baby. Thanks for the surprise blowjob. It was fucking fantastic." Nicolai said

"It was my pleasure Nico. I just wish I could slide my aching cunt down your meat pole, but you have a meeting to be getting to. I love you." Hermione said.

"I love you too Myah." He said.

They shared one more long, intense kiss and then Hermione headed home.

* * *

Hermione laid in her lover's arms that night, contemplating how far her life had come over the past eight years, and specifically the last year and a half. If anyone had told her eighteen months ago, that she would be in a relationship and living with one of her business partners, she would have laughed in their face. But now eighteen months later, here she was, in that exact situation, and she wouldn't change a moment. She and Nicolai had fallen in love over the course of the last year and a half, and were now living together in Hermione's large home. She was hoping living together would lead to something more. The thought of being Mrs. Nicolai Mercier made butterflies take wing and fly in dizzying circles in her stomach. And she would be lying if she didn't fantasize being swollen with his child while he made love to her. She had never really been one for settling down, but with Nicolai, she could see that future, and it was a future she would work like hell to make a reality. She was Hermione Granger, and she wouldn't settle for anything less.


	23. When In Vegas

**(AN: I AM SOOOOOO SORRY GUYS! I have not abandoned you, I promise. My life just got super busy. And then I went on vacation for a week and didn't take my computer. I have also had some major writer's block for My Wolf. I am trying to work through it, but it is like ramming my head into a brick wall over and over again. I will try to post a new chapter for My Wolf as soon as I am finished writing it and editing it. But in the meantime, here is the next installment of Hermione Granger &... And as always, I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's known or recognized characters. J.K. Rowling does. I just play in the sandbox she created. Please read, review and enjoy, and if you have any suggestions for pairings or plots for stories in this collection, review and let me know, and I will make sure I stick it in a chapter.)**

* * *

 _ **When In Vegas**_

Hermione rolled over and groaned loudly. She was going to bloody kill Harry and Daphne. She was hungover and her head was pounding. And when she looked down at herself, she realized she was naked, and she had a sweet ache between her thighs that spoke of a wild night between the sheets, not to mention several love bites and finger shaped bruises on her body. She looked over to see Lee Jordan of all people laying beside her. She closed her eyes and concentrated on trying to remember the night before, but after several shots of tequila and Firewhiskey, she honestly couldn't remember anything past the strip club she and the girls had been at for Daphne's bachelorette party. She groaned again and managed to get up out of the bed she was in without losing her dinner from the night before. She made her way to the bathroom and after taking a Sober Up Potion and brushing her teeth, memories from the night before came flooding back.

* * *

 _ **The Night Before**_

 _Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of Lee Jordan. He had grown up into a very attractive man, and had lost his dreadlocks. His hair was cut short and his piercing brown eyes found hers more than once while a smirk played on his full lips as his eyes wandered over her scantily clad body. She cursed Daphne internally once again for managing to convince her to wear such a short, tight gold dress and the matching heels._

 _She knocked back her Firewhiskey in one gulp and then headed to the bathroom. She was more than a bit tipsy, and after getting lust filled looks from Lee all night, she was more than a bit horny. It had been a while since she had had a good roll between the sheets, and she was more than ready for one now._

 _She left the loo and headed down the hallway, only to run into the hard, well-muscled chest of the man she had been thinking about. She let out a breathy laugh when he caged her against the wall with his arms, she barely noticed that they had moved into a small, dark alcove about twenty feet from the bathroom._

 _"You've been watching me all night Granger. Why is that? Hmmm?" he asked before burying his face against the side of her neck and inhaling her sweet scent._

 _"I'm very horny when I get tipsy, and you are the only single, attractive man in there that I don't see as a sibling or family member. And you keep undressing me with your eyes, you aren't so innocent in this little staring contest." Hermione said._

 _"What can I say? You have grown up into a very, very beautiful woman Hermione. A woman I definitely want to have in my bed." Lee murmured._

 _He didn't let her say anything else, as his lips captured hers in a hot, lust filled, openmouthed kiss. He let his hand wander down her body until it was wrapped around her thigh. With a few practiced moves, his pants were undone, his cock out of his trousers, rock hard and ready, her legs wrapped around his hips and her thong pushed to the side. He had pulled away from her long enough to see her nod in acceptance before he latched his mouth back onto hers and pushed himself home into her tight heat. She let out a keening whine as her lover stretched her until the pleasure bordered on sweet pain. He was definitely the biggest she had ever had._

 _"Shit, you are so, so fucking tight baby. And so fucking wet." Lee panted as he thrust into her hard, deep and fast._

 _Hermione buried her face in Lee's neck as he continued to drive himself into her. It didn't matter that they were in public, or that at any time someone could walk by and catch them, all that mattered was that he was making her feel so bloody good._

* * *

 _The two new lovers stumbled into Hermione's hotel room later after the party. They stripped each other as they made their way clumsily to her bed. Hermione found herself on her stomach with Lee straddling her. He was settled between her spread legs and leaned over her, his chest against her back as he pushed himself into her again. From this position, he felt even bigger, and Hermione let out a long, loud, needy moan as he stretched and filled her once again._

* * *

It had been a long pleasurable night. Hermione was pulled from her musings by a deep, still sleep slurred voice.

"Do you always masturbate in the morning after a night of sex?" Lee asked.

Hermione looked down to see her fingers playing with her clit. She was sitting on the couch and fingering herself. She hadn't even realized she was doing it. She looked over at Lee to find that his cock was rock hard and standing at attention once again.

"My mind wandered to last night. I didn't even realize I was doing it until you interrupted my thoughts." She said.

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Let me help you sweet witch." He said.

He pushed her hand out of the way and replaced it with his cock. She moaned and her back arched off the couch as her lover slid himself slow and deep into her. It was looking to be a pleasurable morning as well.

* * *

They were back in England after their two-week vacation in Vegas to celebrate Harry and Daphne's bachelor/bachelorette party. Hermione and Lee hadn't seen each other since they had returned to England a week before. Hermione was starting to think it was one of those "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas," kinds of things, but when she walked into her office in Malfoy Industries, she found Lee lounging in the seat behind her desk, with his feet up on said desk.

Hermione shut her office door, locking it and Silencing the room. She turned to face her, well, she didn't really know what to call him.

"What are you doing here Lee?" She asked.

"I came to see if you would like to go to lunch with me, but seeing you in that sweet little outfit, I think I want you to be my lunch." Lee said.

He got up and stalked around her desk. She backed up away from him. He merely smirked and stalked forward, a predatory smile on his gorgeous face. Soon her back was against her door and he was caging her in with his arms. One hand came up and cupped her breast through her thin silk top. He squeezed the heavy flesh in his warm hand and Hermione moaned.

"All I've been able to think about this week is your sweet little body. I go to bed hard as hell and wake up hard as hell. No matter how much wanking I do, I can't seem to get my cock to behave itself. I need to feel your sweet cunt squeezing my cock. Tell me now if you don't want it." He said.

When she didn't answer, he took that as acquiescence. With a murmured spell, they were both naked. Well, he was naked, she was down to her thigh high silk stockings, her garter belt and her stilettos. He lifted her up and pressed her against the solid oak wood of her office door. He captured her lips in a passion filled kiss as he slid himself into her hot, tight body. She moaned into his mouth as he began to thrust into her, she definitely enjoyed having him stretch her so deliciously with each thrust.

"You're so big Lee. I fucking love your cock inside me." Hermione panted.

She rotated her hips and met her lover thrust for thrust as they fucked against her office door.

* * *

 _ **Down the Hall**_

"So, do you think they are fucking each other yet?" Draco asked.

"Well, I felt some magic radiating off her office door when I walked past it. I wouldn't bet against them fucking against her office door right now." Harry said.

"What do you think she will do to us if she finds out we set them up to meet each other again when you and Daphne went to Vegas?" Draco asked.

"They won't find out unless you open your big mouth. I certainly won't tell her. She might castrate me for getting involved in her love life, or lack thereof." Harry said.

"Are you saying I'm a blabbermouth?" Draco asked.

"When you get drunk you are." Harry said.

Draco merely sneered at his friend, Harry chuckled loudly.

"It's a good thing Hermione has not other meetings today. I doubt she and Lee will be leaving that office anytime soon." Draco said.

"Probably not." Harry agreed.

* * *

 _ **Several Months Later**_

Hermione and Lee were currently in the loo at the nightclub they had met up at, and Hermione had her skirt up to her waist, her legs wrapped around Lee's hips and her back pressed against the inside of a bathroom stall. Her shirt was pulled open, exposing her bouncing breasts to her lover's hungry gaze as he pounded into her. She let out a shriek of pleasure as he gave a particularly hard and deep thrust of his hips. He let out a smug chuckle.

"Be quiet lovey, you don't want us to get caught now do you?" Lee chuckled.

"You are the one who thought it would be a good idea to fuck me in the bathroom. If we get caught, it'll be your fault. And besides, this _is_ a sex club. Do you really think anyone will care that we are fucking in the bathroom?" Hermione panted.

"All the couches were taken." Lee grunted as he sped up his pace.

"You just don't want other men looking at my naked body. I don't blame you, the thought of any woman looking at your naked body with anything resembling desire would have me ripping out their eyes with my bare hands." Hermione panted.

She pulled his face closer to hers and their mouths meshed in a hot, passionate kiss.

"You are sexy when you are possessive." Lee chuckled when he managed to pull his mouth away from hers.

"Make me cum baby, this stall is getting uncomfortable." Hermione begged.

Lee grabbed onto the top edge of the stall and really started pounding into the woman beneath him. It was only a matter of minutes later that they were both cumming, hard.

* * *

Lee watched as Hermione fixed herself and her outfit. He had already cleaned himself up and tucked himself back into his trousers.

"So, I think we need to talk about this thing between us. I mean, we hang out all the time, we fuck each other senseless, but we haven't yet defined what exactly we are." Lee said.

"Do you want to be more than just Friends With Benefits? You know our friends will be insufferable when they find out we have finally 'defined' our relationship." Hermione said.

Lee came up behind her and pulled her against him. One hand wandered beneath her skirt while the other one rested on her stomach. She let out a surprised whine when his fingers slipped between her slick folds and found her clit. He started to rub it as he watched the pleasure on her face in the mirror.

"I want you Hermione, more than I have ever wanted any other woman in my life. You can make me hard just by smiling at me. And every time I see a man look at you like he wants to fuck you, I want to punch his lights out. I think it is fair to say that I want a relationship with you. Now, do you want one with me?" Lee asked.

He continued to play with her clit, enjoying her little whines and mewls of pleasure. He rubbed it faster and faster until she went stiff in his arms and came.

"Yes!" She cried.

"Yes, what my sweet?" He asked as he pulled his fingers from between her legs and licked them clean as she watched.

"Yes, I want a relationship with you. Now why don't we go back to your place and continue where we left off." Hermione said.

Lee smirked and wrapped his arms around his new girlfriend's body and with a twist and a _pop_ , they were gone.

* * *

"And what do we have here?" A smug voice said.

Hermione pulled away from Lee with a sigh. She had quite enjoyed straddling his lap while they were making out. He was on his two-hour break from work, and had come to see her at her flat.

"I haven't blocked you from my wards yet?" Hermione asked the smug blonde-haired man standing in her living room doorway.

"You love me too much, and Blaise wouldn't like it." Draco said.

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Blaise is as much of a plonker as you. I haven't seen him in months. Where is the bastard anyway?" Hermione asked.

"He is coming home in a few days. He and Luna had a breakthrough in their search for one of her little animals. As much as I love both my boyfriend and my girlfriend, those two need to learn to keep their feet on the ground." Draco said.

"Oh please, if you didn't have a company to run, you would be off searching for those animals with them." Hermione said.

She got off of Lee's lap and snuggled into his side. Draco's eyes unerringly made their way to the tent in Lee's trousers.

"Hey, eyes to yourself Malfoy, or I'll tell Blaise that you were looking at my boyfriend's impressive package." Hermione said.

"Hah! I told Potter. I knew that you and Lee had finally admitted that you liked each other and were actually dating now." Draco crowed.

Hermione rolled her eyes at one of her best friends.

"Yes, we are dating now. Did you just come to crow about how right you are, or was there something you actually needed?" Hermione asked.

"I just came by to tell you that my father approved your extended vacation. Since you have been doing so well, and have helped the company's profits soar, as well as pulling our name out of the mud hole it was sinking into, he has given you the choice of a two-month vacation, or a year sabbatical. He knows you are eager to finish your Dual-Mastery and since you have already trained up two other lawyers, they can pick up your slack while you are gone. And if you choose to return, you will always have a place in our company family." Draco said.

Hermione beamed at her friend.

"I think I will take the sabbatical. I only have three months left of my Dual-Mastery, and I want a break after it is finished. Do you know of anywhere I could go to enjoy my time off after my Masteries are done?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we do have a few private islands my family owns that you could make use of. You know my Mum sees you as the daughter she always wanted, just ask her and she will let you have access to any of the islands that catch your fancy." Draco said.

"Tell her thank you for me." Hermione said.

Draco took the hint and left the two lovers alone to continue where they left off.

* * *

"Do you think Fred and George will give you time off?" Hermione asked.

She had finished her Double-Mastery just a week ago, and had spent the last week planning a nice vacation for herself and Lee with Narcissa's help.

"They already did. They have Verity and Ronald. They don't need me at the moment. Besides, Ron needs to learn the meaning of hard work." Lee said.

"So, for the next few months, we have each other to ourselves." Hermione said with a smile.

"Yes. Now where are we going first?" Lee asked.

"We are headed to _Isle de Malfoi_ , in the Bahamas. Our Portkey leaves tonight at eight. It will be six in the morning when we arrive there. I plan on having a lie in the first day there, since our body clocks will have to adjust to the tropical time change." Hermione said.

"Then I should head home and pack." Lee said.

"You go and do that. I have a few last-minute things to pick up. Just be back here at 7:55 tonight." Hermione said.

Lee nodded before giving Hermione a breath stealing kiss and disappearing with a loud _crack!_ Hermione sighed and headed off to buy a few last-minute things.

* * *

"Shit!" Lee hissed.

Hermione had walked into the room they had chosen to stay in in the spacious villa on their private island. Lee had been lounging on the ridiculously large bed when Hermione had entered the room. It had been a week since they had arrived on the island, and they were having a blast. It was a few hours after sunset and after a day exploring the island, and making love in various locales on the large island, they had returned to the villa. Lee's eyes darkened with lust as he took in his girlfriend's scantily clad form. She was wearing only a tiny tank top with Gryffindor's Princess emblazoned in gold across her tits, and a tiny red thong held to her body by two long gold ribbons tied in bows on her hips.

"Do you like it?" she asked as she crawled up onto the bed and made her way over to her very turned on boyfriend.

"I fucking love it baby." He said.

She straddled him and then lowered her mouth to his. Their tongues tangled together as they kissed. She rubbed her already drenched center against his already rock-hard cock.

"You are so wet baby." Lee panted when Hermione pulled her mouth away from his.

"You make me wet Lee. Now fuck me." Hermione pleaded.

He untied the ribbons on her thong and pulled it off. He lifted his hips and she helped him pull off his boxers and she tossed them on the floor with her discarded thong. He held his cock in place as she sank down onto him with a satisfied moan. Their mouths came together in a clash of teeth and tongues as Hermione started to ride her boyfriend of six months. He pulled her tank top down until her breasts were exposed and he tore his mouth away from hers. Hermione threw back her head and moaned loudly as Lee's hot mouth closed around one of her swollen nipples.

"Fuck! That feels so good baby." Hermione whined.

"I love making you feel good baby." Lee said.

He flipped them over and threw her legs over his shoulders before he started pounding into her hard, fast and deep. She threw back her head and let out a long, lusty wail as she came ten minutes later. Lee followed his lover into bliss and he spilled himself inside his trembling girlfriend, filling her up and watching as his cum squeezed out around his cock as he gave a few more weak thrusts.

* * *

"I take it you liked my outfit." Hermione giggled as they settled down into a bath a little bit later.

"You know I did love. And I love you." Lee said.

Hermione smiled up at Lee, with happiness shining in her hazel eyes.

"I love you too." She said.

She snuggled against her boyfriend in the steamy bath they had settled into with a sigh of contentment. A year ago, she wouldn't have thought she would be in a loving, happy relationship with Lee Jordan of all people. But after all that she had been through, her happiness had always been an afterthought on her part. Ever since they had started this relationship, and even when they were just fucking each other, Lee always thought of Hermione's needs first before his own. And he always put her happiness above his own. She loved him for that. And her friends seemed to love the fact that she had finally found someone who could make her so happy. She didn't know if this relationship would last, but she hoped it would. She didn't know if she could cope with losing such a loving, generous man from her life, and she was going to do everything in her power to hang onto him for as long as she could. She only hoped it would be forever.


	24. Her Brother's Best Friend

_**Her Brother's Best Friend**_

 **(AN: Hello again my lovelies. Here is another installment of Hermione Granger &... . In this chapter, there is plenty of steamy sex, and Hermione is a bit out of character like usual in my stories. This is another Hermione/OC chapter. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the known or recognized characters. J.K. Rowling does. I just play in her sandbox. And as always, please read, review and enjoy!)**

* * *

He couldn't take his eyes off the girl currently laying across a pool lounger, on her stomach, with her bikini top undone. This young woman was his best friend's little sister, who had gone and grown up into a beautiful woman. She was nineteen, and according to her brother, was currently single. Though how a beautiful woman like that could be single was beyond him. Not much confused Tristan Barnes, but seeing Hermione Granger all grown up and drop dead gorgeous was more than his brain could handle. He remembered the awkward teen she had been. But she went and grew out of that real fast. Now looking at her made his dick hard. She sat up, facing away from him and retied her bikini top before heading inside. On the way, she turned and gave him a hot once over before sending him a knowing smirk.

* * *

Tristan was sitting in the game room at his best friend's house when Hermione walked into the room wearing a blue crop top that showed off the bottom swells of her breasts, and a tiny pair of shorts. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she was barefoot. It was bloody hot in the house, the air conditioning was busted, so all the fans had been pulled out and turned on full blast, but it was still bloody hot. He was sitting in a beanbag chair, rifling through a motorcycle magazine when Hermione bent over near him. He turned and found his vision full of her spandex clad ass.

"Oops, sorry." Hermione said.

"Not a problem gorgeous, you can bend over in front of me any time." Tristan said, glad David wasn't in the room at the moment.

Hermione bent over again, this time to whisper in Tristan's ear.

"What if I wanna bend over naked in front of you? I saw the way you were staring at me the other day. You want to fuck me, don't you Tristan? Your cock is getting hard, thinking about my pretty little kitty sliding up and down on it, isn't it? My brother and parents are going out of town for the weekend in a few days. Why don't you come over and show me what you can do with that cock of yours?" She whispered.

Tristan groaned when Hermione nipped at his lobe and then blew on it. Then she stood and sauntered out of the room. Tristan's cock had never been so hard. And he had to get rid of his erection before David returned from his trip to the store for some drinks and food.

* * *

 ** _That Weekend_**

Tristan pulled up in front of the Grangers' house. David and his parents were gone, but Hermione was still home. She had texted him two hours after her family had left the house, inviting him over with a very, _very_ naughty picture of her and a text with a lot of naughty innuendo in it. He had responded back in kind and had packed an overnight bag before heading over to the Grangers'. He parked his car on the side of the house, so nobody would see his car, and then headed in the side door, that Hermione had left unlocked for him. He locked the door once he was inside and then headed upstairs.

He found Hermione lounging in her bed, in a tight little baby blue tank top and a pair of sheer white, boy-cut knickers. Tristan dropped his bag on her floor and shut her door. Then he walked towards her bed. By the time he got to her bed, she was up on her knees and waiting for him. She reached out and gripped his shirt and pulled him towards her, before smashing her lips against his in a hungry, need filled kiss. He groaned into her mouth when one of her dainty little hands slipped into his shorts and wrapped around his cock. She gasped and he couldn't help but mentally smirk. Yes, he was well-endowed, and the girls seemed to love that about him. He never left his lovers wanting, and always had them coming back for more.

"Is this for me baby?" Hermione murmured, stroking her soon-to-be lover's, long, thick erection.

"Every inch of it baby." Tristan said.

He pushed her back onto her bed and climbed up onto the large bed with her. He settled himself into the cradle of her thighs and started kissing her again.

* * *

They spent nearly 45 minutes just kissing, touching and generally arousing each other. They weren't in any hurry. Now Hermione was completely bare, and her lover was between her thighs, wreaking pleasurable havoc on her body as he licked, sucked, nipped at and toyed with her pussy. She was tugging on his hair and pressing herself against his mouth insistently.

"Tristan!" Hermione whined.

He slid a third finger into her tight cunt and started pumping them in and out as fast as he could. Hermione jerked and came with a wail, her juices coating his fingers, hand and face as she came, hard. He lapped at her slowly, cleaning each and every fold of her sweet quim until she was squirming beneath him again. He sat up and she watched as he reached down and started stroking his cock.

"Are you ready for me baby? Cuz I don't want to wait anymore." Tristan said.

She spread her legs wide and looked up at him with lust glazed eyes.

"Fuck me baby. Tear my little pussy up with your fat cock." Hermione said.

He lined himself up with her slick entrance and pushed himself inside of her. She whined as he stretched her so deliciously.

"Shit you are so tight baby." Tristan panted.

He bottomed out at stopped pushing for a moment, so they could both get used to this feeling of being so intimately connected.

"Fuck, I've wanted this for so long baby. You were my first wet dream." Hermione sighed.

"You have naughty dreams about me, gorgeous?" Tristan chuckled.

"Mmmhmmm, now fuck me. Fuck me till I can't see straight baby." Hermione demanded.

"My pleasure." He said.

He pulled out and plunged back in, setting a fast, hard pace. He needed to bust a nut, but he wanted to make her cum again first. He wanted to feel her quim squeezing and milking him.

* * *

"You on the Pill baby, cuz I wanna bust a nut inside you. I want to see my cum leaking out of all your pretty little holes this weekend." Tristan panted.

He had been pounding into her for ten minutes, slowing down when they got close and making her keen in disappointment, and then speeding up again once their bodies had calmed.

"Yes. Now fill me up Tristan." Hermione whined.

Tristan sped up his pace again until a few moments later, he watched as Hermione fell over the edge into bliss before he himself followed her. He came with a roar and spilled himself inside of her.

"Shit!" He groaned.

He collapsed on top of her and she stroked his back until they both stopped twitching. He pulled out of her and collapsed beside her.

"That was fucking amazing." Hermione said.

"So, did I live up to your fantasies?" Tristan asked with a wicked smirk.

"You more than did so. I never in my wildest dreams thought your cock was that big. It felt so good stretching me to the point that it almost hurt. I want it in me again." Hermione said.

"In a bit baby. Why don't we get each other hot and bothered again first?" Tristan said.

And without another word, or waiting for a response, Tristan leaned forward and captured Hermione's lips with his own in an openmouthed kiss that sent pleasure shooting straight to her core.

* * *

"OH YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! YES BABY!" Hermione screamed.

Tristan was thrusting deep and hard into Hermione's ass while playing with her clit. She was on her back with her legs spread wide, while Tristan stood at the edge of her bed and slammed his cock into her again and again.

"God damn baby, you are so tight. Gods, I don't think I'll ever get enough of this sweet ass." Tristan grunted as he slammed into her over and over.

"Don't stop!" She whined.

"I don't plan to gorgeous. I love making your tits bounce every time I thrust into you. I think I'm about to blow my load." Tristan panted.

Hermione smacked his hand out of the way and started playing with her own clit. He leaned over her and took her mouth in a hot, needy kiss as he fucked her harder and faster.

* * *

Tristan looked down at the girl sleeping next to him. They had just spent the entire weekend fucking each other senseless. But it was what had just happened between them that had changed the feeling of the weekend. He had looked into her eyes as she lay beneath him, her legs wrapped around his hips and her arms around his neck. He had been thrusting into her slow and deep, and he had seen it. Beneath the lust and pleasure clouding her tawny eyes, was something more. Something deeper than just lust.

He didn't know what it was, but he wasn't averse to finding out. But he would worry about that in the morning, for now, he definitely needed some sleep. So, he settled down onto the bed and shut his eyes, letting himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

"FUUUUUUUUUCK!" Hermione screamed.

They were in the VIP room of a new club and had been dancing when Tristan had bent her over onto the table and flipped up her tiny dress before slamming his aching cock into her drenched cunt. He had pounded into her and relished her whines and whimpers for more. She had been teasing him all night in her tiny little outfit that left very little to the imagination. And now he was enjoying the sounds she was making as he fucked her in such a semipublic manner. He came with a roar as her cunt squeezed him for the second time in ten minutes and he coated her drenched, blistering walls with his thick cum, smiling in satisfaction as it squeezed out around his cock and down the back of her legs.

"We really need to talk Hermione. Because there is more going on between us than just sex." Tristan said, stepping back and letting his cock slip from her cunt.

It had been four months since they first started fucking each other. There had been an undertone of something more between them, but they hadn't yet talked about what that something more was exactly.

Hermione turned around and fixed her dress, not caring that her lover's cum was dripping down her thighs.

"Are you saying you want to be more than just FWB's who fuck on the DL? What do you think my brother is going to do when he finds out you are plowing his little sister's field? Are you ready to deal with him beating the everlasting fuck out of you for wanting to date me?" Hermione asked.

"If dealing with a couple black eyes and a few bruises means I get to be with you, then hell yeah, bring it on baby. I can't even look at another girl without thinking about you. I only get hard when I think about fucking you, and I can't even watch porn anymore, because nothing turns me on more than you. So, what do you say baby girl, you want to make this an exclusive relationship and be my girlfriend?" Tristan asked.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Tristan's neck and pulled him closer.

"I think I'd like that a lot. Now why don't you put your cock back in your pants and we can go back to my flat and celebrate our change in status." Hermione said.

Three months ago, Hermione had moved out of her parents' house and had moved into her own flat. It had made having sex with Tristan on almost a nightly basis easier. They didn't have to sneak around anymore when they needed each other to get off. Now they could really go at it without worrying about her family showing up unannounced when they were in the throes of passion, and nearly getting caught.

"That sounds like a great idea love." Tristan said.

They headed out of the club after Tristan resituated himself and then headed back to her place, where they celebrated their new 'relationship' in style.

* * *

"You know, that went better than I thought, considering I now have a broken nose and bruised face. I thought your brother was going to castrate me and then feed me my own dick when we told him we were dating." Tristan said as Hermione held an icepack to his face.

"If he did that, I would have to castrate him. And his girlfriend would be angry at him, not me, for doing so. Now hold still so I can heal your face. You are lucky I am a witch, or else your nose probably would have healed crooked." Hermione said.

"Lucky me then, getting a witch for a girlfriend. I still can't believe I never noticed that you had magic. I was over at your house nearly every day, every summer. How could I have not noticed." Tristan said.

"I hid my magic well. And I wasn't allowed to practice it around Muggles until I was seventeen. Now hold still. This is probably going to hurt." She said.

She pointed her wand at his face and murmured a healing spell. The sickening crack of a bone realigning itself filled the room. Tristan swore loudly and Hermione pressed the icepack to his tender nose while she set about healing the bruises on his face.

"There, all better. Now, keep that icepack on your nose for a bit. I ran out of Pain Relief Potion and your nose will probably be tender for a bit." Hermione said.

"Yes dear. OW!" Tristan said, rubbing the back of his head where Hermione had smacked him.

"Don't be a dick. You are bloody lucky my father likes you so much, or he might have broken your legs after David was finished breaking your face. And then I would have had to feed you Skelo-Gro after vanishing your broken bones. And that shit tastes bloody awful. You really don't want to ever be subjected to it." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry love. I wasn't trying to be a dick. The pain is making me a bit crabby." Tristan said.

Hermione gave her boyfriend of three months a gentle smile. She leaned in a kissed his lips before she headed off to do whatever witchy things she needed to do while Tristan's face finished healing.

* * *

"Move in with me?" she asked.

Tristan looked up at his girlfriend of nine months.

"What?" he asked.

"Move in with me. You are here all the time anyways. You sleep here, you eat most of your meals here. Your clothes take up half my closet, so why not just move in with me." Hermione said.

"Okay." Tristan said.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes really. I'll move in with you." Tristan said.

Hermione squealed with happiness and jumped on her boyfriend's lap. She kissed him passionately.

"I love you." She sighed contentedly when she pulled away from him.

"I love you too my sweet witch." Tristan murmured.

* * *

He brushed his sleeping fiancée's hair out of her face. They had been living together for a year, and had recently moved into a bigger place. They had been engaged for three months, and earlier tonight, they had had a housewarming/engagement party. Hermione had tired out quickly because she also happened to be six months pregnant with their first child. Tristan's hand inevitably made it's way down to Hermione's swollen stomach. He brushed his fingers against the silk covered bump. She sighed in her sleep and rolled over and pressed herself against him with a contented mewl. Tristan chuckled and wrapped his arm around her. He let himself drift off and soon joined his fiancé in sleep.

* * *

He watched from the doorway as his fiancée rocked back and forth in the rocking chair in the nursery as she breastfed their daughter. She was humming softly and watching their daughter as she suckled eagerly from her breast.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be home until later." Hermione said, finally looking up at her fiancé.

Tristan pushed himself away from the doorjamb and walked into the room.

"Your brother and I finished up early with your dad and I decided to come home early. How are my two favorite ladies today?" Tristan asked.

Their daughter, Aurora, released Hermione's nipple when she caught sight of her Daddy and started gurgling and waving her arms. Tristan took Aurora from her mother's arms and cuddled his baby daughter while Hermione cleaned herself up and rearranged her tank top.

"We are both doing well. Aurora spent most of today sleeping, eating and crying. She will probably be ready for another nap soon. And I was hoping a certain sexy fiancé of mine would be willing to spend a little private time with me when she goes down for the night. It's been so long since we have been able to have any adult time together, and I am eager to have you inside of me again." Hermione said.

Tristan felt himself getting hard, but he forced himself to relax, as he had his giggling daughter in his arms.

"I look forward to tonight then." Tristan said.

Hermione smiled, leaned down to kiss their daughter's soft head and then headed out of the room.

"I am going to be taking a bath. Once you put Aurora down for bed, come and join me." Hermione said.

* * *

Tristan entered the bathroom in his and Hermione's bedroom to find Hermione lounging in a steaming hot bath. She had her eyes closed and her head resting against the edge of the tub. Tristan pulled off his clothes and tossed them in the hamper. Hermione opened her eyes and the tawny brown orbs roved over his exposed form, darkening with lust as she took in his growing erection. He climbed into the tub with her and she immediately straddled him, pressing herself against his throbbing cock.

"Shit!" Tristan hissed as his fiancée's cunt slid against his cock.

She pressed herself more fully against him and then pressed her lips to his in a hot, openmouthed kiss. She lifted her hips as their kiss continued and he guided her body onto his cock and pressed himself into her as deep as he could until he bottomed out. They both moaned into each other's mouths at the feeling of being so intimately connected again.

"I've missed this so much." Hermione whined.

"So, have I my sweet witch. So, have I." Tristan grunted as Hermione rode him slow and deep.

It didn't take them long to reach their completion. They came together, catching each other's moans of pleasure in a hot, need-filled kiss.

* * *

Hermione walked into her and Tristan's house after a long day of work. She smiled when she found her husband and daughter laying on the couch in the living room, and the living room itself was completely obliterated. Toys, crayons, coloring books, and a blanket and pillow fort dominated her usually pristine living room. She waded her way through the mess and gently picked up her daughter from her husband's chest. Aurora made a cute little cooing noise while snuggling against her mother's chest in her sleep. Four years ago, she never thought she would be standing here, a sleeping child in her arms, and another sleeping under her heart as it grew inside of her. When she had come home from her year abroad after Hogwarts, she hadn't expected to run into Tristan, nor had she expected all her school girl feelings for the tall, dark and handsome man to come rushing back. But they had. And Hermione had jumped into a relationship with him the first chance she got.

Now four years later, she had a home, a husband, a year and a half old daughter, and another baby on the way. She was also well on her way to gaining her third Mastery. It was hard work, but she wouldn't change it for anything in the world.


	25. The Minister's Wife

_**The Minister's Wife**_

 **(AN: Hey my lovelies, I'm Baaaaaack! Soooooo sorry about the wait, my work life is interfering with my non-work life and I am trying to keep my head on straight while attempting to keep my bloody job. Thanx to all who have stuck around and waited for me to post my next chapter. So here it is, the next installment of Hermione Granger &... I hope you all enjoy it. And I am still working on the next chapter of My Wolf. I keep hitting the brick wall that is Writer's Block and it is eating my brain alive. I will try my hardest to work through it, as I hate unfinished stories, so please hang in there a little longer. I don't own Harry Potter or any known characters, J.K. Rowling does, the lucky woman! I just play in the vast and far-reaching sandbox she created! So please read, review and enjoy! And remember, suggestions are always welcome!)**

* * *

Kingsley was watching as his wife and daughter slept beside him. It had been a busy week for the family. He had been sworn in as Minister for Magic at the beginning of the week after a long and grueling race against Dolores Umbridge. But they had gotten through it and now he was the British Minister for Magic. He had already had quite a few people come to 'talk' (read: bribe, and/or threaten) to him in the last week. But he had a very diligent security team headed up by Harry Potter, his Head Auror. Harry was also his wife's closest friend and their daughter's godfather. Kingsley had made it quite plain that he would be cleaning up the Ministry from the inside out and that things were about to get a major overhaul. It had been a long week, but now it was the weekend, and he could take it a bit easier. He only had two meetings on the books.

* * *

"Kings, go to sleep. You have a meeting at eight tomorrow morning." Hermione murmured sleepily.

Kingsley refocused on his wife. Yes, he had married Hermione Granger, the brains of the "Golden Duo." It didn't matter to her that he was fifteen years older than her. She had pursued him relentlessly after the war had ended. Things had started sparking for them the night of the 'Battle of the Seven Potters,' and Hermione had been of age at the time. The two had been high on an adrenalin rush when they ended up having sex in Arthur's shed once everyone, save for Moody, had returned to _The Burrow._ They had met up a few more times after that, before Hermione and Harry had gone on the run with Ron.

She had kept in contact with him the best she could while she, Harry and Ron had been on the run. But they only saw each other again on the battlefield at Hogwarts during the Final Battle. He had been the one to hold her back when Voldemort had brought Harry's 'dead' body back from the Forbidden Forest. She had wanted to run to her brother in all but blood, but Kingsley had kept her from doing so. To save her life.

After the Battle was over, he had found her in what remained of the Astronomy Tower and still high on the adrenalin, the two had had sex again.

* * *

 _ **May 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 1998, 6:27 AM.**_

 _Hermione cried out as her back hit the stone wall. The hard body in front of her was pressing her into the rough exterior of the castle. Kingsley took her mouth in a hot, openmouthed kiss. She kissed him back eagerly. She had missed her dark-skinned lover over the past year. He tore off what remained of her shirt and she pushed off his torn robe and tugged off his shirt. Her bra went flying and she let out a surprised squeak when his mouth closed over one of her straining nipples. She could feel his erection pressing against her through their clothes. She wanted them closer, now. She used wandless, non-verbal magic to divest them of the rest of their clothing and cast the necessary Charms on herself and around the room so they wouldn't be disturbed and she wouldn't get pregnant._

 _"Eager, are we?" Kingsley chuckled._

 _"Don't tease." Hermione whined, pressing her slick, needy center against his long, thick erection._

 _He hissed and his hips involuntarily bucked, the head of his cock clipping her clit. He crushed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss as he slid himself deep inside of her waiting body. She moaned into his mouth as he started to pump into her. The adrenalin had long since worn off, only to be replaced by burning need and lust._

* * *

 _ **Back to Present**_

After that night, Hermione had chased the older man as she tried to ward off unwanted attention from Ron. Her ginger-haired friend had gotten it into his head that they were meant to be together. And that Harry was meant for Ginny. But Harry hadn't wanted anything to do with Ginny outside of her being Ron's younger sister and nothing more. Harry had already been in a relationship with Luna Lovegood at the time. Hermione had made it quite clear that she didn't want any type of romantic relationship with Ron, that she didn't see him as any more than just a friend, but he didn't believe her. It wasn't until he had walked into her flat and found her and Kingsley in a rather intimate position and had gotten so angry, he had blown up and called Hermione every name under the sun that he could possibly think of, that he realized that Hermione had been telling the truth.

After Ron had stormed out of Hermione's flat, he had tried to smear her spotless reputation in the press, but unlike him, she was a beloved war heroine. And the reporters at the newly staffed _Daily Prophet_ had laughed the angry redhead out of the building. When it had come out that Ron had abandoned Hermione and Harry during the Hunt, his Order of Merlin had been dropped down to a Third Class. And he hadn't gotten his face on the Chocolate Frog Cards like Hermione and Harry had. Ron finding Hermione with Kingsley had been the straw the broke the camel's back and it had broken the last tie of their friendship. Ron now avoided Hermione and Harry when they came to _The Burrow_ to see the rest of the Weasleys, while Ginny continually tried to get Harry to see her in a romantic light.

* * *

"You wandered again." Hermione said, touching her husband's cheek.

"Sorry love, just got lost in my memories. What are you doing awake anyway?" Kingsley asked.

"I was going to go and check on Andrew." Hermione said.

"I'll go and get him. You stay with Twyla." Kingsley said.

He got up out of their bed and wandered to the Nursery. Hermione admired the view of her husband's naked back as he walked away. He came back into their room a few moments later carrying their three-month-old son. Hermione gently sat up, careful to not wake their daughter who had been sleeping between them, and took Andrew from Kingsley. She resituated her sleep shirt and Andrew immediately latched onto her exposed nipple and suckled eagerly from his mother's breast. Kingsley got back into their bed and sat beside Hermione as she fed their son. Twyla snuffled in her sleep and snuggled against her father's side. He stroked her hair gently, watching her sleep. He was extremely happy that Hermione had agreed to marry him after three years of dating. Nine months after they had married, she had given him Twyla. And now, three years later, they had a son to add to their little family.

* * *

Kingsley walked into the kitchen of his and Hermione's home just as Hermione was putting the finishing touches on Andrew's birthday cake. He was turning one today. Kingsley had been gone for the last two weeks, and he had missed Hermione and his two children immensely. He hadn't even been sure that he would be able to make it back in time for his son's first birthday, since he had been in meetings for the past two weeks with other foreign Ministers for Magic. He had told Hermione that he would do everything in his power to make it back, but he hadn't been certain he would be able to make it back. But his last meeting had ended late last night and when he awoke this morning, he had taken the first Portkey back to England.

* * *

Hermione hadn't turned when Kingsley entered the kitchen, so he slipped behind her and then spun her around. She squeaked in surprise when he planted his lips on hers in a passionate, breath stealing kiss. Once she got over her surprise, she threw herself into the kiss and soon the two were lost in each other. Only the clearing of a throat brought the two back down to earth. Hermione pulled away from her husband with a breathless sigh.

"I've missed you." She murmured.

"I missed you too my sweet." Kingsley said.

"Did you miss me?" Harry asked from behind them.

"Of course, I did Harry. But as I am not married to, or sleeping with, you, I don't miss you nearly as much as I miss Kingsley. Waking up to a cold bed is not fun at all, as I am sure Luna will agree with me. And as much as I love snuggling with my children, it isn't the same as snuggling against my toasty hot husband." Hermione said.

Harry huffed with a pitiful pout and Hermione threw the spatula she was holding at him.

"Have you seen Andrew and Twyla yet, I am sure they will be excited to see their Daddy." Hermione said.

"I was headed there next, I just wanted a good snog from my pretty little wifey first." Kingsley said.

"And what a snog it was. Twyla and Andrew are in the playroom with Jamie, Amaris and Rheagan. And Luna is floating about here somewhere, Harry." Hermione said.

"She's in the garden. I saw her on the way in. We've already said our hellos." Harry said.

Hermione laughed and shooed both men out of the kitchen.

* * *

 _ **Later That Night**_

Hermione collapsed onto her and Kingsley's bed with an exhausted sigh. It had been quite the exhausting day, but their children had had a blast. Little Andy had soaked up the attention like a little sponge. Their two toddlers had tried to stay awake, but they had gotten tired around five and had gone to bed after dinner. But the adults had all stayed a while longer and had a little get together of their own. Now, at nine in the evening, Hermione was exhausted and more than ready to sleep.

"Are you going to join me for a shower, or are you just going to lay there in your day clothes all night?" Kingsley asked.

Hermione rolled over to see her husband standing next to their en suite, and he was stark naked. Her eyes roved over her husband's tall, nicely muscled form. His cock was starting to rise to attention under his wife's appreciative stare. Exhaustion forgotten, Hermione got up and walked towards Kingsley, stripping along the way. She followed Kingsley into the shower and sighed in pleasure as the hot water flowed over her naked form. Kingsley watched her for a few minutes before pulling her lush, naked body against his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned down to kiss her. His hands trailed down her body until they stopped on her thighs and he pulled her up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and hissed when her back hit the cold tile wall of their shower. Their kissing got more passionate as the lust built between them. They hadn't seen each other in two weeks, other than through Floo calls. So, they gave themselves over to the passion building between them and made love against the wall of their shower before continuing their amorous activities in their bed until the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

Hermione awoke with a yawn and stretched herself out against her husband's still sleeping form. She groaned as her muscles protested against her movements. Kingsley chuckled and Hermione jumped in surprise.

"I didn't know you were awake." She murmured.

"I woke up a bit ago. I was content to just watch you sleep. Your Mum stopped by and took Twyla and Andy out for the day. So, we have the house to ourselves for a bit." Kingsley said.

"Mmmmm, did you have anything in mind for our alone time?" Hermione asked, pressing herself against her husband and smirking when she felt his morning erection pressing insistently against her thigh.

"I can think of a few things." He said.

He rolled them over and slipped beneath the sheets. Hermione let out a pretty little whine when Kingsley's tongue went to work on her dripping folds. She arched into his mouth and gripped the pillow beneath her head with one hand and had the silk sheets from their bed twisted in her other. Kingsley knew how to play her like a fine-tuned instrument. And bloody hell, he was good at it. His tongue traced over her wet folds as his fingers slipped into her tight channel and started pumping in and out of her. He was definitely enjoying the mewls and whimpers coming from his wife's mouth as he continued to drive her closer and closer to the edge. He could tell she was close by the rate of her breathing and the fact that her thighs were tightening against his head. He twisted his fingers while they were inside of her at the same time he gave her clit a sharp nip and she came undone, wailing her release to the heavens. He licked her clean while she came down from her high and then came out from under the sheets.

She pulled him down until he was resting in the cradle of her thighs and she kissed him passionately, tasting herself on his lips and tongue as they kissed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her still wet center against his aching erection. He hissed into her mouth at the contacted and bucked his hips, sliding his cock through her slick folds.

"Put it in me baby. Fuck me." Hermione panted.

He gave her what she wanted and slid his cock into her waiting body with one swift thrust of his hips. She gasped and her nails clawed at his shoulders as he started a hard and fast pace, adding new marks on top of the old ones from the night before. It didn't take her long to fall over the edge again and she came with a long, lusty scream. Kingsley grunted and kept pumping until a few moments later when he followed his wife into bliss.

* * *

 _ **Ten Years Later**_

Hermione felt herself tearing up. Little Andy was now about to board the Hogwarts Express for his First Year. Twyla was in her Fourth Year and on track to becoming a Prefect and Head Girl. She was a Ravenclaw like her father. Andrew, on the other hand was as brash and adventurous as his Godfather, one Harry James Potter, he would be a Gryffindor for sure.

"Don't cry Mum, I'll write every week. And Christmas will be here before you know it." Andrew said.

Hermione let out a watery chuckle and then ran a hand through her son's bouncy dark brown curls. He looked so much like his father that Hermione knew when he grew out of his boyish looks that he would have girls chasing him around Hogwarts.

"I know sweetheart, I'm just going to miss you and your sister is all. And with your father away all the time, I'll be all alone in our big old house more often than not." Hermione said.

"I'll not be gone that often love." Kingsley said.

Hermione gazed up at her husband with love in her eyes.

"I think I should be getting on the train now." Andrew said.

He loved his parents, but Merlin when they got mushy with each other, it was bloody embarrassing.

"Alright lovey. Don't forget to write to us tonight after the Feast. We want to know what House you are Sorted into. We love you and hope that you will have a wonderful First Year at Hogwarts." Hermione said before pulling her mildly protesting son in for a tight hug.

"Bye Mum and Dad! Love you!" Andrew called as he ran off to board the train.

Hermione let out a sigh after she and Kingsley had bid farewell to their daughter as well. She lent back against her husband's broad chest and settled her hands over his where they rest on her stomach.

"He's right my love. Christmas will be here before we know it. Why don't we head home and enjoy the peace and quiet while we can?" Kingsley said.

"You just want to get home so you can have your wicked way with me." Hermione said, turning in Kingsley's arms.

"You caught onto my evil plan love. I plan on taking you home and having my wicked way with you on every available, sturdy surface of our home." Kingsley said.

He leaned down and kissed Hermione, setting her nerve endings alight with pleasure. A few moments later they were gone with a loud _crack!_

* * *

"He got into Gryffindor." Hermione said.

She set down the parchment on the desk under the window before feeding her son's owl Apus, a few treats.

"That is wonderful love, now come back to bed, I wasn't finished with you." Kingsley said.

Hermione chuckled and sauntered over to the bed. She climbed back into bed and straddled Kingsley. She felt his cock, hard, hot and insistent against her inner thigh. She leaned down and kissed her husband, a kiss he returned with equal passion. She situated herself on top of him and sank down onto his cock with a satisfied moan. After nearly sixteen years of marriage, the passion hadn't died between them. It had only grown and gotten hotter. Hermione hoped that the passion would never die between them. Over the years they had had their share of fights and Hermione having to deal with women trying it on with her husband because he was Minister for Magic. But the two always found their way back to each other.

* * *

As Hermione got ready for work the next morning, she looked over at the bouquet of red roses in the delicate crystal vase that her husband had left for her that morning. He had left a note apologizing for not waking her before he left, but he had had an early meeting with the Swedish Minister for Magic. He had left the roses as a form of apology, along with a promise for a dinner for just the two of them that night at an exclusive restaurant in the high-end part of _Diagon Alley_. Hermione was excited at the prospect of a date with her husband. Yes, they had been on quite a few over the years, but when their two children had come along, the time for a night out for just the two of them had gotten slimmer and slimmer. Now that both their children were away at Hogwarts, Hermione and Kingsley had much more time to spend together.

Hermione got up from her vanity and headed downstairs before taking the Floo to work. It was going to be a great day.


	26. The Healer and The Auror

_**The Healer and the Auror**_

 **(AN: Hello my lovelies! Here is an extra chapter for you all to enjoy! I decided since I've made you all wait so long for a new chapter, I would give you two in one night! I don't own Harry Potter or any of the known characters, J.K. Rowling does, lucky lady! I just play in her sandbox. As always, please read, review and enjoy!)**

* * *

He hissed as the Healer pressed a Potion soaked cloth to the abrasion on his side.

"Hold still Auror Duncan. You are lucky you were wearing your dragonhide armor. The spell that grazed your chest armor was meant to rip your entrails out. This abrasion is minor compared to what could have happened to you. It will most likely leave a scar. And you will probably have to take the next week or so off." The Healer said.

Auror Duncan let out a chuckle that turned into a groan as the still sensitive flesh beneath the Potion soaked cloth stretched at the action.

"I am sure my wife will be more than happy to take care of me Healer Duncan." He said.

"Well that depends on whether you listen to her instructions or not. You aren't very good at following your Healer's orders." Healer Duncan said.

She finished wrapping her husband's ribs with Potion soaked bandages and then wrapped his ribs with a dry bandage as well.

"I am going to have to keep you here overnight love. I want to make sure there is no lasting damage. I am going to go and speak to your Auror Commander and tell him you are on medical leave for at least a week. And then I have other patients to attend to. So why don't you change into those hospital pajamas and then climb into that bed. I will come back to check on you later. I am sure your parents and our daughter are waiting outside to see you. I will let them know they can come back to see you in a few minutes." She said.

Before she could turn to leave, her husband pulled her against his broad, well-muscled chest, as well as he could, considering he was injured and she was six months pregnant with their second child. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate, toe-curling kiss.

"Whatever you say Healer Duncan." He said when he let her go.

He started to strip in front of her and she immediately turned and made her way out of his private room so she wouldn't be tempted to jump his sexy bones.

* * *

Hermione entered the waiting room to find her in-laws and her three-year-old daughter Abigail sitting in the corner, talking quietly. Henry and Maria stood when they saw Hermione enter the waiting room.

"Is Skylar alright?" Maria asked.

"Sky is fine Maria. He has nasty abrasion and I am going to keep him here overnight, but I found no immediate underlying damage. I am sure he is dressed now. You can go in and see him if you would like to." Hermione said.

Henry led his wife and granddaughter into his son's room and Hermione followed behind. She saw them into the room and then went to complete her evening rounds.

* * *

"Daddy, what happened?" Abigail asked, pointing to the bandages around her father's torso.

"Daddy got an owie sweetheart. I'll be fine by tomorrow morning." Skylar said.

"Mia said she wants to keep you overnight. Would you like us to take Abbie for the night?" Maria asked.

"I am sure Hermione would appreciate it. You know she will probably spend tonight here with me. Abbie, darling, would you like to spend the night at Nanna and Pappa's house?" Skylar asked.

Abigail nodded vigorously. She loved spending time with her grandparents. Hermione's own parents were gone, taken during the Second Blood War, so Henry and Maria were all Abigail had in the way of grandparents. And the Elder Duncans spoiled their only grandchild rotten every chance they got. The three visiting Duncans stayed for another ten minutes before they headed off home.

Skylar was left to his own devices for a bit, so he thought he'd get a nap in. He settled back into the pillows and closed his eyes. He was out in less than five minutes. And that was how Hermione found him when she came to check on him a few hours later.

* * *

Skylar woke up and gasped for air as pain sheared his side. Hermione jerked awake beside him.

"Easy love. The Pain Potion must have worn off. I'll go get you some more. Just lie still." Hermione said.

She hefted herself out of the hospital bed, that had been enlarged to hold them both, and headed to the Healer's Station outside his room to grab a few potions for her husband. She came back to his room and helped him sit up. He swallowed the potions without complaint and immediately begun to relax.

"I am going to have to remove the bandages and look at your side love. It may hurt a bit." Hermione said.

Skylar nodded and laid back on the bed. Hermione used her wand to remove the bandages around her husband's torso. The area was still red and raw, but the abrasions had closed. The skin was swollen and Hermione used her wand to reduce the swelling and ease the irritation. Then she rewrapped his injury with more potion-soaked bandages.

"Do you feel better now?" Hermione asked.

"Much. Thank you love." He sighed.

"I am going to run a few diagnostic spells to see if there is any deeper damage. There wasn't earlier, but I want to make sure that is still true." Hermione said.

Skylar nodded and closed his eyes again. The Pain Potion his wife had given him was making him very drowsy. He drifted off while his wife ran her tests.

* * *

When Skylar woke the next morning, he was once again alone in his hospital bed. His abdomen and side were still sore, but it wasn't the same burning pain that he had been experiencing the night before. He gingerly sat up and was getting himself comfortable when his wife walked back in, a tray of food floating behind her.

"Feeling better love?" she asked.

"Just a little sore. And I am starving." Skylar said.

"Well, I brought you your breakfast, and after you eat, I am going to have a look at your side again." Hermione said.

She levitated the tray of food over to her husband and set it on his lap. He immediately dug into the food his wife had brought him.

* * *

Three weeks later, Skylar was still out on medical leave. Hermione had found some residual damage from the curse her husband had been hit with, and they had had to remove several muscles, tendons and nerves and regrow them. The Head Auror had put him on a two-month medical leave. That combined with his Paternity leave coming up, he was on paid leave for the next year. At the moment, he was resting on the couch with Abigail curled up on his chest, sleeping quite soundly.

* * *

And that was how Hermione found them when she walked into the house after her final day of work before her Maternity leave. She smiled and sighed happily at the adorable sight her husband and daughter made snuggling on the couch. Skylar looked up at her with a smile.

"How was work love?" he asked.

Hermione gently took her still sleeping daughter from her husband and the toddler snuggled against her mother's chest and continued to sleep quite soundly.

"It was fine. How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"I feel better than I have in a while. Would you like me to order some takeaway for dinner? You look like you need to sit and rest for a while." Skylar said.

"That would be great. How about Italian food tonight?" She asked.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Why don't you sit down and put your feet up and I will order up some food?" Skylar said.

He got up from the couch and helped Hermione ease her swollen body onto the oversized piece of furniture.

* * *

"'Ghetti Mummy?" Abigail slurred sleepily.

"Yes love, Daddy will order you some spaghetti." Hermione said.

She stroked her daughter's messy blonde curls away from her cherubic little face.

"Did you and Daddy have fun today my sweet?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. We played Dollies and had a tea pardy." Abigail said.

"That sounds like fun my little love. Now why don't you have Lolly take you upstairs and get washed up for dinner." Hermione said.

Abigail nodded in acquiescence and hopped off her Mummy's lap before she toddled off with the house elf her mother had rescued from her abusive owner. The elf was paid, but bonded with Hermione to keep her magic stable. Lolly adored little Abigail, and the feeling was entirely mutual.

* * *

"Mummy, can I sleep wif you and Daddy tonight?" Abigail asked.

She was standing in the doorway of her parents' room, holding her little stuffed Thunderbird and dressed in a pair of cute little footie pajamas with a hood and bear ears and a fluffy little tail. There was a rather loud and violent storm raging outside and Hermione was very glad for the wards that protected her family's home. She also knew that Abigail didn't like loud storms. And she was scared of lightning.

"Of course, lovey. Come up here and you and I can snuggle with Daddy." Hermione said.

Abigail climbed up onto the chest at the end of her parent's bed and then climbed up onto her parent's large, very comfy mattress. She crawled across the thick blankets and then snuggled against her mother's side while they waited for Skylar to join them.

* * *

Skylar came out of the en suite in his and Hermione's room to find his wife and daughter snuggling and already asleep in his and Hermione's bed. He shut off the light and used the light from the fire to find his way to their bed. He climbed into the bed and eased beneath the blankets. Hermione sighed in her sleep and his two girls snuggled against him in their sleep. He fell asleep a while later, listening to his wife and daughter breathe in their sleep.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up well rested and very hungry. She cast a Tempus spell and was surprised to find that it was past ten in the morning. Just as she had decided to heft herself out of her bed, Skylar and Abigail came into the room. Her husband was carrying a tray laden with food and little Abigail was trailing after her Daddy with a bouquet of pink roses in her little hands. Skylar set the tray down on the bedside table and helped Hermione resituate herself in their bed. Then he helped Abigail up onto the bed.

"Dese for you Mummy." Abigail said, holding out the flowers for her mother to take.

Hermione gently took the bouquet of roses from her daughter.

"Thank you, Abbie darling. They are almost as beautiful as you." Hermione said.

Hermione conjured up a vase with fresh, cool water and placed the bouquet into the vase.

"I helpded Daddy make you breakfast too Mummy. We maded all your fav'rites." Abigail said.

Skylar set the tray in her lap.

"Thank you both. It looks wonderful." Hermione said.

She quite eagerly dug into her delicious looking breakfast. The baby in her belly settled once Hermione had had her fill. Skylar Banished the tray back to the kitchen and then sent Abigail off to play in her room under Lolly's supervision.

* * *

"I prepared a bath for you my sweet. I think I got it just the way you like it." Skylar said.

He helped her out of their bed and they headed to their en suite. Hermione stripped out of her clothes and slipped into the nice, steamy bath.

"Are you going to join me love?" Hermione asked.

"As much as I would love to slip into that hot water with you, I would be too tempted to have my wicked way with you love. I'm getting hard just seeing you all wet and naked right now. I think I am going to go and relax on our bed while you bathe." Skylar said.

"Okay lovey. I'll be out in a bit." Hermione said.

Skylar leaned down and pressed his lips to Hermione's in a gentle, but passionate kiss. She sighed contentedly when he pulled away and headed out into their bedroom. Once his body calmed down, he went to go see if his daughter wanted to cuddle with him and Hermione in their bed and have a lie-in movie day.

* * *

Hermione got out of the bath and pulled on the fresh pajamas that her husband had laid out for her. Then she entered their room and found Skylar and Abigail snuggled in her and Skylar's bed and they were watching a movie.

"Mummy, come cuddle!" Abbie crowed.

Hermione chuckled and pattered over to her bed and climbed into the large, fluffy bed with her daughter and husband. She snuggled down next to Abigail and Abigail made a sound of contentment as she curled up against her mother's swollen stomach.

* * *

Abigail looked down at the little baby sleeping in the bassinet next to her mother's bed. Her Mummy and Daddy had brought home the new baby a few weeks before, and Abbie was so happy to be a big sister to this new little life in their family.

"Abbie, darling, what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I watching Caden, Mummy." Abbie said.

"Caden is sleeping right now darling. Why don't you come downstairs and have some lunch while you wait for Nanna and Pappa to come and pick you up? Lolly!" Hermione said.

The little elf popped up.

"Yes Miss Mia?" Lolly asked.

"Can you keep an eye on Caden and bring him to me if he wakes please. I am going to go and make lunch for Abbie." Hermione said.

"Of course, Miss Mia." Lolly said.

She sat down in an elf sized chair next to the bassinet and watched the infant as he slept. Hermione smiled and thanked the elf before taking her daughter downstairs to eat.

* * *

Skylar and Hermione were tangled up together in their bed. The two had been rolling around in the sheets for a while. It had been three months since their son Caden was born and it had been even longer since the two had been intimate. Skylar had been teasing Hermione all day and once the children had been put to bed, she had tackled her husband and the two of them had landed in their bed and had wasted no time, stripping each other with magic and then reconnecting their bodies after so long. Hermione had thanked every deity she could think of that there was a permanent Silencing Charm on their room so no one could hear her cries of ecstasy as her husband made her cum again and again.

The two collapsed in a sated heap a few hours later. Now they were content with languidly kissing and touching each other.

"You should know by now what you teasing me does Sky. Especially when you spent most of the time when your parents were here whispering dirty things in my ear." Hermione said once she snuggled against her husband's tightly muscled torso.

"I know love. Why do you think I did that? I knew how riled up you would get. I know exactly what sends you over the edge Mrs. Duncan." Skylar said.

"Well Mr. Duncan, I will be getting you back eventually, I know how to get your motor running too." Hermione said.

"I look forward to it." Skylar said.

The two settled down for the night and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"It's good to have you back Auror Duncan." Auror Quin said.

"It's good to be back." Skylar said.

Skylar had returned to work a week before. He had spent most of the last week filling out paperwork for his return and cleaning up his office. He had just finished up a meeting with his boss and was headed back to his office. He entered and shut the door before turning on the light. He turned to face his desk and his mouth went dry and his trousers tightened painfully when he saw his wife perched on his desk wearing a black trench coat, a garter belt, a pair of black silk stockings, and pair of stilettos. And he had a nagging feeling that that was all she was wearing. He was proven right a few moments later when Hermione hopped off his desk and unbuttoned the trench coat, showing she was bare beneath it, save for the garter belt holding up her stockings.

"Myah, what are you doing here?" Skylar asked when he could get his tongue moving again.

Hermione sauntered over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her nearly naked body against his fully clothed one.

"I thought I'd come for a visit. It's been quite a while since we've had an office romp. I thought we could have one now, if you aren't too busy that is." Hermione said, looking up at her husband through her lashes.

"I'm never too busy for a good table ender love. But where are Abbie and Caden?" Skylar asked.

"They are with your parents. Your Mum wanted to take them to the Zoo for the day. So, I figured I would let them go with their Nanna and I could come and see you." Hermione said.

She ended the conversation there by pressing her lips rather insistently against his. He responded in kind and with a quick wave of his wand, his office was Silenced and locked and he was naked. He backed his wife up until her sweet little ass hit his desk and then he lifted her up, never breaking contact of their lips. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist. He wasted no time in sliding himself home into her tight, slick cunt. She threw back her head and moaned as he started to thrust into her, hard and deep. He relished in her moans of pleasure and the feeling of her tight little body squeezing his cock hard as he fucked her.

"Shit you feel so good baby." Hermione moaned as Skylar pumped hard into her.

Skylar merely grunted in agreement.

* * *

Hermione tied her trench coat shut and stepped in front of the fireplace. Skylar pulled her into his arms and gave her one last hard, insistent kiss before she bid him farewell and then disappeared through the Floo. She headed home to prepare dinner for herself and her children and husband for when they returned later that night. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, and she was down in the kitchen making a meal for her family. Six years ago, if you had asked Hermione if she would be content with being a mother and wife, as well as a Healer, she probably would have said no. But after meeting her husband when he had come in due to injuries in the field, the two had hit it off and had had a whirlwind relationship that quickly progressed to marriage.

And now, six years later, she was married, had two beautiful children, a husband that loved her, and she was the Head Healer in the Spell Damage Ward at St. Mungo's. She wouldn't change it for anything in the world.


	27. The Serpentine Veela

**(AN: YES, MY LOVELIES, I'M BACK! I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG! My life went completely bonkers for a while and the bloody muses weren't cooperating. I got a new job in September that took up a lot of my time and I was always exhausted when I got home and didn't have the energy to do much more than sleep when I wasn't at work. Now I am in the process of moving to a new state and also looking for a new job since I lost mine in January. I honestly haven't forgotten about any of my stories and am trying valiantly to write a little bit of each when I have time. But I am still struggling with the next chapter of My Wolf.**

 **Anyways, enough of my ranting. Here is the next installment of Hermione Granger &... It has several time jumps in it and is a bit fast paced. But I do hope you all enjoy it. As always, I don't own any known characters or places, the lovely J.K. Rowling does, (aww darn!). And as always, please read, review, and enjoy. (I really appreciate every review. They give me a reason to keep writing.) **

* * *

_**The Serpentine Veela**_

She blushed again and turned away as the hottest, most popular boy at Hogwarts shot her a knicker-dropping smile. He had been doing that a lot lately. His ex-girlfriend, the most popular girl in their year at Hogwarts, Sage Parkinson, had delighted in telling her that she was nothing but a charity case, and Scorpius Malfoy wouldn't give her the time of day if she was the last girl on earth. Hermione had been relentlessly teased all her life, first for her higher than average intellect and her insatiable thirst for knowledge, and then as she grew older, for the way she looked. With her bushy brown curls and her over large front teeth, she hadn't been much to look at. That is, until last year when her body had decided to change, practically overnight. She was what her mother would call a late bloomer. In a matter of weeks, her curls smoothed out, her teeth were fixed by magic after a Charms mishap, and her body had finally caught up with her age, and while she still wasn't a stunner like Sage and the members of her little clique, Hermione had grown into quite a beautiful young woman. And she was attracting attention from the boys not only in her own House of Ravenclaw, but in the rest of the school as well.

Not that she realized she was attracting such attention. She didn't even believe her friends, James Sirius Potter or Lysander and Lorcan Scamander that other boys were looking at her like she was a piece of fucking bed meat. And they did not like the way the boys were looking at their best friend. They had noticed the way that Scorpius was staring at Hermione, and decided to find out just what the Malfoy Heir wanted from their friend.

* * *

Scorpius was sitting in the Library, studying up for an upcoming exam, when he felt as if he were being watched. He looked up and found his instincts were correct and three boys from his year were standing in front of the table he was sitting at.

"Is there a reason you three are standing at the end of my table, glaring at me, or are you just enjoying the view?" Scorpius asked.

"Ewww, no. We just want to know why you are paying such close attention to Hermione. You have quite the reputation and we don't want you hurting our friend. It wouldn't end well for you if you did." James said.

All three boys saw Scorpius' eyes flash silver as he gripped the table in front of him.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I have a vested interest in your friend. And I don't plan on hurting her. And threaten me again Potter, and it won't end well for you." Scorpius snarled.

Lorcan and Lysander immediately knew what was going on, seeing the silver eyes, and the fangs flashing when he opened his mouth to speak, they knew exactly what Scorpius Malfoy was. They pulled James away before the impulsive boy could do something that could get him seriously injured.

* * *

"What did you guys do that for?" James said once they had left the Library.

"James, you clearly saw the silver eyes, and did you see the fangs? Scorpius Malfoy is a Veela. And Hermione is his mate. That is why he has been paying such close attention to her. She is his reason for living. And he is afraid of approaching her because if she rejects him, it will mean a slow, drawn out, painful death for him. We need to talk to Hermione." Lorcan said.

The three boys went off in search of their best female friend.

* * *

Hermione was sitting beneath the tree next to the Black Lake reading a book when Lorcan, Lysander and James came over to her.

"What are you three troublemakers up to?" Hermione asked.

"We wanted to talk to you about Scorpius." James said.

"About what? That he is a Veela? It is kind of hard to miss. What with the platinum blonde hair, the constantly shifting eye color, his inhuman beauty? And I assume he is on a Dampening Potion, to keep a lid on his Veela Allure, and not make every girl around here act like a little bitch in heat when he walks past them, but on the other hand, they already do that so maybe he's not." Hermione said.

"That's not all. He has a mate." Lysander said.

"Of course, he does. Every Veela has one, they are extremely sexual creatures who crave partnership of their perfect mate. And once they have their mate, they remain completely devoted and faithful to their mate for their entire life. You should know that already Lysander, what with you and Lorcan's great grandfather being Newt Scamander." Hermione said.

"Hermione, aren't you getting it? _**You**_ are his mate. Haven't you noticed the inordinate amount of attention that he has been paying you? He keeps his distance, but he has been watching you over the past six months. The only reason we've noticed, is that he has been keeping more of your potential suitors away from you than we have. And we wanted to know why he was paying so much attention to you. So, we confronted him and he told us. And he also threatened me when I told him to leave you alone if he just planned on hurting you." James said.

"Jemmie, how could I be his mate, I'm nothing compared to all the other girls he could have on his arm. I think you might be wrong." Hermione said.

"We aren't wrong Mimi, Scorpius pretty much told us you were his mate when we went to speak to him. You are his mate. And he definitely wants you." Lorcan said.

"But I'm a virgin, what could I possibly offer one of the Sex Gods of Slytherin that the other more experienced girls can't?" Hermione asked.

"Well, if Scorpius really is a Veela, then he is a virgin as well, Veelas can only sleep with their mate. It is hard-wired into their DNA. So that means most of the rumors surrounding Scorpius' so-called sex life are just that, rumors." Lysander said.

"I just can't believe that this is all true. I think I need some time alone to think." Hermione said.

She stood and gathered her things before heading off to the castle.

* * *

She made her way up to the Astronomy Tower and stood, leaning against the balcony. She didn't realize she wasn't alone until she felt a hot presence behind her. She saw a hand appear on the balcony on either side of her and she let out a surprised squeak when she felt someone's nose brush against her neck.

"You smell divine my sweet mate." The person behind her murmured.

The person's voice was recognizable, but there was an echoing quality to it as well.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Hermione managed to ask while attempting to keep the tremble out of her voice.

"Your friends came to see me earlier. They thought it prudent to give me a warning about hurting you and tried to interrogate me about my intentions toward you. I want you Hermione, and I can sense, _and_ smell how much you want me. Tell me you want me baby." Scorpius said, pressing himself against her.

"I do want you. So very much." Hermione sighed.

She had tried so hard to fight her burgeoning feelings for the gorgeous young man currently pressing her into the stone balcony in front of them, but it was a losing battle.

"Do you accept that you are my mate? Will you allow me to court you?" He asked, his voice strained and taking on the echoing quality again.

"Yes." She murmured.

Scorpius gently turned her in his arms and she looked up into his normally blue, but now silver, eyes. He leaned down, keeping his eyes on hers until their lips were mere centimeters apart. She let her eyes slip closed and let out a soft whimper when Scorpius' lips finally met hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he led her through her first kiss. She could taste the pheromones that she could not smell and the taste of him made her feel drunk and light headed. She knew that this was the mating chemical that would make her addicted to him, and only him, and once they sealed their mating by having sex, it would become impossible for her to even kiss another man without becoming physically ill.

Scorpius pulled away from her, and he smirked when she let out a pretty little whine.

"I have to get to my last class of the day, but I will have something for you at dinner tonight my sweet mate." Scorpius said.

"Okay." She whispered.

She was shy and blushing all of the sudden, when just moments before she had been kissing him with abandon. Scorpius chuckled and cupped her chin with his hand, giving her no other choice than to look up at him.

"There is no need to be shy my sweet. You are so beautiful and I won't let anyone tell you otherwise." Scorpius murmured.

He gave her a tender kiss on the lips before he left her alone with her swirling, confused thoughts.

* * *

Hermione stared down at the beautiful pendant nestled in the blue silk of the jewelry case she had just opened. Hanging from a delicate platinum chain was a medium sized, brilliant blue sapphire that was shaped like a heart. With the jewelry came a note.

 ** _For My Mate,_**

 ** _You, my beautiful, deserve the world, and I plan on giving it to you. Here is just a simple token of my affections and a thank you for accepting my courtship._**

 ** _Scorpius Malfoy_**

Hermione tucked the note away in her back and before she could pull the pendant from the box, a set of hands did it for her. She lifted her hair as Scorpius latched the pendant around her neck.

"A beautiful jewel for a beautiful woman. Never take it off my sweet, it will protect you when I cannot." Scorpius murmured.

"Thank you, Scorpius." Hermione murmured.

Scorpius gave Hermione a knicker-soaking smile and kissed the back of her hand before heading back over to the Slytherin Table.

* * *

Hermione was doing research for an Advanced Transfiguration project that she had been paired up with Scorpius to work on. She had been paired with another boy in the class, but Scorpius had approached McGonagall and explained his situation to her, and the two were paired together. Scorpius had gone to another part of the Library to check a few other areas for the books they would need, leaving Hermione alone at their table.

"You're nothing more than a charity case Grey, Scorpius doesn't really want you, he just wants to get into your knickers, just like every girl he's had before you. And once he's had you, he will come to his senses and leave a filthy little bitch like you for a perfect pureblood princess like me. Our parents expect us to be together, and they wouldn't let filth like you stand in the way." A high, grating voice sneered.

Hermione turned and simply rose one perfect eyebrow at the girl sneering at her.

"First of all, Parkinson, you clearly didn't pay any attention in Care of Magical Creatures, if you had, you wouldn't be speaking as if you did. Scorpius is a Veela. And I am his Mate. Note the capital M there. I am not a charity case. His sole purpose for living is my safety and happiness. And those _rumors_ you started about bedding Scorpius, will stop now. I know for a fact that Veela cannot sleep with anyone else but their one true mate, and since he and I have yet to consummate our relationship, that means that all those so called sexcapades you had with my boyfriend were nothing more than fabrications from your twisted imagination. Second, I am not filth. My blood is just a pure as yours, I just don't have any inbreeding in my family tree since my family originated in France and choose their spouses from all over the world, not just in their own country. My mother is a pureblood witch from Canada while my father is a pureblood wizard from France. And from what I've heard from Scorpius, his father absolutely _abhors_ your mother. According to him she was a clingy little bitch when they were in school together and even when he found his mate in Scorpius' mother, your mother still didn't take the hint. It took the threat of legal action to get her to back off." Hermione said.

"You little bitch!" Sage screeched.

Before Hermione could react, Sage slapped her soundly across the face. An unholy screech stopped Sage from reaching for her wand and she, and the two girls with her, turned to find Scorpius standing behind them, his shirt in shreds at his feet and his wings unfurled around him, his eyes burning silver, and his talons unsheathed. Hermione thought he looked like an avenging angel. There was no lost love between her and Sage Parkinson, but Hermione knew that she would have to take action before Scorpius shredded the annoying harpy into little pieces. She rushed over to him and wrapped herself around her trembling boyfriend. His talons receded and he immediately wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in her neck breathing in her intoxicating scent.

"I'm fine Scorpius. She isn't worth it. Let her go." Hermione whispered.

Her face stung like the dickens, and she could feel blood seeping from the nail marks on her cheek, and her boyfriend would be well within his rights as an endangered species to hurt the little bitch that had hurt her, but Hermione didn't want that hanging over Scorpius' head. For all his snarky Slytherin bravado, he was really just a big softy. She turned her head and looked at a now shocked and rather pale Sage Parkinson.

"If I were you, I wouldn't come within a hundred feet of me unless you want Scorpius to rip you and your little clique of sluts apart." Hermione said.

The three girls turned tail and ran. Hermione turned back to Scorpius. He cupped her bruised and bleeding cheek in his hand and she felt his magic wash over her as he healed her. She returned the favor by repairing his torn shirt and the two gathered up their school bags and work and then headed out of the library.

* * *

"Hermione, my parents want to meet you, formally. They have asked me to invite you and your parents to our home to spend the Yule Break with us." Scorpius said.

They were walking towards Ravenclaw Tower.

"I would like that very much Scorpius, I'll send a letter to my parents extending the invitation." Hermione said.

The stopped in front of the stairs leading up to Ravenclaw Tower.

"I'll see you at dinner Myah." Scorpius said.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle, but possessive kiss. He left her with her jumbled thoughts and a goofy smile on her face. She shook her head to clear the cobwebs and then headed up the steps into Ravenclaw.

* * *

 _ **On the Express**_

Hermione was snuggled up against Scorpius' chest as the Express headed towards London. And snuggled in her lap was a beautiful snow-white Kneazle kitten with brilliant sparkly blue eyes. Scorpius had presented her with the kitten that morning, and Hermione had immediately fallen in love with the little furball. Hermione had named her Bluebell, for her brilliant blue eyes. The little Kneazle was just as taken with her new Mistress as her Mistress was with her. Scorpius thought it was hilariously adorable.

"So, what should I expect for my first night in Malfoy Manor?" Hermione asked.

"We always have a family dinner the first night back, it is very informal. My parents will want to get to know you better. Not that they will need to ask many questions, my letters home have been long and very specific about you." Scorpius said.

Hermione blushed deeply. Scorpius chuckled at his girlfriend's discomfort. He loved making her blush. He couldn't wait to make her blush from pleasure. Just thinking about bringing her any type of pleasure was making his cock hard and he readjusted himself on the seat to take the pressure off of his now straining erection as it pushed against the zipper of his trousers.

* * *

 _ **Malfoy Manor**_

Hermione was snuggled up in bed in the bedroom of the rather lavish suite that the Malfoys had set aside for her. Bluebell was sleeping rather comfortably in the ridiculously lavish bed that Scorpius had presented to her on their arrival to her suite. It was attached to a veritable climbing fortress that stretched around the room. Bluebell had gone bonkers when she had seen the cat tree. After a tour of the house, which took several hours, Hermione and her parents had sat down to dinner with Scorpius, his parents, and grandparents. It was easier than Hermione expected it to be to get along with Scorpius' parents and grandparents.

Now she was in her very lavish room in her very lavish bed, and all she could think about was that Scorpius was just down the hall in his own room. She had been walking past his room earlier when she heard moaning coming from Scorpius' room. She had peeked through the crack of the open door and what she had seen made her mouth water and her knickers wet. Scorpius had been masturbating, and he had a bloody beautiful body. She had seen every inch of his cock and now she couldn't wait to have him inside of her. Even though she wasn't completely confident he would fit inside of her. From what she had seen of his cock, he was rather well-endowed.

She was just drifting off when she heard her door creak open. She reached for her wand but was stopped by a warm, calloused hand.

"It's just me Myah. I couldn't sleep." Scorpius murmured.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and willed her heart rate to slow. Scorpius pulled her body against his and laid down. Hermione sighed in contentment and snuggled against her boyfriend's chest. It didn't take her long after that to drift off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **A Few Days Later**_

She pulled away from Scorpius and tried to catch her breath. It was the third day of their vacation, and both sets of parents, and Scorpius' grandparents had gone out for a day of shopping, leaving the two teenagers on their own. They had spent the morning after breakfast in the Library. After a light lunch, they had gone on a walk through the snow covered rose garden before getting into one hell of a snowball fight. The two teens had then gone inside to change out of their soggy, frozen clothes and into something dry and warm before asking Scorpius' house elf, Gigi, for some hot cocoa and cookies.

After the cookies were eaten and the cocoa drank, the two had talked for a bit before Scorpius couldn't help himself and he kissed the very breath from Hermione's lungs. Hermione had kissed him back just as eagerly, and had somehow ended up in her boyfriend's lap, snogging him as if her life depended on it.

She pulled away from him to take a deep breath. She looked down at herself to find her shirt unbuttoned, and Scorpius' eyes zeroed in on her heaving, blue lace covered breasts. He could smell her arousal, and it was fueling his own. His cock was painfully hard and rubbing rather uncomfortably against his zipper. The urge to mark her was almost too hard to resist. But he knew that he had to wait. His seventeenth birthday, which was in just a few days. Then he could mark her and their mating would be sealed and she would be his forever.

* * *

 _ **Christmas Eve**_

The minute the clock struck midnight, signaling the start of the day before Christmas, Scorpius could feel his Veela fighting to get out. He knew what he had to do. He had been preparing himself and his Mate for this day. It was his seventeenth birthday and he was about to finally claim his beautiful mate and mark her as his own. His bedroom had been prepared and his mate was laying in his bed, waiting for him. She was wearing a silver and blue nightie with matching lace knickers. He could smell that she was nervous, but he could also smell her arousal beneath her nerves. He himself was nervous, but only about scaring and/or hurting Hermione. He would never be able to live with himself if he hurt her.

He climbed into his bed and crawled over to Hermione until he was hovering above her.

"Don't worry my sweet mate, I'll take such good care of you." Scorpius murmured, his voice slightly deeper and echoing.

"I know Scorpius, I trust you." Hermione said.

Scorpius brushed his fingers against the mark on Hermione's hip. It was just a few hours before Christmas, and the two had retired to Scorpius' room after Christmas Eve dinner. The night before had been wonderful, intense and everything that Scorpius had hoped for. Hermione now sported three permanent marks, two private, one very public, to make sure that the world knew that Hermione was the mate of a Veela. There was a bite mark on her left hip, one directly above her right nipple, and the last, at the juncture where her left shoulder met her neck. He had a matching mark on his neck as well as Hermione had sealed her part of the bond.

They had spent most of the night making love in his bed, and only stopped just before the sun began to rise. They had woken a few hours later to greet the day, and had managed to sneak in a quickie in the Library and one in the pantry in the main kitchen while the elves were preparing dinner.

Hermione mewed in sleepy protest as her lover's fingers brushed over the sensitive mark on her hip.

"You are insatiable Scorpius." Hermione sighed.

"I can't help it my sweet, you are just so delectable." Scorpius said, reaching up and giving one of her heavy breasts a good squeeze.

"I'm exhausted Scorpius." Hermione whined with a pretty little pout on her lips.

"Just lay back and enjoy yourself my sweet, I'll do all the work." Scorpius said.

She rolled over onto her back and Scorpius settled himself between her thighs and got to work on making them both feel good.

* * *

 _ **Christmas Day**_

Hermione woke up with a rather long yawn and a languid stretch.

"Happy Christmas my sweet mate." Scorpius murmured.

Hermione smiled and turned to face her boyfriend.

"Happy Christmas Scorp." Hermione said.

There was a tiny mewl as Bluebell jumped up on the bed and made her presence known to her Mistress.

"And Happy Christmas to you Bluebell." Hermione said, snuggling her cute little Kneazle kitten.

"We should probably get dressed and head downstairs to open gifts. We don't need our parents to come up here and burst into our room to find us in this state." Scorpius said.

Hermione blushed crimson, but nodded as well. The two lovers got up and pulled on their pajamas and robes before heading downstairs, Bluebell hot on their heels.

Hermione couldn't stop her eyes from going back to the gorgeous diamond and sapphire engagement ring on her finger every few minutes. Scorpius had presented it to her on Christmas morning, and it had been on her finger ever since. Now they were back on the Hogwarts Express, and headed back to school to start the spring term at Hogwarts. After Christmas, the Malfoys had thrown a New Year's Eve/Engagement Ball in Hermione and Scorpius' honor. They had announced their son's engagement to his Mate, and there had been many tears and wailing from other hopeful girls attending the ball that had wanted the gorgeous Malfoy Heir to themselves.

James, Lorcan and Lysander had already been by to offer their congratulations once again and to let Hermione know that they would still always be there for her when she needed them.

* * *

 _ **Graduation**_

The Graduation Ceremony had just ended and Hermione and Scorpius were inviting all their friends to the very posh penthouse that Scorpius's parents had gifted them, fully furnished and kitted out, for graduating top of their class.

"Don't forget to invite Teddy and Delilah Lupin and your cousins Delphina and Leo, Jemmie." Hermione reminded James as they followed Hermione's parents out of the Great Hall to start their lives as newly graduated adults.

* * *

 _ **That Night**_

Hermione slipped her feet into a pair of silver stilettos before smoothing down the front of her dark blue, formfitting dress that stopped midthigh. Her hair was pinned away from her face but left to fall in wild curls down her back. She had put on a little bit of makeup, enough to play up her eyes and lips. Scorpius walked out of their en suite bathroom and his eyes burned a bright silver as he took in his fiancée's attire.

"We have guests arriving soon Scorp. Put the Veela away till later." Hermione laughed.

"It'll definitely be hard. But I'll try." Scorpius said.

"I'm sure you'll manage." Hermione said.

They headed out into the living room.

* * *

 _ **Wedding Day**_

Hermione let out a moan and threw her head back as her new husband thrust into her again and again. They had just signed the papers to make their marriage legally binding and now had a few minutes alone before they had to go down for the reception.

"Shhh my sweet mate. You wouldn't want anyone coming in to investigate the sweet little noises you are making." Scorpius panted as he continued his relentless pace.

She let out another little whine as he hit a sweet spot inside her. He chuckled darkly and a few moments later, the two fell off into bliss together.

"Don't ruin my dress Scorp, it cost a fortune." Hermione said as she pushed against her husband's chest where he collapsed against her.

The two cleaned themselves up and headed downstairs to the reception.

* * *

 _ **Two Years Later**_

Scorpius looked down into the cradle at his beautiful newborn daughter. Hermione was sleeping in the hospital bed beside it. She had had a difficult pregnancy and Scorpius had been quite frantic a few times when he thought he was going to lose both his young bride and their unborn baby throughout the last nine months. It had taken them so much to get pregnant in the first place. Even though Veelas were made to procreate, Hermione had had a difficult time conceiving, and they had had two miscarriages before this pregnancy. Hermione had been so devastated with the loss of their first two children, that she had been afraid to try again. But six months ago, when she had found herself pregnant once again, Scorpius and Hermione had both prayed that this pregnancy would last the full term.

And it had. And now Scorpius had a beautiful daughter, and both wife and daughter were as healthy as could be.

Scorpius managed to tear his eyes away from his sleeping daughter when the door to his wife's hospital room opened. His father poked his head round the door.

"Mind if we come in Scorp?" His father asked.

"Yeah Dad, come on in." He said.

Draco walked into the room, followed by Astoria and then Hermione's parents followed them in. Scorpius gently picked up the infant from the bassinet before placing her in her grandfather's arms.

"Meet you granddaughter. Lyra Narcissa Malfoy." Scorpius said proudly.

"A girl. Finally, a girl hasn't been born to the Malfoy family for eleven generations. Congratulations son." Astoria said.

Scorpius just smiled bigger as he watched his parents interact with his new baby daughter. Yes Hermione had had a rough few months, but in a few days, she and their baby daughter would be able to leave the hospital and the new family could start their journey anew.


	28. Reunion at Hogwarts

**(AN: Hello my lovelies. Here is the next installment of Hermione Granger &... This one should be a familiar trope to you all. The oft repeated Hogwarts Reunion story. But mine is written with an OC. I hope you all enjoy it. And I may post more chapters tonight. I don't yet know. But I am working hard on making up for my absence these last few months. I don't own Harry Potter. All recognized characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling. Lucky lady. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And as always, please, please, please, read, REVIEW and ENJOY!)**

* * *

 _ **Reunion at Hogwarts**_

Hermione finished packing her bags before she zipped them shut and carried them down into the living room and setting them by the door. Two little objects raced forward and attached themselves to her legs.

"Mommy, we want to go too! We wanna see Hogwarts!" Little Helena cried.

"Yeah Mommy! Helena and I wanna see where you went to school!" Sebastian wailed.

"'Bastian, Helena, you are going to stay with Nanna and Papa Granger. They have been looking forward to us coming to England for months now. You will be staying with them while your Daddy and I are at my reunion. You know that Professor McGonagall said that we couldn't bring the children. This is a party for grown-ups. But Daddy and I will be back that night." Hermione said.

"Come on little squirts, let your Mommy go. It's almost time for us to leave." A deep voice said from the foot of the stairs.

* * *

Hermione looked up and felt her heart flutter like it always did when she took in the sight of her husband. He was a tall, good looking man with broad shoulders, a nicely muscled body, stormy blue-green eyes, and sandy blonde hair that he kept cropped short on the sides and back and longer in the front so that his bangs flopped into his eyes. He also happened to have a killer smile which never failed to turn Hermione's insides into mush.

Hermione had met Reagan Blair about eight months after she had left Europe for America. Her friends had decided after the war, that they no longer needed her and they had cast her aside. All except Neville and Luna. Those two hadn't abandoned her. So, Hermione had decided to cut her losses and travel the world. She had settled in America after travelling for a few years and learning more about magic than she ever had at Hogwarts.

She had met Reagan at an Ancient Runes Conference in upstate New York and they had immediately hit it off. They had exchanged numbers and addresses so they could write to each other and call each other on the phone. It only took a few months for the two of them to admit that they were head over heels in love with each other.

A year after that, they had been married, and now, six years later, they had two adorable children, Sebastian Daniel Blair, 5, and Helena Louise Blair, 3. Both children had their father's blonde hair, but where Sebastian's was straight, Helena's was wildly curly like her mother's. 'Bastian had his father's blue-green eyes while Helena had Hermione's cinnamon colored eyes. They also had Hermione's pale complexion.

* * *

"Daddy!" Helena squealed, running at her father's legs.

Helena was definitely a Daddy's girl while Sebastian was a total Mama's boy. Reagan pulled a giggling Helena into his arms and spun her around.

"Alright, let's get going, your parents are expecting us and the Portkey I arranged will be leaving in a few moments. 'Bastian, stay with Mommy, and I will keep Helena with me." Reagan said.

He flicked his wand and their bags flew into his hand and he slipped them over his shoulder and onto his back. Hermione picked up their squirming son and the family of four gathered around a grubby piece of parchment before they were whisked away to England.

* * *

 _ **Night of the Reunion**_

Hermione slipped her red stilettos onto her feet and stood from the vanity in her childhood bedroom. She brushed her hands down the floor length, figure hugging scarlet dress she was wearing. It had a slit up the left side that gave a tantalizing view of her long, tan leg with every other step she took. Her hair was pinned away from her face with two ruby encrusted butterfly clips but left free in thick curls down her back. Her makeup played up her eyes and lips, all in all, she looked quite good for a mother of two young children, and a woman pushing thirty. She grabbed her clutch and her white cloak before she headed downstairs where her husband was waiting.

Reagan turned to find his wife of six years descending the staircase of her parents' home. Even after two kids and recently turning 29 his wife still looked as good as when he had first met her. And the dress she was wearing made him eager for the night to be over so that he could have his wicked way with her.

"You look breathtaking my love. I am going to be the envy of every man at the reunion tonight." Reagan said.

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes, used to her husband's over the top compliments. She took his proffered arm and the two of them, bid goodbye to Hermione's parents, and their children before they Flooed to Hogwarts.

* * *

 _ **At Hogwarts, Great Hall**_

Harry was sitting with his wife Daphne Greengrass, as well as Neville and Luna, and Draco and Astoria, and a few other couples when he heard the whispers start. He turned and felt his jaw drop at the sight of his once best friend Hermione Granger, on the arm of a rather attractive man, looking more stunning than he had ever remembered her. He had felt guilty for casting her aside when he shouldn't have, but he hadn't been in his right state of mind nearly twelve years ago. He had been completely destroyed after the end of the Final Battle, and Ginny and Molly had taken advantage of that to get Harry back into their family and had dosed him up to the eyeballs in loyalty and love potions, as well as a hate potion keyed to Hermione.

He would be forever grateful to Luna Longbottom and her husband Neville for noticing that something wasn't right with him several months after Hermione had disappeared. They had both come over to lay into him, it had been one of the few times that Ginny and Molly had left him alone for any length of time and Luna had immediately noticed there was something amiss with the Hero of the Wizarding World. The couple had taken Harry immediately to St. Mungo's and the Healers had been appalled at the state that the Man-Who-Won was in. They had spent the next three days flushing his system and recording each and every potion that left his system.

When Harry had awoken in the hospital, he was absolutely furious when he found out why he was there and immediately sent two trusted Auror friends to arrest Molly and Ginny. Arthur had come to him to ask why his wife and only daughter had been arrested, and when Harry explained the situation to Arthur, the normally quiet man was apoplectic with rage. He immediately disowned Ginny and divorced Molly. Although the two women got off with a slap on the wrist thanks to Harry's love for the rest of the Weasley family, they were no longer welcome at _The Burrow_ , so were forced to move in with Molly's Aunt Muriel.

Ronald had been furious over what Harry had done and made his displeasure known by calling him all sorts of names and telling him he was no longer welcome in the Weasley home. But Arthur had slapped Ron upside the head and told his youngest son that if he agreed with what his mother and sister had done to the boy, he considered his best friend, then he could join them at his Aunt Muriel's house. That had immediately shut the redheaded walking stomach up.

Harry had met Daphne soon after and the two had been married after only six months of dating. He had been too ashamed of himself and how he had acted towards Hermione after the war that he had never got up the courage to contact his oldest and dearest friend.

* * *

Now she was walking towards him on the arm of a man who seemed besotted with her.

"Hermione it is so good to see you!" Luna squealed.

Hermione smiled and hugged the exuberant blonde. Then she turned to him and Harry could feel his nerves spike through the roof.

"Hello Harry. It's good to see you. You look well." Hermione said.

"Hermione, I am so sorry for the way I treated you. After everything you did for me, I had no right to treat you that way." Harry blurted out.

Hermione's lips pulled into a soft, forgiving smile.

"I know what happened Harry, Neville and Luna explained it to me, as well as it being splashed across every media print in the Wizarding World. And I should apologize for never getting in touch. The wounds were still too raw back then and I could never quite bring myself to be brave enough to send you a letter explaining that I didn't blame you for what happened. So, what's say we let bygones be bygones and start fresh. Hi, I'm Hermione Blair." Hermione said, with a laugh at the end.

"I'm Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you." Harry said, with a laugh of his own.

The two shook hands.

"Gryffindors, so ridiculous." Draco huffed.

"You're one to talk Malfoy. I've never met a pair of Slytherins more ridiculous that you and Blaise." Harry snarked.

"Oi!" the Slytherins in question squawked.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your beautiful wife Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes of course. Hermione, this is my wife, Daphne. Daphne, this is my oldest friend, Hermione Blair." Harry said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Daphne." Hermione said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Hermione. Now why don't you introduce us to the man standing beside you." Daphne smirked.

"Oh, I am so sorry. Where are my manners. Harry, Daphne, everyone else, this is my husband Reagan Blair. Reagan, this is my friend Harry, his wife, Daphne, Neville and Luna you already know, and then there is Draco Malfoy and his wife Astoria, and Blaise Zabini and his wife Pansy Parkinson." Hermione said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, and Neville and Luna, it is wonderful to see you two again." Reagan said.

"It is wonderful to see you too Reagan. How are Bastian and Helena?" Luna said.

"They are doing well; they were pouting when we left them earlier with Hermione's parents." Reagan said as he and Hermione sat down in the last two seats at the table.

"You have children? Do you have any pictures of them?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I do. And thanks to the new phones that Draco's company came out with that are protected in high Magical areas, I can show you them without my phone blowing up." Hermione said.

She pulled out the sleek blue phone from her clutch and unlocked it with a swipe of her finger. She pulled up the most recent photo of her two children and their father, sleeping on the couch and showed it to Harry.

"Aww, they are so adorable!" Daphne squealed as she looked over Harry's shoulder at the phone.

"Do you have any children Harry?" Hermione asked as she put her phone back in her bag.

"We have three children. And another on the way." Harry said.

"What are their names?" Hermione asked.

"Well James Sirius is our oldest at nine years old, and then there is Lillian Myah, who is seven, and then our youngest, Dorea Rose who is three. And Daphne is five months along with our fourth child, and we found out earlier today that we will be having another boy finally." Harry said.

"Congratulations Harry, I am so happy for you. And I guess we can share our news as well. In about six months, Sebastian and Helena will have another sibling as well." Hermione said.

The group offered their congratulations and started tossing around ideas for names and godparents.

* * *

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

"Don't look now but there is trouble incoming. Merlin the years have not been kind to Weasel." Draco sneered.

They had been at the reunion for a few hours now, and luckily, they hadn't had any run ins with Weasley. But it looked like their luck was about to end. Hermione turned and she couldn't help but sneer at the sight her old friend made. His clothes were rumpled and smeared with food, he looked to be drunker than a skunk and it appeared he hadn't shaved in a few days if that patchy beard on his face was anything to go by. And it looked like his mother's heavy cooking had finally caught up with him and he was bordering on being too big for his clothing.

"Well look who it is…. Harry Bleeding Potter…. the Coward-Who-Stabbed-Me-In-The-Back. And his trusty little sidekick, the Mudblood Know-it-All. I'm surprised you decided to show your face here Granger. We were all better off without you." Ron slurred.

"Ronald, I suggest you leave before you force me to embarrass you in front of your trashy little friend and everyone else in this Hall." Hermione said.

"Mr. Weasley, I told you that you were not to bother Mr. Potter or Mrs. Blair when you arrived this evening, and we do not allow women of your date's low standards into this establishment. You will leave now, before I am forced to have you bodily removed." Headmistress McGonagall said, her lips in a thin line and her hands shaking with barely suppressed rage.

Ron, even in his highly inebriated state, knew better than to brass off Minerva McGonagall, so he turned and hightailed it out of the Great Hall, but not before throwing one last hateful look at Harry and Hermione.

"Well, that went better than expected." Draco muttered.

"McGonagall wouldn't have let him ruin tonight. And the idiot is still too afraid of one of his old professors to do anything too ridiculous. I am sure he will be running to Mummy Prewitt and telling tales on us in no time at all. This is one of the times I am glad that I live in America." Hermione said.

"I wish you didn't live so far away." Harry sighed.

"Harry Potter, you are a wizard, are you not? You can easily floo to New York. Or get an International Portkey. It isn't that difficult. But my life is in America now. I have a lot of friends and my job is there. I will always love to come and visit you, and you and your family are welcome to come any time you wish. We won't lose touch again. I promise." Hermione said.

"Good. And I promise I will do my best to stay in touch as well. I don't want to miss out on any more of your life." Harry said.

"Me neither Harry." Hermione said.

"Alright, enough of the soppy Gryffindor feelings. I don't want to revisit my dinner over here." Draco said.

Astoria slapped Draco upside the head.

"Be nice to your brother-in-law Draco. Or I will let him be the one to teach Scorpius how to fly." Astoria said.

"You wouldn't!" Draco gasped in horror.

"Behave, or I just might." Astoria said with a triumphant smirk.

Draco harrumphed and crossed his arms. Pouting like a child instead of acting like the nearly thirty year old man that he was.

"Pussy-whipped much?" Blaise asked his oldest friend.

"You're one to talk Blaise. Pansy only has to let her bottom lip start wobbling before you are buying her anything and everything she wants." Draco said.

Hermione merely smiled as the men at the table got into a debate about which of them was more whipped than the other. She was happy that she now had her oldest friend back in her life. It hadn't been what she had expected when she arrived at the Reunion tonight, but it was certainly a welcome surprise. And it would also be a night that she would always remember. She was content.


End file.
